FLOR DE LOTO MARCHITA
by Dianahyuga89
Summary: Konoha en plena modernidad y era tecnológica. El mundo ninja sigue, Naruto el séptimo hokage de la aldea y Hinata como asistente personal, un amor nace de los dos solo que una serie de eventos no deseables que los separan, donde Naruto le rompe el corazón injustamente y cruel a Hinata acusándola injustamente. Todo el clan Hyuga y parte de la aldea le dan la espalda siendo marcada c
1. Chapter 1

Konoha en plena modernidad y era tecnológica. El mundo ninja sigue, Naruto el séptimo hokage de la aldea y Hinata como asistente personal, un amor nace de los dos solo que una serie de eventos no deseables que los separan, donde Naruto le rompe el corazón injustamente y cruel a Hinata acusándola injustamente. Todo el clan Hyuga y parte de la aldea le dan la espalda siendo marcada como traidora. Esta es desterrada de la aldea dando un giro de 180° en su vida y donde cambia su corazón noble a un corazón cruel y lleno de odio….

**FLOR DE LOTO MARCHITO**

**CAPITULO I: PRÓLOGO**

En Konoha, todo era paz y tranquilidad. El temor ya no existía en los corazones de sus habitantes, niños, jóvenes, ancianos, todos vivían en armonía. Pasaron exactamente 2 años después de la cuarta guerra ninja y la modernidad y la era tecnológica estaba cobrando fuerzas cada día. Tal vez deben preguntarse qué paso con nuestros ninjas, pues bien. Naruto se convirtió en el séptimo hokage tiempo después que Kakashi dejara su cargo, Sakura Haruno se convirtió en una de las mejores médicas y directora del hospital de Konoha (reemplazo de Tsunade su maestra y mentora), el cual meses después de tomar el cargo Sasuke se caso con ella, para restaurar su clan; este mismo se convirtió en el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha y cumplir misiones como ambu que según para el eran insignificantes (claro es obvio la paz esta presente Sasuke…). Los demás ninjas como Shikamaru y Temari se casaron (no imagino a Shikamaru pidiendo matrimonio a Temari jejeje) y quien hiba a imaginarse se convirtió en el asesor personal y mentor de Naruto como hokage; Sai e Ino estaban en pleno idilio de amor, pues ya se habían casado primero que los demás, cosa que a los otros les causó sopresa; Ten Ten siguió como ninja y pensando seriamente en el retiro por la tranquilidad de la aldea; Lee emmm bueno Lee es Lee… la llama de la juventud arde en el todavía ¬¬. Bueno Shino ahora se está preparando como Sensei en la academia o mejor dicho moderna academia ninja y Kiba sigue al frente en su clan.

Se preguntaran tal vez de Hinata, bueno ella estaba preparándose para ser la futura líder del clan con el favor y respeto de su padre Hiashi Hyuga. Ella estaba nerviosa pero segura de si misma por la confianza y los años que crecían con el tiempo a pesar de la muerte trágica de su primo Neji (porqueee muriooo me pregunto yo..). Pero también, una de las razones para serlo es por Naruto Uzumaki el amor de su vida. El dia que supo que le darían el cargo de hokage se alegró mucho y su admiración era grande cada día pero más que eso, su amor por el crecía cada día, sus sentimientos por el eran más fuertes todos los días de su vida. A pesar de intentar de hablar con él y confesarle sus sentimientos otra vez, no podía simplemente porque este joven tenía un mundo de admiradoras ya que el chico era tan apuesto que todas morían por él.

Ella lo sabía claramente quien no se fijaría en alguien como el quien no solo considerado héroe de Konoha sino también un joven tan guapo eso ojos azules que con solo mirarlos te pierdes en el océano, su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello como destellos de rayos de sol, su amabilidad, su fortaleza, también el gran corazón noble y vivaz que daba incondicionalmente. Hinata soñaba con el siempre pero a pesar de hacerlo era inalcanzable.

Un día, el nuevo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en su oficina con su portátil y con varios documentos en su escritorio por firmar, pergaminos, misiones, etc, y Shikamaru entra de repente para despedirse debido a que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar, pues su esposa lo esperaba

-Hokage-sama, disculpe si interrumpo pero, ¿no sería conveniente que contrate a una asistente de la aldea?- dijo Shikamaru-me refiero una asistente personal, quien pueda ayudarle en sus labores como Hokage

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames formalmente Shikamaru-dijo Naruto- además, si creo que sí, tienes razón amigo que te parece si tú mismo la buscas confío plenamente en ti, desde mañana lo harás ¿te parece?- dijo con esa sonrisa zorruna.

-Ummm que problemático, está bien Hok.. emmm digo Naruto, me pondré en la tarea mañana mismo- dijo Shikamaru- bueno me tengo que ir, sino Temari me asesina y no viviré para contártelo.

-Jejejeje está bien, emm, oye puedo hacerte una pregunta Shikamaru, antes de que te vayas- dijo Naruto seriamente y algo curioso

-Emm si claro- contesto Shikamaru

-¿Qué se siente estar casado con la mujer que amas y que sabrás que más adelante formaras una familia?- pregunto Naruto con una voz de queda

-Es algo un poco problemático- dijo Shikamaru intentando no mostrar interés en el tema- pero si se y estoy seguro que si es con la persona correcta y con el amor de tu vida a quien vas a dar amor incondicional, es algo que no cambiaría, porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sino es más me retiro, buenas noches. Naruto le contesta y se queda pensando si algún día el sentiría algo así por alguien más.

Bueno esta es parte de mi historia se llama **FLOR DE LOTO MARCHITO** soy nueva en esto es mi primer fic, espero comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, saboteos, etc. Mándenme su aprobación si la continuo o no… gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están, muchas gracias a los reviews, gracias por los consejos. Para responder la pregunta, soy del país más hermoso de la tierra la tierra y cuna del acordeón y la cumbia COLOMBIAAA jejeje. Bueno quería comentarles que actualizare poco a poco esta historia y me emociona que deseen que la continúe. La continuare poco a poco porque tengo semana de parciales y practicas pero prometo terminarla, bueno no siendo más les dejo el segundo capítulo. Antes, quiero comentarles que esta historia va a ser enfático en mi pareja favorita el NARUHINA (somos canonnnn jejeje ehmm bien). Hinata como lo dije no será más la niñita tierna sino será más abierta y un poquitín violenta porque como lo dije, quiere venganza y estará llena de odio… en fin en el transcurso de la historia se darán de cuenta a lo que me refiero y ahhh otra cosita va a ser un poco cargada de violencia, así al estilo del cartel de los sapos, o también estilo rosario tijeras, jejeje y como dije y lo reitero, la tecnología esta avanzadaaa jejeje. Bueno acá está la segunda parte…

**CAPITULO 2: LA ASISTENTE Y NACE UN AMOR**

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00am, algunos aldeanos ya amanecían para continuar sus labores diarias de la vida, algunos en sus puestos de comida, supermercados, en el caso de los niños y jóvenes retomar sus estudios en la academia, etc. En esos momentos, la mansión Hyuga y sus miembros ya despertaban por los rayos del rey astro en la mañana como dirían algunos sería muy favorecedor el día. Entre ellas una joven apenas abría sus ojos perla, ella era Hinata Hyuga. A pesar de ser una mañana que comenzaba y un día prometedor, no quería levantarse pues casi todos los días era la misma rutina, debido a la preparación intensa de tomar el mando de ser la líder del clan. Se levantó con pesar y sin ánimos, pero un pequeño empujoncito en su interior la incitaba a continuar, se bañó y se cambió para retomar sus estudios de todo lo que implicaba ser "una prometedora líder del clan" así le decía su padre.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, su padre la está esperando en el dojo para continuar su preparación- dijo con una sonrisa el noble Ko pero noto el semblante de Hinata y le preguntó-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Apenas escuchó la pregunta respondió-Ehmm.. si siii Ko-kun estoy bien soloo que no dormí bien anoche lo siento- Agacho la cabeza y Ko la miraba con pesar. Ko era uno de los sirvientes y más cercanos de Hinata desde su nacimiento hasta siempre, él sabía de antemano todo de ella y a veces se sentía incapaz de ayudarla pero a veces él siempre la animaba y la conocía más que su padre por así decirlo. A pesar de conocer que su padre la despreciaba en el principio, él la apoyaba incondicionalmente y más cuando intento protegerla cuando ocurrió la invasión de Pain, pues sentía que debía protegerla si eso implicaba perder su propia vida. Entonces ko le dijo

-Hinata-sama, no se preocupe todo estará bien, usted sabe más que nada que siempre puede contar conmigo aunque sea un simple sirviente-Hinata levanto el rostro y le sonrió

-Ko-kun, muchas gracias eres muy amable, además yo te veo no como sirviente, sino como hermano mayor, a pesar que Neji-nissan no está en este mundo, me haces saber que puedo contar con uno más, además de mi hermana Hanabi y un poco con mi padre-dijo esto último con un poco de melancolía- y por favor, cuando estemos hablando los dos solo dime Hinata, no me gusta que me digan "_Hinata-sama"_\- al escuchar la declaración de Hinata, este se alegró y le dijo

-Está bien Hinata-sa.. Ehmm digo, Hinata, es hora que bajes o tu padre se enfadara contigo, se te hace tarde- con esto Ko se despidió de Hinata y ella fue y entro al dojo a continuar con su padre sus labores de aprendizaje. Cuando entró, su padre estaba esperándola seriamente (a veces pienso si esta serio o malgeniado este señor es impredecible ¬¬).

-Buenos días padre- saludo Hinata con sumo respeto y seriedad-perdón si me tarde-Hiashi levantó su cabeza y la miro y pensó "_cada día es más hermosa y parecida a su madre"_

-Buenos días Hinata, hija. No te preocupes, apenas llegue y te estaba esperando hija-dijo Hiashi- No siendo más, comencemos

-Hai-dijo Hinata

Paso todo el día así, Hinata fue al medio día a comprar víveres para hacer la comida, cuando escucho rumores y comentarios en el supermercado _"oigan el Hokage está buscando una asistente"…. "siii como quisiera ser su asistente "personal"… "dicen que Shikamaru-san su asesor, ya la está buscando". _Hinata al terminar de pagar sus provisiones se retiró del lugar. Sintió tristeza y anhelo se tener el puesto de asistente, solo aunque sea un día que le dieran de estar al lado de su Naruto-kun, como lo amaba no dejaba de pensar en él y cada día su amor por ese rubio era más grande. Cuando llegó a la mansión Hyuga, Ko corrió ante ella y e habló.

-Hinata que bueno que te encuentro, Hiashi-sama la está buscando, es de suma importancia y urgente que la solicita, el está en el dojo y no está solo esta con Shikamaru-san-al oírlo se sorprendió y agradeció a Ko su recado. Esta al dejar los víveres en la despensa se dirigió al dojo. Efectivamente estaban su padre y Shikamaru conversando y tomando té. Al verla su padre, hizo la señal a que entrara

-Padre, Shikamaru-san buenas tardes-dijo esta con nerviosismo-Ko-kun me dijo que me solicitabas y aquí estoy, ehmm, ¿pasó algo?.

-No es nada malo, siéntate- dijo Hiashi-Shikamaru-san, entonces, ¿mi hija es perfecta para ser la asistente de Hokage-sama?-miro a Shikamaru, después de que este terminara de beber parte del té

-Así es, Hiashi-sama-dijo mirando a Hinata quien no disimulaba del asombro al escuchar esas palabras-es más, Hokage-sama está de acuerdo ya que el al encomendarme dicha tarea de buscar una asistente se lo comente y dijo estar de acuerdo conmigo, es por eso que bien acá para ver si me concede y más de parte del Hokage, con sumo respeto ante su persona, su aprobación-dijo Shikamaru seriamente

-Hiashi mirando a Hinata y después a Shikamaru le dijo- por mi está bien, no veo ningún problema, Hinata ¿tú que dices?-dijo mirándola. Esta niña sentía una felicidad inmensa y le provocaba llorar de la emoción y decidió aceptarlo con gusto.

-Si padre, si quiero y lo haré con gusto, mme.. esforzaré al máximo, Shikamaru-san-dijo Hinata. Este sonrió, él sabía que Hinata era la indicada y más para nadie era un secreto que esta gustaba del rubio (quien vee a Shikamaru de cupido jejeje).

-Muy bien, siendo así Hiashi-sama y Hinata-sama, me retiro a llevar la información al Hokage. Muchas gracias por el té, Hiashi-sama- dijo este inclinándose ante él y levantándose

-Hinata acompaña a Shikamaru-san- Hinata respondiendo "_hai"_ se retiró con Shikamaru

-Éste antes de salir se volteó a mirarla y decirle- Mañana estarás a primera hora en la entrada del despacho del Hokage, Hinata. Comienzas mañana-dijo este sonriéndole-sé qué harás un excelente trabajo y serás de gran ayuda a Naruto adiós Hinata

-Adiós Shikamaru, cuídate y… gracias-dijo ésta sonriéndole

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata cumplidamente se levantó más temprano de lo usual y quince minutos antes ya estaba a la entrada del despacho del Hokage, "_me siento un poco nerviosa.. Como actuaree ante el… hace mucho que no lo veo… Dios ¿Qué haré?.."._ De pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y era nada más y nada menos que NARUTOOO (ayyy Dios mioo que nerviosss)

-Hinata, hola buenos días jejeje llegas temprano-dijo sonriéndole y ella sonrojándose a punto de desmayarse pero sus fuerzas pudieron más que su nerviosismo.

-Ehmm.. Sí.. buenos dd.días Hokage-sama- dijo ésta inclinándose y éste mirándola con suma inquietud

-Hinata, solo dime Naruto, no te dirijas a mi como Hokage solo dime por mi nombre o es que, acaso, ¿no somos amigos?-dijo este con curiosidad mirándola a los ojos cuando ella levanto su mirada

-Ehh si.. sii.. claro que si somos amigos Hok.. digo, Naruto-kun, es que eres el Hokage y pues me quería dirigir ante ti con respeto-Naruto le sonrió con sumo alivio. Sintió algo extraño en su corazón, al ver esa sonrisa de ella, "_su sonrisa es alentadora… es llena de paz y me tranquiliza… no pensé que Hinata fuera tan hermosa.. Dioss que estoy pensando es mi asistente Naruto, Tu Asistenteee.."._

-Se quedaron un poco en silencio y el rubio rompió el silencio dijo-Ehmm entonces bien, jejeje vamos Hinata, pasa y "bienvenida a mi despacho, señorita asistente"-dijo inclinándose este con caballerosidad haciendo sonrojar a mil a la pobre Hinata-y Hinata, gracias por aceptar-dijo este a lo que ella entro y lo miró. Sentían en sus miradas una conexión y electricidad que no se daban cuenta que un amor renacía en sus almas y corazones.

-Rompiendo el silencio Hinata le dijo- No es nada Naruto-kun-sonriéndole a él, este se encontraba nervioso y rogo en lo más profundo de su alma controlarse y no cometer una locura de tomarla en ese instante y besarla. Detallaba su rostro angelical sus ojos, pestañas, todo de ella parecía una _muñeca_, eso pensaba el, su color de piel que pensaría que al tacto parecía de seda, su cabello sus labios su sonrisa y el sonido de su voz que pensaba como seria al momento de hacer… "_CALMATE NARUTO POR FAVOR..!_ "

-Ehmm oye Hinata te parece si comenzamos, te enseño lo que debes hacer y lo que me tienes que ayudar, mientras llega Shikamaru y el te enseña el resto- dijo para romper la tensión entre ellos.

-Ehh, si claro que si Naruto-kun, estoy lista-dijo Hinata pensando que tal vez iban a besarse "_Dios Hinata tranquilízate es el Hokage.."._

Así continuaron todo el día y Naruto le sorprendió como Hinata aprendía, a medida de que éste le enseñaba todo el papeleo y donde esta sugería como organizarlos para no tener problemas al buscarlos. Naruto se fijaba en su vestimenta, su blusa rosada con las mangas negras y su falda color crema larga, al Hinata hablarle casi de cerca al rubio de como organizaría su papeleo y sus pergaminos, se perdía en su fragancia a flores de loto de su cabello, el cual le era agradable y preguntándose cómo se sentiría al tocarlo en sus dedos al deslizarlo que obviamente seria suave sin ninguna horquilla (o sea que no está enredado, valga la aclaraciónˆˆ), es entonces que conforma Hinata hablaba, este detallaba sus gesticulaciones, sus palabras al pronunciar en sus labios y el color rosado de sus mejillas. Naruto se preguntaba _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta antes?¿Hinata cómo será de esposa..? ayyy Dios, deja de pensar en esas cosas Narutooo._

-…Entonces así creo que deberían organizarse los pergaminos de acuerdo a las fechas o lugares de procedencia, no tendrás problemas al buscarlos Naruto, ehmm Naruto ¿me estás oyendo?-dijo ésta mirándolo y sacándolo de su ensoñación

-Ehhh! SIIII claro Hinata estoy bien jejeje es solo que… estaba pensando que si sería buena idea de lo de la organización de esos pergaminos, entonces será como tú quieras señorita asistente- Hinata sorprendida de cómo le contesto éste de una manera sensual y ronco y sus ojos mirándola fijamente, se alejó un poco de él y respiro y conto hasta diez sino se desmayaría.

-Naruto, buenos días que bueno verte- entro Shikamaru interrumpiendo el ambiente (no intencionalmente)- veo que ya Hinata está empezando a adaptarse a su trabajo, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo

-Hola Shikamaru, siii es muy lista veo que hiciste una excelente elección de Hinata, veo que de la idea tuya de tener una asistente fue muy buena.

-Muy bien, Hinata vamos entonces y te enseño el resto y después continuas con Naruto ¿te parece? Perdón te la robo un momento, Naruto-dijo Shikamaru

-Si claro vamos, Shikamaru, nos vemos después Naruto-kun-dijo ésta dirigiéndose a verlo-no tardare en ayudarte-dijo sonriéndole.

-Claro Hinata, te espero y no tardes porque hoy va a ser un poco complicado el trabajo jejeje-dijo este sonriéndole-y oye, ¿te parece si vamos a comer ramen?, tómalo a modo de bienvenida Hinata. Ésta sorprendida, asintió y él con alegría le dijo antes de esta irse _"hasta entonces… Hinata" _

Pasó entonces así el día, esta al terminar todo lo que Shikamaru le enseñaba, llego a la oficina del rubio y empezó a ayudarle, contestando llamadas, recibiendo correspondencia, organizando su agenda para visitas importantes para tratar temas de importancia, etc. Tiempo después el Naruto le solicito a Shikamaru de reemplazarlo mientras iba con Hinata donde el viejo Teuchi a almorzar ramen. Platicaban y reían, mientras comían, ella le hablaba sobre las obligaciones que tenía con el clan y él le comentaba todo sobre su logro y trabajo duro de Hokage. El viejo Teuchi no le cobro sus platos de ramen y le dijo que iba por cuenta de la casa.

Pasaron exactamente dos meses, todos los días era lo mismo y con el pasar del tiempo la timidez de Hinata desaparecía y Naruto se sentía más atraído por ella. No habría día, que nuestro rubio dejara de pensar en la ojiperla, pues cada día que pasaba con ella se sentía tranquilo y en profunda paz y sus días eran alegres y bellos, porque tan solo con verla su corazón latía como loco, se contenía en besarla para no asustarla y que no pensara que era un acosador, pero no podía más, en definitiva, se _ENAMORÓ DE HINATA HYUGA… SU FLOR DE LOTO…_ así la llamó por su fragancia a flores de loto. El un día le preguntó a Hinata que cual era su flor favorita, ella le respondió que era _LA FLOR DE LOTO porque su madre siempre la comparaba con ella a pesar de que en su niñez no lo entendía pero que su madre antes de morir le dijo que la pureza, delicadeza, paz y amor que ella tenía, era como una flor de loto._ _Es entonces que su padre le explico que ella cuando era pequeña recogía flores de loto y las plantaba en el estanque. Le explico a Naruto que así fue como la llamaba su madre siempre._ Naruto, desde ese día entendió su objetivo no era solo ser un Hokage, sino también estaba destinado para amar y esa persona quien merecía estar a su lado era Hinata, su flor de loto.

Un día Naruto y Hinata estaban ya alistándose para irse a sus casas y es en donde nuestro Naruto pensó "_es ahora o nunca.."_

_-_Muy bien Naruto debo irme sino mi pa..- ésta a punto de despedirse la interrumpió, besándola. Hinata no sabía si este era un sueño o si era realidad, solo sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, pero no ella poco a poco cerró sus ojos y le correspondió. Este al ver que le correspondía sintió una inmensa alegría en su corazón que paso sus manos en su rostro acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. Hinata movía sus labios a compás de los de él un poco inexperta. Se separaron por falta de aire, dos minutos después con un poco de pesar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Naruto la acariciada tiernamente como si fuera a tener temor a romperse. Es entonces que Naruto rompió el silencio y le dijo

-Hinata hay.. algo que quiero decirte-ésta un poco expectante lo miro y con asentimiento lo insto a continuar-yo.. Hinata, yo te amo-Hinata sorprendida y con ojos abiertos, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir y con una inmensa alegría lloro de felicidad

-Naruto-kun yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo y… no sabes cuánto esperé que me correspondieras- Naruto si poder evitarlo la abrazo con gran emoción y la beso de nuevo, solo que este beso fue mucho más intenso cargado de ternura y de inmensa pasión. Ella paso sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y con más seguridad movió sus labios como si fuera experta en el arte de besar. Al terminar por falta de oxígeno (yo a veces me pregunto porque algo tan chévere y vacano que es besar, que a uno le falta el aireee, oxigeno desgraciadooo ehmm jejej continuo..)

-Aun abrazados Naruto le dijo-entonces Hinata Hyuga, me harías el honor a este Hokage enamorado ¿de ser mi novia?-Hinata emocionada y mirándolo directo a los ojos le respondió

-Sii si quiero ser tu novia y claro que para mí es un honor ser tu novia _Hokage-sama_-dijo riéndose y éste alegra y alzándola le decía

-No sabes cuánto te amooooooo _MI FLOR DE LOTO-_

Bueno dejo hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad es que me inspire y creo que demasiadooo ejjejejejeje. Como decimos acá en mi país, espero dudas, comentarios, saboteos, atentados (excepto atentados jejeje) y como les dije, me ausentare un poco por mis estudios pero no dejare esta historia. Byesss


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos como están, espero que bien.. como les prometí acá esta otro de los capítulos, decidí adelantarlo por si acaso me ocupo después es que ya empecé mis prácticas y tuve dos parciales pa´remataarr. Bueno, entrando en materia ahora sí, este capítulo será un poco más interesante, así que no siendo más acá está

**CAPÍTULO 3: CELOS JUSTIFICADOS Y EL NACIMIENTO DE LA PASIÓN**

En el Hospital de Konoha todo era tranquilidad, solo habían consultas esporádicas o pequeñas enfermedades de baja gravedad, ninjas que provenían de misiones esporádicas con pequeñas lesiones de baja complejidad, pequeños, adultos y ancianos solo por consultas médicas por cualquier motivo. Después del retiro de Tsunade como directora del hospital dejó a cargo a Sakura Haruno del mismo, pues la creía competente y favorable para desempeñarlo, esta sin duda lo acepto, a pesar del peso de la gran responsabilidad de ocuparlo. A pesar de que ella era directora, ella era muy solicitada o requerida por sus pacientes, pues la consideraban muy buena doctora y los tratamientos para los mismos eran como decían cura casi para el alma. Es entonces que Sakura a pesar de tener ese cargo de directora, también se desempeñaba en atender sus consultas y brindar sus servicios a sus pacientes y la vocación de ella siempre fue _el salvar vidas. _Un día ella se encontraba atendiendo su última consulta del medio día y terminada esta podía descansar de su ajetreado día eso pensaba.

-Muy bien señor Tanaka, debe cuidar su salud adecuadamente y dejar de comer dulces, ya que usted a su edad no los puede consumir-decía Sakura con una sonrisa amable al adulto mayor de 80 años- usted toma estos medicamentos, camina un rato por el parque no más de 30 minutos y con una alimentación adecuada saludable en frutas y verduras puede mejorar sus problemas de azúcar.

-Te lo dije querido, no puedes comer desaforadamente los caramelos y robar los chocolates de tus nietos-decía su esposa quien estaba un poco seria, que a Sakura le parecía gracioso y tierna la escena

-Perooo no es cierto Megumiii, solo porque me comí tres cajas enteras no quiere decir que me hagan daño, ademasss…. Es solo una probadita….-dijo el señor un poco avergonzado y con temor de hacer enojar a su mujer

-Prométame señor Tanaka que se cuidara, y que tomara mis consejos para el cuidado de su salud y que pondrá de su parte y le hará caso a su esposa-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al anciano-¿lo promete?

-Mirando a Sakura y a su esposa sonrojado y como si fuera un niño regañado contesto- Uhmmmm… ayyy está bien lo haré, me convenciste jovencita y prometo que lo haré, pero la próxima vez que venga a control médico, usted me atenderá-su esposa al ver la reacción positiva de su esposo lo abrazó y dio gracias a Sakura por haberlo convencido.

-Jejeje, está bien señor Tanaka, se lo prometo-luego de esa respuesta la pareja se fue, agradecidos y alegres por la consulta de la doctora-Nos vemos!-dicho esto Sakura cayó de su sillón agotada pero feliz y agradecida por ser de ayuda a sus pacientes.

-Parece que tuviste un día poco complicado..-apareciendo en la entrada de su consultorio al que menos imaginaba y esperaba con ansias

-Sasuke-kunn!-sonriendo alegre se levantó dirigiéndose al moreno, lo abrazó y besó en sus labios, donde este la recibía gustoso-te extrañé mucho-dijo está juntando sus frentes y con miradas cómplices

-Umph! (Sasuke y sus monosílabos… ¬¬)-dijo este con sonrisa ladina-yo también te extrañé mucho Sakura. Apenas llego de la misión aburrida que me asigno el dobe, ¿te parece si almorzamos afuera?, yo invito-dijo su esposo

-Jejeje si claro! Me encantaría Señor Uchiha, acepto gustosa!-dijo su esposa peli rosada separándose un poco del azabache-Deja un momento apago el ordenador y me cambio, ¿te parece?

-Claro, solo esta vez no te tardes, porque sino iré tras de ti a buscarte Sa-ku-ra-dijo con voz melosa y sexi que le erizaba la piel a la pelirrosa-ella afirmando entro y realizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió en busca de Sasuke quien la esperaba pacientemente afuera.

Fueron y almorzaron, conversando trivialidades. Sasuke le conto todo acerca de la misión y de que no tubo complicaciones alguna de la misma, pues como ambu élite y líder del clan Uchiha no quería darse el lujo de perder una misión. Sakura le contó todo sobre las consultas y de las nuevas tecnologías médicas para el diagnóstico y tratamiento de los pacientes y además de como el hospital iba siendo equipado de ambulancias para el transporte de los heridos o pacientes que llegan en mal estado a la sala de emergencias. Sasuke siempre pensaba que nunca se imaginó que se fuera a enamorar de esa peli rosada o como le decía de _su molestia._ Admitió que al principio cuando regreso a la aldea después de sus viajes de recorrer el mundo y de curar su alma y de redención, pensó que al llegar a Konoha, le iba ser fácil conquistar a Sakura, pues sí, así como lo ven, Sasuke tuvo la difícil tarea de conquistarla y de enamorarla de nuevo. Después con el tiempo y de tantas invitaciones, citas y salidas no realizadas con su flor de cerezo, esta aceptó. Reconoció ante ella que era orgulloso de no admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado, confesión que ha Sakura le causaba ternura del pelinegro y romántica no propio de el para ella. Hasta que un día..

_Estaban sentados en la banca, donde les traía recuerdos no gratos cuando este la abandono y decidió irse de la aldea en busca de su venganza y tener poder que le daba Orochimaru. Siempre maldecía cada día de haber cometido tantos errores solo por estar cegado de odio y rencor contra su hermano Itachi, pero en esos momentos solo tenía lo más valioso a su lado (además del idiota del dobe) a Sakura quien siempre lo esperó y quien curo sus heridas y las borro de su corazón con el amor que ella le daba incondicionalmente. Él la había citado esa noche en ese lugar y entonces pensaba con nerviosismo "¡como le digo, como le digo… argghh Dios espero que acepte, demonios porque es tan difícil"! decía mentalmente jalándose sus cabellos, sorprendiendo y asustando a Sakura._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco tenso me citaste ahora, escapándome de mi casa para verte y ¡no me has dicho nada!-decía Sakura con una venita en su frente y este un poco de miedo le dijo_

_-Ehmm Sakura…. ¿T..e..e quieres cass.. migooo?-decía este sonrojado y Sakura no le entendió_

_-Ehh? Que dijiste, no te entendí?-dijo la médico levantando una ceja _

_ si te quier..ss cass.r con..go-dijo apenado y más bajito_

_-Sasukeee! Si esto es una broma me ireeee!-dijo está furiosa a punto de irse cuando el nombrado le grito_

_-Maldita sea Sakuraaaa que si ¿te quieres casaaarr conmigooooo?-dijo este gritando casi atolondrando y a la vez sorprendiendo a la joven quien quedo pasmada y sin decir ni mu. Muchas emociones corrían por su cabeza. "Inneer- Sakura: Chaaaa! Es nuestro! Aceptaloooo!"_

_-Con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda de felicidad y alegría se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazo y lo beso respondiendo-SI..Sí… Claro que si acepto ser tu esposa, Sasuke-kun!, te amoooo!- este sorprendido y a la vez muy feliz que su molestia aceptara, saco una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro se hincó ante ella y saco un anillo con una pequeña incrustación de color azul con el símbolo en el centro del clan Uchiha, se lo coloco en su dedo anular y éste alegre la abrazo y la besó con su propia vida. Después de tantos preparativos y demás, se casaron, viviendo después en el barrio Uchiha._

-Sasuke-kun, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Sakura recostada en el pecho de su pelinegro, después de un rato de sesiones apasionadas con el mismo, prácticamente "sesiones de bienvenida", cosa que al Uchiha le encantaba de su sexi peli rosada

-Bajando la mirada atenta a su esposa le dijo- Pienso en lo mucho que te amo, mi pequeña molestia-dijo este besándola apasionadamente recibiendo ésta gustosa esos labios que tanto la mataban-Y en que también pensaba en que ya es siendo hora de restaurar mi clan "Señora Uchiha"-siguiéndole el juego le contesto ésta

-Woww "Señor Uchiha", y ¿Cómo será que lo restauraremos?, porque en realidad no sé cómo empezar-diciéndole esta con una mirada inocente y picara al Uchiha- ¿Tuuu… podriassss…enseñarme?-dijo ésta deslizando las sabanas que cubrían sus pechos, provocando al pelinegro y llenándolo de excitación y sabiendo las intenciones seductoras de su mujer

Éste sin más preámbulos se volteó dejando a la pelirrosa debajo de ella la empezó a besar y le dijo-El gusto es mío "Señora Uchiha"-este ni corto ni perezoso la empezó a besar en el cuello, dando mordiscos en todo su cuerpo..

Por otro lado de la aldea un rubio y una pelinegra disfrutaban de su noviazgo que fue de agrado ante la aldea y ante el clan Hyuga, donde al principio Hiashi no lo aceptaba pero que por la felicidad de su hija termino accediendo, claro después de advertencias y amenazas de muerte que le decía al rubio, "_el que seas Hokage no me exime de advertirte si dañas a mi hija, te mato"_ el pobre Hokage aceptando las advertencias de su suegro, le dijo que lo juraba por su vida que no haría llorar y hacer sufrir a Hinata. Y pasaron exactamente 2 meses y también iba acercándose el cumpleaños de Naruto. A pesar de sus obligaciones como Hokage de la aldea, por petición de Kiba y de los demás, accedió a que se realizara una fiesta en su honor. Exactamente ese día llego ya todo estaba organizado y los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban, la torta, los bocadillos, la música, las flores por parte de Ino y con un poco de ayuda de las kunoichis la decoración y por supuesto el licor. Fueron invitados no solo sus amigos, sino también de aldeas aledañas como fue el Kasekage Gaara, su hermano Kankuro y junto con Shikamaru, Temari. También llegaron los demás kages de las aldeas aledañas y algunos amigos que Naruto consiguió cuando tuvo las misiones con su mentor y amigo Kakashi-sensei, que a propósito también fue, Inari quien ya todo un adolescente y apuesto joven, en fin casi todo el mundo fue invitado. En ese momento, Naruto se encontraba al lado de Hinata disfrutando la fiesta de su cumpleaños, bailando y besándose de manera cariñosa. Es cuando ellos no se percataron de quien los miraba fijamente y quien no fue invitada a propósito, _Shion_, ésta al enterarse del progreso de Naruto y de que ahora es el Hokage de la nación de fuego, decidió ir gustosa y se autoinvito a la fiesta del Hokage para mirar que artimañas de seducción conseguía en que el rubio cayera ante sus pies. Lo que no se imaginó y que paso por su cabeza de rubia oxigenada (ushh me cae mal… ya verán porque se los digo..), es que el ya tenía a otra quien ocupaba su corazón, esa era Hinata. La miraba con odio y resentimiento, ella pensaba en ese momento "_no concibo que esa estúpida se quede con Naruto, ya verasss… sabrás quien es Shion y Naruto será mío". _Después de pensar eso, decidio acercarse a la pareja de enamorados, quien estaban sentados en una mesa hablo

-Hola Naruto.. o debería decir _Hokage-sama-_dijo esta mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando por completo a Hinata quien ésta la miro con un poco de desconfianza

-Shiooon!, ¿eres ttuuu?, ejee, como estasss me alegra verte por aquí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y siii ahora que ya lo ves soy el Hokage de la aldea-dijo este gritando alegre cosa que molesto un poco a Hinata, colocándose un poco celosa pero decidio ignorar eso- y por favor no me digas Hokage-sama, solo dime Naruto como los viejos tiempos Shion-dijo agregando alegremente, mientras Hinata meditaba "_¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?.. ¿Qué significa esto?.. no respira Hinata, tranquila no es nada malo que haya pasado antes con esa… Shion"._

-Si vaya! Me sorprende que se haya cumplido tu sueño, Naru-dijo esta con una voz seductora y provocativa que entristeció un poco a Hinata, donde Shion percatándose de la reacción de la ojiperla, de que sus acciones daban resultado "_jajajaja…estúpida niña ingenua.."_

-Ahhh! Siii! Cierto! Shion, mira te presento a Hinata Hyuga, mi novia, el amor de mi vida- dicho esto por parte del rubio con cara de idiota enamorado, Shion sorprendida y a la vez un poco furiosa miro con un poco de altivez a la nombrada le dijo

-Ahh! Perdona! No te vii! Que despistada soy!, mucho gusto Hinata!-dijo Shion con sumo odio y rencor, que asusto un poco a Hinata dándole mala espina

-El gusto es mío, Shion-san-dijo ésta extendiéndole la mano a ella quien Naruto de despistado como siempre no se daba cuenta de la tensión que estaba causando la rubia. La sacerdotisa se despidió "amablemente" de la pareja y alejándose un poco frustrada y rabiosa pensando "_Naruto Uzumaki… muy pronto serás miooo jeje.." _yéndose ella del lugar con una mirada y sonrisa sombrías.

Después de que ésta se alejó, Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo hubiera pasar, tuvo mucho miedo y ansiedad acumuladas después de ese encuentro con esa sacerdotisa, solo deseaba en esos momentos que todos esos sentimientos negativos que consumían su mente y su corazón se alejaran lo más pronto, (ayy y si mi Hinata, vas a sufrir mucho, pobre T T). Naruto al ver un poco pensativa a Hinata le hablo

-Hime, ¿estás bien?, te veo un poco callada ¿qué te pasa mi loto?-le decía Naruto con mucha ternura a su novia y de manera cariñosa le levanto el mentón.

Despertándose de su ensoñación ésta asintiendo le dijo-Ahm.. si, si estoy bien Naruto-kun, es solo que estoy un poco cansada pero no te preocupes estoy muy bien y más a tu lado-Naruto mirándola creyéndose y tragando entero de lo que dijo su novia se rio

-Ésta bien linda, ¿te parece si nos vamos de aquí?, porque sabes veo que aquí ya algunos de nuestros amigos les está afectando el alcohol en sus neuronas jejeje.

-Si está bien vamos, es más creo que estaré sola porque mi padre y todo el clan se fueron junto con mi hermana a una aldea aliada de nuestro clan, pero espera, ¿no vamos a despedirnos de los demás?-pregunto inocentemente la peli azul

-Jejeje, no mi Hime, vámonos de aquí, entonces… ¿estás sola?-Naruto al mencionar esto último, hizo enrojecer a Hinata y ésta asintiendo el rubio le dijo-Jejeje vamos Hinata, por favor concédele a este Hokage el honor de acompañarme esta noche en mis aposentos

-Jejeje, ehmm bueno…-meditándolo Hinata por un poco de tiempo y Naruto impaciente de su respuesta al fin contesto-Sí, claro está bien y lo hare con gusto Naruto-kun

Dicho esto, Naruto por evitar un accidente automovilístico decidió dejar su auto parqueado y coger un taxi junto con Hinata y dirigirse a su apartamento (se Hokage tiene sus beneficios..). Después llegaron tiempo después al departamento del rubio, dejando las llaves del mismo en la mesa de la cocina y preparando una tetera para hacer un poco de café para los dos. Hinata se dirigió a la ventana mirando las nubes que están a punto de anunciar una fuerte tormenta sintiendo un poco de frio cuando sintió a su lado que Naruto se acercó con una tasa humeante de café aceptando gustosa "_gracias", _le dijo esta

-Ven siéntate acá a mi lado, ¿tienes frio?-dijo el rubio mientras la ojiperla asintiendo, se sentaba a su lado y éste atrayéndola con un abrazo con su brazo. Tiempo después rompiendo el silencio Naruto dijo-¿ya te sientes mejor mi Loto?

-Sí creo que tu café me ayudó mucho, más que ya se avecina una tormenta muchas gracias Naruto-kun-dijo está sonriéndole a su novio quien la miraba fijamente a sus ojos. Ésta sin poder evitarlo quedó hechizada de sus ojos, sin percatarse que una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos recorrían sus cuerpos. Sin más preámbulos, Naruto no resistió más y lleno de deseo incontenible, la beso, donde Hinata soltando la tasa de café aun medio llena, regando un poco la alfombra de la sala, no le dio mayor importancia, lo atrajo más hacia ella. Los besos de ambos eran al principio llenos de ternura pero poco a poco eran más atrevidos y apasionados donde comenzaba una danza y guerra en sus lenguas. Naruto la alejo un poco tomando un poco de aire mirándola a los ojos, mientras la ojiluna lo miraba fijamente detenidamente, recuperando el aire, éste le pregunto

-Hinata…-aun recuperando el aliento-¿quieres que sigamos o nos detenemos?-Hinata mirándolo fijamente y con un brillo intenso de sus ojos, que Naruto se percato de lo mismo ella le contesto

-Yo, no quiero… detenerme Naruto-kun.. yo quiero ser tuya, en cuerpo,alma y corazón _para siempre-_Naruto sorprendido de lo que dijo su flor de loto, le dijo

-Hinata, te amo demasiado y gracias por darme el honor de ser el primer hombre y el único en tu vida _para siempre_, a partir de hoy serás mía solo mía Hinata-dijo esto uniendo sus frentes donde Hinata le contesto

-Así es Naruto-kun, solo tuya y de nadie más. Tú también eres mío solo mío y de nadie más Naruto-dijo esta con voz seductora y tierna. Naruto sorprendido de la reacción de su novia, no pudo más y la beso con más deseo y pasión.

Las caricias del rubio eran subidas un poco de tono, pasando sus manos de manera suave en sus caderas y espalda excitando más a Hinata. Ella de manera gustosa, paso sus manos pequeñas y suaves en la espalda de su rubio provocando en este un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Este ni corto ni perezoso sus besos cambiaron de rumbo, directamente al cuello de Hinata, donde ésta le permitía el acceso del mismo y dando gemidos suaves y delicados que solo el rubio consideraban una melodía para sus oídos y en donde ella le acariciaba sus cabellos motivándolo a que siguiera con su labor. En ese entonces el rubio se levantó, alzando a Hinata y ésta rodeando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas le rubio, besándose sin control, llevando a estos amantes a la habitación del rubio. Llegaron ya a su destino, el rubio le quito la blusa rosada y después la gris oscura a Hinata, quería y tenía ganas de beber de ella saber y descubrir los grandes secretos del cuerpo de su novia, el cual lo llenaba de orgullo de ser el primero y único en su vida. Miró el encaje de su brasier y el busto generoso de su Hime "_demasiado para mi gusto". _Hinata al percatarse de la mirada de Naruto intento cubrirse con sus manos, donde el rubio de inmediato no le permitió diciéndole al oído "_no te avergüences mi loto… eres hermosa". _Dicho esto, el rubio beso su oreja, su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos en el mismo para marcarla como suya, llegando al inicio de su busto. Una mano recorría sus caderas y su espalda, produciendo en ella espasmos y gemidos cada vez más fuertes y con su otra mano recorría su busto y su abdomen besándolos de manera sincronizada. Después de eso, Naruto paso sus manos por la espalda de Hinata y buscando el broche que tenía prisioneros sus senos, cuando por fin lo encontró lo desabrocho y lo soltó dejando las tiras del brasier, bajando en su brazos y donde este lo retiro de inmediato. Naruto entonces con sumo deseo paso sus manos y su lengua en sus senos, produciendo en Hinata fuertes gemidos que se oían solo en la habitación de Naruto, afortunadamente la tormenta no los delataba

-Ahhh!, Ahhhmmm!, Na..ru..too!-dijo ésta pasando sus manos delicadas en la cabeza del rubio incitándolo a continuar y donde este sonriendo sensualmente chupo, succiono y paso su lengua en cada uno de sus senos produciendo mas gemidos en la china que excitaban mas al rubio-Ahhhh AHHHH! Mmmmm! Ahmmmm!- Despues, Hinata decidio tomar ventaja de esto y con todas sus fuerzas de kunoichi acostó a Naruto en su cama. Le quito su camisa, dejando ver su esculpido cuerpo bien trabajado y montándose Hinata encima de el paso sus manos y su lengua, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su abdomen.

-Mmmmm Hinata, eso preciosa sigue asi nena!-Naruto lo volvia loco esa mujer lo hacia sentir querido y a la vez apasionado de las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba. Después Hinata decidio quitarle sus pantalones y su calzado. Hinata cuando miro un bulto, producto de una erección del pene del chico, no pensó que fuera grande. Naruto al percatarse de la impresión de su novia y del ego que crecía en el, agarro a Hinata y la puso debajo de ella y le dijo-Ahora es mi turno princesa

Naruto después que le dijo eso, la beso de nuevo en sus labios, sus orejas, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula, sus senos y su abdomen causando gemidos angelicales y sensuales en Hinata-MMMMM-AHMMM! Naruto mmmmmmm-le quito la falda dejándola solo en sus braguitas, paso sus manos en la prenda restante de su amada y con un dedo de una de sus manos traviesas, llego a su centro vaginal, metiendo su dedo causando en la chica mayor placer y pasión-Ohhhh! Mmmmmm Ayyyyyyy! Narutooo!ohhhh! OHHHH!.

Besando con vehemencia al mismo tiempo en sus labios y senos y con la mano que tenía libre acariciándolos, aumento la velocidad de la entrada y salida de su dedo en su centro y donde este le dijo-Hinata, estas humeda, ¿te gusta?

-Uhmmmm siii me gusta Ahhhhh!-decia esta con desesperación-Me gusta lo que haces, me encanta Naruto-KUUUN!. Este sin más preámbulos le quito las braguitas. Hinata aprovechando que la despojaban de su ropa restante, puso debajo a Naruto y le dijo _ahora voy yo bebe!_

Hinata, besando en todas las partes de su cuerpo y acariciándolo al mismo tiempo llego hasta sus boxers bajándolos poco a poco despojándolo por completo de los mismos. Hinata con una de sus manos curiosas, paso por el pene del chico causándole en él excitación y un fuerte gemido. Dejándose llevar por sus insitintos, Hinata empezó a masajear y masturbar el pene de Naruto, causando en ese grandes gemidos

-OHHHHHHH! SIIII HINAAATAAA! MI AMORRR! ASIIIIII! ERES LA MEJOR NENAAA! OHHHHH! OHHHHH!- decia Naruto motivando a Hinata a seguir con su labor. Fue cuando Naruto no se percato que su chica empezó a pasar con su lengua el miembro de Naruto donde este le causo mas descargas eléctricas y fuego en su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que Hinata fuera tan buena en la cama a pesar de ser su primera vez y lo sexi que podía ser. Entonces, metio el miembro en su boca causándole mayor placer al rubio y donde este tiernamente le acariciaba los cabellos y con sus manos le indicaba la velocidad de como lo debía hacer

-Hin..a..taaa me vuelves locooo amor OHHHH! DIOSSS! Que bien se siente tu boca bebe! UMMMM hina..ta espera estoy a punto de venirmeee!- Ahí fue cuando Naruto paro delicadamente la labor de su novia y le dijo a ella-Espera mi loto, esto aun no termina

Volviendo a la posición anterior, solo que Hinata estaba boca-abajo a espaldas del rubio, este la beso en toda su espalda, sus piernas su nuca y volteándola boca arriba beso todo su cuerpo que cada vez le parecía más adictivo memorizando cada rincón del mismo. Naruto llego a su centro de nuevo donde con su lengua empezó a besar y lamer la vagina de Hinata

-OHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!-decía la chica gritando de placer e incitándolo a seguir

-Dime preciosa, ¿te gusta? Dímelo-Naruto le decía

-AHMMMM! SIIII! ESO! Me gustaaaa! Sigue asiii! OHHHH! Mass rapidooo Naruto-KUNN! AHHH QUE RICOOO!- Naruto terminando su labor lamio sus jugos diciéndole

-Sabes muy deliciosa mi princesa-la besaba con vehemencia y donde este le indicaba con su pene que ya era hora de la unión-estas lista amor, dolerá un poco- Hinata mirándolo a los ojos asintió

Poco a poco y gracias a la humedad de Hinata, entro a su vagina y esta cerrando sus ojos, este entro por completo haciendo gritar de dolor a su chica, comprobando que ella ya era suya "_Mía.. eres ahora y solamente mía mi Loto"_. Derramando lágrimas, Naruto las lamio y la beso con ternura. Poco a poco Hinata dejo de sentir dolor cuando sintió una ola de placer.

-Naruto-Kun, sigue, puedes moverte, hazme sentir tuya, hazme sentir mujer-Naruto obedeciéndola empezó el vaivén lento causando en Hinata el efecto de también moverse. Empezaron despacio, gemían suavemente, se besaban con un poco de dificultad. Hasta que Hinata empezó a gemir fuerte

-Naruto-Kun sigue, AHHHHHH! MAS RAPIDO NARUTO-KUN-este obedeciendo a las peticiones de ella aumento la velocidad y las estocadas-AAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! NARUTO-KUNNN! NARUTO-KUN! ASIIIII! ESOOOOOO AHIIIIIII! OHHHHHHH!- después de eso Naruto decidió cambiar de posición el debajo de ella y ella arriba encima de el. El chico la cogió de las caderas para incitarla a moverse y continuar el vaivén, comenzó haciendo círculos como una especie de danza, causándole en el miembro del chico mayor placer

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ASIIIIII MI HIME! ME GUSTAAAA COMO TE MUEVES PRECIOSAAA! MÁS RAPIDOOOOO NENAAA!UHMMMMMM!-Hinata aumento la velocidad donde ésta también gritaba descontroladamente

-AHHHHHH! AH! AH!UMMMMM NARUTO-KUN ESTOY QUE ME VENGO-le decía

-UHHHHHMMMMM! AGUANTA MI LOTO LLEGA CONMIGOOO HINATAAA! OHHHHH MIERDAAAAA! ASIIIII ME VUELVES LOCO MI HIMEEEE OHHH!-moviendosen los dos a más velocidad

-SIIIII LLEGUEMOS AMORRR SIIII AHHHH AHHHHH! NAAARUTOO-KUN!-ella le dijo

-HINATAA, TE AMOOOOO!-le dijo Naruto mientras ya estaban los dos a punto de llegar al orgasmo

-NARUTO-KUN TAMBIEN TE AMOOOO!- le respondió esta con la misma intensidad, mientras ambos estallaron de placer y llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo produciendo en tres estocadas mas, para Naruto derramar su esencia en su mujer. Naruto después de un minuto salió de ella y volteándose a ella mirándola con ternura, la beso en sus labios le dijo

-Te amo Hinata, con toda mi alma, ahora somos uno y para _siempre-_le decía el mientras Hinata lo miraba directo a sus ojos diciéndole

-Yo también te amo Naruto-Kun-uniendo sus manos y entrecruzando sus dedos del uno con el otro y sus frentes le dijo-somos uno _para siempre- _Naruto le beso tiernamente en sus labios, atrayéndola hacia el para que se recostara en su pecho y el pasando su brazo alrededor de ella, se dejaron vencer por el cansancio. En las afueras solo había signos de lluvia y de rocío pero lo que no sabían algunos claramente es que descansaban dos amantes declarándose amor eterno.

Bueno muchachos hasta aquí llegue, pensaran que me inspire demasiado o que deje volar mi imaginación, pues siiiii jejejjejeje no me arrepiento. Les cuento que el próximo capítulo les gustara y traerá mucho más acción y drama, habrán lagrimas chicos, lo see y la que sufrirá será Hinata y me hayaraaan la razooon jejejejje. Bueno me voy, espero sus comentarios, aclaraciones, saboteos, reclamnos, etc. Byessss


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa holaaa muchachos que más puessss…. Pues quería disculparme por mi ausencia estaba un poco estresada por la semana de parciales pero gracias a Dios ya saliii de eso. Bueno he aquí mi otro capítulo de mi historia muchas gracias por esas personitas que les gusto mi historia como favorita eso me motiva aún más a continuarla. No los decepcionare les gustara. Poco a poco la ire actualizando asii que paciencia muchachos paciencia..

**CAPITULO 4: NUEVA NOTICIA Y COMIENZO DE UNA TORMENTA **

Los recuerdos de aquella noche de amor y pasión, fue una huella imborrable para Hinata, marcas en su alma y en su corazón que tal vez nunca olvidara, pues fue vivida y atesorada en su ser por ser la prueba de un amor correspondido por parte de Naruto, el amor de su vida. Esa mañana despertó muy temprano de madrugada, admirando a su rubio dormir _se ve tan tierno, _decía, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro delicadamente mirando cada detalle de su rostro y de cómo el pasar de los años lo recompensaron con ser más guapo. Poco a poco el rubio abría sus ojos encontrándose con la dulce Hinata, mirándola a los ojos fijamente y acurrucándola aún mas

-Buenos días mi amor, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-le decía el rubio besándola en los labios

-Buenos días a ti también amor, es que… perdón.. se me quito el sueño y más aún que tengo que ir a casa, no quiero preocupar a mi padre pero no podía evitar dejarte aquí solo y.. me quede mirándote-decía la ojiperla, donde la declaración de esta le parecía muy tierna y hermosa

-jejeje, debiste decírmelo antes mi loto, porque tú sabes también que no quiero sufrir una muerte prematura en manos de tu padre jejeje-Hinata reía suavemente-Entonces vamos Hinata, y además me alegra que no te hayas ido sin despedirte de _tu novio_-dijo este con sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a Hinata

-Jejeje, vamos entonces Naruto-Kun-decía esta mientras el rubio se levantaba hacia el baño y esta se quedaba pensando _fue una noche muy especial para mí y más con mi amado Naruto, estoy en un sueño que no quiero despertarme_-Bueno será mejor buscar mi ropa y cambiarme

Después de estar listos los dos, Naruto la llevo a toda velocidad a la mansión Hyuga estos con besos y palabras de amor diciéndose cuanto se amaban, se despidieron.

Luego pasaron los días y semanas después de esa noche, donde la relación de los dos crecía mucho más y el amor se fortalecía. Todos los días a pesar de que se veían en la oficina, besándose y mirándose con complicidad a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía su relación de noviazgo oficia, salían a comer, a pasar un rato en pareja y siempre terminaban en noches de amor y placer mutuamente. Todo era felicidad en eso entonces para los enamorados, pero como siempre la felicidad no dura para siempre, porque alguien los observaba con odio y rencor que no soportaba esa persona verlos juntos, o más bien, ver a Hinata al lado de Naruto eso decía nada más y nada menos que Shion. Lo que no sabía Hinata era lo que ella tenía preparado para ella y que las nubes negras que desencadenarían una tormenta de sufrimiento en su vida, se estaba acercando. Ella amablemente le pidió a Naruto que si podía quedarse en la aldea debido a que tenía que visitarla y conocerla (uyyy siii como nooo..) y este acepto gustoso ya que a Shion la considero su _amiga._ Entonces ella donde se hospedaba en un lugar lujoso claro está, y junto con su sirviente llamado Mizuki.

-Mizuki, MALDITA SEAASS MIZUKIII DONDE ESTASSSS-llamaba la sacerdotisa desesperada y rabiosa donde el llamado, llego a toda prisa ante ella

-Oh! Señorita Shion, discúlpeme, estaba afuera realizando mis deberes, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-le decía con cara de enamorado donde ésta sonriendo sádicamente le contesto

-Oh Mizuki, mi querido Mizuki, te he llamado porque sé que tu harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿verdad?-decía ésta tocándole el rostro a su sirviente y el dejándose llevar por las caricias de su ama a pesar de que esta no le correspondiera y que sabía internamente que ella seguía al maldito rubio como él lo catalogaba, pero a pesar del odio que le tenía el a Naruto el siempre seguiría fielmente a su amada Shion (pobre idiota, no sabe lo que le espera más adelante jejeje)

-Lo que sea que me pida mi querida Shion, pídemelo y te cumpliré lo que deseas-decía éste tomando una de sus manos y besando el torso de la misma donde ella le contesto

-Conoces a Hinata Hyuga, ¿verdad?-le dijo Shion mirándolo y este asintiendo continuo-necesito que la sigas donde quiera que ella vaya pero ten cuidado con su byakugan tal vez te descubra pero eso no importa, te enseñare como debes ocultar tu chakra. Necesito que me hagas saber todo de ella que es lo que hace, a donde va y con quien va y porque va al lugar, quiero que me hagas saber todo- le decía ésta mirándolo a los ojos y este con una sutil curiosidad le pregunto

-Señorita Shion, disculpe mi atrevimiento, quiero preguntarle, ¿por qué quieres que siga a la chica, alguna razón?-le pregunto este

-Jajajaja, espera mi querido Mizuki, paciencia, lo sabrás cuando todo salga de acuerdo a mis planes-dijo la misma con sonrisa malévola-por ahora solo has lo que te digo y tendrás tu recompensa

-Hai, señorita Shion, hare lo que usted me pida-decía este con alegría y a la vez con cierta duda donde pensaba _que diablos estará tramando Shion._

Después de eso, Hinata estaba un poco preocupada e inquieta por algo que estaba cambiando dentro de ella, pues cada vez comía mucho más de lo que debía y no llegaba su regla que para ella era muy extraño. Es entonces que decidió acudir al hospital de Konoha donde secretamente vio a Sakura a que la examinara donde la médico ojijade pensaba en que tal vez ella estaría en el estado de ya saben que, más esta por prudencia no se lo dijo, solo para no alarmarla. Le realizo unas pruebas de sangre y le dijo que regresara al día siguiente.

Ahora bien Shikamaru, se encontraba en la oficina del séptimo, donde Naruto se encontraba en una reunión importante, donde estaban realizando planes de seguridad para la aldea y con la nueva tecnología podían asegurarla más.

-Naruto, creo que una de las estrategias no es solo aumentar la fuerza y el cuerpo de seguridad y nuevas armas para adquirir, sino también cámaras de seguridad en toda la aldea y también porque no en los establecimientos empezando con esta torre, en tu oficina y también en establecimientos como el hospital de Konoha, pues tu sabes cómo es Sakura de problemática y más que a esa mujer no le fue suficiente adquirir nueva tecnología para la medicina, también las academias, etc. ¿Qué dices Naruto?-le decía Shikamaru mientras este despertándose de su letargo le contesto

-Ehmm siii como sea, entonces se hará como dices Shikamaru-decía este con aire despreocupado, pues Naruto estaba pensando en Hinata, pues esta no estaba porque le dijo "que tenía asuntos que atender de suma prioridad del clan" (cuando en realidad estaba haciéndose la prueba de embarazo) ¿_que habrá pasado? _Pensaba el rubio

-Ahhhh! Después no digas que nunca te digo las cosas Naruto-decía Shikamaru pensando que el rubio seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-Oye Naruto-dijo Shikamaru captando de inmediato la atención del Hokage-Sakura me pidió que si podías concederle unas pequeñas vacaciones con Sasuke, me pregunto que si podía contar contigo a que le concedieras esa petición, ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que siii que no hay problema, llámala y dile que se las concedo y que de paso hable con Shizune a que la reemplace y otra cosa más.. que no vaya a tardar mucho y por favor de paso tramita el permiso a Sasuke para que vaya sin ninguna novedad-decía este con risa agradable

-Está bien se lo diré ahora mismo y Naruto no se te olvide que ahora llamare de paso a los de la seguridad, para que vengan a realizar la instalación de las cámaras-dijo este mientras Naruto asentía. Efectivamente los de seguridad llegaron y realizaron la correspondiente instalación de las mismas y donde comenzaron a funcionar correctamente a partir de ese momento

Al otro día, Hinata llamo a Naruto diciéndole que se tardaba un poco ese día pero que llegaría a tiempo y este con sumo pesar y lloriqueos diciéndole que la extrañaba acepto advirtiéndole que no tardara, que la necesitaba.

-Muy bien Hinata, aquí tengo el sobre con tus resultados, dime, ¿estas lista?-le decía Sakura con cara amable y llena de seguridad brindándole a su amiga

-Ehmm, siii claro estoy lista, ábrelo por favor-dijo esta con suma preocupación y un poco de miedo y donde ella solo escuchaba además de su corazón latir por millón a punto de salírsele, el sonido de el sobre y los resultados. Sakura inmediatamente, los saco y miró el resultado mirando a Hinata cabizbaja, donde la peli rosada le puso una mano en su hombro diciéndole

-Muy bien Hinata, tranquila no es nada malo, creo que tanto como tú y como yo sabemos porque estas asi-decia Sakura pausadamente-Hinata, felicitaciones estas embarazada, vas a tener un bebé. Inmediatamente Hinata levanto su cara mirando a Sakura con cara de _no es posible_ y está comenzando a llorar de felicidad y con un poco de temor pero que va! Va a ser madre, tendrá a un hijo en su vientre y es fruto del amor de Naruto y ella-Hinata, según mis cálculos tienes 5 semanas de gestación así que debes cuidarte mucho porque los siguientes meses serán un poco complicados, amiga ¡TE FELICITO QUE ALEGRIA!, Naruto debe saberlo que va a ser padre, ¿verdad?

-Siii claro que siii Sakura-chan, se lo diré pero no ahora quiero que sea una sorpresa, mañana se lo diré y Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor-dijo esta mientras la miraba fijamente y la médico asintiendo, continuo-quiero que me prometas que solo tú y yo, sabemos de mi embarazo nadie debe saberlo ni Sasuke ni mi clan ni siquiera, por el momento Naruto-Kun por favor, ¿sí?-dijo ésta agarrándole las manos fuertemente a Sakura, donde ella asintiendo y sonriendo le dijo

-Claro Hinata tienes mi palabra no solo de médico sino también de amiga, así será te lo prometo nadie lo sabrá solo tú se lo harás saber a Naruto-después de eso rieron y caminaron por los pasillos del hospital sin percatarse ninguna que alguien las estaba siguiendo y escuchando.

-Y bien que es lo importante que me querías decir Mizuki-decía Shion sentada en el jardín mientras este se acercaba y sentándose esta le insistió-Es sobre la Hyuga, ¿verdad?- decía está sonriendo malévolamente este asintiendo le contesto

-Claro señorita Shion es de la misma que venía a traerle noticias. Tal parece que ella fue a una consulta muy importante con un médico y adivine que, ¡está embarazada! Y no solo eso sino que Naruto es el padre de ese crío. Shion abrió los ojos con suma rabia y llevándose las manos a su boca diciendo _vaya que me resulto mas zorra de lo que creí esa chiquilla maldita perra"._ Respirando un poco le pregunto a Mizuki- Y dime esa tonta ¿se lo dijo a Naruto?

-no claro que no, de acuerdo a lo que escuche ocultándome afuera, se lo dirá mañana en la mañana a primera hora-dicjo éste con cierto desdén mientras pensaba _"¡que diablos estarasss tramando Shion!, acaso ¿quiere vengarce de esa chica?, lo veo en sus ojos sin duda está tramando algo y muy dañino"_

-JEJEJE eso si yo puedo impedirlo, porque nunca se enterara de la manera adecuada sino de otra manera y es ahí mi querido Mizuki que entras en acción-dijo ésta pasándole los brazos alrededor de su cuello-y creo que se lo que harás y ya tengo el plan adecuado-dijo esta mirando a un Mizuki sorprendido y de pensando de lo que seria capaz esa mujer y mas obsesionada de ese rubio de pacotilla.

-Que quieres que haga Shion-san-preguntaba este con cierta cautela

-JA!, fácil mi querido Mizuki, quiero que intentes violar a Hinata Hyuga-dijo esta con cierto aire de odio-y que lo hagas en la oficina del Hokage.

Bueno muchachos hasta ahí mi capítulo 4 espero que les guste porque lo que viene más adelante está que arde. Pobre mi Hinata Dios mío, porque lo que se le viene más adelante es lo peor, recuerden soy 100% NARUHINA pero es que esa es la gracia de la historia que se sufra un poco hasta lograr lo que se quiere aunque hayan heridas y cicatrices del corazon. Espero sus comentarios porfis please! byess


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches muchachos espero que estén bien. Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi actualización de otro capítulo debido a que tengo tiempo (cosa rara más entre semana..), pero bueno en fin acá el otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por la crítica constructiva, ya sabes a quien me refiero y si es un poco exagerado pero te prometo que no va a ser ese tipo de melodramas que mencionas, tipo telenovela (además odio las novelas..¬¬) ˆˆes más como lo dije desde que empecé mi primera historia, le puse un toque moderno al mundo ninja (porque pues como vi en el manga 700 de Naruto Konoha está en la era tecnológica, me fije en eso, jejeje) y también más adelante se tornara estilo "rosario tijeras", o tipo "el cartel de los sapos", etc. Y con la pregunta que me hiciste de que va ser por años o meses jejeje jeje no te lo direee jeje ten paciencia, pero bueno gracias por eso de todas formas, lo tendré muy en cuenta tus consejos y más por ser mi primera historia bueenooo la sigo pues hombee. Bueno no siendo más aquí sigue otro capítulo.

**CAPITULO 5: EL DOLOR DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

Mizuki no podía creer de lo que le pedía Shion "_he oído bien la petición de ella me pide que la viole pero ella es una Hyuga, es más fuerte que yo y eso que apenas se esconder el chackra para que no me descubriera esa niña cuando la seguía…"_

-Heyyy un momento, Shion, ¿te has vuelto loca lo que me estas pidiendo?, ¡es una Hyuga, uno de los clanes más poderosos de esta aldeaa!, ¡PUEDE MATARME!-decía Mizuki con cierto temor pero Shion sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta de su sirviente así que ella le dijo

-Jajajaja, oye Mizuki, ¿es que eres idiota o te haces?, recuerda que no solo eres mi sirviente y que eres un ninja ordinario sin poder especial, pero se te olvida que soy una sacerdotisa que puede otorgarte parte de mi poder sobrenatural y que puedo bloquear el chackra de un demonio sino también la de una ninja como ella-le dijo ésta tranquilizando al sirviente-es más, te daré parte de mi poder ahora mismo eso si tu aceptas claro, ¿Qué me dices, querido Mizuki, aceptas o no?-Mizuki mirándola fijamente con cara de seriedad finalmente dijo

-UHM, acepto entonces, pero solo dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan mí querida Shion?-diciendo este ella contesta

-Mañana llamaré a Naruto a que venga mañana a hablar conmigo, le diré que es de suma importancia que acuda a mí y según lo que me dices, esa tonta Hyuga irá mañana a la oficina del Hokage a darle la feliz noticia, pero antes de eso tienes que seguirla desde su casa, eso si tu escondes tu chakra para que no te descubra que la estas siguiendo, hasta que llegue a su destino

-Y bueno, entonces si tú en esos momentos estas con el Hokage, ¿Cómo entro en acción? Y además si el tonto del tal Shikamaru se encuentra ahí y me descubre ¿Cómo hago?-dijo este un poco preocupado y serio pues era verdad, el genio e inteligente Shikamaru puede descubrirlo, lo podía matar.

-Eres muy ingenuo mi querido Mizuki, Shikamaru siempre está escoltando a Naruto, además ese hombre nunca lo deja ir solo, siempre y cuando salga con alguien de confianza, es más sé que cuando lo llame, ese tonto no dudara en escoltarlo, además sé que no le agradé en lo mínimo a ese idiota de Shikamaru, es muy astuto cuando de él se trata. Bueno, después de que este hablando con Naruto y cuando estemos a punto de entrar a la torre te daré la señal con mi cascabel, es por eso que te daré uno para cuando mueva mi cascabel, este cascabel que tengas, se mueva y es ahí donde entras en acción.

-Muy bien, entonces así será como dices y después de eso ¿Qué haré?-decía el sirviente

-Bueno, sé que las pruebas de embarazo vienen en sobres, es por eso que te debes fijar muy bien donde lo guarda esa niña, para cuando entres y hagas lo que tengas que hacer se lo arrebatas y lo guardas en tu yukata y lo cambias con un sobre falso y que las hojas estén en blanco, es algo así como un intercambio, tienes que ser habilidoso sin que ella te descubra.

-Está bien, entonces que así sea como pides mi querida Shion, _"solo espero que esto no me traiga consecuencias después"._

Por otro lado, en el clan Uchiha, estaban cenando muy amenamente el matrimonio Uchiha esa noche, cuando Sasuke noto que Sakura ha estado callada desde que fue a recogerla al hospital y de lo pensativa que se encontraba, pues lo que en realidad ella pensaba era "_Naruto como tomara la noticia de Hinata y su embarazo, no se… tengo un mal presentimiento"_ hasta que en ese momento de la cena no aguanto el pelinegro y rompió el silencio

-Ehmm, Sakura, oye, ¿estás bien, te pasa algo?-Sakura de inmediato reacciono ante el llamado de su amado esposo y respondió

-NO, no, tranquilo no te preocupes no me pasa nada, estaba pensando solamente en que llevare mañana en el viaje Sasuke-Kun y más que me alegra que Naruto nos haya concedido ir a nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, jejejeje _"espero que me creaaa"_. El Uchiha casi no convencido levantando una ceja decidió no insistir más y le dijo

-Bueno está bien, solo te preguntaba porque, desde que te fui a recoger al hospital casi no me hablabas, ¿acaso me ocultas algo y no me quieres decir?-dijo Sasuke un poco insistente y con la mirada un poco inquisitiva a su esposa

-Jejejeje ouuuuchhh perdón Sasuke es que tú sabes también tanto trabajo y tantos casos que recibo día a día, me pongo a veces a pensar, perdón discúlpame amor, si te sentiste ignorado-decía ésta acercándose a Sasuke y besándolo en los labios dejándose éste llevar por el beso.

-Vaya eres una molestia amor, a veces me pregunto porque siempre caigo en tus encantos mujer, me vuelves loco-decía este sentándola en sus piernas-muy bien señora Uchiha me has convencido, ¿Qué te parece si después de la cena y lavar los trastes, vamos y hacemos el amor hasta el cansancio?-dijo este con una voz sumamente sexi y con una mirada de esas que mataban mientras ésta reía y le decía

-Ehmm, bueno está bien señor Uchiha lavamos los trastes, alistamos lo que tenemos que llevar en nuestro viaje y para compensarte haremos el amor hasta el cansancio como tú dices amor. Dicho esto se levantaron y así fue como paso esa noche del feliz matrimonio donde Sakura pensaba "_Dios, ¿Por qué presiento que algo grave ocurrirá?, solo espero que todo salga bien para ti.. Hinata"_

Inicia otro día que aparentemente iba a ser prometedor en Konoha. Ese día los esposos Uchiha se fueron muy temprano de la aldea felices y contentos, iban a estar fuera solo 10 días.

Hinata ese día estaba muy nerviosa se dirigía a la torre Hokage y cuando está entrando a la oficina encontró a Naruto al parecer hablando por celular con alguien, ella solo ignoro eso y este mirándola le hacía señas para que se acercara. Después de decir Naruto en la conversación

-Si claro que si, en una hora estaré ahí adiós-colgando el celular le dijo a su amada-Hooolaaa mi bella Hinata, ¿Cómo has estadoooo amooorr?. Te extrañé mucho-decía este acercándola y besándola

-Ehmm, jejeje hola amor… estoy bien yo también te extrañe mucho, es solo que tenía que atender unas cosas importantes pero ya paso, es por eso que tengo algo que decirte, es una sorpresa-dijo ésta mirándolo a los ojos y Naruto asintiendo la instaba a que continuara cuando Shikamaru entro de inmediato y los interrumpió diciéndole al rubio que tenía una reunión importante con Gaara-Hinata, amor ¿te parece si después de esta reunión y de otra que tengo más adelante me dices lo que tienes para mí?

-Ahh si claro amor, estaré esperando mientras adelanto trabajo para ti-dijo ésta sonriéndole y a la vez pensando "_Dios mío, como se lo diré"_

Dicho esto después, Naruto besándola diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que no tardaba, se fue junto con Shikamaru a las reuniones donde una de ellas traería funestas consecuencias (sabrán a lo que me refiero, ¿no?). Paso casi toda la mañana atendiendo llamadas y organizando los papeles y pergaminos de misiones y códigos de la aldea. Cuando después de almorzar, Hinata vuelve a la oficina del Hokage, alistando todo para iniciar la segunda jornada y sacando el sobre de la prueba de embarazo se quedaba mirándolo y pensando las miles de maneras de decirle a su amado rubio la noticia de cómo iba a reaccionar o como lo iba a tomarla cuando de pronto llaman a la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta diciendo esta que pasara

-Discúlpeme el Hokage no se encuentra en el momento puedo…-dijo ésta volteando a ver a la persona que estaba delante de ella y cuando se sorprende dice-Ehmm disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-Ohhh, que pena contigo hermosa, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mizuki a tus órdenes, es una pena que el Hokage no se encuentre-dijo este fingiendo tristeza

-Ehmm si claro… es que el ésta atendiendo una reunión importante que desea que le haga saber-cuando éste a punto de contestarle para matar el tiempo suena el cascabel que tenía en su yukata cuando este se le acerca de inmediato bloqueando sus zonas de chackra donde esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo

-Espereeee, nooo que hace sueltemeeee me hace daño "_no puedo reaccionar ha bloqueado mi byakugan ni siquiera puedo activarlo.."_

Antes de eso efectivamente después de que Naruto terminara con la reunión del Kasekage, se dirigía al lugar donde Shion lo había citado junto con Shikamaru donde éste genio pensaba "_esto me da mala espina"_. Cuando la divisaron ésta corriendo con Naruto, lo abrazo diciendo éste

-Hola Shion de que es lo que me querías comentar, apenas dijiste esta mañana que era de suma importancia, salí de la reunión que tenía con el Kasekage y de inmediato me dirigi aquí, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Este, si, mira que si es que tengo que decirte que tuve una visión y necesito que lo sepas, tu sabes el aprecio que te tengo a ti porque yo quiero que tu lo sepas primero Naru-decia esta con un toque meloso algo que ha Shikamaru le parecio raro y estúpido. Captando de inmediato la atención del rubio éste le contesto

-Shion! Dimee que visión tuviste ¿es algo malo?-decia este con aire de preocupación. Dejando a Shion con la ventaja de contarle y diciendo "_que fácil cayó, se lo creyó, sigues siendo despistado e idiota Naru"._

-¿Te parece si te lo voy comentando mientras voy a la torre Hokage contigo?- este mirándola y afirmando con la cabeza le dijo que si, mientras caminaban, junto con Shikamaru detrás, Shion le dijo-Naru, ¿todavia sigues de novio de Hinata Hyuga?- estos mientras caminaban le respondio el Hokage

-Si, claro que si, ¿por qué, es algo que esta pasando y tiene que ver con la visión que tuviste?-este diciéndole preocupado le dio pie a Shion a que respondiera con la cabeza afirmativamente

-Es que, en la visión…. que tuve esta mañana, es sobre tu novia Hinata Hyuga, vi que…ella te esta engañando con uno de mis sirvientes-Naruto a mitad de camino la miro fijamente con aire de ira por la noticia le contesto

-¿QUEE?, eso es imposible.. ehh, no Shion eso no, se que mi Hime no me engaña, ¿por qué?-decia este mientras Shikamaru no cabia de la impresión pero a la vez pensaba que eso era imposible, la dulce Hinata estaba muy enamorada de Naruto no seria capaz de tal cosa.

-Es cierto vi que ella estaba en la oficina besándose y haciendo cosas indebidas en tu escritorio, por favor creeme Naruto-éste de inmediato apresuro el paso junto con Shion y Shikamaru a la torre del Hokage, mientras Shion tocaba su cascabel dando la señal _"mi plan funciono"._

-Nooo!, espera no.. puedo… movermeee… que me has hechooo, NOO..-Mizuki besándola desaforadamente aprovechando la debilidad de Hinata ya que éste bloqueo todos los puntos de chackra y su poder del Byakugan y ya semidesnuda manoseándola y besándola con violencia le decia

-Te deseeooo tanto pequeñaa, no sabia que deliciosa erasss, detrás de estas ropas holgadass, no pensee que eras tan ricaaaa-diciendole este ya el bajando sus pantalones holgados, mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente, el sirviente aprovecho a quitarle el sobre sin que esta se diera cuenta y habilidosamente lo guardo en su yukata.

-¿QUEEE ESTA PASANDO AQUIIII?-en esas estaba Naruto que entraba a la oficina en pleno "acto" (supuestamente acto porque la pobre estaba siendo abusada), donde Naruto con cara de ira y odio insistió-HINATAAAA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MALDITA SEAA!-Hinata que fue dejada por el sirviente en el suelo semidesnuda, antes de irse le dijo al Hokage

-Realmente la disfrute, tu novia es un gran polvo amigo como te envidio, ahh y somos amantes sin que supieras, adiós-dijo éste y de inmediato huyó

-Na.. Naruto-Kun ayudameee.. no es lo que piensass ese sujeto entro y me obligooo a estar con ell, elll abusoo de miiii, creemee-Hinata arrodillándose ante él, llorándole mientras que Naruto le dijo

-ASIII QUE ESTA ERA "LA SORPRESA QUE ME TENIASSS" EHHH? Y yo pensando que realmente me amabas pensé que eras diferente pero noo, me equivoquee-dijo éste con cara de ira y de rencor hacia la Hyuga donde Shikamaru pensaba _"no puede ser, pero porque siento que algo no me cuadra"_

-Naruto-Kun amor, por favorrr, te lo ruego tienes que creermeee, es mas lo de la sorpresa es cierto.. es decir.. es verdad..-decia esta levantándose un poco tocándole las manos al Hokage continuando aun con lágrimas en los ojos perla-Mi sorpresa es que .. ¡estoy embarazada!, vamos a ser padres vamos a tener un hijo mira acá está el sobre de la prueba-decía ésta mostrándole el sobre mientras éste se lo arrebataba y lo abría donde cuando lo vio su ira aumento más.

-¿Me crees estúpido Hinata?, deja de burlarte de miiii, deja de jugar a la niña buena, me engañasteee, dime la verdaddd por favor-decía este, mientras tiraba el sobre y su contenido en el suelo, sabiendo que era unas hojas en blanco no decía nadaaaa y Hinata tirándose al suelo arrodillada explicándose donde estaba el sobre verdadero-¡DEJAA ESTA FARSAAA MALDITA SEAAAA, HINATA!, pensé que me amabas, que tu amor era incondicional y me vienes con la excusa que ese estúpido estaba violándote. Con razón estabas un poco extraña, casi no me llamabas en estos dos días, te estabas revolcando con tu amante y mas me cambiaste con uno de los sirvientes de Shion, que bajo has caído Hinata Hyuga-Hinata a un colapso ya con su corazón hecho trizas, llorando desconsoladamente, no solo porque el rubio no le creía sino también por todas esas palabras hirientes que tanto le dolían en el alma, en esos momentos quería morirse. Shion en sus pensamientos decía _"así te quería ver tonta, sufriendo y ver cómo te rompes lenta y dolorosamente y sentir que nadie te cree"._

-POR FAVOR NARUTO!, no me digas esas cosas, no es verdad creemee por el amor de Dios, por favor yo realmente te amooo, es mentira todo lo que crees por favor Naruto-Kun y realmente hay un hijo que estoy esperando ese hijo es tuyoo, por favor Naruto CREEEMEE!-decía ésta arrodillada, llorando desconsoladamente y levantándose intentando acercarse a Naruto donde éste la miraba con rencor e ira le contesto

-¡NO ME TOQUEESSS MALDITA SEAAA!, aléjate de mi vista, eres una perra y una cualquiera que no merece ni una pizca de amor de parte mía, porque esos son los calificativos que realmente mereces-dijo éste terminando y diciéndole a Shikamaru que llamara a Hiashi Hyuga de inmediato, donde éste sorprendido de inmediato fue a llamar, donde Naruto le dijo a uno de los ambu que llevara a Hinata fuera del lugar y la mantuvieran encerrada mientras llegaba el padre de Hinata. Shion despidiéndose del lugar, él dijo a Naruto que no se preocupara que Mizuki seria castigado como se merecía de acuerdo a las leyes de su pueblo.

Hinata no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasado, lloraba desconsoladamente no solo por el abuso que sufrió, sino más lo que le dolía en su corazón y su alma era que Naruto, su amado, no le creyó. No pensó que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se venía cuesta abajo, toda la felicidad que creyó tener en su vida, fuera a terminar de una manera injusta y mas que fue engañada cruelmente por ese tal Mizuki y estaba segura que ese sujeto algo tuvo que ver con la pérdida de su prueba de embarazo, donde confirmada su gravidez.

Al rato de ser llamado, el líder de los Hyuga fue informado de todos los acontecimientos, sintiendo una gran ira y vergüenza de parte de su hija. Después que fue informado, se dirigió a donde tenían a Hinata custodiada donde esta con la cabeza gacha se arrodillo a su padre diciéndole llorando fuertemente y gritando desesperada

-Padre, por favor! Ayudamee! Debes creerme fui cruelmente eng..-éste la interrumpió con una bofetada fuerte en su rostro, reventándole un poco su boca diciéndole

-¡VAMOS DE INMEDIATO A LA MANSION HYUGAAAA, ACLARAREMOS ESTO DE INMEDIATO, ME HAS AVERGONZADOO!-dijo éste con una ira hacia la pobre donde ésta atónita y sin pronunciar palabra fue escoltada por Ko, su sirviente dónde éste decía para sí mismo _"pobre Hinata, ¿Qué habrá pasado?_.

Durante el camino a la mansión, ya más de media aldea sabia lo acontecido pues ya saben cómo dice un dicho "pueblo chico, infierno grande" (se rego el chisme como digo en mi país). Todos la miraban con rencor y sumo desprecio, hasta el viejo Teuchi y su hija la miraban seriamente y sin expresión de apoyo. Todos casi en la aldea, comentaban _"engaño al Hokage", "quien iba a pensar que ésta con carita de yo no fui lo fuera a engañar, dicen que con un sirviente de Shion-San", "es una desgraciada, pobre Naruto, realmente estaba enamorado"._ Y comentarios de esa índole donde Hinata solo agachaba la cabeza y solo lloraba en silencio.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos la ignoraban hasta Hanabi que solo sentía decepción por su hermana mayor a quien admiraba a ser un ejemplo a seguir, Hinata intento hablar con ella pero solo simplemente le dijo _"te odiooo hermana cómo pudiste.."_. Solo una persona que no la ignoraba y quien sentía que debía apoyarla era Ko, su fiel sirviente mientras éste la acompañaba ante el consejo de los Hyuga para deliberar lo acontecido. Esta ya llegando al estrado, los ancianos la miraron con desprecio donde su padre quien era el líder la miraba con cierto aire de decepción. Hasta que uno de los ancianos habló

-Hinata Hyuga, no pensábamos que tu fueras a hacer tales actos atroces y más tratándose del Hokage engañándolo siéndole infiel, has avergonzado no solo a tu familia sino al clan y a la aldea-decía éste-¿tienes algo para decir en tu defensa?

-Fui cruelmente engañada, tienen que creerme yo nunca engañé a Naruto-Kun yo realmente estoy embarazada y espero un hijo de él-decía este con una voz apagada y llena de temor

-¿Acaso dijo embarazada?-dijo una anciana-Porque según el Hokage-Sama dijo que tal prueba que confirme tu estado no existe, que solo eran papeles en blanco. No podemos creer una barbaridad y locura que mencionas

-Es verdad- decía otro miembro del clan-no te creemos, ya es suficiente que digas mentiras, así que solo acepta que cometiste un un acto grave y más descaradamente teniendo relaciones sexuales con un amante Hinata!, has avergonzado al clan de los Hyuga, no mereces vivir!-decía este con ira mientras Hiashi abrió los ojos impresionado ante las palabras de éste.

-Creo que la muerte no es la solución-dijo un último anciano del clan-No mancharemos nuestras manos con sangre sucia. Creo que lo más debido es azotarla de una manera que merezca, que sea marcada despojándole el Byakugan y todas sus habilidades ninja por completo, que sea una mujer ordinaria y sea desterrada no solo del clan sino de la aldea sin derecho a entrar a ella- Hinata llorando aún en silencio pensaba que por favor que terminara ya con todo esto que no quería perder a su bebé por los castigos que tal vez sufriría- Bien, Hiashi-sama ya ha escuchado varios puntos de vista y por lo que veo todos concordamos que ella cometió realmente tal acto inapropiado e inmoral, ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?. Hiashi pensando aún y mirando fijamente a Hinata, donde le costaba a pesar de su ira, todo lo que había pasado y de creer lo que ocurrió respiro hondo y dijo.

-Hinata Hyuga, escucha atentamente tu veredicto-ella levantando su rostro ante su padre éste siguió- Eres declarada culpable, por actos inmorales e indeseables en la torre del Hokage durante tu labor como asistente y por tener relaciones íntimas con un hombre. Por tal motivo serás azotada, marcada con el símbolo de destierro y despojándote de tus facultades ninja y del arte del Byakugan. Después de eso tienes 1 hora exactamente para irte desterrada del clan y de la aldea donde no debes, no puedes ni tienes derecho a volver a entrar a la misma. Ese es mi veredicto.

Hinata aun asombrada, no podía moverse del lugar por si sola viendo como su padre y los demás miembros de clan se retiraban y no le dirigían la mirada. Posteriormente fue removida del lugar, al lugar donde iba a ser azotada. Antes ser azotada ella miraba y se tocaba el vientre que no perdiera a su pequeño y aun derramaba lágrimas en silencio pues ya de tanto llorar su garganta estaba seca y ya no tenía fuerzas. Es así como ella la desvistieron de la cintura-arriba, la encadenaron a un tronco y ¡PLAF!, empezó el castigo para ella cada azote, cada grito y lloro, escuchaba como contaban los azotes pero sentía que desfallecía y miraba de vez en cuando esas flores de loto en el estanque donde vio como una de ellas se marchitaba. Fueron en total 100 latigazos. Su espalda estaba totalmente ensangrentada, el dolor era terriblemente pero en su mente siempre permanecía "_el dolor más cruel que tenía en esos momentos eran las palabras hirientes no solo de su padre y del clan, sino de Naruto"_ . Después de eso fue desencadenada y obligada a caminar de manera cruel y fue hasta donde estaba su padre y algunos sirvientes del clan sosteniéndola para que no se moviera donde cogieron su brazo derecho y con un cuchillo con un poco de chacra fue marcada con una cruz signo de destierro (en realidad me invente la marca que penaa.. jejeje) y causando un gran grito de dolor diciendo que "_ya no más" _la soltaron y la dejaron repitiéndole a ella "_tienes una hora de abandonar el clan y la aldea para siempre"._ A los 10 minutos de pasar todo, Ko llego de inmediato a socorrer sin que fuera visto a Hinata. La alzo, pues esta de tanto maltrato cayo inconsciente y preparo de inmediato sus pocas pertenencias que tenía la Hyuga. Después de eso, Ko aprovecho el momento de irse con la Hyuga sin que nadie lo viera con sus pertenencias y abandonó la mansión. Corriendo a toda velocidad hasta las afueras de la aldea despertó a Hinata y ella fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos dándose cuenta que nadie estaba con ella pues Ko de inmediato tuvo que dejarla sino Hiashi de daría cuenta. Así que con mucha dificultad y dolor de sus heridas, se levantó mirando a lo lejos la aldea y con mirada diferente, volteándose a continuar un camino impredecible.

Bueno muchachos esta es la quinta parte, espero que cuando la lean algunos ya hayan comprendido un poco el rumbo por la que va mi historia. Espero les haya gustado (ojalá jejejeje). Espero comentarios porfis constructivos como dicen. Byesss¡ y que viva Colombia papaaa!.


	6. Chapter 6

Hooolaaa, holaaa mis queridos lectores y lectoras como están, yo espero que bien pues. Muchas pero muuuuuchassss gracias por sus reviews, me gustaron y también las críticas en serio y más me pone tan contenta que les ha ido gustando la historia, porque esa es la gracia, me hacen más feliz de lo que estoy (no solo que la selección Colombia le está yendo bien jejejeje), sino que les hayan gustado. Bueno para responder las dudas y para aclararlas pues, mi historia es cierto que tiene aire trágico pero no tendrá final de que mueren y chao te vii, nooo ese no es mi objetivo mis chinos queridos, tendrá final feliz, pero como todo, va a costarle a Naruto lágrimas de sangre obtener no solo el perdón de Hinata sino también su amor. Para responder la otra pregunta de que si será por años, no serán años, es más antes muy antes de empezar a escribir esta historia lo llegue a pensar pero dije "nooo seria mucha tramaa y tampoco aguanta que los lectores se aburran de ¿cuándo acabara la historia? hombee", serán meses no años. La otra pregunta para responder de que si la violaron o la abusaron pues es igual, porque pues la violación o el abuso sexual, es una de las formas de violencia sexual en contra de un individuo sin el consentimiento de este, es decir, cuando hay manoseo, de quitarle la ropa a otro sin el consentimiento de este sino a la fuerza y de que haya penetración o no y de que también hayan tocado los genitales a otro es violación, abuso o violencia sexual. Es por eso que aplica a Hinata. Ahh otra cosa, de lo de que si Hinata va a estar en los bajos mundos de la droga y eso no ella no se involucrara en el negocio socio (J balvin ejejej), simplemente ella será una especie de sicario o de mano derecha…. Mejor dicho me estoy adelantando pero será algo asi, tampoco será una puta, nooo tampoco nunca pensé en colocar a Hinata en eso, porque es más mi objetivo es que ella odiara a los hombres casi casi igual o parecido a Rosario Tijeras y el lema de ella siempre era "amar es más difícil que matar", ahhhhh imagínense. También lo de Mizuki y Shion ummm mejor dicho les va peooorr y otro personaje más por ahí que trata de hacerle la vida complicada a Hinata, mejor dicho es venganza y muy cruda. De que Hinata perderá por completo el chackra si pero más adelante ella lo recuperara pero no totalmente mientras ella esta fuera y a pesar de que pensaran de que "ayyy noo, tal vez no se sepa defender", no mis queridos, la muchacha será entrenada en cómo saberse defender jejeje y pues me base, yo creo que lo recuerdan, del Gato, de la misión del país de las olas se acuerdan que el man era además de ser un magnate también era una especie de narco y contrabandista? Pues me base en eso y es más, les adelanto, el lugar de los hechos será el país de las olas ahii les adelanto no más, por buena gente jejeje y el legado del Gato no termino por completo ajajaja. Bueno, bueno, ya, no siendo más, aquí les tengo el capítulo 6.

**CAPÍTULO 6: LLEGADA AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS, PÉRDIDA Y LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

Hinata llevaba caminando el bosque por tres días sin descanso a pesar de que sus heridas recientes, a veces le impedían seguir pero algo en ella dentro de su alma tenía la fuerza de voluntad o lo que se llama el segundo aire para seguir el camino lo hacía con suma dificultad y más junto con las pocas pertenencias que ella llevaba en su hombro pero ella se preguntaba ¿ahora donde iría a vivir o qué camino tomar? Es entonces que simplemente ella sentía que debía solo seguir sin importar el camino o el lugar de destino, pues a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento tenía la poca esperanza de seguir. "_Siento mucho dolor en mi vientre, como si fueran fuertes retorcijones y calambres que recorren mi espalda y mis piernas"_. Estaba un poco preocupada de su bebé, pues muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía mucho miedo a lo inimaginable pero cuando pasaba el dolor de éstos, no le prestaba importancia y seguía. Fue hasta que en la madrugada del cuarto día, después de dormir en una cama improvisada de ramas de árbol, escuchó gente a su alrededor _"estoy cerca", _decía. Se levantó de inmediato a mirar y había un campesino con un camión que llevaba tubérculos y otros productos agrícolas, donde ella aprovechando que el hombre se fue a hablar con otro campesino como una especie de capataz, donde éste le daba instrucciones de cómo llegar a tal lugar. Ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logró subirse al camión en la parte trasera y ocultarse con la ayuda de los vegetales, hasta que sintió como abrían la puerta del conductor y como la cerraban y encendían el motor. Estaba muy agotada ya sin fuerzas, tenía hambre y sed y sentía también que estaba a punto de desmayarse y caer inconsciente, pues era causa del estado de su integridad física. De vez en cuando miraba un poco sobre las rendijas de la parte trasera del camión de carga, mirando a donde se dirigían. Paso el viaje más largo de su vida, exactamente dos días, donde de vez en cuando el conductor bajaba pero no revisaba la mercancía y Hinata comía de algunos tubérculos, no importaba sino estaban cocidos debidamente pero tenía que alimentarse de alguna forma, hasta el segundo día, más o menos al inicio de la noche ya, el campesino paró al lugar de destino, pues Hinata miraba en la rendija del camión que era una especie de ciudad moderna donde empezaba la entrada de la misma en un puente y donde el letrero decía "_bienvenido al país de las olas_" y es en donde Hinata recordó que el equipo siete había estado en una misión ahí y que en la fiesta de cumpleaños del Hokage estaba aquel niño llamado Inari "_no quiero encontrármelo sino se lo dirá a Naruto y es hasta capaz de asesinarme"_. Aprovechando la distracción del campesino mientras entraba a una tienda de abarrotes, se bajó de inmediato de la parte trasera del camión del mismo con suma dificultad pero lo logró. Hinata además de llevar su ropa casual (la de the last la blusa esa rosada y la falda esa saben a qué me refiero), ropa y ya sucia tenía mal olor pues olía a sangre su sangre, cojeaba con la ayuda de una vara, debido a que sus piernas casi no le respondían, el brillo de sus ojos ya no existían y estaban desgastados de tanto llorar, su cabello ya había perdido su sedosidad y se sentía una muerta en vida pues en esos momentos deseaba la muerte más que a cualquier cosa pero debía seguir por ese bebé que llevaba dentro, pues era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Miraba de vez en cuando la ciudad y sus alrededores, la era moderna estaba más avanzada de lo que pensó, la gente andaba en autos y motocicletas, jóvenes entretenidos en sus aparatos electrónicos su celular, la música, los edificios, todo. Hasta que se sintió desmayar y sentía que ardía y que se quemaba en todo su cuerpo "_debe ser fiebre", _se sentía mareada, visión borrosa, dolor abdominal intenso, temblor, dolor de cabeza, náuseas, etc. La joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cayó sobre el asfalto peatonal sin mirar o percatarse en qué lugar se encontraba. Pues sí, ella cayó sobre el asfalto de una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, donde en éste especialmente, había uno de los prostíbulos de la ciudad. Hasta que una de esas mujeres por curiosidad, miró de quien se trataba se acercó y le dijo

-Oye…. Niña, que te pasa, ¿estás bien?-mientras le decía la mujer, que era una de las "empleadas" de tal lugar, se acercaba y levantando un poco a Hinata para mirarla mejor se asustó de la gravedad en la que se encontraba-¡Dios mío!, esta niña está herida y muy de gravedad!, dime pequeña ¿Qué tienes, que te paso por que estas herida, quien te hizo esto?, es más ardes de fiebre-Hinata no respondía solo deliraba y hablaba palabras incoherentes que la mujer no era capaz de entender- ¡Esperaameee buscare ayuda!-esta mujer entrando de inmediato a tal lugar, fue a buscar ayuda. No paso de cinco minutos cuando ella estaba junto con un sujeto y otra joven del lugar.

-¡Hay que llevarla de inmediato a un hospital de la ciudad, mírela como esta Toneri-San, está llena de heridas y está sangrando-decía la mujer quien encontró a Hinata. Éste de inmediato no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la peli azul que estaba acostada, les decía a ellos

-Por favor…. Ayu..denmee… salven a mi bebé-decía Hinata un poco delirando y con las manos en su vientre y al instante cayo inconsciente

-¡Por Dioss!, tienes razón esta mujer está muy mal hay que llevarla a emergencias-decía Toneri-Por favor, Amy, trae las llaves de mi auto en la barra del barman pídeselas a él por favor y que le diga a mi padre que estoy en el hospital pero que no es nada grave que llevé a una joven al hospital-decía este mientras alzaba a Hinata en brazos y Amy entraba corriendo al lugar y en segundos apareció con las llaves del auto.

-Toneri-San mire, ella está sangrando mucho por sus partes íntimas, vamos de inmediato ¡Toneri-San no perdamos tiempo!-decía la joven que llego al lugar junto con Amy y Toneri.

-Muy bien, Tomoyo tu vendrás conmigo, tu quédate Amy y de paso mantenme informado de cualquier cosa-dicho y hecho se subieron de inmediato al auto. Tomoyo en la parte trasera con Hinata y Toneri manejando. Mientras Amy veía a lo lejos el auto que arranaba a toda velocidad decía _"pobre muchacha, espero que esté bien"._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Toneri y Tomoyo entraron por la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano, pidiendo auxilio y ayuda para que socorrieran a la muchacha. De inmediato, llegaron los paramédicos junto con las enfermeras y el medico de turno, con la camilla, la colocaron y de inmediato la examinaron diciendo el médico

-Hay que llevarla de inmediato a la sala de operaciones, está muy grave-le dijo a Toneri mientras él le pregunto al doctor

-¿Por qué que pasa doctor con esa chica?- el doctor mientras solicitaba a las enfermeras a que se llevaran a Hinata al quirófano muy triste le dijo

-Ella está en amenaza de aborto y hay que operarla de inmediato, se le practicara legrado.- Toneri junto con Tomoyo quedaron fríos y tristes mientras el medico ingresaba a la sala de operaciones a practicar la intervención.

-¿Qué hacemos Toneri-San, esperamos hasta que la chica salga de quirófano o nos vamos?-decía Tomoyo con una voz triste y melancólica. Nunca pensó que fuera a tener o sentir dolor ajeno hacia una persona y más extraño para ella hacia una persona desconocida.

-No te preocupes, nos quedaremos y veré que hacemos después de que pase esto, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco?, te veo muy agotada y mas que es casi las 10:00pm, Ryu debe estar demasiado furioso y violento sino te encuentras en casa-le decía Toneri a Tomoyo y ésta asintiendo le dijo

-Sí creo que tienes razón. Me iré entonces, solo para no alterar a Ryu y por favor mantenme informada al respecto de esa joven-le decía Tomoyo mientras esta le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y Toneri la tomó suavemente del rostro

-Por favor cuídate en el camino a casa, apenas llegues me llamas y me avisas que estás en tu casa-le decía este mientras peligrosamente se acercaba al rostro de Tomoyo le decía para culminar-Nuestra conversación aún no termina pequeña, mañana la culminaremos….Te amo-le dijo esto último y la beso en los labios mientras se separaban lentamente, donde ella le respondía con un "_te amo" _

Toneri decidió quedarse tal y como lo había dicho Tomoyo, tenía la necesidad y a la vez el deber desde lo más profundo de su corazón velar por la seguridad de esa chica extraña para él, pensaba _"me pregunto ¿Qué hace una mujer joven y en esas condiciones acá?, se lo preguntare cuando este un poco recuperada y además esos golpes y esas heridas creo que fue azotada cruelmente y tal vez por eso.. Dios! Probablemente perdió ese bebé"._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el doctor salió del quirófano a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Toneri paso casi 3 horas esperando, casi una eternidad.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto levantándose ante el médico mientras se quitaba el gorro y tapabocas.

-Ella en estos momentos esta grave pero se estabilizó un poco, la fiebre le bajo, debido a que sufrió una infección de sus heridas, pues estas no fueron tratadas adecuadamente, tenía 3 costillas rotas a cada lado de sus costados, también graves contusiones debido a los golpes causados, lo se porque casi todos los días se ven estos casos de maltrato-dijo el doctor seriamente a Toneri.

-Y.. bueno, ¿Qué le paso.. a.. su bebé?-le pregunto de nuevo solo para asegurarse. El doctor suspiro profundamente y contesto

-Esa es otra noticia que tengo que comentarle-dijo el médico-lamentablemente ella perdió el bebé producto del maltrato sufrido por la paciente. Sé que cuando despierte va a ser un poco complicado decirle la noticia por el momento, va a estar un tiempo acá hospitalizada, dependiendo de la evolución y lo importante es que las hemorragias sufridas fueron acarreadas a tiempo. Sino fuera que ustedes la trajeran al momento oportuno, tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido-le dijo el médico a Toneri, quien no podía estar tan conmovido con la noticia _"vaya chica, por lo que veo te hicieron daño, pero algo me dice que hubo más detrás de eso!._

-Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias por su ayuda-le dijo Toneri al médico.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama la paciente?, necesito saberlo para realizar mis notas correspondientes-le dijo el doctor

-En realidad no lo sé, solo que la chica que venía conmigo y su amiga la encontraron en la calle tirada y desmayada en el asfalto de la calle, acudieron a mí para traerla acá-le dijo Toneri

-Muy bien, es admirable que a pesar que no la conozcan no la dejaron morir, esa chica es afortunada. Cuando despierte se lo preguntaremos, por ahora es prioritario que se recupere ya que va a ser un poco difícil y más saber que perdió una criatura. Si la quiere ver puede ir a la estación de enfermería para que le indiquen la habitación donde está ella. Me voy que tenga buena noche.- Diciéndole esto el medico a Toneri, se retiró del lugar para atender más pacientes. Toneri fue de inmediato a donde estaba internada Hinata, cuando entro, le pareció la escena más conmovida y triste.

Estaba profundamente dormida bajo sedación, pues eso mismo le dijo una de las enfermeras de la estación; estaba canalizada de ambos brazos uno para hidratación y otro para medicación (o sea tenia suero en cada brazo que le pasaba), tenía oxigeno por cánula nasal (o sea una especie de manguerita delgada que se usa en los pacientes para suministro de oxígeno), tenia monitores uno donde registraba los signos vitales y otro para registrar los ritmos cardiacos, se acercó un poco mas para mirarla tenia vendajes alrededor de su torso, donde tal vez era de la operación que le practicaron para reparar sus costillas rotas, tratar la hemorragia interna y para cubrirle las heridas en su espalda. Pero uno de esos vendajes le llamo la atención, que fue un vendaje en su brazo derecho, pues éste estaba más vendado y protegido que los demás. Es en ese entonces una de las enfermeras entró para registrar los signos vitales de Hinata que marcaba uno de los monitores es entonces que Toneri le pregunto

-Disculpe señorita, tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué tipo de herida tiene ella en su brazo derecho? Y ¿Por qué es el que tiene más vendaje?-es donde la enfermera le contesto

-Porque esa herida a pesar de no estar demasiado infectada, se tuvo que realizar una curación especial y debida, ya que era causada por un objeto corto punzante y a la vez por quemadura, es decir, al momento de que le causaron la herida, el objeto fue sometido a fuego primero para después herirla, es algo así, como si fuera marcada como un animal, de esos de ganado.-dijo ésta mientras terminaba de registrar.

-Es decir, lo que usted quiere decir… es que ella… ¿fue marcada?- este diciéndole mientras la enfermera a punto de irse, el le pregunto-Entonces, si fue así como dices, ¿Qué tipo de marca le hicieron?-antes de ella salir de la habitación le dijo

-Esa marca, es algo así como una cruz, algo así como una X-saliendo ella del lugar, Toneri se quedó pensativo un poco porque tal vez había visto ese tipo de marca antes, tal vez su padre lo sabrá mejor que él, pero en lo poco que sabía tal vez Hinata era una forastera y que no era de por ahí.

Así paso Toneri toda la noche velando por Hinata, de vez en cuando despertaba para mirar si se despertaba, a veces la escuchaba hablando y quejándose, pero una de las frases que más le llamo la atención era _Naruto… Naruto, ¿Por qué me haces daño?, tienes que creerme. _Es entonces que Toneri pensaba "¿_Naruto?,¿ quién es Naruto?". _Después se durmió estaba muy cansado pues había tenido un día demasiado pesada pues tenía que reemplazar a su padre de unos negocios que tenía que concretar, definitivamente ser el hijo de uno de los magnates más poderosos del país en el mundo de los negocios del bajo mundo del narcotráfico y de muchos más, era un juego peligroso pero a la vez agotador.

El nombre de su padre era Hatori Otsutsuki, criado dentro de una familia disfuncional y dentro de unas condiciones de miseria. Donde el padre de Hatori, era un borracho y drogadicto empedernido que maltrataba de manera indiscriminada a su madre y en donde todas las veces cuando trataba de defenderla éste lo agredía físicamente hasta casi llegar a matarlo, pues su madre a pesar de trabajar en el mundo de la prostitución, ella velaba por su seguridad, pues en esos momentos era un chiquillo todavía 9 años para ser exactos. Tiempo después a su padre lo asesinaron por deudas y negocios mal concretados, nunca se supo el paradero de los asesinos, pues a Hatori en gran parte le daba tranquilidad de que su padre estuviera muerto y no le dio importancia al respecto. Cuando tuvo 15 años, después de que murió su madre de una enfermedad, aprendió a manejar armas y ya ser un traficante menor en los negocios de la droga y donde poco a poco con el pasar de los años adquirió poder a pesar de que existían enemigos de por medio que lo querían matar, pues era apodado como el Robín Hood donde daba sus riquezas a los pobres y eso para algunos era mal visto pues era mostrar debilidad ante los demás. Eso a Hatori le resbalaba, le daba igual, pues el a pesar de tener toda serie de riquezas nunca se olvidaba de su procedencia o sus raíces. Este hombre se casó y como fruto de ese matrimonio nació Toneri, donde creció en ese mundo. Cuando niño no entendía claramente los negocios o el dinero de procedencia que obtenía su padre pero éste siempre le decía para obtener lo que quieres tienes que trabajar y luchar hasta el final. Es considerado uno de los herederos más prometedores del negocio familiar, pues las palabras que le había dicho su padre le quedaron grabadas para siempre hasta hoy. Empezó lo mismo que su padre a los 15 años después de la muerte de su madre quien había fallecido de un accidente automovilístico, pero a él solo que éste le iba mejor en el tráfico de armas y en ser el jefe de los sicarios. A veces para distraerse un poco va a los burdeles o bares de prostitución donde era también parte de los negocios que poseía su padre.

Para ser exactos pasaron dos días, durante esos días iban a visitarla además de Toneri, las dos mujeres: en el día fue Tomoyo y en la noche se quedaba Amy. Fue cuando entonces que mientras Tomoyo dormía, alguien poco a poco abría los ojos casi no recordaba nada solo que iba viajando en el camión de tubérculos… después que llego a una ciudad llamado país de las olas.. que caminaba con mucha dificultad a punto de perder el conocimiento y que caminaba en un asfalto…. Hasta ahiii. Empezó a emitir sonidos y quejidos y ahí fue cuando Tomoyo despertó y se levantó de inmediato a su cama.

-Uhmmmm…..me duele todo el cuerpo…¿Dónde estoy?-Hinata al preguntar, vio que una joven estaba a su lado con cara de felicidad "¿_quién es ella?-_¿Quién.. quien eres tu?

-Ohhh! ehmm hola, como estas mi nombre es Tomoyo, ehmm.. Estás en el hospital, una amiga y yo te encontramos inconsciente en el asfalto de la calle de ésta ciudad y junto con un chico amigo de nosotros te trajimos acá… no despertabas, porque estabas bajo sedación, pero… bueno gracias a Dios despertaste-Hinata mirándola le pareció agradable pero casi no confiaba en ella pues a pesar de parecer que era una persona de fiar habían dañado la confianza en los demás- Ehmm oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata Hy.. Perdón solo Hinata-le respondió a ella-y dime, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, Tomoyo?

-Dos días exactamente- dijo Tomoyo. Hinata de inmediato recordó algo y se llevó sus manos a su vientre y empezó a preocuparse y a angustiarse

-¿QUE PASOOOO CON MI BEBÉ? ¿ESTÁ BIENN? DIMELOOOO TOMOYO POR FAVOR-Tomoyo se alarmo un poco no sabía que decirle que había pasado es entonces que entran el médico y dos enfermeras pues habían sentido los gritos de Hinata y al rato llegaron Toneri junto con su padre Hatori pues el le comento algo de Hinata y Amy-Ustedes quienes son que pasó con mi bebée por favor díganmelo

-Discúlpanos pero tienes que tranquilizarte, soy médico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hablo y pregunto el medico finalmente

-Soy Hinata, pero por favor doctor que paasoooo dígame, como esta mi bebé-empezó a alterarse cuando las enfermeras se acercaron un poco a ella y los otros conmovidos por la escena el doctor le contesto

-Señorita Hinata… siento decirle esto- Hinata sentía que su corazón le dolía y empezaba a negar con su cabeza temiendo a lo peor-usted perdió a su bebé… lo siento mucho.. lo cual sufrió usted un aborto inducido por el maltrato que sufrió. Que golpe más bajo y Hinata quedó en shock, hiperventilaba y empezaba a derramar lágrimas y negaba con su cabeza enérgicamente

-Noo, por favor nooo… digamee que es mentiraaaa…..no es verdad…. NOOOOO NOOOOO MI BEBEEEE NOOOOO DIOS MIOOOOO!-las enfermeras de inmediato la inmovilizaron pues entro en crisis y se movía-POR QUEEEE?! DIOS MIOOO! NOOOO! MI BEBÉE ESTÁ MUERTOOOO!-lloraba y gritaba hasta que otra de las enfermeras traía un tranquilizante y un sedante para que no pasara a mayores. Poco a poco se dejaba de mover por el efecto del tranquilizante y los sollozos de Hinata iban bajando y cayó bajo un sueño profundo.

-Por favor tienen que salir de la habitación de la paciente, pueden entrar solo hasta que esté completamente despierta y serena, de lo contrario podrían alterarla más de lo que demostró hace unos momentos-dijo el médico saliendo, junto con el personal de enfermería dando instrucciones al respecto. Todos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala de espera conmovidos por la escena de hace unos momentos hasta que Hatori después de meditar rompió el silencio y se dirigió a Toneri diciéndole

-Ella es uno de los Hyuga, creo que tus sospechas fueron ciertas Toneri, no cabe duda-Toneri de inmediato levanto la cabeza, realmente sorprendido por la afirmación de su padre donde este respondió

-Si es una de ellos, entonces, ¿Qué hace ella aquí padre?-Toneri casi conmovido le respondió a su progenitor donde le dijo

-Es muy simple, debido a sus condiciones físicas y a las heridas que ella presenta, fue cruelmente torturada, sellada y desterrada de su clan y de su aldea-diciendo esto Hatori, los presentes que escuchaban atentos quedaron muy asombrados por la revelación dada por Hatori.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso padre, de que esa joven fue cruelmente torturada, sellada y desterrada de su clan y de su territorio? Y de ¿Qué aldea hablas?-dijo Toneri totalmente alterado y su padre suspirando le dijo después

-Los Hyuga son uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo de los ninja a los que nosotros no pertenecemos a ese clase de humanidad. La aldea donde esta ese clan se llama Konoha , llamada también "la aldea oculta de las hojas". Este clan se caracteriza no solo por poseer el ojo blanco sino también una de las habilidades más envidiables de la aldea, llamado el Byakugan, que cuando se activa, el usuario tiene la capacidad de ver a 360° un lugar determinado y a kilómetros puede detectar el enemigo y ver los puntos de chackra del mismo. Te preguntaras tal vez porque se todo eso muy simple, mi madre fue una Hyuga y ella fue desterrada de la misma manera que esta chica lo fue, pero no pensé que fuera tan cruelmente torturada, es más, mientras miraba esta niña cuando fue sedada, observe atentamente su brazo derecho vendado y es más, si una de las enfermeras te dijo que en ese brazo hay una marca en forma de cruz, pues es uno de los símbolos de destierro de los Hyuga y donde tal vez fue despojada de sus habilidades, aunque no creo que de todas de ellas, vi claramente mientras esta forcejeaba con las enfermeras cuando fue sedada, que tiene una fuerza descomunal-Toneri sorprendido ante tal revelación le pregunto

-¿Qué piensas al respecto de ella, tienes algo en mente?-le pregunto Toneri con cierto soslayo

-Pienso en que debemos dejar a que despierte y este más calmada al respecto, además creo que ella ha tenido momentos difíciles, mucho más al enterarse que perdió a su hijo-dijo Hatori con suma seriedad y confirmo-Le ofreceré mi ayuda y quiero hacerle una serie de preguntas. Algo me dice que esta chica tiene un gran potencial.

-Bien, si tú lo dices entonces creo que has lo que creas conveniente, veo que hice bien en hablarte de ella-le dijo Toneri levantándose para irse y suspirando añadió-Creo que me iré a descansar, te lo dejo en tus manos y sé que algo me dice que ella aceptará tu ayuda. Adiós padre y… gracias-dijo finalmente éste y mirando a las muchachas convidándolas a irse y despidiendosen éstas de Hatori.

-Jefe, ¿Qué piensa al respecto de todo esto?-le preguntó su guardaespaldas a Hatori y éste mirándolo le contestó

-No lo sé Ginta, pero algo me dice que tengo que ayudar a ésta niña y sacar todo su potencial en ella, trabajando para mí-Ginta lo miró con cierta sorpresa, nunca pensó que quisiera ayudar a una desconocida y más siendo prácticamente una forastera. _Es muy hermosa.._ Pensó. Ginta era uno de los guardaespaldas, mano derecha y jefe de seguridad de Hatori. Fue recogido de las calles de la ciudad y casi adoptado como hijo por Hatori cuándo tenía 10 años, pues éste era huérfano de padres. Cuando cumplió 15 años empezó a trabajar como guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad de su jefe, le debía mucho y hasta su vida cuándo pensó que no tenía sentido la misma. Ahora con 20 años de edad era un excelente guardaespaldas y un buen pistolero.

En la tarde, después de todos los acontecimientos, una de las enfermeras le había informado a Hatori que Hinata había despertado. Ésta le advirtió, que fuera un poco precavido a hablar con ella y éste le aseguró de que no había problema al respecto. Cuando entró con Ginta a la habitación, éstos la vieron sentada en su cama hospitalaria, mirando a la ventana y con una mirada completamente distinta _"creo que estará pensando"._ De pronto cuando Hatori entró con su guardaespaldas detrás de él, acercando una de las sillas al lado de la cama de la chica y ésta volteando mirándolo fijamente cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Ginta quedó impresionado ante su belleza, confirmando lo antes dicho, _"es muy hermosa, no pensé que fuera demasiado"_.

-Así que tu nombre es Hinata, ¿cierto?-Hatori fue quien preguntó con mucha cortesía rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban. Viendo que Hinata lo miraba fijamente con suma seriedad y respeto afirmó con su cabeza, donde Hatori le dio su mano para presentarse ante ella, ésta la quitó de inmediato pensando que tal vez le haría daño. Detectando la reacción de la muchacha le contestó tranquilizándola-No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Creo que ya te lo han hecho más de lo indebido y no pienso hacer eso contigo, eso te lo aseguro-Hinata levantando su mirada ante él, poco a poco levantó su mano para presentarse éste le contestó el gesto-Mi nombre es Hatori Otsutsuki y él chico que está a mi lado es Ginta, es mi guardaespaldas. Tranquila pequeña no te haremos daño. Mi hijo y las otras dos chicas, que acabas de ver, te trajeron aquí y creo que fue a tiempo sino hubieras muerto.

-Hubiera preferido haber muerto yo y no mi bebé. Creo que eso ahorraría el 100% de mi sufrimiento- ella le contestó y él notó que el tono de su voz fue de rencor y resentimiento. El agachando la cabeza un poco, incorporándose bien en su silla suspiro con cierto pesar le respondió

-No puedo decirte o refutar lo que acabas de decir pequeña, porque en realidad no siento lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos. Además no sé qué se siente perder a un hijo pero si sé que se siente perder algo querido y preciado en la vida. Yo perdí a mi esposa en un accidente automovilístico y no sabes el dolor o sufrimiento que eso me causó, pero lo que más me causó dolor fue al ver a mi hijo perder a su madre cuando él era sólo un niño. Pero hay algo que si quiero decirte, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú ya con un embarazo avanzado, te hubieras muerto tú y no tu hijo y que éste cuando naciera y creciera más adelante sienta culpabilidad de tu muerte, dime?- Hinata de inmediato lo miró y abrió su boca sorprendida. Nunca lo pensó desde ese punto de vista y no sabía que contestarle al hombre. Meditó un momento y contestó moviendo con la cabeza negativamente diciendo solo con un _no lo sé…-_Entonces no sientas culpa pequeña, porque tal vez por causas del destino, ese bebé nunca pudo haber nacido y existe una sola razón o motivo que tal vez en estos momentos no sepas pero sé que más adelante lo sabrás con el tiempo. Ahora he venido aquí porque mi hijo me lo hizo saber y veo que eras una Hyuga-Hinata lo miró fijamente y sorprendida le iba a contestar pero éste se le adelantó- ¿Qué por qué lo sé?, porque mi madre fue una de ustedes, pero eso no es lo importante en lo que quiero abordar, ¿dime por qué estás aquí?- Hinata suspirando y conteniendo sus lágrimas, rompió el silencio y le contó toda su historia, abordando que ella era heredera para ser futura líder del clan, de su preparación, de su trabajo de asistente del Hokage, su relación con el mismo, de cómo fue al enterarse de su embarazo, su violación y la trampa en que había caído, del desprecio del Hokage, su padre el clan y de todos los aldeanos, de los maltratos y de su destierro. Ginta pensaba que si la vida de él fue tan miserable y tan inútil, la de ella realmente lo era mucho más, lo conmovió bastante y sintió una rabia incontrolable en sus entrañas como si sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y sentía la gran necesidad de protegerla, correr y abrazarla, pero se contuvo en gran manera _"deseos no me faltan de hacerlo"_. Ella terminando su relato, Hatori saliendo un poco de su asombro le dijo-Nunca pensé que esto te hubiera pasado y responde muchas preguntas acerca de tu condición. Se dice que cuando eres un heredero o en tu caso, una heredera de la rama principal de ese clan, lleva más peso de culpabilidad y de condena de las acciones mal llevadas que hayas hecho. Por eso, tu tortura fue más cruel que las de una persona de la rama secundaria. Mi madre fue de la rama secundaria a ella solo la encerraron, le quitaron su chackra, la marcaron y la desterraron. Es por eso que no tengo nada de especial en mí, porque heredé el color de ojos de mi padre pero nada de parte de mi madre. Ella fue desterrada porque supuestamente había robado unos pergaminos del arte del byakugan de la rama principal.

-Disculpe señor Hatori-San, ¿a qué viene todo esto que me dice?-dijo Hinata un poco más seria pero a la vez respetuosa con Hatori, pues en el fondo sentía que era de fiar y que podía confiar en él

-Es muy simple, quiero ayudarte. Porque por lo que veo no tienes familia, amigos ni siquiera un conocido en ésta ciudad que quiera ayudarte, pero yo deseo y espero que aceptes una oferta que quiero hacerte-Hinata lo miro fijamente y captando su atención, asintió- Quiero que trabajes para mí sé que mi trabajo no es nada correcto, veras con el tiempo a lo que me refiero, pero quiero que seas mi asistente. No serás prostituta, ni que estés involucrada en el negocio de las drogas o en el tráfico de armas. Solo te quiero como mi aprendiz y así tal vez quieras hacer algo por tu cuenta, será tu decisión no la mía. Nadie te obligara a hacer algo que no deseas pero serás entrenada adecuadamente, te sabrás defender y veo que tienes un gran potencial en eso, aprenderás a manejar un arma, y desde luego a reforzar tus artes marciales. Pensaras que con tu byakugan no eres útil pero sé y tengo fe que con el tiempo ese auto concepto que tienes cambiara por completo y será para bien-le dijo terminando éste cuando le volvió a preguntar-Entonces, que me dices, ¿Aceptas mi oferta o la rechazas?-le dijo éste extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato. Ésta lo pensó en un breve momento, empuñando su sábana, lo miró fijamente y estiró su mano a él le contesto

-Acepto el trato-dijo ésta apretando levemente la mano a Hatori, cerrando el trato, mientras éste sonriendo levemente, ella añade-Pero con una condición-captando la atención a Hatori, éste asintió-Quiero que mientras esté trabajando para usted, me ayude a encontrar dos personas. Siento dentro de mí vengarme a toda costa de ellos y hacerles pagar de todo el daño que me hicieron-le dijo Hinata a éste y el sorprendido de la reacción de la joven afirmó con su cabeza aceptando las condiciones de la misma. De inmediato el semblante de Hinata cambió y en su corazón empezó a nacer el odio y rencor hacia todas esas personas que le hicieron a ella en especial a una… Naruto Uzumaki _"Naruto Uzumaki, así como te amé con todo mi corazón…. Te odiooo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… y si por cosas del destino nos llegaremos a encontrar, sabrás lo que soy y te haré pagar todo lo que me hiciste"._

Mientras todo esto acontecía, pasaron diez días en Konoha después de los acontecimientos. Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían a la aldea, cuando llegaron, de inmediato fueron a la torre del Hokage, a reportar su llegada y a visitar de paso a su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Moegi los recibió gustosa. Esto a Sakura le pareció extraño, buscando de inmediato la presencia de Hinata donde ella le preguntó.

-Moegi, disculpa, ¿dónde está Hinata?- al momento ella de preguntar, Moegi cambió de semblante de inmediato respondiéndole

-Ehmm, ella.. fue.. desterrada.. Sakura-San- al obtener esa respuesta, Sakura quedó fría y sorprendida y Sasuke levantó la ceja extrañado diciendo _de que me perdí. _Sasuke al ver el aura negra de su esposa, se asustó y Sakura de una vez tumbó la puerta de la oficina de Naruto de una sola patada, dejando a los presentes asustados, furiosamente entró con Sasuke levemente detrás de ella, donde la ojijade le grito a Naruto

-¡NARUTOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIII! ¡EXPLICAME QUE HA PASADO DESDE QUE ME FUIIIII!, ME VOY POR SOLO 10 DÍAS Y ME ENCUENTRO AL REGRESO A LA ALDEA ¡DE QUE HINATA FUE DESTERRADAAA!-Naruto que junto con Shikamaru que estaban tratando asuntos sobre la aldea, bajó su semblante de miedo hacia la pelirrosa hacia uno de seriedad le contestó

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre porque para mi ella ya no existe Sakura-ella bajando un poco la guardia ante tal respuesta llena de resentimiento, ella le preguntó

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, Naruto?, porque quiero saberlo todo y espero que tu respuesta sea razonable- él mirándola seriamente le empezó a contar absolutamente todo desde la supuesta visión de Shion (la bruja esaaa..), hasta el momento del supuesto engaño de Hinata del supuesto su embarazo y lo demás. Sakura de inmediato, sintió que Naruto de ser Hokage no salía de lo idiota e ingenioso que podría ser. Sakura muy severamente se dirigió a él- Naruto Uzumaki, ¿eres un idiota o no sabes la injusticia que has causado?-Naruto sorprendido ante la reacción de Sakura y de la respuesta de la misma iba a refutarle pero ésta se le adelantó y le dijo-Siii Naruto Uzumaki, has cometido una grave muy grave injusticia porque en realidad ella si ESTABA EMBARAZADA-Naruto de inmediato empezó a escuchar atentamente junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke, mientras Sakura continuaba-Ella acudió a mí a consulta médica, fueron los dos días que ella se ausento en su labor contigo. Decía todo los síntomas y de lo que sentía. Fue cuando allí después le practique las pruebas correspondientes para confirmar su estado. Y sii, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata está embarazada BAKAAAA!-Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba ni siquiera los demás que estaban impresionados, el rubio temblaba y pasaba sus manos en su cabeza miles de veces, hasta que Sakura llorando levemente retomó el relato-Tenia 20 semanas de gestación, y lo de la prueba de embarazo fue cierto, en ningún momento ella te mintió Naruto, ella siempre te amó y fue sincera contigo, nunca te engañó con ese tal Mizuki en esos dos días de permiso que le concediste, ella estaba conmigo y había estado ansiosa, con un poco de miedo pero a la vez feliz de la noticia-Sasuke se acercó a Sakura brindándole apoyo agarrándola de sus manos, donde el rubio le dijo

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ SHION TUVO ESA VISIÓN DE QUE HINATA ME ENGAÑABA Y POR QUÉ LA ENCONTRÉ REVOLCANDOSE CON ESE TIPOOO ACA EN MI OFICINA!? DIME SAKURA-Sakura antes de mirar a Naruto miró hacia arriba al cielo y después miró algo que tal vez pudiera ser la respuesta a Naruto y ésta encarándola le preguntó.

-¿MIRASTEE LAS GRABACIONES DE LAS CAMARAS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ EN TU MALDITA OFICINA BAKA?-de inmediato Naruto se sentó en el sillón para no caerse de la impresión y de todo lo que tenía adentro. Shikamaru de inmediato se golpeó mentalmente y dijo para si mismo _"que estúpidoooo! Clarooo las malditas cámaras que mande a instalar en ésta oficina maldita seaaa!_ Es cuando el genio Shikamaru respondió

-Creo que… no hemos visto las grabaciones, al respecto. ¡Iré a verificar inmediatamente!-dijo mirándolos a todos donde Naruto lo interrumpió con su corazón latiéndole angustiado y desesperado y le dijo

-Iremos contigo! Creo que tanto yo como Sasuke y Sakura tenemos que saberlo, es más… creo que el teme con su Sharingan.. Puede detectar que pasó en realidad… -le dijo éste dirigiéndose a Sasuke mientras el mismo le respondía asintiendo con su cabeza

Fueron de camino a la planta de seguridad donde estaban las grabaciones de cada uno de los cubículos de la torre pero también una gran pantalla donde estaban las cámaras ocultas grabando todos los movimientos de la aldea, mientras Naruto pensaba "_Dios mío… dime que esto que está pasando sea una pesadilla.. Me siento una mierda"_. Cuando llegaron los cuatro Shikamaru le pidió la grabación a uno de los de la seguridad de la grabación del interior de la oficina del Hokage y de la fecha del día del altercado. Éste buscándolo en un instante apareció la grabación donde si efectivamente estaba Hinata y donde se escuchaba lo que decía de cómo le iba a dar la noticia a Naruto de su embarazo y de que serían padres. De inmediato Sasuke activó su Sharingan fijándose que efectivamente la Hyuga tenía el sobre de la prueba de embarazo. En la grabación, después mostró como Mizuki aparecía sorprendiéndola y dónde éste la atacó. Sasuke detectó en el video algo extraño diciéndole al de seguridad

-Espera detén el video ahii!-Sasuke al decir eso detectó lo que finalmente quería confirmar. Mizuki cambió la prueba de embarazo de Hinata y la reemplazo por otro sobre pero falso-Ponlo en cámara lenta-Sasuke frunciendo el ceño le dijo a Naruto-Creo que a ti y a Hinata les tendieron una trampa. Todos sorprendidos ante la afirmación de Sasuke, Naruto que era el que estaba más conmovido y alterado le preguntó

-Sasuke, dimee… por favor, ¿Qué fueee lo que viste?... ¡DIMELOOOOOOOO!-dijo Naruto casi al borde del colapso le contestó

-Es sencillo dobe, el muy maldito del sirviente de Shion, el tal Mizuki tiene la prueba de embarazo que tenía Hinata. Vi por mi Sharingan que fue intercambiada por una falsa, por eso digo que fueron engañados

-Maldita sea Sasuke, ¿por qué fuimos engañadoss, dímelo Sasukeee?-Sasuke mirándolo fijamente le contestó

-Dime Naruto dobe, si ese video se registró a la misma hora en que te viste con Shion, ¿entonces por qué ese maldito canalla de su sirviente estaba atacando a Hinata, no te parece que Shion fue la que planeó todo esto?, y es más ¿Cómo sabían que ese día Hinata estaba en su oficina? Ese Mizuki la siguió hasta acá. Y lo de la visión creo que es mentira y patrañas de esa mujer dobe- Naruto sumamente asombrado se dio un gran golpe mental diciéndose "_MALDITA SEAAAA! QUE HICEE! Mi amada Hinataaa perdonamee! ._Shikamaru al escuchar la afirmación del Uchiha, pensó que ahora todo cobraba sentido y le ordenó de inmediato verificar las grabaciones de las cámaras de la aldea, de una hora antes, desde el camino donde recorrió ese día del percance hasta la entrada de la torre. Y sí, efectivamente, claramente se mostraba a Hinata caminando tranquilamente sumamente pensativa y Mizuki siguiéndola hasta su lugar de destino. ¡_El muy maldito hizo de las suyas… Shion es una víbora!_ Pensaba Sakura en ese momento sumamente impresionada. Después Shikamaru le solicito las copias de los videos y cuando éste se las entrego de inmediato todos salieron agradeciendo al de seguridad. Naruto de camino, pensaba del error.. o nooo del error.. del GRAN HORROOOOR que se cometió con su loto, nunca pensó en que tales acciones llevaran a terribles consecuencias se sentía la peor escoria y el peor monstruo del mundo _"Hinata… mi amooor perdóname, por favor… siento una gran culpabilidad y una gran frustración… al no creerte", _cuando llegaron a la oficina finalmente se dirigió a Shikamaru y le dijo

-Shikamaru, necesito que me contactes de inmediato con Hiashi-Sama y le digas que ese de suma urgencia que venga aquí al medio día y que ojala venga con todo el clan, que es una reunión se suma prioridad. Ahhh y también dile a Shion y a Mizuki que vengan pero no les digas para que es, solo diles que el Hokage los invita a un gran banquete para ellos, que es una especie de "bienvenida de la aldea para ellos"-de inmediato Shikamaru afirmando hizo lo que le ordenó el Hokage-Sakura necesito que traigas el historial médico de Hinata donde están las consultas de esos dos días que ella acudió a ti. Y Sasuke.. Muchas gracias.. ése le contesto con su _humph no hay de que dobe._ Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que se adelantara y de inmediato le dijo a Naruto

-Naruto, tengo que decirte algo-Naruto de inmediato alzando su mirada a Sakura ésta con su puño le dió un golpe grande en la cabeza diciéndole-¡ESTO ES POR SER TAN BAKAAAA NARUTO!-de inmediato Sakura se fue y Naruto pensativo con un chichón grande en su cabeza se dijo _espero que no sea demasiado tarde_

Bueno muchachos hasta aquí mi capitulo. Les cuento que éste fue uno de los que más me costó escribir, tuve que organizar muy bien mis ideas antes de poder escribirlo pero también es uno de los que más tristeza me dió, definitivamente escribir fics es un poco complicado pero no imposible. Bueno espero que les guste porque muchachos, a partir de éste capítulo se viene lo más bueenooo ejejejejjejej. Bueno espero como siempre sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Muchas gracias y adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa como estaaan toooodooosss ayyy esperoo que bien. Estoy más contenta que mico en avión (no solo que ganooo Colombia, sino fuera por Falcao Dios mío jejeje), sino también por sus comentarios y me alegra que les hayan gustado y que entendieran el rumbo para dónde va la historia. Bueno como les dije en los siguientes capítulos se abordará mucho más el comienzo de la venganza de Hinata y su cambio drástico (umm bueno no tan dulce), sino de personalidad, es decir, no más niñita tierna. En cuanto a cómo se defenderá si va a ser entrenada como lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior. Ella será un sicario y a la vez una de la mano derecha de Hatori, ella tendrá un status importante en el negocio y será considerada como de la familia. Ella impondrá lo que llamamos algunos como justicia o limpieza social por sus propias manos, verán a lo que me refiero, donde la delincuencia y los problemas de seguridad en orden público de la ciudad será tremendo y la guerra de los carteles, porque antes era una alianza pero más adelante les adelanto en otro capítulo más adelante que paso con eso (el de los Otsutsuki y los del "Gato", pues éste último cartel lo dirigen dos de los hijos del fallecido narco). En cuanto a Naruto pues éste no sufrirá ningún daño físico, va a ser emocional, se dice que una palabra hiere mucho más que miles de golpes y lo demás físicamente. Eso es una de las maneras como Hinata lo hará sufrir, en cuanto a Hiashi se darán cuenta en este capítulo. Y lo del puñetazo se Sakura a Naruto jajajaja gracias me alegra que te gustara es mas no sabía cómo colocarlo si al principio, o en el medio o de ultimas no sabía pero me alegra que te gustara es más me totie de la risa cuando Sakura le dio en la jeta a Naruto jajajaja. Gracias y me halaga que te gustara que estuviera bien escrito el fic, en cuanto a ortografía y eso, es más, de tanto que nos exigen a nosotros (futuros profesionales del mañana) en ortografía pues con más veras jejeje. Bueno no siendo más he aquí el séptimo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CONFRONTACIÓN Y EL DURO ENTRENAMIENTO**

Después de que Naruto dio las órdenes a Shikamaru, de inmediato el Nara realizó las llamadas correspondientes a Hiashi primeramente, diciéndole el recado que le había dado el Hokage y después a Shion y a su sirviente Mizuki. El plan consistía en que el clan de los Hyuga se reunirían antes con el séptimo donde éste les diría la verdad de los sucesos ocurridos hace semanas atrás y de cómo fueron engañados no solo él sino Hinata. Después de terminada la reunión simularían encontrarsen en una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para Shion y a Mizuki donde éstos estarían presentes dos horas después de la reunión y donde los invitados serían todos los kages de las aldeas aledañas, incluyendo los sumos sacerdotes del país de los demonios, (como quien dice, se les van a ir hondo a estos dos idiotas). En esos momentos Sakura estaba recolectando toda la información necesaria, sobre el historial médico de Hinata, donde estaban las consultas de esos dos días que fue al hospital, los resultados de la prueba de embarazo. Toda ésta información fue suministrada al Hokage de inmediato para la reunión que tendría con los Hyuga.

-Hokage-Sama- lo llamó Moegi, cuando éste estaba tomando sake, pues estaba muy pensativo y muy conmovido por la verdad revelada y éste reaccionando captó la atención y Moegi le dijo-Hiashi-Sama y todo el clan están aquí, lo esperan en la sala de reuniones-Naruto asintiendo y haciendo una señal en la mano le pidió a Moegi retirarse y diciéndole

-Necesito que nadie nos interrumpan y solo búscame cuando haya problemas de prioridad o solo permite la entrada de Shikamaru, ¿entendido?-Moegi seriamente y con mucho respeto inclinándose diciendo _hai Hokage-Sama._ Naruto estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo les diría la verdad y es más, no sabía cómo empezar, pues en sus manos tenia las grabaciones del día del suceso y el historial médico completo de Hinata. al percatarse ya de que llego al lugar de destino, los Hyuga estaban muy inquietos y curiosos a la vez del llamado tan prioritario del Hokage naranja y donde estos se dieron cuenta de su llegada, hicieron silencio e inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto a él. Ahí estaban Hiashi, Ko, Hanabi, el viejo Hyuga y los miembros del consejo del clan. Hiashi rompió el silencio y dijo

-Muy bien Hokage-Sama, ¿a qué se debe éste llamado repentino suyo y que además es muy prioritario?- dijo Hiashi sumamente sereno pero a la vez algo preocupado, hasta que Naruto se dirigió al asiento principal, tomo asiento y suspirando les dijo.

-Hiashi-Sama y demás miembros del clan Hyuga, los he llamado de suma urgencia para comentarles una situación y un problema a la vez que es de suma delicadeza-ante tal afirmación todos con un _Ahh!_ Se sorprendieron y a la vez empezaron a murmurar-por favor hagan silencio-todos se callaron y lo instaron a continuar- Todos los que estamos aquí e incluyéndome, hemos cometido una grave injusticia-Hiashi de inmediato contestó

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con injusticia, Hokage-Sama y por qué nosotros tenemos algo que ver?!-de inmediato Naruto lo miró con suma tristeza y éste a la vez el patriarca de los Hyuga noto la reacción de éste y por lo tanto bajó la guardia.

-Si Hiashi-Sama, así como lo oye, todos nosotros cometimos una grave injusticia-éste bajando la cabeza, pasando un poco de saliva en su garganta, sentía que se le formaba un nudo en ella continúo-Me refiero.. al acto de injusticia… que se cometió en contra… de Hinata Hyuga- todos ante tal revelación, quedaron anonadados unos decían "¿_contra Hinata?.. ¿a qué se refiere?".. "¿Hinata Hyuga la que desterramos por cometer tal inmoralidad?"..."¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?". _Hiashi ordeno con una mano a que se calmaran, pues éste le instó al Hokage a que continuara, inclinando su cabeza, el hombre también estaba conmovido y anonadado-Hace unas horas atrás por medio de pruebas y testigos, fui informado que Hinata era inocente de todo y que fue víctima de una trampa que le tendieron a ella-Ko bajando la cabeza, sumamente lleno de tristeza y Hanabi quien abriendo sus ojos ante el Hokage, empezó a hiperventilar. Naruto señaló las pruebas que apuntaban la inocencia de Hinata, continúo diciendo- Aquí están las pruebas, que apuntan a que Hinata es inocente y que fue víctima de violación. Uno de ellos, es el historial médico de Hinata, donde señala claramente de que si estaba embarazada y la otra prueba, son los videos o grabaciones de los hechos ocurridos en mi oficina donde se ve reflejado claramente, que fue víctima de abuso sexual-todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, no podían creer todo lo que estaba diciendo el Hokage. En esos momentos llega Shikamaru entra diciéndole algo al Hokage a su oído y Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza y entregándole el video para que lo colocara y poder presentárselos al clan. Hiashi mientras tomaba el historial médico y sumamente tembloroso, miró claramente todo lo escrito las fechas de consulta, las pruebas practicadas donde en ellas sale claramente "_hospital de Konoha-Prueba de embarazo" _después decía "_nombre de la paciente Hinata Hyuga" _y más abajo "_Resultado de la prueba POSITIVA"_. Pasándose las manos en su cara ante tal revelación, empezó a llorar desesperado mientras Hanabi quien estaba a su lado lo ayudaba a sostener y también quien mirando la prueba empezó a llorar amargamente. Cada uno de los miembros sumamente tristes y conmovidos no podían creer de la grave injusticia que se cometió con la peli azul, pues ellos también habían leído la historia clínica de ella y a la vez el gran remordimiento que sentían. Hiashi pensaba miles de cosas y una de ellas es que se sentía como un mal padre y miraba al cielo diciendo en su pensamiento _Hana, perdóname…_-Quiero que vean algo y es el video de la violación por favor pongan toda la atención a esto-los interrumpió Naruto quien también, estaba con mucho remordimiento-Shikamaru, adelante-éste asintiendo a la orden, colocó el video. Y la reacción de los presentes fue de suma sorpresa, conforme a cómo sucedían las cosas, desde la entrada a la torre hasta cuando fue violada por Mizuki. Hanabi empezó a llorar muy desconsoladamente y tapándose la boca con su mano, siendo abrazada por Ko quien también estaba sumamente conmovido, pues a pesar de lo ocurrido, él nunca juzgo a Hinata en ningún momento, el sentía que ella nunca fue culpable de nada. Hiashi mirando el video, éste sentía que le crecía algo de ira en su interior y que ese tal Mizuki cuando lo viera sería capaz de cortarle las pelotas, pero, ¿de que servía?, pues su hija fue desterrada y dañada cruelmente de manera injusta y que no sabía dónde estaba. Cuando finalmente Hiashi empezó a hablar con un poco de dificultad, casi al borde del colapso diciendo

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO, NARUTOOO NECESITO SABERLO QUIEEEN?!-Naruto mirándolo con suma tristeza reflejado en sus ojos le dijo

-Hiashi-Sama y demás miembros, ya sabemos quién.. o más bien.. quienes fueron los culpables. Uno de ellos, es el hombre que vieron ustedes mismos en la grabación se llama Mizuki, es sirviente de Shion. Y la segunda culpable de todo esto es Shion, la sacerdotisa del país de los demonios. No sabemos la causa del porqué de sus acciones pero muy pronto dentro de unas horas todos nosotros lo averiguaremos-dijo Naruto con voz sumamente de resentimiento, pues no comprendía como una persona como Shion fue tan capaz de hacer un daño tan cruel a un ser inocente contra Hinata, y eso que la consideraba como una gran amiga. Naruto finalmente, les habló sobre el plan que se iba a llevar a cabo y de cómo Mizuki y Shion caerían en la trampa de ser confrontados no solo de ellos sino de todos los kages, los sumos sacerdotes del país de los demonios y de toda la aldea, pues sería una especie de fiesta en público. Hasta que el viejo Hyuga habló

-Entonces, que así sea, pero una pregunta Hokage-Sama, ¿cómo encontraremos a Hinata? porque cuando ella fue desterrada no sabemos el paradero de ella si está viva o muerta-dijo el viejo sumamente arrepentido. Naruto abriendo sus ojos ante él le preguntó

-¿Qué ocurrió… en realidad ese día.. que hicieron con ella?-Naruto con voz temblorosa preguntó hasta que Hiashi respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar

-Hinata… mi hija.. ella..,a ella la sometimos a un castigo antes de ser desterrada y fue la decisión mía y del consejo de los Hyuga. Fue azotada de una manera cruel y despiadada.. Dios.. nunca olvidare esos gritos de dolor de ella. Fue marcada a carne viva con un elemento corto punzante-sometido a fuego… en uno de sus brazos, le quitamos el Byakugan y… desterrada después-tanto Naruto como Shikamaru estaban anonadados, pero mucho más Naruto, sentía dolor, rabia, impotencia, desesperación, remordimiento y arrepentimiento-Te preguntaras del porque fue sometida a esto, pues… ella por ser una heredera de la rama principal de este clan.. las consecuencias y la manera como fue juzgada.. es de esa forma-acercándose a Naruto arrodillándose ante él diciéndole-No sabes.. Cuánto dolor tengo en estos momentos no solo por mi hija sino por mi nieto… del daño que les causé y quiero repararlo, Naruto, por favor encuéntralos… y pronto..-Naruto muy triste ante tal declaración asintió con la cabeza dijo

-Lo haré Hiashi-Sama, se lo prometo. Los encontrare y creo que en eso los dos estamos de acuerdo. A ella también siento que… les debo perdón…no solo la manera como la juzgue.. sino también a no creerle que en ella estaba creciendo algo que nos iba a dar felicidad a todos a usted y a mí que.. soy el padre de ese bebé-finalmente Naruto terminando de hablar, dio por terminada la reunión.

Finalmente después de dos horas, la mímica o la supuesta fiesta se organizaría en la plaza principal de Konoha, había de todo en esa supuesta fiesta. Al momento llegaron Shion y Mizuki, vestidos muy elegantemente. Todos los demás ya habían llegado los kages y los sumos sacerdotes del país de los demonios, extrañada Shion por tal invitación de éstos últimos dijo en sus adentros _"¿y a éstos vejetes quien los invitó?.. Deberían estar rezando en el templo". _Pero después le restó importancia, pero Mizuki estaba un poco inquieto, pues observo a sus alrededores que todos los escuadrones ambu estaban alrededor de ellos y la seguridad estaba más aumentada de lo normal _¿habrá una emboscada.. Por eso tanta seguridad.. Tal vez por la clase de gente que está aquí en la aldea?_. Finalmente llegó el Hokage en compañía de Shikamaru y de los demás, entre ellos Sasuke y Sakura. Mientras que los demás como Sai en compañía de su esposa Ino, el antiguo equipo 8 Kiba con su perro fiel Akamaru y Shino estaban en la misma mesa. Es decir todos y los demás que eran los aldeanos estaban presentes. Hasta que por fin Naruto con una mano cayo a todo mundo y dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sean todos bienvenidos, a la gran fiesta de Bienvenida de parte de la aldea de Konoha a ustedes Mizuki y mi GRAN AMIGA Shion-todos aplaudieron ante tal declaración y dándole la señal a Shikamaru de hacer lo suyo mientras Naruto seguía hablando- Perdón si me tardé un poco, lo que pasa.. es que tenía asuntos importantes que tratar y sé que se solucionará muy pronto. Pero bueno.. no he venido aquí para contarles eso.. he venido aquí personalmente a darles a ustedes-dirigiéndose a Mizuki y a Shion quienes estaban un poco nerviosos pero a la vez orgullosos-Mizuki y Shion, ciudadanos ejemplares y honestos que ésta aldea haya tenido en toda su historia, ¿verdad que sí?, por favor un fuerte aplauso a ellos-todos aplaudieron y felicitaban a los "enfiestados"-Pero, esperen tengo algo para ustedes, quiero que no solo lo vean ustedes sino también todos los invitados y aldeanos de Konoha, por favor Shikamaru, prende esa pantalla-todos, incluyendo a los nombrados, se quedaron viendo la pantalla gigante delante de ellos, hasta que se prendió la misma y empezando a rodar LAS GRABACIONES. Mientras empezó a rodar las grabaciones, todos estaban sorprendidos en gran manera de lo que reflejaba en la pantalla toodoooos absolutamente todos. Fue hasta que Mizuki se levantó dispuesto a huir hasta que Sasuke y Sai aparecieron a su lado diciéndole _¿A dónde crees que vas maldito? La fiesta no ha terminado._ Hasta que uno de los sumos sacerdotes habló

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA, MIZUKI QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-preguntó el anciano al nombrado quien éste de inmediato contestó

-Todo fue culpa de ella… Shion es la culpable-dijo éste señalando a la sacerdotisa quién sorprendida ante tal declaración, le iba a contestar más éste siguió con su declaración-Ella lo planeó todo, desde inventar la visión de que yo era el amante de esa chica quien además no tuve nada que ver con ella, de seguirla y violarla en la oficina del Hokage-dijo éste gritando mientras todos los aldeanos murmuraban unos con los otros y éste decía- Es más, todo esto se hizo con el objetivo de arrebatarle la prueba de embarazo a esa mujer donde comprobaba que si estaba embarazada y la cambié por uno falso. Shion es la culpable de todo-Los kages estaban muy sorprendidos pero los sacerdotes estaban más que avergonzados dirigiéndose otro de ellos a Shion reclamándole

¡¿Qué significa esto, porque lo hiciste, Miroku no te dio esa clase de ejemplos, porqué dañaste a una persona inocente, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, porque mucho nos has avergonzado?!-ésta se levantó dispuesta a huir del lugar hasta que Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari la rodearon. Hasta que el Hokage se dirigió ante ella diciéndole

-Dime, mi querida amiga Shion, ¿tienes que decir algo en tu defensa?-dijo éste con ojos de odio hacia ella y ésta levantando su rostro con una sonrisa maquiavélica le dijo

-SIII!. Lo hiceee y queee-todos los presentes quedaron muy expresivamente sorprendidos y Naruto quien abriendo los ojos ante ella pensando en la respuesta tan descarada que daba ella siguió diciéndole-Lo hiceee siii…así como lo oyen bobos.. no me arrepiento de nada y no siento remordimiento alguno de mis acciones. Y quiero que todos estos estúpidos lo sepan, que disfrute cada momento de ver a esa mosquita muerta sufrir de dolor-Naruto sorprendido le preguntó

-Dime Shion, dímelo de una maldita vez, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!, no sabes el daño que has causado, dame un argumento para yo poder entenderlo. Te di un hogar, un techo junto con ese canalla, hospitalidad y amabilidad no solo de parte mía sino de todos nosotros Shion, contéstame, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-le decía Naruto con una ira inimaginable que a todos los presentes les hacía raro ese comportamiento pero para una situación así es razonable y ésta de inmediato le contestó

-PORQUE TE AMOOO-dijo Shion sorprendiendo al rubio y los demás presentes -Siii es así TE AMO. Hice todo esto, Naru, por ti. No había manera de poder ganarme tu corazón sabiendo que esa maldita perraaa..-Naruto la interrumpió de inmediato ante tales declaraciones despectivas que iban a Hinata

-¡YA BASTAAAA!-ella de inmediato se asustó ante la expresión de Naruto y se cayó de inmediato-. ¡NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR ASÍ DE HINATA!, ¡NI SIQUIERA TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE ELLA BAJO ESOS TÉRMINOS!. Lo siento mucho Shion pero mi corazón es de Hinata a la mujer que amo y a quien por tu maldita culpa perdí de mi lado y también al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, donde no sé si tal vez estén bien en algún lugar. Y otra cosa, no sabes cuánto te odio y las ganas que tengo de arrancarte de mi vista-Shion sorprendida le contestó

-Jajajaja-empezó a reír pausadamente y después levanto el tono de su risa, donde los demás que la estaban mirando fijamente algunos decían _está loca_-JAJAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír con que "EL AMOR DE TU VIDA"-esto último lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos y bajo una voz lela- suenas ridículo, es más si piensas encontrarla, ¿piensas que ella te va a perdonar fácilmente?, pues lo dudo mucho, ya que tú mismo fue el que la despreció y la humilló y ¿sabes lo que es cómico de ésta historia de amor tonta?, que nunca verás a ese engendro que llamas hijo verlo con tus propios oj..-fue en esos momentos que no siguió hablando porque uno de los sacerdotes que le reclamó a ella, le pego una cachetada. Es entonces que el sacerdote habló

-¡¿YA ES SUFICIENTE SHION?!, ya has hecho mucho daño. A una persona inocente, al Hokage y a todos los presentes. Por favor ya no solo nos has avergonzado a nosotros, sino también a tu madre Miroku. Das lástima Shion-terminando éste se dirigió ante el Hokage, inclinándose diciéndole-Lo sentimos y mucho Hokage-Sama, por todo esto que ha pasado, por favor perdónenos le ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas en nombre de nosotros los sacerdotes principales y del País de los Demonios. No pensamos que tales barbaridades cometidas por ésta… niña, fueran tan funestas que causaron mucho daño y dolor-dijo éste mientras el Hokage lo miraba seriamente y donde continuo hablando-No se preocupe, ellos dos pagarán de acuerdo a las leyes de nuestro país, serán despojados de sus poderes sobrenaturales y desterrados de nuestro pueblo-terminando éste, se levantó y Naruto le dijo

-No se preocupe, las relaciones políticas de su país con el mío no tendrán problema alguno. Pero algo si le digo a éstos dos-dijo y se dirigió a ellos mirándolos con desprecio- Ustedes dos, no tendrán permitido entrar a Konoha, ni un centímetro de tierra será tocada por sus sucios pies-volteándose levemente ante los Kages, se quedó mirándolos y les dijo-Mírenlos, estos dos ya son considerados a partir de hoy, forasteros y renegados, considerados como traidores y yo creo que estarían de acuerdo en que ninguno de ustedes les permitirá algún tipo de asilo, ¿no es verdad?-los kages mirando con respeto a Naruto asintieron todos con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por el rubio. Donde éste continúo ante los dos ya renegados les dijo-Si me permite, respetado sumo sacerdote, quiero hacer algo antes de que se los lleve-cogió su puño y se lo dirigió a la cara y estómago y una patada dirigida a las partes nobles-Ésta era por Hinata maldito. Ya sácalos de mi vista-de inmediato se los llevaron presos al País de los Demonios. A la llegada de éstos se hizo tal y como lo había dicho el sacerdote. A partir de ese momento no se volvió a saber del paradero de éstos individuos.

Después de todo lo acontecido, el Hokage pidió sus más sinceras disculpas de todo lo que pasó y de la manera cómo se tenía que saber la verdad. Todos estaban conmovidos y arrepentidos por la situación y del remordimiento sobre donde se encontraba Hinata y su bebé. Todas esas miles de preguntas tenían que ser aclaradas de inmediato pero no siendo más cada uno fue despidiéndose del Hokage diciéndole cada uno de los kages que ayudarían con dar con el paradero de la chica y que todo estaría bien.

De todo esto anteriormente pasado, Naruto decidió enviar todos los escuadrones y bloques de búsqueda para dar con el paradero de su amor, pero cada día era una decepción, era como si la tierra se la hubiera comido y no hubiera quedado nada. Si estuviera muerta su cuerpo hubiera aparecido eso creían los ambus. Siempre llegaban a la oficina y Naruto con la esperanza de que la encontraron, moría de que no habían noticias positivas sobre Hinata. a veces tenía pesadillas de ella muerta con su hijo en brazos, también un día despertó sobresaltado de que su hijo estaba muerto en brazos y dónde la voz de Hinata le hablaba recriminándole todo. Casi todas las noches eran de insomnio y de pesadillas. No podía concentrarse en su labor como Hokage y no dejaba de pensar en el amor de su vida, pues se sentía como la peor escoria de todo éste mundo.

Pasaron los días en la estancia del hospital para Hinata. Cada día Toneri y los demás la visitaban. Poco a poco los iba conociendo sentía en su corazón mucho agradecimiento para ellos, pero cuando a veces la noche llegaba lloraba en silencio. Se hizo gran amiga de Amy y de Tomoyo. Le parecían chicas agradables y a la vez bonitas, sabía en lo que trabajaban pero ella nunca sentía en sus manos juzgarlas. Amy Tanaka era una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y de 1.70 de estatura, tenía 23 años era una de las mayores de las tres, madre soltera, tenía un hijo de 5 años llamado Kotaru que también de vez en cuando la visitaba con su mamá y le llevaba flores, ella le comentaba a Hinata que tuvo que conseguir ese trabajo porque por tener la condición de madre soltera, no la aceptaban en ningún lugar de trabajo honrado, hasta que le tocó conseguir ese trabajo gracias a Hatori mientras la vio en la calle con su hijo, donde ganaba muy bien pero a veces se sentía muy mal por lo que hacía. Hinata le dijo que para ella no era problema que una mujer como ella trabajara de prostituta si el motivo era de luchar por algún ser amado, que en éste caso era su hijo. Por otro lado supo de la vida de Tomoyo y vaya lo sorprendida que quedó cuando ésta le contó su historia. Tomoyo Hanzo, fue engañada en el mercado ilegal de la trata de blancas a sus 15 años origen americano-japonés, debido a su belleza, chica de ojos azules, con cabello largo ondulado de color gris oscuro, estatura de 1.56 y de 18 años la misma edad de Hinata. Fue rescatada por Hatori cuando ésta se encontraba de prostituta y maltratada por sus captores en otro lugar de Japón, de inmediato ordenó que se la llevaran al País de las Olas y donde siguió trabajando en lo mismo solo para él, hasta que se casó con Ryu, uno de los hermanos del líder del cartel del Gato. Solo era una de las formas y condiciones para mantener la paz entre ambos carteles. Ella le decía la historia a Hinata, mientras la ojiperla notaba cierto aire de tristeza en ella _creo que es infeliz en su matrimonio. _También le dijo que ella de vez en cuando era obligada por Ryu a trabajar en eso pero que ella encontraba refugio en su amiga Amy, que ella siempre la instaba a separase de él. Es decir, le dieron a entender a Hinata que ese tal Ryu le daba una vida miserable a Tomoyo. Después a veces la visitaba Ginta el guardaespaldas de Hatori. Éste desde que la vió por primera vez quedó prendado y enamorado a primera vista, pero debido a los acontecimientos que ella vivió, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pues por respeto a ella y a su calamidad decidió guardar el secreto. Le llevaba flores, tarjetas de "mejórate pronto", de vez en cuando chocolates y peluches. Él decía que algunos eran detalles de Hatori pero que casi la gran mayoría eran de él para ella.

Pasaron los días, aproximadamente un mes en el hospital, sus heridas poco a poco fueron sanando y también iba recobrando fuerzas por completo, aunque las de su corazón no por completo. Hasta que un día llegó el médico junto con Toneri y Ginta, entrando a la habitación, mientras ella hablaba con Amy y Tomoyo riendo levemente

-Señorita Hinata buenos días, vengo a darle buenas noticias-le dijo el doctor mientras Hinata lo miro y éste le dijo-Hoy sale del hospital, debido a la evolución adecuada de su recuperación pero con la condición de que vendrá a un control de sus heridas. Aquí está todas las instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer-Hinata de inmediato se alegró de la noticia aceptando lo que le daba el médico.

Hinata fue llevada a la mansión de Hatori, donde de inmediato Hatori la recibió adecuadamente. Donde les dijo a todos

-Ella es Hinata Otsutsuki-ella sorprendida se volteó mirándolo por el apellido no protesto pero después le preguntaría por qué de el apellido-Quiero que la traten como una igual, así que a partir de hoy será tratada como parte de la familia, así que quiero que le brinden su apoyo y su hospitalidad-todos inclinandosen ante Hatori respondiendo afirmativamente. Mientras éste se dirigió a Hinata diciéndole

-Tienes el apellido porque ya eres de la familia. Te considero como mi hija, así que no te preocupes pequeña. A partir de éste momento, eres una Otsutsuki. Hinata iba a inclinarse hasta que Hatori se lo impidió-No, no lo hagas no tienes que hacer eso mi niña, además no me debes nada-Hinata sorprendida ante tal declaración de Hatori, sintió que aunque él le hubiera dicho que no le debía nada ella sentía en su corazón que le debía la vida.

Pasaron los días y Ginta la acompañaba a sus controles, donde finalmente fue declarada sana en su totalidad. Cuando salió del hospital, Ginta la montó en la camioneta donde finalmente le habló

-Señorita Hinata, en estos momentos nos dirigimos al centro comercial, por órdenes de mi jefe, piensa que usted necesita ropa, así que ¿usted qué opina?-Hinata sonriéndole levemente le contestó

-Hai! No hay problema, Ginta-San, y por favor dale las gracias a Hatori-San de mi parte-le dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa un poco tímida donde éste le respondió

-Señorita solo dígame Ginta, creo que el _San _me hace sentir un poco viejo-éste le dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras Hinata le dijo

-Está bien, yo te digo Ginta pero si tú solo me dices Hinata-le dijo ella con una sonrisa de esas que mataban de amor a Ginta. El aceptando con su cabeza dijo _está bien… Hinata._ Después que se dijeron todo eso, se dirigieron al centro comercial a las tiendas de ropa y de zapatos donde Ginta muy pacientemente la esperaba cuando ella se medía algo, éste le indicaba que estaba bien y que todo lo que se probaba le quedaba de maravilla _definitivamente es preciosa _pensaba Ginta. Compro vestidos, pantalones de toda clase, zapatos y sandalias, etc. Después que terminaron fueron a un café donde descansaron y ésta agradecida le dijo

-Muchas.. gracias Ginta.. me la he pasado bien y también por tu colaboración. Gracias-éste mirándola fijamente le contestó

-No hay de qué Hinata no tienes porqué agradécemelo. Sé que la pasaste mal hace unos días y pues por eso intenté.. Alegrarte un poco el momento. Prométeme que nunca vas a volver a llorar-ella mirándolo fijamente le afirmo con la cabeza diciéndole _lo prometo_, éste de inmediato le dijo-Puedes siempre contar conmigo y como un amigo, prometo no hacerte daño, ni tampoco que te hagan daño..nunca más-Hinata quedó completamente sorprendida ante tal declaración y quitando levemente su mano de la de él rompió el silencio y le dijo

-Ehmm.. Creo que es hora de irnos Ginta.. no quiero llegar tarde a la mansión, ya está anocheciendo-diciendo esto Hinata, sacándolo de su ensoñación dijo

-Ehmm.. sii, lo siento, tienes razón vámonos-dijo esto Ginta mientras pensaba _tengo que controlarme_.

Llego a la mansión junto con Ginta, encontrándosen con una de las mucamas donde le estaba diciendo a Hinata y a Ginta que necesitaba hablar con ellos en la oficina. Dicho esto, de inmediato se dirigieron a la oficina donde se encontraba Hatori junto con Toneri diciéndoles.

-Bienvenidos, pasen sientesen, Hinata, ¿Cómo te la pasaste?- dicho esto Hinata le contesto

-Muy bien Hatori-San, me la pase bien y.. Muchas gracias por lo que me mando a comprar, me refiero a la ropa..-dicho esto Hinata, Hatori le respondió

-No me agradezcas, recuerda que eres como si fuera mi hija y lo hice porqué sé que llegaste acá con las manos vacías y como una Otsutsuki y muy pronto aprendiz, tienes que tener todas tus necesidades cubiertas y por favor solo llámame Hatori-diciendo esto finalmente retomo la conversación- Muy bien Hinata, te mandé a llamar junto con Ginta para que inicies tu entrenamiento. Toneri y yo hablamos de todo y pues veo que es necesario que inicies a partir de la semana que viene. Ginta tú la entrenaras en el manejo de todas las armas pero en especial las de fuego. Él es un excelente pistolero y puede enseñarte varias técnicas para que puedas manipularlas correctamente. Toneri te enseñara todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales y te enseñará a defenderte ante cualquier circunstancia. Sé que pensarás que no tienes el byakugan pero veo que si la fuerza y velocidad suficiente que te caracterizan, no más es perfeccionarlos más y walá-dijo esto Hatori hasta que Hinata le preguntó

-Muy bien Hatori, mientras termine el entrenamiento, sé que trabajaré para usted, pero no sé exactamente en que me desempeñaré-le dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente y con sumo respeto éste le contestó diciendo

-Empezarás en "cosas menores", me refiero a que serás sometida a prueba en ser una de los sicarios, es decir, tienes que empezar a matar a sueldo, ganándote cada misión que se te encomiende y terminada la misma se te paga conforme a lo acordado por el cliente. Y depende de lo que pase y conforme a como vayas avanzando consideraré tenerte como mano derecha. Es así de sencillo-Hatori mirándola fijamente también esta sonriendo socarronamente le contestó

-Muy bien.. Entonces que así sea, acepto el reto y te prometo Hatori que no te decepcionaré-diciendo esto Hinata, el jefe mirándola fijamente le dijo sonriendo levemente

-Bien, entonces que así sea, buena suerte y confió plenamente en ti Hinata, pongo mis esperanzas en ti al 100%, no me falles y otra cosa. Tus sentimientos tienen que estar siempre por fuera no te dejes amedrentar por la situación tienes que dominarlo tú misma-diciendo esto último, Hinata afirmó con su cabeza sabiendo lo que quería decir "_mi prioridad aquí es venganza… así que de ahora en adelante…amar será más difícil que matar" _pensaba la chica.

Se llegó el día mas ansiado. El primer día de entrenamiento, quedó con Toneri ese día de practicar todo lo de artes marciales. Quedaron de verse en el dojo y no dojo.. Gran dojoo a las 4:00am. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una joven puntual, recuerda que cuando ella era ninja siempre llegaba de primeras a la zona de entrenamientos del equipo 8. Extrañaba a Kiba, a Shino, Akamaru y Kurenai-Sensei y su bebé. Pero bueno basta de pensar en tonterías hasta que llegó Toneri con traje deportivo diciéndole

-Vaya! Niña veo que para ser tu primer día eres muy cumplida-dijo éste mientras ella se ponía al frente y éste le dijo-Muy bien, basta de habladurías comencemos.

Era la 15 vez que caía en el suelo, estaba levemente con sangre en su boca se limpió y se levantó de nuevo. Desde cuando iniciaron Toneri le dijo que lo atacara pero nada no podía ese tipo era veloz en sus movimientos a la hora de golpear.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que nunca te rindes? _Tengo que ser duro con ella sino de lo contrario el entrenamiento no sirve de nada_-Hinata levantándose ante él, con suma dificultad le dijo

-Uhmmmm, Pegas como niña-dijo Hinata mientras ésta se dirigía, ésta vez con mucha más seguridad y más velocidad dónde éste no se percató ni el cómo, cuándo, donde le llegó por detrás y lo golpeó fuertemente por su espalda. Fue uno de los golpes más noquéales que pudo recibir en su vida _mi padre tenía razón, ésta niña tiene su potencial_ y pum cayó al suelo. Hasta que después de 5 minutos se levantó con un gran dolor de espalda y le dijo

-Creo que realmente te subestime, a pesar de no tener tu byakugan, tienes una fuerza muy brutal, te felicito chiquilla-le dijo Toneri mientras la ojiblanco aceptó el halago inclinando su cabeza-Bién que te parece si te curo esas heridas y te invito a desayunar, solo a modo de disculpa-ella sorprendida aceptó gustosa.

Después que terminaron a las 10:00am tenía que encontrarse con Ginta quien la esperaba en la zona de polígono. Primero le enseño las partes de un arma de fuego, como aprender a cargarla y de cómo a apuntarla. Hinata tenía grandes dificultades después de una hora, _pesa mucho_ pensaba pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Muy bien Hinata, ya que está cargada el arma, dispara a ese cerdo muerto que tiene la X, quiero que le apuntes y dispares en todo el centro de la misma-Hinata levantando con ambas manos el arma, disparó pero no le atinó al centro decepcionada un poco siguió disparando, hasta que Ginta se puso al lado de ella y le dijo-Cierra los ojos, piensa no en el cerdo solo en el blanco-hizo lo que le pedía Ginta, hasta que éste le dijo-Ahora ábrelos y dispara a donde tiene que ser-dicho esto Hinata, disparó y le dio al blanco en todo el centro de la X-Muy bien, es solo cuestión de práctica, pero lo has logrado, te felicito Hinata-dicho esto retomaron el entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas y Ginta le enseñó a desarmar y armar de nuevo todo tipo de armamentos como las armas largas: escopeta, fusil, ametralladoras, fusil francotirador, etc.; también las armas cortas como revólver, pistola y pistola ametralladora, de todos los tipos y calibres. Le encargó esa tarea a Hinata donde le dijo _tienes que saber primero las armas de fuego y así podemos seguir con otro tipo de armas, por el momento tienes que saber hacer lo primero_. Después, Ginta le dio el armamento para que practicara todos los días, para después enseñarle lo demás. Al segundo día se levantó un poco desanimada y adolorida, había tenido pesadillas pero tenía que seguir.

-¿Qué te pasa estás muy distraída niña?-le dijo Toneri mientras éstos estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo-Te necesito 100% aquí en el dojo, no en la luna idiota-le decía éste mientras se acercaba a mirarla en el suelo quien ésta empezó a mirarlo fijamente con tristeza donde éste pensó en una gran idea _no será adecuado pero esto es prioritario, será por su bién-_Veo que no tienes nada que decir tonta, umm Ahhh! Ya sé! ¿Estas así por Naruto verdad?-Hinata de inmediato cambio de mirada a una de rabia-Ohhh! No puede ser creo que acerté soy un genio y más que ese tal Naruto fue el que te causó tal sufrimiento, que te dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas y ¿y qué pasó?, no te creyó que llevabas una criatura en tu vientre, ¿verdad?-Hinata de inmediato iba levantándose y algo en su interior iba creciendo como una fuerza descomunal cuando Toneri dijo-Siii y ash! hasta por culpa del que se hace llamar "tu padre", abortaste el bebé-Hinata de inmediato no lo dejó continuar recibiendo un golpe fuerte y certero en su cara. Después Toneri antes de reaccionar, Hinata le dio un golpe mortal en su estómago y en una de sus piernas y lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo del dojo-Auchh! Jeje creo que reaccionaste Hinata-dijo éste mientras Hinata pensaba que había caído bajo en las palabras de Toneri _"¿muy astuto eh? Creo que esto me está gustando._-Suficiente por hoy Hinata puedes irte a descansar. Ésta inclinándose pidiendo disculpas se retiró del dojo.

Después le toco el entrenamiento del manejo de armas con Ginta, dónde este grandemente sorprendido Hinata armó y desarmó el arma que él le pedía que armara. Lo hizo en el tiempo establecido en menos de cinco minutos. Después en el polígono aprendió a disparar cualquier tipo de armas y cuando terminó el día de entrenamiento llegaba muy agotada a dormir.

Pasaron los días y así el mes completo, Hinata ya dominaba todo las técnicas practicadas y perfeccionadas con Toneri, donde éste le enseñó que _a veces si no se tiene algún arma con que defenderse se tiene que hacer con su propio cuerpo_. Aprendió todas las técnicas de defensa peleando con algunos hombres que eran los secuaces de Toneri donde fácilmente los derribaba. También aprendió a disparar a una velocidad impresionante, Ginta pensó que Hinata estaba colocando todo su 100% de empeño hasta que le enseño el manejo correcto de las demás armas como navajas, cuchillos y katana. También hacia simulacros donde ella iba a una misión de matar a otra persona, donde tenía que aprender a disparar dentro y fuera del auto y en motocicleta. Cada día Hinata se hacía más habilidosa en todo esto.

Hasta que un día fue llamada ante Hatori dónde éste junto con Toneri y Ginta estaban reunidos y de inmediato entró al despacho, donde éste le dijo

-Mi pequeña, te tengo buenas noticias-le dijo Hatori- Has pasado adecuadamente tu entrenamiento, ahora quiero que pongas toda tu práctica en ésta última prueba-diciéndole esto Hinata asentía con la cabeza donde éste continuo hablando-Quiero que mates a un político que en estos momentos es señalado de corrupción y de testaferrato. Ésta es la foto y quiero que lo mires bien. Vas y lo matas. Ginta te acompañará y buena suerte-diciendo esto se retiró de inmediato de la oficina junto con Ginta, donde Toneri viendo hacia la puerta le dijo a su padre

-¿Crees que ella pase la prueba?-dijo Toneri y donde su padre le contestó

-Estoy más que seguro, que así será. Además vi en sus ojos determinación, seguridad y templanza ante esa misión. Es mas ya quería deshacerme de ese idiota que ni siquiera me pagó el préstamo del dinero que le di para pagar su campaña política, sé que Hinata lo mandará al infierno-Toneri sorprendido ante la afirmación de su padre sonrió levemente y dijo para sí mismo _suerte Hinata._

Iban de camino en la camioneta a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al lugar de la oficina del diputado, dónde Ginta le daba todas las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer, estaba un poco nerviosa, sí lo admitía, pero en sus venas le corría la adrenalina. Llegaron al lugar de destino y esperando que la víctima saliera iba a dar el golpe final donde Ginta le dijo

-No te preocupes Hinata, todo saldrá muy bien. Tienes mi apoyo por completo. No eches todo tu entrenamiento por la borda y recuerda la razón por la que estás aquí-dijo esto Ginta hasta que Hinata pensó _"Ginta tiene razón, no acabare todo el entrenamiento por la borda y estoy aquí solo por una razón, cobrar mi venganza, esto es por mi bebé"_. Mirando al cielo cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo hasta que Ginta le dijo-Ahí está saliendo, ¡Ahora Hinata!-Hinata de inmediato bajó de la camioneta pasando la calle hasta que ésta lo llamó diciéndole-Heyyy Ray-El político se volteó a mirar, Hinata sacó su revólver y PUMMM! PUMMM PUMMMM! 3 impactos de bala, uno directo al corazón y los otros dos en su estómago, donde para Hinata todo paso por cámara lenta y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la camioneta que llegaba en esos momentos y salió a toda velocidad-Muy bien Hinata lo hiciste muy bien ¡te felicito!, ya eres una de nosotros-Hinata reaccionó y no lo podía creer. Lo había logrado, había cumplido la misión, había asesinado a alguien desconocido para ella pero eso no le importaba, porque lo que realmente importaba, era que era otra persona distinta.

Bueno, chicos y chicas, hasta aquí llega mi capitulo, pero antes de que me pregunten "¿por qué Naruto no torturó a esos dos desgraciados?", pues se me ocurrió que las leyes de un país en el caso de El País de los Demonios, serian castigados allí pero, el castigo de estos inútiles no termina aquí, en éste capítulo porque cierta personita que su nombre empieza por H y termina en INATA jajajaja los hará llorar amargamente. Estaré aprovechando esta semana de receso para actualizar mi historia. Estaré muy pendiente de sus comentarios, opiniones, etc. Espero que les guste porfis todo bien, porque a éste le puse almas tripas y corazón. Byes byes los quelooooo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis chicos y chicas, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes espero que me hayan extrañado pues he estado un poco atareada en estos días pero por fin estoy aquí. He leído sus comentarios y opiniones y chillé de felicidad TvT, me hacen sentir bien y me instan a continuar y me halagan jejeje. Bueno dejando a un lado el saludo para responder la pregunta de que si Hinata se convirtió en sicario por matar un político, si claro que sí, era una de las pruebas que el señor Hatori le impuso donde el mismo le dijo _necesitaba dejar las emociones a un lado, blablablá.. _y pues lamentablemente un sicario es un asesino a sueldo, le pagan por matar como dicen (lo escuche por las series que les mencioné durante el transcurso del fic), hacer el "trabajito" y hacen lo que se llama limpieza social, esto en el caso de Hinata. En cuanto al cambio físico de Hinata si va a ser un estilo moderno y sexy que ha Naruto lo pondrá a noquear y a babear como idiota y otros cambios más.. Jejejeje. En cuanto lo de Ginta, Ryu, Shion y Mizuki, veo que leen mis pensamientos jajajaja y si así será. Otra cosa voy a poner un poco de song-fics. Bueno, menos charla y más acción he aquí el otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

**CAPÍTULO 8: CUANDO LLORA EL CORAZÓN Y ALIAS "EL LOTO BLANCO"**

"_Dos meses.. dos malditos meses sin saber de ella y de mi hijo…¿Dónde estás? _"todos los días eran para Naruto un martirio y un dolor de su alma, ya casi dos meses sin dar con el paradero de Hinata. Naruto no era el mismo, todos sus amigos y aldeanos notaron grandes cambios en el. Toda vitalidad de él se habían esfumado, la sonrisa, los gestos, el optimismo y la felicidad habían sido reemplazados a unos sentimientos de tristeza, angustia y desesperanza. Sai como líder de los escuadrones ambu, junto con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, llegaban a dar noticias de Hinata sentía una leve esperanza pero siempre llegaban diciendo _"nada Hokage-Sama"_. Esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto, estaba en uno de los bares de mala muerte y las personas que pasaban allí sabían por la depresión que tenía el Hokage naranja y para ellos no era extraño que siempre lo vieran allí, pues todas las noches era lo mismo y para las personas en ese bar era normal encontrarlo ahí, con unas botellas de sake y tomando hasta caer desmayado, el barman o dueño del lugar llamaba a los amigos del rubio solicitando que lo llevaran para luego ser recogido por Sasuke, Shikamaru o a veces por Sai. A veces lo acompañaban y éstos eran testigos de las lágrimas que derramaba por Hinata y de las palabras de remordimiento que manifestaba como _"maldita seaaa, por mi cuuulpaa se fue de mi lao, ¿por qué no le creí, cuando me dijo la verdad?, la amo demasiado, no la puedo olvidar, quisiera que me tragara la tierra", "me siento morir", "quiero tenerla a mi lado.. Para siempre". _ También notaron que casi no comía y cuando lo hacía era porque Shikamaru se lo llevaba obligado donde el viejo Teuchi a comer el ramen pero éste ni probaba bocado. En las reuniones con los kages le era imposible de concentrarse y siempre para ellos no pasaban desapercibidos y se veían obligados a culminaras de inmediato, pues sabían que la tristeza del rubio lo dejaba sin rumbo fijo de la realidad y el motivo de eso siempre fue Hinata Hyuga. Se le acercaba Gaara junto con su esposa Matsuri, quien tenía unos cuantos meses de embarazo, y que a ésto Naruto lo llevaba más a la tristeza de ver a la esposa de su amigo en ese estado y a preguntarse _"¿estarás bien en tu embarazo.. será niño o niña? _Y el Kasekage le decía _"te traeré noticias si sabemos del paradero de ella". _Lo animaba un poquitín pero la depresión seguía ahí. Es por eso que esa noche que estaba en el bar, cayó dormido en la barra y estaba solo y empezó a soñar:

_Se encontraba caminando solo en una ciudad, desconocida para él habían muchas cosas más modernas que él no se imaginaba encontrar, como parques, centros comerciales, supermercados, edificios, personas corriendo afanadas, pantallas gigante, etc. Siguió caminando hasta que en medio de la multitud, logró divisar una figura, menuda y característica… era una mujer.. sí una mujer, hasta que para él, todo el mundo se congeló y siguió caminando hacia esa mujer. Ésta de inmediato al percatarse que Naruto se dirigía a ella, salió corriendo y el rubio de inmediato empezó la persecución, la empezó a seguir, no sabía la razón de seguirla pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Corria y corria hasta encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, donde empezó a decir y gritar _

_-¿Dónde estás, quien eres, muéstrate?-diciendo ésto poco a poco fue apareciendo una sombra y con la ayuda de una de las luces de la calle logró divisar una mujer, llorando desconsolada arrodillada dándole la espalda al rubio y él se acercaba y ah sorpresa quien era y pensaba "Ese color de cabello.. negro-azulado.. Hinata" y Naruto gritó y colocándole una mano en el hombro a la muchacha-¡HINATA!, ¡Mi amor te encontré!, ¡no llores estoy aquí!-dijo esto abrazándola por detrás y ésta de una vez se levantó diciéndole_

-_¡NO ME TOQUES!, ¡MALDITO!, ¡POR TU CULPA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!-gritándole ésta mientras poco a poco se quitaba las manos en su vientre que.. ¡ESTABA SANGRANDO!, y llorando le dijo-¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ A MI BEBÉ!, ¡A TI Y A LOS HYUGA NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ, LOS ODIO!-dijo ésta de inmediato y Naruto se arrodillaba diciéndole_

_-¡PERDONAME, POR FAVOR PERDONAME!, no quise herirte mi Hinata yo te amo no me dejes, vuelve a mi lado no te vuelvas a ir perdonamee-diciendo esto el rubio cuando ya estaba a punto de abrazarla, ésta cayó en sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ésta se convirtió en pétalos de flor de loto, mientras una voz de ella le decía "lo siento.. Ya es demasiado tarde", y éste gritándole mientras desaparecían los pétalos de la flor gritaba-¡NOOOOO! ¡HINATA NO!_

Éste se levantó del sueño gritando y asustando a todos los del bar , estaba agitado y se pasaba las manos en su cabello y en su frente quien sudaba desaforadamente y mirando a los demás disculpándose con un "_lo siento"_. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y pagó la cuenta mientras el barman le preguntó

-Hokage-Sama ¿le llamo un taxi y que se lo lleven a su casa?, creo que usted no está en condiciones para..-de inmediato el rubio lo interrumpió y le dijo

-¡NO!, no se preocupe no es necesario, iré solo..-éste tambaleándose estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando aparece alguien a su lado y le dice al barman

-No hay de que preocuparse, yo lo llevo a su casa…gracias-le dijo Kakashi-Sensei quien estaba cargándolo en sus hombros y sacándolo del bar, hasta que paró un taxi ya que a pesar de ser un ninja y de que era muy joven ya los años le estaban cobrando factura diciendo "_cogeré un taxi.. ya no tengo fuerzas para esto". _El taxi paró y le indicó a donde se dirigían-Veo que esta vez te pasaste Naruto-le recriminaba su ex-sensei a Naruto quién éste levanto a mirar quien le hablaba

-Uhmmmm, Kakashi-sensei… ¿vino a juzgarme y criticarme o a ayudarme a ir a casa?-le decía Naruto con voz triste y ebria

-Umm, creo que las dos cosas. Pero verte en ese estado puede ser cómico pero nada divertido-le dijo el peli-blanco y mientras éste iba a protestar y pelear, Kakashi lo interrumpió-OH! Llegamos, ¿Cuánto le debo?-cuando Kakashi pagó la carrera del taxi éste ayudó a Naruto a bajarse del automotor, dirigiéndose a abrir la casa de Naruto, pues éste tenía las llaves que el rubio le indicó donde estaban guardadas y cuando abrió la puerta vaya sorpresa con la que se encuentra. ¡Tooda la casa estaba en un desorden tremendo y lleno de cochinadas, peor que una cochera de marranosss!, mientras Kakashi pensaba "_vaya como te ha destruido la depresión Naruto"._ Naruto rompió el silencio y le dijo

-Ya puede irse Kakashi-Sensei.. quiero estar solo-le dijo Naruto soltándose levemente dirigiéndose a la sala para tomar otra botella de sake, pero de inmediato Kakashi se dirigió y le quitó la botella y le dijo

-¿Así es que te rindes fácilmente?, ¿tomando una botella o varias de sake?, nunca que pensé que uno de mis pupilos fuera a caer de esa manera-diciendo éste lo miraba a los ojos y Naruto agachando la mirada le preguntó

_-_¡¿Cómo se sentiría usted que la mujer que usted ama no la pudiera encontrar?!, me siento inútil Kakashi-Sensei, siento que muero sino está a mi lado, pedirle perdón por el sufrimiento que le causé, decirle cuánto la amo, que sin ella soy NADA, sé que no la merezco pero siento que debo remediar todo lo que le hice.. me siento una escoria y es más, ¡¿Qué sentiría usted al no saber cómo está un hijo que lleva en sus entrañas y que si están con vida o no?! ¡CONTESTEME!-le dijo Naruto sentado cogiendo sus cabellos desesperadamente y llorando amargamente (como cuando Pedro negó a Jesús, hagan de cuenta jejejeje). Hasta que Kakashi después de observarlo le dijo

-No sé qué contestarte realmente, porque nunca he pasado algo como lo que estas sintiendo-le contestó Kakashi mientras Naruto reía sarcásticamente, pero Kakashi le siguió contestando-Pero no seguiría consumiéndome inútilmente como tú lo estás haciendo. Simplemente no me dejaría dominar de las cosas inútiles que me rodearían- mientras éste decía levantaba una de las tantas botellas vacías de sake-aumentaría mi búsqueda y métodos de la misma y mantendría mi serenidad. Algo si te digo Naruto y no solo te lo digo como tu sensei, sino como un amigo, la esperanza es lo único que nos queda y es la que al final se pierde-le dijo el peli-blanco a Naruto mientras éste le sacudía los cabellos y le dijo-sigues siendo un niño Naruto, para mí eres el mismo de siempre y eso es lo que caracteriza a Naruto Uzumaki, quien no retrocede nunca a su palabra y que siempre cumple sus promesas- en esos recuerda las palabras de Hiashi "_Naruto, por favor encuéntralos… y pronto.." _y a quien le hizo la promesa de encontrar a su amada y a su pequeño hijo-Bien no siendo más.. Creo que me tengo que ir.. Hasta pronto Naruto y por favor deja de hacer tonterías por mí-en esos momentos saliendo a la puerta, se fue.

Naruto de inmediato, levantó su mirada en su alrededor, miraba todo el desorden de la sala y con determinación empezó a recoger todo el desorden en una bolsa de basura, no demoró tanto invocó dos clones de sombra a que le ayudaran en la limpieza y terminando esto se dirigió a su cuarto donde cerraba sus ojos y recordaba esas noches de locura, amor y pasión con Hinata, su flor de loto, donde sentía su mirada sobre él, sus sonrisas y risas melódicas, el rose de su piel contra su cuerpo, su voz cuando le decía "_te amo"_, sus besos y cuando se entregaban al placer donde esas paredes y la cama eran testigos de sus entregas de amor, de sus gemidos y gritos de pasión que los hacían estremecer. Se recostó en su almohada, donde a veces sentía el olor y la escencia de su amada en él, donde podía en ese momento respirar un poco con tranquilidad y paz, cerró sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño diciendo "_te amo Hinata"._

Por otra parte, algo estaba sucediendo en la mansión de los Hyuga. Una de las empleadas se dirigían al despacho de Hiashi dónde este desde el momento en que supo la verdad de su hija, lloraba en silencio y la empleada le dice

-Hiashi-Sama, hay algo que queremos mostrarle, ¡rápido!-de inmediato Hiashi se levantó y pensaba _"Hinata"_. Apenas podía caminar pues llevaba muchos días sin comer y dormir por la angustia y el remordimiento unidos por la desaparición de su primogénita. Cuando seguía a la mujer y ésta se detuvo quedó paralizado con lo que estaba viendo, dijo de inmediato sorprendido

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- preguntando Hiashi a sus empleadas que estaban en el jardín de la mansión donde estaban aquellas flores de loto marchitas en gran manera. Había muchos mosquitos y muchos chinches alrededor de las flores.

-Así fue que encontramos el jardín esta mañana Hiashi-Sama- le dijo una de las empleadas quien le mostraba una de las flores-Hemos intentado de miles de maneras recuperar el jardín pero no hubo ninguna que se salvara. Todas están enfermas y como la que usted ve en mi mano está muerta ya-dicho esto la empleada se sintió aún más triste diciendo en su pensamiento _"algo me dice que esto es por Hinata… tengo un mal presentimiento"_. Algo que caracterizaba a los Hyuga era que ellos tenían tendencias a creer en presagios donde sean buenos o malos. En éste caso para Hiashi, era un mal augurio. Es entonces que ordenó con un dolor muy grande en su corazón quemar todas las flores del jardín y después dejar un tiempo prudente el jardín vacío, pues además de que era uno de los jardines que amorosamente su difunta esposa conservaba y cuidaba, también Hinata tenía ese legado. Recordaba en esos momentos en aquel jardín donde su hija siempre corría junto con su madre a regar las flores y dónde su hija se sentía como el paraíso terrenal donde jamás quería salir. También en donde recordaba siempre que su amada Hana, comparaba a su niña como una flor de loto y la apodaba "_mi flor de loto",_ pues la pureza y la inocencia eran las que siempre caracterizaban a su amada hija. Pero ahora todo volvía a la realidad donde ella ya no estaba en su vida ni en la de su hermana ni en la mansión, porque ella era la luz que iluminaba su existencia. Pero tarde se dio cuenta. Ahora si es donde se daba cuenta que sentido tenía ese dicho donde "_nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"._ Todos los días era lo mismo, se levantaba, no comía y debido a su edad y terquedad nunca salía de su despacho se quedaba llorando en silencio y meditando miles de cosas malas o augurios que hubieran ocurrido con su hija y su nieto. Eso ultimo lo llenaba de mucha más tristeza y culpabilidad. Si hubiera impedido a tanta tortura contra ella y si le hubiera creído no hubiera pasado todo este infierno y caos que estaba pasando. No sabía si ellos estaban bien, si su nieto estaba saludable si heredaría los ojos de los Hyuga o los de su padre, si sería niño o niña, no importaba, lo único que importaba es que ellos regresaran a su hogar, sanos y salvos y suplicaría su perdón hasta el final de sus días. No quería morir ni descansar en paz hasta ver la imagen de su hija con su nieto en brazos _solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde_, siempre decía al vacío. A veces iba, solo a la habitación de su hija y a veces recostaba su cabeza en su almohada y lloraba en silencio y cuando alguno de los sirvientes iba a llevárselo éste entraba al borde de la locura y se negaba a salir de ella. Escuchaba también rumores de los aldeanos, donde se decía la mala fama que tenía los Hyuga, eso a él no le importaba pero sentía mucho dolor en su alma, de no poder encontrar a su hija. Los sirvientes le iban y le decían que algunos aldeanos comentaban lo cruel y mal padre que fue con su propia hija, de los métodos de castigo que tenían los Hyuga y que eran unos asesinos. En fin la aldea los odiaba por tales acciones bélicas. Hasta que un día de tanto pensar, reunió a todos los miembros del clan Hyuga, los de la rama principal y de la rama secundaria y demás miembros Hyuga sin importar su tarea. Todos estaban a la expectativa de que les diría el patriarca de los Hyuga, hasta que llegó en compañía de los ancianos del consejo del clan, pues antes de convocar a todos los del clan había tenido una reunión para deliberar un tema que hace días desde el destierro de su hija rondaba en sus pensamientos. Esto fue lo que pasó

_-Antes de convocar a todos los miembros del clan, quiero y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón, cambiar algunas reglas del clan Hyuga-los ancianos quedaron impresionados y uno de ellos le preguntó_

_-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando Hiashi, que es lo que tienes en mente?-le preguntó uno de los ancianos hasta que el viejo Hyuga lo interrumpió_

_-¡SILENCIO!, dejen hablar a mi hijo, quiero escuchar lo que quiere decirnos-el viejo dirigía su mirada ante Hiashi, en señal de apoyo y para que continuara. Además de que siempre le comentaban el estado emocional que tenía en esos momentos, nunca pensó que su hijo estuviera emocionalmente inestable por el destierro de su nieta, era consciente también que él era el culpable, pero nunca que su hijo perdiera esa templanza que lo caracteriza. Hasta que Hiashi continúo asintiendo ante su padre y dijo_

_-Sé que en el pasado, todos nosotros hemos tenido diferencias. Esto lo digo de los malos entendidos que hubieron y que se han tenido, los de la rama principal y los de la secundaria. He meditado y pensado con serenidad, de que se quite cualquier método de castigo que se apliquen en contra de cualquier miembro de clan, pero que también se quite y se derroque completamente los sellos de maldición para los miembros de la rama secundaria y de destierro de ambos bandos-diciendo esto, levantó su rostro y con voz triste y mirada melancólica siguió-En estos momentos se preguntarán del porqué de ésta decisión deliberada y que tal vez llegó la locura a mi mente. Pues no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, aunque admito que desde el destierro y desaparición de mi hija he estado a punto de llegar a la locura-cuando dijo esto, empezó a derramar lágrimas sorprendiendo de manera inesperada a los demás, en especial al anciano Hyuga que también le dolía ver en ese estado a su hijo, y continúo- Mi deseo y mi petición es que se cambien esas reglas y se derroquen y que todos seamos uno. Que no existan ninguna clase de ramas. Ya no exista ni rama principal ni secundaria, solo que nos llamemos el clan Hyuga y seamos conocidos como tal. Pienso que como padres, madres, hijos, abuelos o hermanos no deben haber diferencias ni discriminación, somos una misma sangre, una misma familia y un mismo clan. Quiero y deseo que se cumpla, en memoria de mi esposa Hana, por Hizashi mi hermano, de mi sobrino Neji…. Y también… en nombre de mi hija.. Hinata-diciendo esto último con suma dificultad y con nudo en su garganta finalizó- Eso es todo…-Todos los ancianos estaban sumamente conmovidos y hasta que uno de ellos levantó su rostro y dirigiendo primero su mirada en los demás miembros del consejo y dónde estos sonriendo y con suma seguridad asintieron y dijo éste anciano dirigiendo su mirada a Hiashi dijo_

_-Así se hará, patriarca Hyuga-diciendo esto Hiashi se sintió en completa paz e inclinándose ante ellos agradeció con un gracias_

Después de haber llegado ante todos los miembros del clan Hyuga les habló diciendo

-Después de deliberar y discutir ciertos intereses del clan, los he convocado, no como ramas primaria y secundaria, sino como clan, porque a partir de hoy y para siempre, somos uno-diciendo ésto, todos levantaron sus rostros y se invadía en sus corazones una inmensa alegría, pues sentían que desde hace mucho tiempo el clan necesitaba un cambio para bien en sus vidas-Las ramas no existirán más, no más sellos de maldición y no más torturas o destierros de manera injusta. Todos somos el Clan Hyuga y no habrá más diferencias inútiles entre todos nosotros.Somos una familia y por lo tanto nos tendremos el uno del otro-diciendo esto todos empezaron a aplaudir y abrazarcen el uno del otro, hasta Ko y Hanabi quienes estaban sumamente contentos y alegres con ésta decisión. Hiashi los miraba atento a todos pensando que había valido la pena y mirando al cielo diciendo en su mente "_esto es lo que siempre hubieras querido mi amada hija"._

En el País de las Olas, cada día la seguridad y la delincuencia aumentaron drásticamente. Cada día para Hinata esto no era un secreto, pues la mayoría de esas muertes o asesinatos habían sido causados por ella. Los atentados terroristas, los asesinatos, las torturas que ella le causaba a sus víctimas cuando los interrogaba para después matarlos, etc. Ella cada día, de cada misión o "trabajito" que le mandaban a ejecutar los cumplía con suma prudencia para evitar que siguieran su identidad pero lastimosamente era inevitable, ya que tenía que matar a veces en lugares públicos o privados. Cuando a la hora de interrogar, tenía que sacar la confesión de sus víctimas para después asesinarlos indiscriminadamente. Las víctimas eran políticos corruptos que tenían riquezas a costa de los ciudadanos o como en el caso del primer político que mató por deudas que tenía con la mafia en éste caso con Hatori. A veces la llamaban o la buscaban, gracias a la fama que ella tenía en ese tipo de mundo que existía en el país, para simplemente asesinar a los violadores, pedófilos o proxenetas que explotaban sexualmente a las/los menores de edad y donde ésta les pedía a sus clientes que debían de ser prudentes en no revelar su identidad, dónde éstos accedían con cerrar la boca y no delatarla, porque si no de lo contrario los mandaba a callar (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero no?). Iban ante ella también, mujeres que pedían sus servicios por maltrato que les daban sus esposos a ellas o hasta a sus hijos, o también los que cometían infidelidad y dónde ésta aceptaba gustosa, ella les ofrecía ayuda económica, cuando realmente era necesario. En sus momentos de ocio se la pasaba con Amy y con Tomoyo en las discotecas, donde a veces los hombres cuando se trataban de sobrepasar ésta los mandaba a volar de un simple golpe. Lo digo porque Hinata a pesar de ser conocida por los bajos mundos en ser una asesina despiadada y por ser de sangre fría, era muy hermosa. Físicamente no había cambiado pero si su imagen. Tenía el cabello corto (así como en la película the last, cuando estaba haciendo la bufanda), se vestía de manera más atrevida, pues Amy le decía que no debería ocultar nada de su cuerpo, pues era una de las formas de demostrar poder y feminidad ante los hombres eran a veces vestidos pegados al cuerpo en forma de strapless o simplemente cuando realizaba misiones iba con shorts, blusas, chaquetas de cuero y zapatos de cualquier tipo y gafas oscuras. También cuando trabajaba al lado de Hatori, se vestía de manera más formal y ejecutiva pero sexy. A veces se sentía mal de como vestía con los strapless porque quería evitar mostrar sus cicatrices que quedaron en su espalda y esto la atormentaba a veces y hasta sentía una rabia incontenible pero siempre se tranquilizaba y respiraba pausadamente y sonreía mostrando autosuficiencia y decía para si misma _el pasado no me afecta. _Se maquillaba levemente, no exageradamente, pues Tomoyo le decía que era necesario el maquillaje en ella pero no exagerado, porque se ocultaría su belleza natural, solo usaba delineador de ojos, rímel (acá le decimos pestañina) y brillo en sus labios. De vez en cuando utilizaba accesorios, solo cuando salía con sus amigas y a veces utilizaba perfume. Un día decidió visitar el bar donde trabajaba Amy y Tomoyo. Sube y golpea la puerta de la habitación de Amy, mientras salía uno de los clientes que ella estaba "atendiendo "y asoma la cabeza anunciando su llegada donde ésta le contestaba que podía entrar cuando miró que se estaba cambiando dándole la espalda a ella, donde algo le llamó la atención la figura que su amiga tenía en su espalda y Amy le dijo

-Hola Hinata que te trae por aquí- decía ésta volteándose a verla con una risa en su rostro cuando Hinata le contestó

-Muy bien Amy, venía a visitarlas pero por lo que veo estabas "trabajando"-le decía Hinata en broma donde Amy la miraba y se reía a carcajadas contestándole

-Jajajaja, si lo siento Hina, pero mi cliente no podía esperar más, requería de mis servicios de "suma urgencia"-ésto ultimo dicho por Amy, Hinata se reía a carcajadas, cuando Amy se levantaba organizando el lugar y Hinata le preguntó sobre la imagen que tenía en forma de rosa en su espalda

-Oye Amy, ¿te gustan los tatuajes?, es que me pareció curioso el que tienes en tu espalda- le dijo Hinata hasta que Amy sentándose en la cama le dijo

-Si me gustan pero solo me mande hacer éste que viste es más me gustan las rosas pero rojas en especial, iba a ser en toda mi espalda pero decidí que no sería exagerado, ¿te gusta?-le preguntó Amy mientras Hinata le dijo

-Siii es muy bonito, te luce bien-le contestó Hinata sonriéndole donde Amy le dijo

-Si quieres puedes mandarte a hacer uno. Eso si tú quieres Hina, es más te verías muy sensual con uno en la parte de atrás de uno de tus hombros- le decía Amy mirando pícaramente a Hinata donde ésta se reía y le contesto

-Uhmmmm no lo sé, ¿tú crees que se vería muy bien en mí?-le preguntó Hinata y Amy levantándose ante ella le toco los hombros a Hinata le decía

-Claro que siii Hina te verías muy bien con uno. Es más no te olvides que eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa claro está. Pues eso es lo que dicen mis clientes o los empleados de ti, hasta les he dejado claro que no se acerquen a ti sino se las verían conmigo. Entonces Hina que me dices ¿quieres hacerte ese tatuaje?-le pregunto Amy y Hinata después de meditarlo un poco sonrió asintiendo y diciendo

-Si vamos entonces. Pero espero que no sea muy basto-esto hizo reír a la pelirroja donde ella contenta fue y salió diciéndole a los demás que iba a acompañar a su amiga a hacer cosas de chicas. Fueron y hablaron de algunas trivialidades en el camino cuando llegaron a una tienda de tatuajes donde uno de los dueños conocía ya hace tiempo a Amy. Le indicó a Hinata cualquier tipo de tatuajes. Amy y Hinata miraban el catálogo, ya habían visto figuras, frases célebres, caricaturas, etc. Hasta que llegaron a la sección de flores, donde a Hinata le llamó la atención especialmente una, era una _flor de loto. _Hasta que Hinata le dijo a Amy-Quiero ésta-dijo señalando y Amy mirando la flor sonrió. La flor de loto tenia pétalos abiertos, donde no era ni grande ni pequeña era de tamaño ideal. Era de color levemente morado y blanco al mismo tiempo. El loto significa pureza, belleza, elegancia, perfección, gracia y que además está asociada con los atributos femeninos ideales.

-Siii Hina es muy bonita, luciría muy bien en ti. Por lo que veo la flor de loto es tu flor favorita ¿cierto?-le dijo ésta mirándola y donde Hinata agachada mirando la flor asentía y ésta continuo diciéndole-Entonces ya está decidido, será la flor de loto-dicho ésto, llamo al tatuador y le indicó la imagen a tatuar donde Hinata decidió que sería en la parte posterior del hombro derecho, porque en el izquierdo habían cicatrices más notables. Mientras el tatuador había comenzado su trabajo, Hinata pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y en todo lo que había logrado pero esto sería todo lo que tenía que ocurrir o pasar para no dejarse vencer o amedrentar por las circunstancias de su vida y que tendría que seguir sobreviviendo hasta el último día de su existencia. A veces pensaba en la muerte pero no estaba en sus planes morir en esos momentos, pues tenía que llegar a cumplir su propósito de venganza, es por eso que tenía que utilizar todos los medios, herramientas y estrategias para dar con el paradero de los causantes de su sufrimiento. Estos eran Mizuki quien obviamente había caído víctima de sus sucias manos y que por alguna corazonada e instinto de mujer le decían que Shion pero tenía que estar segura al 100%. Tendría que seguirle los pasos al primero para sí confirmar sus sospechas. Porque siendo así, ella pagaría con lágrimas de sangre y le haría cobrar hasta la última lágrima y sufrimiento que le habían causado. Tenía el presentimiento que muy pronto se vería cara a cara y que tal vez el destino se los pondría en bandeja de plata. También tenía la corazonada de que iba a ocurrir lo mismo con Naruto y con algunos, es por eso que cuando ese día llegara tendría que mantenerse fuerte y firme hasta el final, cuando sucedieran las circunstancias. _"Esto lo hago por ti madre y es en tu memoria"._ Cuando escucho una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos diciéndole

-¡Ya está!, puedes levantarte y mirarte-le había dicho el tatuador a Hinata mirándose en el espejo de la sala de tatuajes sonriendo levemente donde éste le preguntó-¿Te gusta?-ella apartando su mirada en el espejo y dirigiéndose a él le dijo

-Siii me encanta, hiciste un buen trabajo, tienes un gran talento, gracias-dijo Hinata mientras Amy pagaba el trabajo, después que Hinata le insistía que ella pagaba pero ésta le dijo _quiero hacerlo Hina, solo acéptalo porque somos amigas,_ hasta que finalmente accedió. Se dirigían a la salida, donde iban de camino a comer algo y después irían al bar, pues Amy tenía trabajo que hacer.

Así pasaron los días y aún la intranquilidad e inseguridad del país de las olas aumentaba. La tasa de homicidios había aumentado drásticamente, que hasta Inari no cabía del asombro. Todos pensaron que el legado del Gato terminaría, solo que no sabía que existía el legado que éste dejó. Pero trabajando como investigador y jefe de policía del país siempre tenía que estar informado. Según las últimas investigaciones y de algunos informantes que tenía, el imperio del Gato estaba recobrando fuerzas y más el doble de que Inari nunca se imaginaba. Supo que el Gato había tenido dos hijos. El mayor llamado Bill quien es el jefe absoluto de esa mafia y el menor llamado Ryu quien solo le servía. Los dos levantaron poco a poco el negocio de su padre y donde habían establecido alianzas entre carteles de otros países del mundo pero la más fuerte alianza era las de lo Otsutsuki. De ésta última no sabía casi nada pero sabía de algunos de los ciudadanos que Inari conoció en su niñez que ellos lo único que solo hacían era justicia social y que el jefe mayor Hatori Otsutsuki ayudaba a los más necesitados. Las alianzas eran solo meros negocios del narcotráfico y de dinero, etc. La alianza se estableció ya que el Gato había conocido a Hatori cuando éstos solo eran adolescentes, creando lazos de amistad pero que con el tiempo se separaron por discusiones y desacuerdos personales. Cada uno siguió su rumbo, hasta que Hatori regreso al país solo al enterarse de la muerte del Gato y que el puente había sido construido. Cuando ya había establecido su cartel en el país, los hijos del Gato realizaron una alianza con Hatori, donde éste último solicito que eran meramente de negocios y que las ganancias de ambas partes tendían a ser justas. Sabía que también para sellar el acuerdo tendrían que casarsen los herederos de cada familia pero al solo haber hombres, entonces Ryu se casó con una de las mujeres que trabajaba en uno de los burdeles de Hatori y donde Tomoyo era "privilegiada".

Inari terminando sus informes policiacos, decidió que tenía que ir a su casa. Aún vivía en la casa de su madre y abuelo. Solo que éste ya había fallecido quedando su madre y el, donde Inari tomaba las riendas del hogar y veía de su madre. Ingreso al departamento de policía, trabajando como investigador y el máximo jefe del País de las Olas. Le apasionaba el trabajo y consideraba que lo hacía no solo por la seguridad de su madre sino también la de su país y que lo haría hasta la muerte, por el cumplimiento de su deber. Tenía 17 si era joven, pero pensaba que la edad no era un impedimento para trabajar en esto. Llegando al fin al lugar de destino, saludo a su madre y recibiéndolo gustosa lo insto a sentarse a cenar. Cuando estaban cenando su madre notó que Inari estaba muy pensativo, pues desde que sirvió la cena no había probado bocado y le dijo

-Inari, ¿estás bien hijo?, ¿Qué tienes?, te veo muy pensativo y no has comido nada-Inari de inmediato reaccionó y le dijo

-No madre, no te preocupes no es nada. Es solo que estaba pensando que doy con la captura de algunos maleantes y pienso que termina, pero siempre aun la inseguridad persiste. No sé qué hacer madre- Tsunami se quedó mirándolo y le sonreía contestándole

-Creo que es porque eres muy terco y persistes en lo que haces. Necesitas algo de ayuda extra, ¿no crees?-le dijo su mamá quien éste levemente sorprendido le dijo

-Sí creo que tienes razón y se dónde puedo conseguirla madre. Es solo que Naruto debe estar muy ocupado con sus labores de Hokage en su aldea y no quería incomodarlo con los problemas de este lugar-le dijo Inari mientras éste empezaba a cenar- Es más, ¿crees que debería llamarlo?, tu sabes para hablar con él-le dijo mientras su Tsunami se levantaba cuando terminó de cenar llevando el plato a la cocina, salió, cogió su teléfono y se lo dio a Inari

-Yo de ti, no lo pensaría dos veces. A veces necesitamos ayuda de alguien más para resolver nuestros problemas-le dijo su madre sonriéndole a su hijo y éste no dudando cogió el teléfono, diciendo _lo haré _ y marco el número a Naruto cuando contestó Shikamaru

-Buenas noches Shikamaru, con Inari del país de las olas, necesito una cita para ver al Hokage, es de suma urgencia-

Por otro lado en un lugar del País de las Olas, se encontraba Tomoyo en su casa, Ryu acababa de llegar ebrio y cuando ésta le reclamaba siempre éste maldito le pegaba. Esa noche no fue la excepción, solo porque ésta no tenía lista la cena para él le había dado un manotazo en su cara y la dejó en el suelo de la cocina llorando su desgracia. Era miserable en su matrimonio, lo consideraba farsa y un engaño. Amy le recriminaba que dejara a ese tipo pero por lo de las cuestiones de esa maldita alianza no podía. Quería salir de ese infierno y morirse en vida pero siempre tenía que vivir bajo las falsas apariencias. Es entonces cuando sonó su celular, lo cogió para contestar y miró en su pantalla donde decía "_llamando Toneri". _ Fue arriba al segundo piso de la casa y Ryu estaba en la alcoba durmiendo profundamente, claro por la jartera que tenía. Hasta que contestó:

-Aló-dijo esta con mucho sigilo hasta que salió afuera en el jardín. Al otro lado de la línea Toneri le dijo

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?, porque no me contestabas rápido-le dijo con voz preocupada a Tomoyo quien ésta se derretía con esa voz tierna de él y llorando ésta le dijo

-Mi amor, un poco mal pero estoy bien, es solo que Ryu estaba arriba durmiendo. Tu sabes.. llegó borracho y pues..-diciendo ésta le dijo Toneri con rabia

-No me digas que… ¡¿ese malnacido te pegó de nuevo?!, Tomoyo dime la verdad, ¿fue así?-diciéndole eso a Tomoyo, ella llorando le contestaba

-SSii.. Me pegó, tú sabes que es lo de siempre, pero no te preocupes bebé, estaré bien-diciendo esto Tomoyo tratando de aminorar las cosas Toneri le respondió

-Tu sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.. me muero si te llegara a pasar algo, tu sabes lo que ese maldito puede llegar a hacerte, porque si ese perro desgraciado te hiciera algo, lo mato y me valdría nada la maldita alianza con solo que tu estés a salvo..-le dijo Toneri mientras Tomoyo le contesto con un _gracias._ Hasta que Toneri le dijo-Quiero verte, paso por ti si quieres o pongamos un lugar para vernos. Te necesito pequeña. Dicho esto Tomoyo le contestó

-También muero por verte, te extraño y pienso en ti en todo momento amor. Dejaré una nota a Ryu por si se levanta, le diré que estaré con mis amigas en un bar que me llamaron a última hora. Veámonos donde siempre, ¿sí?-le dijo Tomoyo con voz tierna y sonora que para Toneri escucharla era como una necesidad vital en su vida. Éste accediendo le dijo que en quince minutos se verían.

Quince minutos después, llegaron y se encontraron los dos amantes, en el parque de la ciudad, donde se saludaron y se besaron con necesidad y de manera apasionada, como si nunca se hubieran visto en años. Hasta que fueron a uno de los moteles lujosos de la ciudad, alquilaron una de las habitaciones suite del motel donde se sentaron en la sala a tomar Whiskey

\- No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta princesa-le decía entre besos Toneri a Tomoyo-Me has hecho adicto a ti amor, eres como esa agua que necesito en pleno desierto-le decía besándole el cuello a Tomoyo

-Yo también… pero tengo miedo Toneri…-le decía ésta jadeando un poco y aferrándose al pecho de Toneri-Sé que es peligroso pero es imposible dejar de estar contigo a mi lado- le decía esto último llorando conmoviendo a Toneri, donde éste le levanto el rostro acariciándole el rostro a Tomoyo, dedicándole caricias en el lugar donde fue golpeada.

-Solo.. Disfrutemos el momento pequeña, tú sabes que te amo más que a nada y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti nena, desde esa vez que te vi por primera vez en el bar de mi padre, no deje de pensarte. Nunca olvidare la manera como nos conocimos, hasta que ese día hicimos el amor como nunca me lo imagine. Quede adicto y prendado a tu cuerpo y a tu piel que tan solo rosarlo con mis dedos pero.. Que maldito es el destino.. Al saber que eras casada en ese momento con Ryu y todo por una tonta alianza. Me siento impotente al no saber cómo protegerte pero tengo el presentimiento… que muy pronto.. Todo este infierno se acabará y podremos estar juntos.. Para siempre-le decía Toneri hasta que Tomoyo lo abrazó. Éste apartándose levemente, se miraron fijamente y acercaron sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios y besándose de forma atrevida, tierna y apasionada. Toneri se levantó junto con Tomoyo, alzándola y riéndose ante tal acción y la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama, donde roses, besos y caricias eran el comienzo de consumar el amor que se profesaban, prohibido sí, pero necesario para los dos.

_Toneri y Tomoyo, eran amantes. Se habían conocido de casualidad en el bar. Cuando la vio por primera vez, la vió en una de las mesas, acompañada al lado de Ryu. Hasta que le preguntó al barman del lugar y le preguntó de quien era ella, le dijo que era Tomoyo una de las mujeres que protegía Hatori pero que ahora por alianzas de las dos mafias, era casada con Ryu. Vio un pequeño altercado de Ryu con Tomoyo donde ésta le recriminaba que dejara de tomar pero éste la ignoró dejándola a un lado de mala gana diciéndole que se iba con sus amigos a otro bar. Se fue dejándola sola y para rematar junto con una mujer delante suyo. Toneri pensaba "maldito". Cuando se fueron, Tomoyo que lloraba levemente, se levantó hasta la barra y sentándose pidió un trago al barman, donde Toneri de inmediato dijo_

_-¡Que sean dos por favor!- dijo Toneri quien Tomoyo volteándose a verlo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos y de ahí quedaron prendados al instante. Existía atracción y una chispa eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Fue hasta que Toneri rompió el silencio y le extendió la mano diciéndole-Mucho gusto, me llamo Toneri Otsutsuki-dicho esto Tomoyo se sorprendió y dijo dentro de sí "el hijo del jefe". Hasta que Tomoyo extendiendo su mano y cogiendo y cerrando su mano con la de él le latía fuerte el corazón y pensaba "es muy guapo"._

_-Tomoyo Hanzo… el placer es mío-le dijo Tomoyo mientras recibían los tragos servidos. Hasta que le dijo_

_-Veo que ese idiota te dejó plantada, no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, es un idiota-le dijo Toneri a Tomoyo mientras la miraba y al mismo tiempo tomaba su trago-Eres muy hermosa para ser tratada así.. No vale la pena-diciendo esto Toneri, Tomoyo bajó su mirada y ésta con voz triste le contestó_

_-Daria lo que fuera para dejar a ese maldito, ganas me sobran..-decía mientras ésta tocándose el anillo en su dedo anular, mientras Toneri le miraba esa acción-Pero desafortunadamente soy infelizmente casada-diciendo ésto tomó un poco más de trago_

_-Es por lo de la alianza, ¿verdad?-le dijo Toneri mientras ella mirándolo fijamente impresionada, levemente asintiendo le dijo_

_-Sí, pero ya no aguanto más este infierno-le dijo ésta casi al borde del llanto, sintiendo una caricia en sus manos. Toneri la acariciaba de una manera tierna. Sentía que debía protegerla y salvarla de ese hoyo que vivía. Le parecía frágil y a punto de romperse, como una muñeca de porcelana y le dijo_

_-No sé nada de tu vida o lo que viviste en el pasado.. Pero tus hermosos ojos me dicen que has sufrido mucho en la vida-le dijo Toneri mientras el levantando lentamente su mano le acarició la mejilla-Solo si tú me lo permites.. Para mí sería un privilegio conocerte más-le dijo mientras al momento empezó a sonar un reggaetón (si escogí un reggaetón para estos amantes), se llamaba La Pregunta -de J Álvarez. Y le preguntó-¿bailas?-le dijo Toneri extendiéndole la mano y ella quitándose el anillo y guardándolo aceptó_

_Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Le ofrecí un trago al oído le dije__  
__Que si estaba soltera o estaba casada__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba__  
_

___Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Y entre par de copas, una nota loca__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba__  
_

___Para mí es un placer conocerte__  
__Dime tu nombre que algo quiero proponerte__  
__Relax que lo único que quiero es hablar__  
__Conóceme primero que no te arrepentirás__  
_

_Toneri le dijo esa última frase de la canción en su oído y ella solo sonreía y se aferraba más a su cuerpo. _

___Deja que la maldad nos domine__  
__Y que el deseo haga que conmigo termines__  
__Si te sientes, sola, él no te valora__  
__Escápate conmigo y olvídate de las horas mamá__  
_

_/Y hoy voy hacerte olvidar__  
__El pelo te soltaré__  
__Hare una historia con tu cuerpo__  
__en tu mente plasmaré/__  
_

_Después de esa parte de la letra de la canción poco a poco las manos de Toneri se dirigían a la cadera de la chica y ésta levantaba las manos alrededor del cuello de él._

___Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Le ofrecí un trago al oído le dije__  
__Que si estaba soltera o estaba casada__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba___

_Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Y entre par de copas una nota loca__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba___

_Ya estamos en el fest con las copas__  
__el calor, la presión nos arropa__  
__la curiosidad y la intensidad__  
__hicieron que tú y yo nos fuéramos al más allá_

_Le dijo Toneri en su oído mientras bailaban moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual-¿Qué dices preciosa, quieres que te enseñe el más allá? ¿Me dejarás adueñarme de tu mundo?-le decía mientras ésta reía tiernamente __  
_

___En cuestión de segundos__  
__yo me adueñare de tu mundo__  
__te enseñare aquel camino__  
__voy a cambiar tu destino___

_/Y hoy voy hacerte olvidar__  
__el pelo te soltaré__  
__hare un historia con tu cuerpo__  
__en tu mente plasmaré/___

_Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Le ofrecí un trago al oído le dije__  
__Que si estaba soltera o estaba casada__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba___

_Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire__  
__Y entre par de copas una nota loca__  
__Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba___

_En cuestión de segundos__  
__yo me adueñare de tu mundo__  
__te enseñare que el camino__  
__voy a cambiar tu destino_

_-Vámonos de aquí..-le dijo Toneri a Tomoyo quien ésta de inmediato lo miró a sus ojos y ya casi terminando la canción, asintió con un beso en su boca __  
_

___Hey solo hace falta una mirada__  
__y un par de palabras__  
__para que lo nuestro pueda pasar__  
__Sé que hay muchas princesitas que están__  
__pasando por esto entonces__  
__bien personas que se__  
__aprovechan de la situación__  
__y hacen que suceda_

_Después de eso a partir de ese momento empezó su idilio de amor prohibido. Fueron a la casa de Toneri y consumaron todo lo que tenían dentro, todo esa pasión y deseos guardados en sus cuerpos y almas. Sabían que a partir de ese día sus vidas cambiarían por completo._

Los únicos que sabían eran Ginta y Amy. Pues estos aunque intentaban disimularlo, se delataban fácilmente pues a veces, se besaban como un par de adolescentes a la expectativa de ser descubiertos. Ginta lo sabía y vaya de qué manera los descubrió.

_Ginta iba de camino al estacionamiento del bar, pues necesitaba sacar las llaves de su apartamento para dárselos a un amigo. De inmediato el escuchó algo, como murmullos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Fue a verificar para cerciorarse de que tal vez no sea un robo y se dirigió a uno de los autos, que sorpresivamente, el auto pertenecía a Toneri, de inmediato se dirigió corriendo al lugar con un arma en la mano_ y _cuando éste a punto de abrir vió una imagen demasiado comprometedora.. Toneri y Tomoyo haciendo el amor en la parte trasera del auto de Toneri.. Cuando este golpeo la puerta ambos desnudos se percataron, se asustaron a ver a Ginta quién éste reaccionó de manera natural, les dijo riéndose "dejen de gritar tanto, hay vecinos que están durmiendo". Diciendo ésto se alejó del lugar con una carcajada que resonaba en todo el lugar. Después al otro día Toneri y Tomoyo muy avergonzados sobre todo la segunda, estaban muy apenados y preocupados por la noche anterior. Ginta les dijo que tenían que tener cuidado, de ser descubiertos, que no se preocuparan por él, que él nunca los delataría, pero que por favor fueran más precavidos y prudentes en sus acciones, porque las consecuencias iban a ser muy crudas._

En el caso de Amy, ocurrió lo siguiente

_Amy se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los clientes, estaba sentada en sus piernas. Hasta que vió a Tomoyo entrando al bar y saludándola levemente y ésta le dijo al cliente "¿me esperas un momento bebé?, no me tardo", éste aceptando la dejó ir. Ella siguiendo a Tomoyo quien estaba en una de las habitaciones, escuchaba como hablaba con alguien por celular. Le decía "mi amor estoy aquí en el bar, ven pronto, te extraño", dejando de hablar. Hasta que no resistió más la pelirroja y entró, dejando a una Tomoyo sorprendida quien ésta primera le dijo con ojos picaros_

_-¿Con quién te vas a ver picarona?, algo me escondes y no me quieres contar ah?-dijo esto Amy mientras Tomoyo le dijo _

_-Me voy a ver.. con alguien..-le dijo muy nerviosa a Amy-solo es casual.. nada serio…-le dijo Tomoyo muy nerviosa y le dijo_

_-Ahhh si?. Dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?.. Ahh?-le pregunto Amy mientras Tomoyo no podía con las ganas de contarle a su amiga su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, su casi hermana que nunca tuvo, hasta que no resistió más le dijo_

_-Siii tengo un amante… es Toneri-le dijo dejando sorprendida a Amy y con la boca abierta-Por favor, tienes que guardarme el secreto, porque si se llegan a enterar, Ryu me mata-le dijo una Tomoyo desesperada mientras Amy reaccionó y le dijo_

_-¡Lo sabía!-diciendo esto mientras sonreía y la codeaba y le decía-Vaya que eres una picarona y lista. Con que con el hijo del jefecito. Jajajaja y me alegro que seas feliz amiga, tienes derecho y mereces serlo. Toneri es un gran chico. No te preocupes mi secreto está guardado y boca cerrada no entran moscas. Solo que tengan cuidado y más tú amiga. ¡Ayy que felicidad amiga!-le decía abrazando a Tomoyo quien esta le agradeció mientras una voz lo interrumpió_

_-Ehmm-ehmm, disculpen, ¿puedo entrar?-dijo Toneri quien Amy alejándose les dijo con mirada picara les dijo_

_-¡No griten tanto, espantaran a los clientes jajajaja!-les dijo la pelirroja cuando ésta se alejaba Toneri le preguntó a Tomoyo_

_-¿no me digas que también lo sabe?-le pregunto mientras ésta asintiendo le dijo que sí. Diciéndole esto Tomoyo, le dijo Toneri-Jajajaja no debemos preocuparnos tanto por Amy es de suma confianza y me alegra que es amiga tuya. La conozco bien-le dijo Toneri cerrando la puerta del cuarto colocando el pestillo de la misma se acercó a su amada diciéndole-Entonces.. Que te parece si hacemos el amor.. Solo quiero que no gritemos mucho amor para no espantar a los clientes-le dijo mientras éstos reían clandestinamente como si hubieran hacer travesuras. _

Después, de tantos gemidos y gritos de los dos amantes, llegando al orgasmo, se desvanecieron en la cama de aquella habitación. Poco a poco recuperaron la respiración hasta que éste acerco a su amante y le dijo

-Te amo Tomoyo-le decía besándola en su boca-Me haces muy feliz-le decía mientras ésta se arrimaba mucho más a su cuerpo desnudo con el de él.

-Yo también te amo Toneri.. y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-le decía Tomoyo acariciando su cara y besándolo sensualmente-le decía Tomoyo mientras poco a poco cayeron bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Inari llegaba a Konoha, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la torre del Hokage. Había llamado a Konoha para hablar con Naruto, Shikamaru quien le había contestado esa noche, dijo estar de acuerdo y cuadró una reunión a las 8:00am. Cuando llegó lo recibió Moegi, la asistente del Hokage diciéndole _puede seguir el Hokage lo está esperando Inari-San. _Entro cuando Naruto le dijo

-Bienvenido Inari, es un gusto en verte amigo-le dijo Naruto quién éste aparentemente lo recibió con buenos ánimos, cuando en realidad ocultaba una tristeza y angustia por Hinata pero supo disimular bien-¿Que te trae por aquí?, Shikamaru me dijo que era de suma urgencia que vinieras a hablar conmigo-diciendo esto Inari, suspiró y le dijo

-Así es Naruto… y creo que no tenía más salida a quien contactarme sino a ti amigo mío-le dijo Inari seriamente mientras Naruto levantando sus ojos a Inari lo miró seriamente y le dijo

-¿Ha pasado algo malo Inari?-le preguntó Naruto, mientras el nombrado asintió con su cabeza-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Naruto mientras Inari le contestó

-Es sobre el País de las Olas, su seguridad pende de un hilo-le dijo Inari a Naruto cuando éste abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, continúo diciendo-Es terrible como la inseguridad de la ciudad ha aumentado. Nunca en ése lugar había ocurrido tantas desgracias y maldades ocurrían, ni siquiera en la época del Gato sucedían tantas cosas juntas. Todos los días recibo en mi oficina casos de muertes y asesinatos-le decía Inari seriamente y sumamente preocupado mientras Naruto le decía

-Es decir.. lo que tú me estás tratando de decir, es ¿que volvió el negocio de la mafia ahí?-preguntó el rubio mientras Inari asentía y seguía

-Y eso no es todo-le dijo Inari mientras el Hokage sorprendido aún más levantó su mirada-El legado del Gato aún sigue y tienen aliados, solo sé que se apellidan los Otsutsuki. He averiguado un poco e investigado pero lo único que sé que los Otsutsuki además de hacer también negocios en el cartel del narcotráfico y parecidos, también ayudan a la gente más necesitada y asesinan a las personas que solo quebrantan las leyes morales o del país o simplemente asesinan a quienes les deben dinero-le dijo Inari suspirando y en donde le dijo-es entonces que he acudido en tu ayuda. Además, soy consciente que en el pasado hiciste muchas cosas por mi pueblo y estoy sumamente agradecido contigo, pero pienso que necesito esta vez de tu ayuda y urgente Naruto-mientras Naruto le escuchaba, éste reía levemente y le contestó

-Te ayudaré amigo y no me debes nada Inari. Al contrario, tu nos ayudaste a reconstruir junto con tu abuelo mi aldea. Así que solo estamos a mano-diciendo esto Naruto le dijo-Creo que me gustaría ir allá en esa misión junto con unos ninjas más de la aldea e iría encubierto, solo como un ninja normal. Kakashi-Sensei quedaría a cargo mientras me encuentro ausente-le dijo Naruto con seguridad a Inari mientras éste le quedaba sumamente agradecido. Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que Inari le preguntó

-Y dime Naruto, ¿Cómo está tu hermosa novia Hinata?, ¿no está aquí trabajando?-diciendo éste de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa a Naruto mientras Inari con mucha curiosidad notando la reacción de tristeza del rubio le dijo-¿pasó algo malo cierto?-le preguntó mientras Naruto levantando el rostro le afirmó con su cabeza y le dijo-Puedes contarme si quieres, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, recuerda que somos amigos Naruto- le dijo Inari mirándolo seriamente hasta que éste le contó toda la historia y terminando Inari le dijo-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a buscarla, ¿colocaste avisos de "se busca" en las aldeas aledañas?- dijo Inari mientras Naruto le decía

-SII, lo hice Inari maldita sea, pero nada, ni siquiera una llamada de que la encontraron, los kages están avisados para cualquier novedad pero nada ninguna noticia que ellos me dieran. He mandado y triplicado los bloques de búsqueda, enviado a Kiba junto con Akamaru, Shino con sus insectos y los perros que tiene Kakashi y nada. No dan con el paradero de mi Hinata-decía Naruto mientras Inari le dijo

-Querido amigo, creo que se te olvidó buscar un lugar más-le dijo Inari sonriendo levemente mientras Naruto lo miró expectante y dijo-El País de las Olas, tonto-de inmediato Naruto reaccionó y algo en él sentía que tal vez solo tal vez existía una leve esperanza de encontrarla, hasta que Inari le dijo-¿Qué te parece, que mientras tú me ayudas en mi problema, yo te ayudo con mi bloque de búsqueda a encontrarla?, así nos ayudamos mutuamente, ¿Qué dices amigo mío?-le preguntó Inari mientras que Naruto sin dudarlo dos veces acepto el trato-Muy bien entonces, es un trato Naruto-le dijo esto mientras Naruto pensaba _"Espera un poco más Hinata, iré por ti y por mi hijo…solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"._

Después de que todo esto sucedía, Hinata se encontraba en un "trabajito". Había sido contratada por una mujer multimillonaria para matar a su esposo, porque éste tenía un amante. Persiguió al hombre y a su amante, donde entraban a un motel juntos. Ésta ni corta ni perezosa entró, a seguir al par de "enamorados", dónde solicitaban la llave para la habitación y disimuladamente vió el número del cuarto "403", decía. Cuando se dirigían al ascensor, Hinata pasó desapercibida donde el vigilante no la vió pues éste estaba leyendo el periódico. Subió de inmediato por las escaleras, y cuando llegó a su destino, esperó a una distancia prudente al par de amantes. Cuando éstos llegaron con risas y mimos que le brindaba por doquier la descarada a él entraron a la habitación, dónde ésta de inmediato impidió que la puerta se cerrara, y entró sigilosamente y cerrando pausadamente al cuarto. De inmediato escuchaba, gritos de sexo y placer _"vaya que son rápidos" _pensaba Hinata. Después de que la faena estaba a punto de culminar, de inmediato sacó su arma con silenciador, abrió la puerta de la habitación de inmediato dónde éstos de inmediato se dieron cuenta, donde Hinata les decía

-Saludes de Salima-diciendo esto descargó su arma en contra de los dos amantes donde no se escucharon gritos de angustia y de dolor. De inmediato Hinata fue a la sala de seguridad donde se percató que había cámaras de seguridad del hotel. De inmediato entró allí y borro todas las cintas de grabación. Miró a su alrededor que no hubiera ninguna cámara más, se aseguró y se fue corriendo saliendo de inmediato del motel. En esos momentos llamó a la señora y le dijo-Listo, señora misión cumplida-diciéndole ésta mientras la señora le decía

-Muchas gracias señorita. Le quedo sumamente agradecida, la otra mitad de la paga se lo giro de inmediato, por favor puede decirme, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó la señora y ésta le contesto con una sonrisa sardónica

-Mi nombre no puede ser rebelado- le dijo Hinata a la mujer donde ésta en la otra línea le decía de _¿Cómo le gustaría que la llamara?, _entonces Hinata gustosa le contestó- Solo dígame por mi alias. Alias "el loto blanco". Diciendo esto colgó la llamada.

Bueenooo muchachos, eso es todo el capítulo 8, espero que sea más de su agrado y espero también sus comentarios, que me han puesto demasiada contenta, puse este song fic y se preguntaran si a su autora ¿le gusta el reggaetón?, pues siii pero nooo jejeje, pero se aplicaba ésta canción en especial a Toneri y Tomoyo. Tal vez ponga otro no solo de ellos sino también para NaruHina jejejeje, solo si ustedes me lo permiten o lo desean. Bueno a partir de éste capítulo ya se imaginaran (o leerán de nuevo mis pensamientos jejejeje ˆvˆ´) de que pasara de ahora en adelante, saquen sus conclusiones yyyy con el tiempo se darán de cuenta jejejeje. Bueno me despido, Byesss.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas. Buenas mis queridos y queridas que siguen mi fic, que lo comentan y que lo colocan como favorito (me gusta cómo suena jejeje). Bueno muchas gracias por eso, les quedo atentamente agradecida. Bueno para responder a las preguntas: acerca de la pobre Tomoyo de que le toco casarse con el idiota de Ryu, aun no teniendo el apellido Otsutsuki, es porque la obligaron, pues Ryu se obsesionó con ella por su belleza, mejor dicho en este capítulo lo sabrás, lo de las cicatrices pues tienen solución no te preocupes más adelante ella se recuperará por completo ˆvˆ y creo que sabemos quién la ayudará en eso y lo de la cárcel no sucederá, es más, creo que será mejor que el regreso y absolución de Sasuke (no sé porque pero ese Sasuke está como quiere papasitoo.. Ehmm-ehmm, perdón me deje llevar), conclusión va a ser lindo, lo de los rastreadores si pero además de eso va a ser trabajo en conjunto, también en este capítulo lo sabrás ˆvˆ y en cuanto a lo del loto que vio Hinata si, a partir de ese momento los lotos de marchitaron. Bueno no siendo más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA VENGANZA Y EL REENCUENTRO **

Inari se encontraba en la Sala de Juntas del Hokage de la aldea de Konoha. Después de que ese día había hablado con Naruto sobre los problemas del País de las Olas, decidió solicitar permiso en su ciudad para realizar los planes de seguridad con Naruto. En esa reunión se encontraban cada líder de los clanes de la aldea, el clan Uchiha quien el líder obviamente era Sasuke junto con su esposa quien decidió estar presente en la reunión; el clan Hyuga quien estaba Hiashi junto con su hija Hanabi y Ko su sirviente fiel; el clan Nara quien se encontraba Shikamaru solamente porque Temari estaba visitando a sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro; el clan Inuzuka cuyo líder Tsume Inuzuka junto con su hijo Kiba y su fiel amigo Akamaru; el clan Aburame cuyo líder Shibi Aburame junto con su hijo Shino y por último el clan Yamanaka quien ahora líder Ino junto con su esposo Sai quien la acompañaba, pues ésta se encontraba en un embarazo ya avanzado. Lee y TenTen no pudieron asistir ya que se encontraban en una misión de rango S; y los Akimichi (Choji y Karui de luna de miel). Durante el inicio de la reunión Inari empezó a hablar

-Queridos líderes de cada clan de la aldea de Konoha y con el permiso y autorización que me otorgó Hokage-Sama, aquí presente, decidimos realizar ésta reunión con el fin de solicitarles muy respetuosamente mi ayuda. Lo que quiero decir, muy respetuosamente ante ustedes, es que necesito de su ayuda, pues el País, Mi País de las Olas está atravesando una serie de problemas de seguridad. La delincuencia y los asesinatos causados por algunos maleantes de la región. El Hokage y amigo mío Naruto sabe todo al respecto de ésto, el cual estuvo de acuerdo cuando me reuní con él y comentarle la situación. Por eso él y yo los convocamos a ésta reunión para saber si puedo contar con su ayuda-les Dijo Inari mientras que Sasuke le preguntó

-¿Sabes quiénes son las personas que están causando todo esto?-le dijo Sasuke mientras Inari le contestó

-Sí, pero solo tengo conocimiento de dos bandas delincuenciales Sasuke-Sama pero por eso necesito saber más a profundidad de los motivos de éstos dos bandos y por eso requiero que por favor, puedan acudir en nuestra ayuda con sus habilidades ninja-Sasuke sorprendido ante la determinación y necesidad de ayuda de Inari no preguntó más. Hasta que Sai habló

-¿A qué bandas delincuenciales haces referencia Inari-San?-le preguntó Sai a Inari mirándolo con su seriedad característica

-Según mis investigaciones sé que uno de ellos se llaman "Los hijos del Gato", pues el líder, al que llamaban "Gato" dejó su legado a los hijos. Uno de ellos el hijo mayor Bill su líder y el menor Ryu quien sólo comanda y protege las espaldas de su hermano-diciendo esto Sasuke y Sakura quedaron sorprendidos-El otro cartel se llama "Los Otsutsuki" cuyo líder es Hatori Otsutsuki quien lo comanda junto con su hijo Toneri Otsutsuki. Ambas bandas realizaron una alianza solamente de tipo económico y financiero. Sé que se hizo esa alianza porque Hatori conocía la padre de los primeros que mencioné-le dijo Inari mientras Hiashi le preguntó

-Dime hijo, ¿Qué clase de negocios realizan ellos?- le preguntó Hiashi mientras Inari pensaba _"así que él es Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata"_

_-_Las actividades que realizan ellos para beneficio económico, son el narcotráfico, el tráfico ilegal de armas y el contrabando, Hiashi-Sama-le dijo mirándolo fijamente-En el caso de los Otsutsuki, además de realizar eso junto con los aliados, ellos tienen grandes bares-burdeles en la ciudad, asesinan a los políticos corruptos, delincuentes o cualquier persona que cometa un delito menor, sea por robo o por infidelidad. Esto último es curioso pero no sé qué hay detrás de todo esto. Sé que los Otsutsuki, además de ganar grandes fortunas a costa de todas éstas actividades delincuenciales, ayudan a la gente más vulnerable en situaciones de pobreza y miseria extrema, algo que los del "Gato" no hacen. Los del "Gato" solo se dedican a la estafa y al secuestro, hasta asesinan a los oficiales de policía. 15 de mis hombres murieron en sus manos. Los Otsutsuki asesinan solo cuando creen que es necesario pero los sistemas de tortura son muy sanguinarios y últimamente lo hacen mucho más a sangre fría, no sé pero algo me dice que hay alguien quien ordena y ejecuta éste tipo de torturas y asesinatos atroces. No se los quisiera mencionar todavía pero sé que cuando estén algunos de sus ninja me van a entender-diciendo todo esto, Naruto habló

-Ya que escucharon a Inari, quiero de antemano escuchar sus opiniones y quienes están de acuerdo en ir conmigo, ya que también iré yo, mientras Kakashi me reemplaza en mi puesto de Hokage de la aldea en mi ausencia-les dijo mirándolos a todos. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio hasta que Inari habló

-Es más, perdón mi atrevimiento si interrumpo su decisión. Sé que algunos de ustedes han estado en la búsqueda de una camarada quien no se encuentra en la aldea-les dijo, mientras Hiashi y los demás levantaron sus ojos ante Inari todos pensaban a quien se refería el chico, _Hinata Hyuga_\- Sé que la búsqueda ha sido poco exitosa y favorable, pero ofrezco mi ayuda, junto con su apoyo claro y la de mis hombres, a buscarla en mi país. Entiendo que en las demás aldeas y anexas a éstas y otras más, ella no se ha encontrado, pero tal vez en mi ciudad tal vez la puedan encontrar-ésta última declaración de Inari los dejó perplejos y con una señal de esperanza en sus corazones especialmente en Hiashi, Hanabi y Ko, donde de inmediato habló Hiashi

-Hijo… si yo acepto a que uno de mi clan vaya en su ayuda, ¿promete encontrar a mi hija?-le preguntó Hiashi con un nudo en la garganta mientras Inari lo miró y le respondió

-Si la búsqueda es exitosa… le prometo Hiashi-Sama que así será- le dijo Inari con una sonrisa leve mientras Hiashi se levantó y dijo

-Entonces mi decisión está tomada. Acepto ayudar a éste joven y a su país. Uno de mis hombres irá a la misión Hokage-Sama-le dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente a Naruto mientras éste alegremente asintió con su cabeza, donde Hanabi dijo

-Iré yo entonces padre, quiero que me dejes ir no solo por ayudar a Inari-San, sino también a encontrar a mi hermana-mirando fijamente a su padre y a Naruto, Hiashi sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza. Hasta que Sasuke dijo

-Entonces iremos nosotros también. Quiero divertirme un poco, ¿no crees Sakura?-mientras éste le preguntaba a su esposa ella asintió diciendo _si._

-¿Y me van a dejar solo con la diversión?, iré yo también-dijo Sai mirando a todos mientras Ino le sonreía

-Yo también iré, ¿Qué dices Akamaru, quieres un poco de acción y de pelea?-dijo el Inuzuka golpeando con un puño su otra mano, mientras Akamaru le ladraba de alegría

-También iré entonces-Respondió Shino levemente y sin emoción (¬¬ ayy, Shino no cambias hombee). Hasta que Naruto habló y dijo

-Bueno entonces, ya decidido el asunto, iremos entonces. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino y yo quien los lidera, Naruto Uzumaki-les dijo mientras todos decían _Hai._-Muy bien entonces Inari tu dirás

-Mañana partiremos entonces, debemos ir de inmediato porque el tiempo apremia y mis hombres me necesitan-le dijo Inari mientras Naruto le decía

-Muy bien, entonces mañana partiremos a primera hora-Mientras todos respondieron afirmativamente, cada uno se levantaba de sus asientos hasta que Naruto se dirige ante Hiashi y compañía diciéndoles

-Haré todo lo que está dentro de mi alcance en encontrarlos Hiashi y le aseguro que no descansaré hasta traer de vuelta a nuestra Hinata-le dijo Naruto mientras Hiashi lo miraba y le decía

-Gracias hijo y sé que lo harás. Te lo dejo todo en tus manos-le decía Hiashi mientras afirmaban ambos con la cabeza y yéndose junto con Hanabi y Ko. Inari los miraba con tristeza y algo de lástima hasta que Inari le dijo a Naruto

-La encontraremos amigo.. la encontraremos-le dijo Inari con una mano en el hombro a Naruto. Mientras Naruto pensaba _"presiento que ésta vez te encontraré.. Mi amada Hinata"._

Por el otro lado habían dos personas que acababan de llegar al País de las Olas, éstas andaban sin rumbo fijo siendo vistas por las personas que rondaban alrededor de ellos. Pues éstos tenían un poco sus ropas desgastadas y con algo de hambre, pues la ración de los alimentos era muy poca. Y adivinen quienes eran, si señores, Mizuki y Shion. Hasta que Mizuki vio a lo lejos una casa abandonada donde le dijo a Shion:

-Mire una cabaña abandonada, tal vez nos podemos refugiar allí señorita Shion-le dijo Mizuki a Shion mientras veía con desagrado el interior de la cabaña-Sé que no es de su agrado y no haya comida pero no se preocupe la encontraré. Hasta que Shion dijo

-¡Ya no aguanto más!, estoy muy cansada, tengo hambre, sed, quiero darme un baño con burbujas, un masaje, ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁSSSS MIZUKI!-le dijo Shion mientras Mizuki la miraba con algo de rabia _"por culpa de esta zorra es que estoy así"._

-Por favor señorita Shion, no se preocupe, pronto encontraremos lo necesario y tal vez alguien quien nos ayude-le dijo Mizuki mientras Shion le gritó

-¡¿Qué quieres decir que no me preocupe?!, estamos en un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos y al cual todos nos miran con desagrado, y aun así dices ¡¿Qué alguien nos va a ayudar?!, ¡eres patético Mizuki!-le dijo ésta gritándole mientras Mizuki estaba ideando un plan para conseguir comida, a pesar que sentía ganas de matar a Shion, sabía tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad. Hasta que le dijo

-Señorita Shion, espéreme aquí, encontraré alguna tienda de víveres y traeré comida-le dijo a Shion mirándolo y le dijo

-No tenemos dinero idiota, ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir comida?-le preguntó a Mizuki mientras éste a punto de estrangularla le dijo

-Solo tranquilícese Shion, sé que no soy idiota y sé que no tenemos dinero, simplemente la robaré-le dijo Mizuki a Shion mientras ésta sonreía confiadamente y le dijo

-Gracias Mizuki, eres tan atento, ¡trae la comida!-le dijo Shion hasta que éste asentía y con ganas de matar a Shion se fue. Llegó al centro de la ciudad, sorprendido de los avances y de la prosperidad de la misma hasta que se topó con supermercado, entró sigilosamente, sin pensar el idiota que algunos oficiales de policía rondaban dentro del lugar. Miró algunas frutas y demás alimentos como pan y leche, cogió una canasta y empezó a recogerlos. Una persona de logística se percató de su presencia, hasta que Mizuki dándose cuenta salió corriendo hasta que el de logística gritó _detengan a ese hombre, es un ladrón. _Casi saliendo del lugar dos oficiales de policía quien se encontraban afuera lo detuvieron y lo arrestaron

-¡Suéltenme malditos parásitos, no pongan sus sucias manos encima!, ustedes no saben quién soy yo soy Mizuki el sirviente de la sacerdotisa Shion, cuando sepa esto los mandará al demonio-diciendo esto a grito entero, lo que no sabía es que alguien estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decía él. Nada más y nada menos que Ginta pues éste estaba también en el lugar, mientras sonreía diciendo para sí mismo _los encontramos finalmente Hinata._

-Si siii claro, y yo soy el Gran Emperador de los Idiotas-le decía el oficial a Mizuki, mientras era metido a la patrulla de policía mientras los demás reían y se lo llevaban a la comisaria.

Ginta conducía a toda velocidad al apartamento de Hinata. Pues ésta después de tantas hazañas y de tantas misiones cumplidas a cabalidad y sin ningún error, según Hatori, le regaló un apartamento lujoso cerca al centro de la ciudad y le dio el poder de ser la mano derecha de él, siendo la líder de los sicarios. Realmente se lo merecía decía para si mismo Ginta. Mientras éste iba conduciendo, se cercioró en que Hinata se encontrara allí para darle la buena nueva, llamándola. Hinata le había afirmado que se encontraba en el lugar mientras Ginta le decía que iba para allá a comentarle algo de suma urgencia y que le interesaría. Cuando llegó al lugar subió al apartamento, golpeó y Hinata lo recibió

-Hola Ginta, adelante, pasa-dijo esto cuando lo vió y Ginta como siempre embobado de verla. Pues ésta se encontraba con unos shorts de jean desgastados, una blusa de tipo camiseta pero apretada al cuerpo y zapatos de tacón altos, _hermosa como siempre._

-Hola Hinata, venia aquí para comentarte de algo que te interesa-le dijo Ginta mientras ésta llevaba dos copas de whiskey y le ofrecía y éste le recibía

-¿En serio?, dime que ocurre Ginta-le decía sonriéndole y éste le contestó

-Lo encontré, y no sabe de cómo lo encontré Hina-le dijo Ginta con una sonrisa leve mientras Hinata sorprendida pensaba "_Mizuki.. es hora de que pagues"._

El plan consistía en que Ginta pagaba la fianza de Mizuki, se haría pasar por hermano del mismo, iría con un disfraz y una peluca del mismo color de cabello de Mizuki (rubio) pues Ginta era pelinegro, lo sacarían con engaños y lo llevarían ante Hinata. Fue entonces que Ginta fue al comando de policía

-Disculpe oficial, ¿aquí se encuentra un recluso llamado Mizuki?, soy su familiar-le dijo mientras el oficial le contestó

-Es usted el familiar de ese tonto, vaya menos mal, es un poco idiota no para de hablar-le dijo el oficial con algo de cansancio

-Jajajaja no se preocupe, es mi hermano, es enfermo mental, me imagino que les dijo algo de que era un sirviente de una sacerdotisa salgo asi, ¿cierto?-le dijo Ginta mientras el oficial le decía

-Siii, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero su hermano está muy loco de remate, creo que necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico o que lo manden a un loquero, está loco de remate. Es más está aquí por intento de robo en un supermercado. Siga mi consejo señor-le decía el oficial a Ginta mientras, el mencionado contestó

-Jajajaja, no se preocupe oficial, el sufre de cleptomanía-le dijo mirándolo fijamente-Le prometo que él recibirá todo el tratamiento adecuado que el necesita-le dijo afirmándole seriamente mientras el oficial aceptó y Ginta empezó a realizar los trámites para el pago de la fianza.

-¡Oye!, ya puedes salir pagaron tu fianza, eres libre-le dijo el oficial, quien abría las rejas del calabozo, y Mizuki sorprendido y alegra agradecía-Te esperan afuera-le dijo mientras Mizuki salía del calabozo y alegremente se dirigió afuera del comando de policía mirando a Ginta fijamente hasta que Ginta le dijo disimuladamente por el lado, con un arma de fuego

-¡Cállate y sube al auto!, no vayas a gritar porque te mato imbécil-le dijo éste advirtiendo a Mizuki, mientras éste con un gran temor subía "tranquilamente" al auto donde Ginta alquiló, éste era uno de los autos que usaban cuando se hacían "los trabajos". Posteriormente Mizuki fue vendado, amordazado, amarrado de manos y pies y drogado. Llegaron a una fábrica completamente abandonada, siempre la usaban para "los métodos de tortura" o también lo llamaba "la plazoleta de los juegos". En esas Hinata estaba acompañada por dos hombres a su lado, mientras Ginta logró aparcar el auto dentro de la fábrica, bajó junto con dos hombres más en la parte trasera, quienes traían a Mizuki. Después lo sentaron frente a Hinata dónde ésta les agradecía. Hinata estaba vestida de un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo color negro, chaqueta de cuero y blusa negra de tela y gafas oscuras. Mientras ésta, se dirigía aprovechando que Mizuki estaba dormido, pidió que lo desnudaran y lo desamarraran y lo demás, por completo y ya desnudo le cortó con una navaja bien afilada los tendones de las manos y pies para evitar que pudiera moverse y escapar. Después de eso pidió que lo despertaran, hasta que Ginta cogió un balde de agua con hielo y se la derramó encima.

-¡Ahhh¡ ¡Ahhh!, está helada-gritó Mizuki cuando despertó y temblando además del frío, también del miedo-¡¿Dónde estoy, por qué estoy desnudo?!-preguntó Mizuki mientras Hinata le dice

-Hola Mizuki, tanto tiempo. Hasta que por fin despiertas-le dijo Hinata mientras Mizuki dirigía la mirada a la voz que le hacía familiar. Éste abriendo los ojos, mirando a Hinata intentó levantarse diciendo angustiadamente

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!-decía mientras intentaba mover sus manos y pies-¡¿Qué me hiciste maldita zorra?!-preguntaba mientras Hinata reía, se acercó con una silla sentándose frente a él le decía

-Eyyyy, Eyyyy, shhhhhh shhhhhh, tranquilo-le decía Hinata acariciándole la cara, mientras Mizuki estaba muy asustado muerto de miedo temblando-No te haré nada tontito, solo quiero hablar, como la gente civilizada, Ahhh! Y de que no te puedes mover, es porque te corté los tendones, solo para prevención, eso de que no intentes la idea estúpida de huir-le decía Hinata como si fuera dirigirse a un niño a modo de advertencia. Mientras Hinata sonriéndole, sacó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Sacó un cigarrillo lo encendió y le dijo-¿Fumas?-Mientras Mizuki mirándola con nerviosismo asintió rápidamente. Hinata le colocó el cigarrillo en la boca al sirviente mientras Hinata le dijo-Buen chico, tómalo a modo de bienvenida. Mientras éste fumando y Hinata ayudándolo en su labor Mizuki le dijo

-¿Por qué estoy aquí en este maldito lugar?-le dijo mirándola con rabia, mientras Hinata le dijo sonriéndole

-¡TU NO HACES LAS PREGUNTAS, AQUÍ LA QUE LAS HACE SOY YO IDIOTA!-le dijo gritándole mientras Mizuki le temblaba fuerte el corazón, mientras Hinata ya un poco calmada dijo- Ahora para calmar un poco el ambiente, ¿Qué te parece si me dices por qué me violaste?-Terminando de preguntar Mizuki le dijo

-Ahh eso- le decía a Hinata con risa sardónica y continúo- No sabes cuánto disfruté tenerte entre mis manos, retorciéndote y suplicando misericordia mientras te tocaba. Eso realmente me excitaba-le decía Mizuki con voz profunda y retorcida, mientras Ginta le provocaba golpearlo mientras Hinata lo miraba profundamente y éste continuaba-Te violé no solo porque era una orden y petición de esa persona, también al momento de hacerlo me gustó violarte Hinata-Le decía riendo a carcajadas mientras Hinata le sonrió y le dijo

-OHHHH ¿en serio?, ¿te gustó?, ¿lo disfrutaste mucho Mizuki?. Lo veía en tu cara ese día suplicándote, así como lo describes y sabes, me gustó también-le dijo Hinata riéndose mientras Mizuki la miraba curiosamente y con duda. Esperó que la Hyuga llorara y le gritara, pero nunca una respuesta de esa índole y pensaba _"esta mujer no es la misma"._ Se asustó e hizo algo que le causó gracia a todos, se orinó-UGHHH que asco y tras de eso me orinas, y delante de todos, eso no se hace idiota-le dijo eso mientras Hinata lo apuñalaba en una de las piernas y éste gritaba de dolor-¿ya no ríes?, oye si ya que me acuerdo, pensándolo bién, no disfruté ese momento, porque eres una sucia rata y un mal polvo, ni siquiera se te paró ese día- Todos se reían a carcajadas mientras Mizuki gimiendo de dolor-Muy bien ya todos incluyéndome, sabemos del porque me violaste, ahora la siguiente pregunta y espero me la contestes querido Mizuki-le decía jalándolo de los cabellos en la parte de atrás, hablándole al oído-¿Quién te ordenó violarme?, porque yo sé que no actuaste solo-le preguntó Hinata mientras Mizuki le dijo

-Jeje…jejeje…crees que te lo diré maldita perra-diciéndole esto escupió a Hinata mientras Hinata le sonrió

-Mala respuesta-le dijo Hinata mientras le ordenó a Ginta traer algo-¿Sabes Mizuki?, esto que hiciste fue muy mal educado, es falta de respeto a mi persona y para castigarte traeré algo que te va a gustar-diciendo esto Ginta traía una caja con electrodos para electricidad, los conectó en las manos, pies y "en el amiguito de Mizuki", (ustedes saben así que ni pregunten), y le dio un control remoto a Hinata-Te presento a "Chispita", él es un amiguito que tiene como función realizar descargas hasta de 800v. Dicen que el cuerpo de una persona puede soportar una descarga eléctrica de hasta 360v, pero ninguna sobrevive en una descarga de más de ese rango y por lo tanto muere instantáneamente. Muy bien Mizuki, ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos?-mientras decía esto Mizuki empezó a hiperventilar, mientras Hinata apretaba el botón de encendido del aparato y presionó el control remoto, mientras Mizuki gritaba de dolor y hasta que angustiado gritó más diciendo

-¡NO MÁS!, ya... ya… no masss-decía mientras Hinata paró y le preguntó

-Disculpa, no te entendí, ¿dijiste algo?-le dijo mientras Mizuki le respondía con mucha dificultad

-Te… diré quién… fue la que me ordenó… violarte-le dijo Mizuki mientras, Hinata le sonreía, mientras Mizuki le dijo-Fue…. Shion…-le dijo mientras todos sorprendidos ante tal revelación y más Hinata mientras ésta llena de ira decía _esa perra maldita.. la mataré.. ¡lo sabía!._ Mientras Hinata le dijo

-Bien Mizuki, ¿ves que no fue tan difícil de responder esa pregunta?, ahora una última pregunta, sé un buen chico Mizuki y respóndeme, ¿dónde está Shion?-le preguntó mientras Mizuki le decía con dificultad

-Umm… no…. No lo sé..-decía éste mientras Hinata de nuevo utilizó el aparato, mientras Mizuki, se quemaba las piernas y las manos y ya estaban carbonizándose hasta que hizo un grito más fuerte diciendo ¡_TE LO DIRÉ!_, Hinata al instante paró y Mizuki ya con dificultad para hablar le dijo-En una cabaña… abandonada… cerca al mar…-decía mientras Hinata riendo le dijo

-Eso, es buen chico-le decía acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro doméstico, hasta que Mizuki le dijo

-Jejeje, veo que… perdiste a ese chiquillo… porque de lo contrario, estarías todavía en embarazo...¿y sabes qué?... no me arrepiento de nada en haberte hecho daño, jajajajajaja-diciendo ésto Mizuki con suma dificultad, Hinata de inmediato sacó el arma y le disparó en sus partes íntimas, hasta que Mizuki gritó-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba, chillaba y desesperado, cayó de la silla desangrándose poco a poco mientras Hinata se acercaba a su oído diciéndole

-Muy pronto Shion se reunirá contigo en el infierno, sucia rata de alcantarilla-diciendo, se levantó y le disparó en la cabeza. Todo impresionados y más Ginta de las acciones tomadas por Hinata le preguntó nerviosamente

-¿Qué… que haremos con el cuerpo?-le preguntó Ginta mientras Hinata le dijo

-Mándenlo a picar y vótenlo a la alcantarilla. Mientras tanto los demás que vayan a buscar a esa engendra, su nombre es Shion, rubia de cabello largo, ojos violetas y tráiganmela de inmediato-dicho esto Hinata de inmediato se fueron a buscar a Shion. Mientras tanto en la cabaña estaba Shion desesperada ya estaba anocheciendo eran aproximadamente las 7:00pm y Mizuki no regresaba, estaba desesperada dando vueltas en el lugar, hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta, de inmediato se dirigió a abrir, le iba a gritar diciendo

-¡¿DÓNDE TE HABIAS ME…-de inmediato fue interrumpida por los dos sujetos enviados por Hinata, no la dejaron terminar pues fue dormida con cloroformo, la amarraron y amordazaron por igual que hicieron con Mizuki donde de inmediato la subieron al auto de los sujetos y llevada en la parte trasera hasta el lugar de destino. Mientras tanto en la fábrica, Hinata se encontraba sola pensativa maquinando como torturar y matar a la causante de sus desgracias. Nunca pensó que la sacerdotisa, fue la causante de todas sus desdichas y sufrimientos. Llegó a sentir celos de ella y de que se acercara demasiado al que era su novio, al cual no quería mencionar o nombrar, pero nunca llegó a pensar que esa maldita fuera ser una serpiente venenosa. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegó Ginta diciéndole

-Hinata, ya se hizo lo que pediste, acabe de recibir llamada de los muchachos y dijeron que ya hicieron lo que les ordenaste, ya vienen en camino-le dijo Ginta a Hinata mientras ésta lo miraba y le decía

-Gracias…nunca pensé que sin tu ayuda, fuera a tener valor de hacer lo que hice… y lo que voy a hacer-le dijo Hinata sonriéndole mientras Ginta conmovido no se resistió y la abrazó. Hinata sorprendida ante tal acción no dijo nada quedó inmóvil y poco a poco con suma dificultad le correspondió hasta que Ginta le dijo

-Sé lo que pasaste, es por eso que como te dije antes, vuelvo te lo digo Hina… siempre puedes contar conmigo-le decía mientras éstos separándose de inmediato le dijo-Ehmm… lo siento no quise. Incomodarte solo…-hasta que Hinata lo interrumpió alzándole la mano para que para de hablar

-Está bien, está bien… no importa, por mi está bien y de nuevo… muchas gracias Ginta… eres un gran amigo, eres casi como un hermano-diciendo esto Ginta pensaba "_yo te veo como algo más"._ Interrumpiendo los pensamientos y el ambiente de éstos llegó el auto junto con los dos hombres mientras, uno de ellos cargaba a Shion. Cuando llegó, de inmediato Hinata ordenó que la llevaran a una de las habitaciones para interrogarla. Se cercioro que fuera ella y si efectivamente lo era, era Shion. En la habitación estaba una cama, con esposas en los cuatro lados de inmediato le quitaron las vendas y lo demás, hasta que poco a poco ésta despertó. Miraba por ambos lados, verificando donde se encontraba y en las condiciones en la que estaba y empezó a gritar

-¡¿EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY, ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA DONDE ESTOY?!-decía gritando Shion desesperada y con rabia

-Deja de gritar, nadie te escucha. Por más que grites, nadie vendrá a ayudarte-decía Hinata mientras a Shion meditándolo un poco, decía que esa voz le era familiar pero _¿Quién era?_. De inmediato Shion divisó una persona entre las sombras sentada al frente de ella, donde Shion le dijo

-¡¿Dime quien eres, maldita respóndeme cobarde, sal y pelea como mujer, me tienes miedo?!-le decía Shion hasta que vió está que se levantaba y se dirigía a ella, sorprendiéndose ante lo que ella estaba. Era Hinata. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, le dijo-No, no puede ser que seas tú…NO…es imposible que seas tú maldita, estas muerta…fuiste azotada y desterrada. Es imposible.

-Todo es posible en esta vida y en este mundo mi querida Shion. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no te tengo miedo. Pienso que ese temor hacia aquellas personas que me hicieron daño, se esfumó derechito en el baúl del olvido-le decía levemente riéndose mientras Shion impresionada ante la determinación de Hinata, ésta le respondió de manera altiva diciéndole

-Mizuki vendrá en mi ayuda. No sé como pero vendrá por mí-le dijo riéndose burlonamente a Hinata mientras ésta le decía

-Ahhh, ya sé, ¿te refieres a Mizuki tu sirviente el que me violó, por órdenes tuyas?, pues como decirlo….JA…yo lo maté-le dijo Hinata mirándola fijamente y de manera burlona mientras Shion abriendo sus ojos morados, empezó a hiperventilar y a preguntarse al mismo tiempo, _¿Cómo supo la verdad?-_ Te estarás preguntando porque lo sé todo. Muy sencillo, uno de mis hombres quien sabía que necesitaba que investigara sobre el paradero de ustedes dos, casualmente pasaba por uno de los supermercados de la ciudad y encontró a Mizuki, quien estaba gritando y siendo esposado, por intento de robo, por unos oficiales de policía. De repente, el hombre que te digo que vió a tu sirviente, me informó de inmediato y ordené que lo llevaran ante mí, que es en el lugar donde te encuentras. Y bueno… fue difícil hacerlo hablar, era muy grosero, que falta de educación-decía esto moviendo negativamente su cabeza y de una manera sarcástica, mientras Shion empezaba a llorar de manera angustiada-¿Y sabes qué?, tuve que usar mis métodos para hacerlo responder con la verdad, hasta que el muy soplón, me dijo que fuiste tú la que ordenó que él me violara y en donde te encontrabas en estos momentos. Después fue muy grosero y me dijo cosas muy feas-le dijo esto fingiendo que iba a llorar como niña mientras a Shion se le acumulaba la angustia y el miedo, y empezaba a temblar-Y, bueno le disparé en sus "partes nobles" y en su cabeza, y murió. Fin de la historia-decía Hinata, mientras Shion le decía angustiada

-Nooo, no puede ser, ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo como ésto estúpida?!, eres una maldita. Si ya sabes que él fue el culpable, ¿por qué me tienes aquí?-le preguntó a Hinata, mientras la nombrada movía el dedo negativamente

-¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!, no, no, no. Tú también fuiste la culpable, es más creo que el 100%. La rata de tu sirviente solo tenía el 50% de culpabilidad y a pesar de que cometió violación conmigo. Eso nunca lo olvidaré Shion. Todo gracias a ¿Quién?, pues a ¡TI! porque tú fuiste la maldita que planeó todo de manera premeditada. Es por eso y otros motivos por los que me conllevaron a mandar a traer tu sucia cara ante mí-le dijo Hinata esto último con ira y mirándola fijamente diciéndole-Ahora a la sección de preguntas, ¿por qué lo hiciste Shion, dame motivos razonables para entender del por qué?- le preguntaba Hinata mientras Shion con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo sarcásticamente,, mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-¡PORQUE TE ODIO!, odiaba que te acercaras a Naruto, cuando yo estaba enamorada de él. Nunca pensé que un zopenco como él fuera a fijarse en una estúpida como tú. Odiaba como te abrazaba, te besada y te hablaba palabras cariñosas en público o cuando te veía con él. Le dije a Mizuki, mi sirviente que te siguiera y él fue que me dio las buenas nuevas, de todo lo que hacías hasta que un día me dijo lo que jamás imaginé. Me dió repugnancia al enterarme que estabas embarazada. Te odié más HINATA HYUGA. Saber que ese hijo, que esperabas, era de Naruto Uzumaki-diciendo esto Hinata empezaba a temblar del odio y de la ira que le producían las palabras de esa engendro-Jajajaja, hasta que idee un plan y vaya que resultó. Llamé a Naruto ese día diciéndole de manera angustiada, que lo necesitaba y ¡pronto!, y si el muy idiota acudió a mí, mientras Mizuki hacía de las suyas contigo, siguiéndote. De inmediato le di la señal con mi cascabel a Mizuki, mientras él tenía el otro, dándole la señal que estábamos cerca y que él comenzara a la acción. Mientras te violaba, Mizuki cambió la prueba de embarazo que tenías guardada en tu ropa y la cambió por un sobre con hojas en blanco. Es por eso que al momento de entrar Naruto no te creyó. Por ser una mentirosa-le dijo esto mientras Hinata la miraba con ira y Shion continuaba-¿Te estarás preguntando por qué Naruto no te creyó?, jajajajajaja eso fue fácil, le dije que lo había llamado para comentarle algo urgente, le dije que tuve una visión, en donde tú lo engañabas a él con mi sirviente Mizuki, y vaya que se la creyó. Vieras la cara de estúpido crédulo y de ira que puso jajajajajaja. Y más cuando te vió y vaya lo que vió. Ninguno te creyó, ni siquiera el que decía que te amaba y además ni siquiera de tu embarazo, que por lo que veo, perdiste al bastardito, ¿Cuántos tendrías de meses, 5 o 6?, jajajajajaja y vaya que logré mi objetivo Hinata, verte destruida y acabada en mis manos. Que hasta perdiste a ese niño-decía todo esto mientras Hinata en silencio meditaba y de un momento a otro Hinata empezó a aplaudir, causando en Shion impresión, esperaba todo menos esa reacción de ella hasta que Hinata le dijo

-¡Bravo!, lo hiciste muy bien Shion, y ¡vaya que te felicito!. Ves si tuviste algo que ver y me sorprendiste en gran manera. Pero hay algo que yo no entiendo ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes acá, porque si fuera así, hubieran sido desterrados y sus poderes quitados verdad?-de inmediato ante la declaración de la ojiperla, Shion reaccionó y empezó a temblar y a angustiarse mucho más-Vaya, por tu reacción veo que si fueron desterrados, y parece que ya es el motivo del porque fueron desterrados, ¿no es así? Andaaa Shion dímelo quiero saberlo de ti-le dijo Hinata mirándola fijamente mientras Shion empezó a gritar

-¡Porque Naruto nos descubrió, por esas malditas cámaras de seguridad que estaban en la oficina de ese idiota! Ahí estaba grabado todo. Lo que pasó ese día y la tonta, idiota peli rosada de Sakura Haruno le dijo de tu embarazo. Todo mi plan se vino abajo, por esas estúpidas grabaciones-le dijo gritándole mientras Hinata empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Jajajajajaja, vayaaa, es decir que tu plan no fue tan perfecto. Ya me imagino lo que pasó después. Y bueno, demasiado tarde para saberlo-le dijo Hinata mientras ésta le dijo-Porque a la que tu estas mirando en estos momentos, no es la misma niña tonta de hace unos meses atrás. Todo lo que me hiciste y lo que me hicieron, todo tiene un precio. Es por eso que Shion a partir de éste momento, no vivirás para contarlo, y sí perdí a mi hijo-le dijo mientras ésta se acercaba más a Shion mientras sacaba una katana en su espalda, mientras Shion lloraba suplicándole que tuviera misericordia- Me hubieras hecho daño emocionalmente Shion y por causa de esa violación, eso se borra con el tiempo, pero lo que nunca te perdonaré y de la herida que nunca se podrá borrar, es que por tu culpa, ¡PERDÍ A MI HIJO PERRA!- le dijo esto mientras Hinata con su Katana degolló a Shion mientras ésta murió al instante, pues esta murió desangrada. Después de eso Hinata le ordenó a Ginta que hicieran lo mismo que hicieron con Mizuki donde de inmediato ésta se alejó y dijo-Falta enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Ryu se encontraba con Bill hablando trivialidades y de negocios que se tenían que hacer con los Otsutsuki, hasta que Bill le dijo

-¿Cómo ha estado tu esposa, Tomoyo?-le preguntó Bill mientras que Ryu le contestó

-Está cada día insoportable, a veces quisiera matarla. No sé en qué estaba pensando en escogerla a ella como esposa. No sé qué le vi ni siquiera estoy con ella íntimamente, no me causa deseos ya. Me da asco hermano. Sé que es por esa inútil alianza pero ya qué. Es por el bien de la familia-le decía a Bill mientras éste reía y le decía

-Porque te gustan las niñas Ryu. Siempre te gustaron las más jovencitas. Te obsesionaste tanto con esa chiquilla que hasta intentaste violarla, que si no fuera por uno de mis hombres que te detuvo hubieras cometido una tontería. Es por eso que te recomiendo que sigas así por el momento, no me falles.-le dijo mirándolo fijamente y seriamente a Ryu mientras le dijo

-Sé que eso por el bien de nosotros, pero hermano entiéndeme. Ya no la amo, la odio y me provoca matarla-le decía esto de manera desesperada mientras temblaba, pues él era un drogadicto y por eso actuaba como tal- Porque si de lo contrario, me llego a enterar que me engaña, la mato Bill. La mato.

Después de eso, Ryu se despidió de su hermano, dejando pensativo a Bill. Mientras meditaba pensaba "_no cometas locuras hermanito, porque de lo contrario el muerto serias tú y se desataría la guerra". _Ryu se dirigía al bar, donde se encontraba Tomoyo y las demás. Entro enseguida y empezó a pedir una botella de whiskey mientras vió a lo lejos a Tomoyo quien estaba en el segundo piso donde éste de inmediato se dirigió como león persiguiendo a su presa. En esos momentos llegaba Hinata junto con Ginta y sus hombres, se dirigió al segundo piso, donde ella quien iba a visitar a Amy, oía gritos en una de las habitaciones dirigiéndose a la misma. Hasta que dio con la misma y eran gritos de dolor, de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces abrió de un golpe la habitación encontrando a Tomoyo debajo de un hombre siendo golpeada, era nada más y nada menos que Ryu golpeando a Tomoyo con una correa. De inmediato Hinata le gritó

-Eyyyy ¡maldito déjala!-de inmediato el nombrado se alejó de Tomoyo, mientras la pobre corría afuera llorando-¿Quién eres y que eres tú para que golpees a Tomoyo?-le preguntó a Ryu mientras éste reía y le decía acercándose extendiéndole la mano a Hinata a modo de saludo

-Holaaa muñeca, me presento, mi nombre es Ryu. Esposo de la dulce Tomoyo-diciéndole ésto Hinata no le correspondió el saludo, pues ésta lo miraba fijamente y con odio-Ohhh, veo que no estas contenta, lo siento pero tenía que corregirla. Eso es lo que merecen las mujeres, que las golpeen duro hasta el cansancio y que tienen que valorar y respetar al hombre. A menos que-le decía éste acercándose a Hinata cogiéndola de la cintura y bajándole la mano a su nalga y apretándosela diciéndole-Tú seas la excepción preciosa-diciéndole esto Hinata de inmediato fingiéndole haber gustado el gesto de Ryu, colocó ambos brazos alrededor de él y PAM con su rodilla lo golpeó en sus partes nobles mientras éste se retorcía maldiciéndola-¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA DESGRACIADA!-de inmediato Hinata le contestó

-¿Ese no era el trato que buscabas de una mujer?, ahí tienes, pues esa es la forma en que te mereces ser tratado imbécil-le decía esto hasta que Ginta apareció mientras Hinata salía de la habitación buscando a Tomoyo. Mientras eso Ginta le dijo

-Veo que nunca aprendes Ryu. Más que te metiste con la persona equivocada. Precisamente con Hinata. Que idiota-le decía Ginta mientras éste se alejaba y Ryu en su mente pensaba _"¿así que te llamas Hinata perra?". _Decía esto mientras al rato se levantó, bajo las escaleras y se fue a su auto para no regresar más.

Hinata le preguntó al barman donde estaba Tomoyo, dijo que la había visto corriendo llorando y que Toneri la había llevado a la oficina de él. Agradecida por la información, de inmediato fue a la oficina, vió que la oficina estaba con la puerta sin llave abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Tomoyo y Toneri besándose. Ella no dijo nada, solo que le parecía muy graciosa la escena y mantuvo su compostura, donde de inmediato entro y cerro con llave, dejando sorprendidos a Tomoyo y Toneri. Había un silencio incómodo y a la vez gracioso eso pensaba Hinata, hasta fue que Toneri rompió el silencio

-Poo…demos explicarlo, Tomoyo y yo..-de inmediato Hinata interrumpió y le dijo

-Sí, son amantes, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-les dijo dejando sorprendidos a los mencionados-No me importa lo que hagan muchachos. Es su problema. Es más el maldito de tu marido Tomoyo, merece que le adornen la frente. Es un malnacido contigo, él no te merece. Toneri es buen chico y tú eres una buena chica Tomoyo. Ahora Toneri, cuida bien de ella y no quiero ninguna queja de parte de ella porque si no te mandaré a volar a la mierda. Ámense y quiéranse. Solo tengan mucho cuidado, porque si se llega a enterar Ryu de ésto, acá se derramará sangre-le dijo Hinata mientras ésta levantándose estaba siendo abrazada por Tomoyo donde le decía

-Gracias, muchas gracias Hinata, eres muy buena amiga-le decía Tomoyo mientras ésta la abrazaba. Dejándola de abrazar Hinata les dijo

-Bien, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir arriba a buscar al gran jefe, y por favor, pórtense bien y sean buenos niños-les dijo mientras Toneri y Tomoyo miraban a Hinata que se iba. Hasta que Toneri le dijo a Tomoyo

-¿Te parece si continuamos con lo que iniciamos en mi apartamento nena?-le preguntaba mientras ésta gustosa aceptando, lo beso diciéndole entre besos _si vámonos de aquí amor._

Pasando esto, Inari y los demás se encontraban a la salida de la aldea, despidiendosen de amigos y familiares. Después de la despedida se dirigieron a la salida donde estaban una serie de autos y camionetas blindadas, pues Inari había llamado a varios de sus hombres para escoltar a los shinobis, y claro está, que los protegidos también estaban blindados de seguridad. Lo complicado al principio fue el llevar a Akamaru, menos mal que la camioneta era de tamaño ideal para el canino. Inari, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hanabi iban en la primer auto. Sai, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba iban en el siguiente y obviamente Akamaru en la camioneta. Todos se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en el País de las Olas, pero mucho más lo estaba Naruto. Miles de cosas se pasaron en su cabeza y entre esos pensamientos era Hinata, pues no había día de que dejara de pensar en ella, de su estabilidad, de su salud, de cómo la estará pasando y de si hay alguna esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez estaría en aquel lugar y lo más importante, si su hijo estaría bien. De un momento a otro, empezó a dormir, sabía que era un viaje largo pero se encontraba muy agotado tanto física como emocionalmente de tántos problemas ocurridos. Es entonces, que empezó a tener una pesadilla

_Se encontraba solitario andando por todos los lugares de la ciudad, sumamente pensativo y angustiado. De un momento a otro sintió un chakra muy familiar para él y se percató que ese chakra provenía de un edificio abandonado. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio cuando vió que alguien estaba parado mirándolo fijamente. Era Hinata ese chakra pertenecía a ella. Hasta que el gritó_

_-¡HINATA!-de inmediato cuando gritó, ésta reaccionó entrando de inmediato al interior del edificio donde Naruto salió a perseguirla de inmediato, corrió detrás de ella donde ésta reía en forma burlesca y maldadosa a Naruto, mientras éste gritaba-¡Hinata, por favor vuelve aquí, quiero hablar contigo!-Seguía corriendo persiguiéndola mientras subían por las escaleras, gritándole-Hinata por favor, detente, necesito hablarte, ¿a que juegas?-diciendo ésto, finalmente llegó a la azotea del edificio perdiendo la vista hacia Hinata-¡Hinata!.. Hinata aparece, no me dejes solo por favor-diciendo esto aparece Hinata diciéndole, mirándolo seriamente y de manera sarcástica le sonrió_

_-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A BUSCARME… UZUMAKI!, nos vemos en otra vida-diciendo esto corrió hasta el borde del edificio y saltó del edificio. Con esto Naruto gritó, corriendo hasta el borde de la azotea y hasta casi caer del edificio llorando_

_-¡NOOOOOOO, HINATA!-diciendo esto finalmente_

Hasta que terminando la pesadilla, grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Sakura lo despertó preocupada diciéndole

-Naruto, despierta, tranquilo-diciéndole ésto la ojijade, de inmediato Naruto abrió los ojos un poco asustado y con el corazón casi en la mano-Parece que tuviste otra pesadilla. Levántate ya llegamos-dicho esto todos ya habían llegado a un hotel reservado y pagado por el Departamento de Policía del País de las Olas, fueron asignados cada uno en sus habitaciones, donde Kiba antes de entrar transformó a Akamaru en una copia de el mismo, pues así no tendría dificultades en entrar a su amigo canino. Todos ya en sus correspondientes habitaciones reservadas, desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel y en media hora serían recogidos por Inari para ser llevados al departamento de policía.

Ya estando todos reunidos en el establecimiento, específicamente en la sala de reuniones Inari daba instrucciones a los shinobis y a el cuerpo de policía

-Buenos días a todos, como ustedes pueden ver, los he reunido a la par shinobis y policías. Ustedes saben que estos ninja son originarios de la aldea de Konoha, vinieron aquí para ayudarnos y apoyarnos en las investigaciones de éstas bandas delincuenciales. Todos trabajaremos en equipo, después habrá tiempo de presentaciones-decía Inari mirando fijamente a uno de los policías quien miraba fijamente a Sakura, quien a Sasuke no pasó desapercibido, mientras lo miraba hasta casi asesinarlo con la mirada mientras Sakura le reía sarcásticamente al tipo, mostrándole el anillo de matrimonio, vocalizándole con un _lo siento no estoy disponible-_Entonces es por eso que a partir de ahora seremos un equipo y nos apoyaremos en todo. Es por eso también que quiero también solicitar a mi equipo de investigaciones que den con el paradero de una mujer, compañera y familiar de éstos ninja, llamada Hinata Hyuga. Tiene cabello negro-azulado, ojos color plata, mide 1.60 de estatura aproximadamente, así que quiero que ayuden en su búsqueda a los camaradas donde también yo me hare participe-diciendo esto mirando a Naruto y a Hanabi-Así que no siendo más, a trabajar, ustedes Naruto y los demás vengan conmigo les mostrare el edificio y también les daré las coordenadas de la ciudad.

Atentamente cada uno prestaba atención a lo que hablaba Inari, donde les mostraba el edificio y los sitios donde podían entrar, cada uno recibió una credencial de entrada al lugar y donde más adelante se reunieron con él para realizar los planes y métodos de búsqueda en las investigaciones y donde Inari daba las coordenadas y mostraba los mapas y planos de la ciudad. De inmediato Inari recibió una llamada de su secretaria diciendo que había un caso nuevo que atender, donde éste anotaba en su libreta mientras Naruto y los demás lo miraban expectante. De inmediato colgó y los miró diciendo

-Es hora de la acción, un caso nuevo de asesinato-les dijo mientras el llamaba a algunos hombres que irían con él y con los demás shinobis siguiéndolos. Llegaron efectivamente al lugar del crimen, en donde bajaron a la parte subterránea de la alcantarilla advirtiéndoles a los que lo seguían que allí iba a oler mal, todos ya adentro estaban el cuerpo de criminalística y algunos oficiales en el lugar de los hechos hasta que éste llegando le preguntó a uno de los oficiales

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- mientras éste preguntaba los demás lo seguían y el oficial los miraba, percatándose de la reacción de éste le dijo-No se preocupe ellos vienen conmigo, después los presento, ahora si a lo que vinimos, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-le pregunto Inari al oficial mientras este le dijo

-Es realmente atroz y horripilante lo que encontramos. Una persona habitante de la calle, buscaba comida en éste lugar, donde encontró unas bolsas negras y escarbando para recoger comida, se asustó viendo esto. Son dos cadáveres previamente mutilados-les dijo el oficial hasta que Inari con cara de horror y repugnancia miraba los cadáveres con unos guantes de látex. Los demás Shinobis a excepción de Sakura, pues ya había mirado un poco se alejó y se asustó, miraron con atención los cadáveres hasta que Inari los interrumpió

-Parece que hay que llevarlos al laboratorio de necropsias para su identificación. Es lo mejor y creo que están pensando lo mismo que yo. Saben a lo que me refiero-les dijo mientras Naruto impactado decía para sí mismo _¿sera posible que esos cadáveres…son? No puede ser…_

De inmediato Inari ordenó el levantamiento de los occisos y ser llevados al laboratorio forense. Después de media hora llegaron al laboratorio donde solo Naruto y Sasuke junto con Inari entraron. Cuando entraron no se imaginaron lo que vieron. Ahh sorpresa que los cadáveres, según sospechas de Naruto, correspondían a MIZUKI y SHION. Hasta que Naruto habló

-No puede ser… estos tipos porque, fueron asesinados de esa forma Inari, ¿Qué demonios pasa en ésta ciudad?-le preguntaba Naruto mientras decía

-Sabía que dirías eso, es más pensé que como ya habías pasado una guerra, habías visto cosas atroces como ésta-le dijo Inari hasta que Sasuke habló

-Pero no de esa forma tan cruel, pues por lo que veo en el caso de Mizuki fue torturado de una manera cruel, quitaron sus partes íntimas para después de su muerte ser cortado por partes. Es por eso que no habíamos visto eso, vimos muertes sí pero no de esa forma tan escalofriante-le decía Sasuke a Inari mientras Inari miraba a Naruto quien estaba sumamente conmovido por su mirada

-No sé porque me dice algo que alguien está detrás de todo esto Inari. Tú mismo dijiste que éstos crímenes comparados con los de años atrás no eran tan horripilantes y sanguinarios, como el que estoy viendo… ahora-Le contestó Naruto mientras éste fue al baño del laboratorio a vomitar. Mientras éste se lavaba la boca y la cara, tenía una mirada supremamente asustada y aterrada. Durante su vida de ninja nunca había visto una muerte tan cruel y de manera aterradora. Pensaba para dentro de sí "_la persona que haya ejecutado estos crímenes, tiene que tener un alma y corazón fríos y llenos de odio… veo que es capaz hasta lo que sea con matar"._ De inmediato se dirigió ante Inari y Sasuke donde Inari les dijo que salieran del lugar y les decía

-La ventaja que tenemos con la muerte de éstos dos, es que ustedes ya los conocía. Solo resta saber ahora investigar las horas de vida antes de la muerte de éstos dos y con qué propósito los llevaron a venir acá y cuál es el motivo de que fueron asesinados. Lo que me sorprende es que la chica no fue torturada, fue degollada hasta morir desangrada pero el otro si sufrió una gran tortura.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la sala de investigaciones criminales y Sai junto con los demás estaban coordinando las investigaciones, hasta que un oficial llegó y habló

-Inari-Sama, parece que encontré dos pistas. Hace poco llamé a uno de los puestos de policía aledaños al nuestro, buscando alguna respuesta a los occisos. Efectivamente solo saben de uno, el chico-le dijo el oficial a Inari y a los demás donde éste continuo hablando-El chico había intentado robar un supermercado, buscando alimentos y víveres. Uno de los de logística del lugar se percató de la acción y de inmediato unos oficiales que rondaban el lugar dieron con su captura y llevado a ese comando de policía. Después en la tarde, apareció un hombre vestido de negro y rubio, pasándose por el hermano del occiso, alegando que sufría problemas mentales como la cleptomanía y que era normal que ocurriera esos percances. Después pagó su fianza y se lo llevó-terminando de hablar, de inmediato Inari se dirigió ante los demás diciendo

-Ya casi tenemos al causante. Necesito que dos informantes se involucren en una de las bandas sea las de los "GATO" o de los "Otsutsuki", ahora-de inmediato fueron dos oficiales encubiertos donde fueron a los sitios donde frecuentaban éstas bandas. Mientras eso Inari se acercó a Naruto y a los demás diciéndoles-No sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento que estamos cerca. La muerte de uno tiene conexión con la otra-le decía a Naruto mientras, de inmediato Inari ordenó a otros dos oficiales a que buscaran el paradero de Hinata junto con los shinobis. Salieron y se separaron por la ciudad en un bando estaban Naruto, Hanabi, Sasuke y Sakura. Por el otro bando estaban Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Sai y Shikamaru. Todos estaban en la búsqueda Naruto entraba en modo Biju, mientras Kurama decía

-_Oye niño, yo que estaba tomándome unas vacaciones y un descanso, hasta que vienes a interrumpirlas solo porque tu hembra no está-_ le dijo el zorro enfurecido hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Vamos Kurama, solo necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarla y se que puedo contar contigo amigo-le dijo Naruto mientras saltaba edificio por edificio hasta que Kurama le dijo

-_¿Cómo la encontraremos niño tonto, si ella no posee chakra?, mis instintos de zorro no pueden detectarla. Tal vez con la ayuda de tu amigo perro detecte su olor-_le dijo Kurama hasta que Naruto percatándose ante ese gran dilema habló

-Tienes razón, que idiota soy. Es hora de reunirnos de nuevo mientras Kiba me cuenta la buena nueva-le dijo Naruto hasta que todos aparecieron en el lugar donde tenían que encontrarse. Todos se miraron a Naruto mientras Kiba junto con Akamaru decía _creo que estamos cerca pero Akamaru se confundió de lugar donde proviene su olor._ De inmediato Inari llama a Naruto diciéndole que tenía que venir de inmediato al edificio. Todos junto con los policías que fueron en su labor de búsqueda en menos de 20 minutos estaban adentro. Estaban reunidos hasta que Inari habló

-Naruto, mis informantes ya tienen algo. Es sobre la persona que está causando todos estos crímenes y parece que tal vez de los de hace poco-les dijo mientras Naruto le instaba seriamente con su cabeza a que continuara-Esa persona…o al parecer ella, según lo que dijeron mis muchachos… es conocida por el bajo mundo como el alias "El Loto Blanco". Ella es la causante de todos estos crímenes y asesinatos y parece que trabaja para los Otsutsuki, es la mano derecha de Hatori y según lo que les dijeron a mis oficiales, es que siempre está acompañada por varios hombres y actualmente es la jefe de los sicarios de ése cartel. Saben que se reúne en uno de los bares principales y estratégicos que tienen ésta organización, se encuentra al centro de la ciudad. No les dieron más detalles acerca de ella, solo que es muy hermosa y que tiene un tatuaje de flor de loto en la parte posterior de su hombro derecho. Pienso que ésta noche solo la encontraremos y hablaremos más con ella sobre el porqué de los crímenes. Esta noche tendremos que ir Naruto solo necesito un plan por parte de ustedes, quiero contar con sus habilidades ninja-les dijo Inari mientras Naruto y los demás asintieron, hasta que Sasuke pensaba "_ahora viene la acción, interesante"._

Por otro lado Hinata y Ginta estaban celebrando con tragos de whiskey por el asesinato de sus enemigos. Éstos no habían celebrado debido a que tenían que reunirse con el jefe Hatori sobre asuntos pendientes de tipo financiero y de paso le comentaron sobre la hazaña, donde Hatori satisfecho abrazó a Hinata felicitándola y alegrándose que todo había terminado. De un momento a otro algo en su interior una fuerza crecía, como si fuera "_chakra" _pensaba pero imposible tal vez era su imaginación. Fue al baño de inmediato y se miró al espejo fijamente. Tenía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo color negro zapatos de taco alto del mismo color, miraba su marca de maldición de destierro y lo tocaba hasta que en su mente pasó que tal vez podía intentar solo activar su byakugan

-¡Byakugan!-diciendo ésto de inmediato le empezó a doler su cicatriz del brazo derecho y lo desactivó de inmediato-Que tonta… bueno sé que solo tengo el puño suave-de inmediato oía gritos en todo el bar como alguien gritando en el bar. Hasta que salió del baño llamando a Ginta, preguntándole

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO ALLÍ ABAJO GINTA, QUE ES ESE ALBOROTO?!-le decia a Ginta mientras éste quien iba entrando le dijo

-Es la policía y parecen que no vienen solos-decía Ginta mientras Hinata alistaba su arma y le decía

-Ya bajo haber lo que pasa. Tu solo ve a ver mientras me alisto. Diles a mis hombres que no hagan nada estúpido-le dijo mientras Ginta bajaba las escaleras del bar y se dirigía ante Inari y le preguntaba

-Buenas noches señor oficial, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-le dijo Ginta mientras Inari le decía

-Venimos a hablar con su jefe, sé que le dicen "El Loto Blanco" y los que vienen conmigo a mi lado son ninjas de Konoha, el que ves a mi lado es Naruto Uzumaki, yo de ti no me arriesgo a morir en sus manos-le dijo Inari mientras que Ginta en forma instantánea reaccionó y se quedó mirando con rabia a Naruto, pues éste era el causante del sufrimiento de su Hinata, _ese maldito como se atreve a venir, _pensaba Ginta. Mientras éste se dirigía ante Naruto como retándolo diciéndole

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso Naruto Uzumaki?, no eres gran cosa que digamos niño-le decía hasta que Naruto lo agarraba de su cuello y le decía

-¿Dónde está ella me refiero a tu jefe?-le gritaba mientras Hinata escuchaba con sigilo la escena sorprendida y con el corazón en la boca. Poco a poco se serenó y se llenó de fuerzas y de valor, mientras pesaba "_¿Qué hace este maldito acá?". _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos hasta escuchar los gritos con más fuerza a Naruto-¡SAL EN DONDE ESTÁS LOTO BLANCO!, ¡SAL MALDITA COBARDE Y DA LA CARA!- decía esto Naruto, mientras que ha Hinata lo que le hizo fue de ayuda y de valentía para salir poco a poco de la oficina. Empezó a escucharse los pasos de los zapatos de ella poco a poco, después hasta dar con la escalera donde todos estaban expectantes y en silencio armados y preparados ante cualquier movimiento en falso, ésta que apareció ella ante todos diciendo.

-Hola Uzumaki, tanto tiempo en no verte-le decía Hinata mirándolo a los ojos mientras éste soltando a Ginta del cuello de la camisa, su corazón y sus sentidos se hicieron más agudos. Para Naruto y los demás fue de gran sorpresa encontrarla a ella en ese lugar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, se le acababa el aire y tenía la boca abierta, pues no salía de la conmoción-Veo que te comió la lengua el gato. Me llamaste por mi nombre y aquí estoy. Soy yo, "El Loto Blanco"- ante esta misma declaración de parte de la peli azul, se sorprendieron aún mas todos absolutamente todos. Pero mucho más Naruto, pues éste pensaba _"Dios, despiértame de ésta pesadilla"._

Muy bien muchachos hasta aquí este capítulo y después más adelante la continuación de la historia. Les prometo que actualizare muy pronto, esta vez me demore porque ya inicie actividades académicas en la universidad. Fue una de las más largas y un poco complicadas de escribir, vaya la cara de Naruto, ya me la imagino, tuve que organizar muy bien mis ideas antes de escribir éste capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus opiniones, comentarios, etc. Byesss les quiere su amiga jejejeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaa chicos jejejejeje como están espero que bien y ansiosoosss jejejeje. Pues ese era mi objetivo dejarlos con la duda de que paso con el reencuentro jejeje. En este capítulo es en donde se darán de cuenta cómo transcurre la trama de la historia. Van a ver matanzas, muertes, etc. Y pues Naruto se sorprenderá con el cambio de Hinata. Que penita con ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras de que no actualice rápido, pero como ustedes saben mis queridos pues tengo clases y prácticas en la universidad pero como siempre digo, lo prometido es deuda y actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Y bueno ya que están ansiosos jajajaja, aquí el capítulo. Me ponen contenta y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones, etc. Me hacen sentir honrada. Muchas gracias, no siendo más, aquí el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 10: VERDADES DOLOROSAS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPABILIDAD**

"_Hola Uzumaki, tanto tiempo en no verte, veo que te comió la lengua el gato. Me llamaste por mi nombre y aquí estoy, soy yo El Loto Blanco"_

Las palabras de Hinata resonaban no solo por todo el salón de ese bar, sino también en la mente de Naruto, no lo podía creer Hinata, su Hinata que hacia allí, que paso con ella, porqué la vida y el destinos los tenía que haber encontrado de esa forma, pensaba si en encontrarla indefensa, asustada y con miedo, pero nunca de esa manera. Todos los shinobis se encontraban congelados por la aparición de su ex camarada, y en el caso de Hanabi, su hermana. Inari no lo podía creer tampoco, todo este tiempo investigando e intentando dar con el paradero del causante de todos estos delitos, fueran la misma persona a quien Naruto y la aldea estaban buscando para llevarla devuelta y reparar el daño y dolor causados por ellos mismos, y no pensaba que era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, que ahora ya era considerada como una de las asesinas más peligrosas del país, alias "El Loto Blanco". Pero Naruto, decía _"Dios, por favor que sea otra pesadilla, por favor nooo mi Hinata, no puede ser que ella todo este tiempo, fuera "El Loto Blanco", quiero despertar, y pronto por favor no me castigues Dios"._ La escena en la que estaban era Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino y Hanabi frente a frente con cada tipo, quien cada uno de ellos estaba armado y dispuestos a disparar, pero en medio de la tensión los shinobis no pensaban con claridad, pues estaban aterrados y sorprendidos ante la aparición de la ex ninja de Konoha y ex miembro del Clan Hyuga. Pero Sakura veía en esos momentos de inmediato, que su vientre, el vientre de Hinata no estaba abultado, pensaba para sí _"tendría que tener 6 meses… casi 7 meses, pero, ¿ya no está?... ¿qué te pasó Hinata, porque si es lo que creo que tú..?, no, no, no, no quiero ni pensarlo Dios mío"_. Naruto quien estaba al frente de Ginta, estaba listo para atacarlo pero su mente y su concentración estaban en esa persona, en ella…Hinata… Inari que estaba a su lado solo mantenía un poco la compostura y no bajar la guardia, pero disimuladamente notaba una gran tensión de ambas partes, pero mucho más de parte de Hinata y sus hombres, y veía de reojo a Naruto la cara de sorpresa que tenía su amigo. Pero Hinata veía en ella, que había…odio en su mirada, ira, resentimiento, tal vez dolor… la ternura, paz y calidez que habían en ella…ya no estaban. Después de que Hinata habló, se quedó con la mirada fija por un momento en Naruto, pero después en cada uno de sus ex camaradas, vio sus rostros y miradas, apartó su mirada en ellos, hasta que se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa sardónica, hasta que decidió romper el silencio pensaba _"me harté de tanto silencio, hablaré de una vez"._ Se dirigió acercándose no tanto a Naruto y Ginta apartándose y se puso al lado de Hinata, finalmente habló

_-_Eyyyy!, Uzumaki-diciéndole esto tronó sus dos dedos a la mirada de Naruto-¿No vas a hablar?, ¿desde cuándo te volviste mudo?, porque hasta donde sé hablas peor que una cotorra mojada-diciendo ésto, todos soltaron la carcajada por el sarcasmo de Hinata, mientras los ninja no rieron, solo quedaron helados por las palabras de Hinata, despertando un poco al rubio de su letargo dijo

-¿Qué… qué, que demonios pasa aquí?-decía un poco como si se le acabara el aire, miró a los ojos a Hinata con amor y melancolía, mientras ésta solo hizo de cuenta que no evidenció eso, continuo diciendo, a punto de coger las manos a Hinata, pero ésta de inmediato se apartó con agresividad, sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto por el rechazo, a pesar de eso, continuo-Te... he… te… he estado buscando…no sabes…cuanto te extraño y los demás también, te necesitamos…Hinata-diciendo esto intentó acercarse más a ella Hinata lo apartó diciéndole

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TAN SIQUIERA TOCARME, MALDITO INFELIZ!-le dijo con ira mientras Ginta solo lo miraba con rabia y odio, iba a sacar su arma, pero sabía que él y los demás hombres estaban en desventaja ante esos ninja. Pero sabía, que Hinata se sabía defender. Diciendo esto Hinata, los ninja quedaron aterrados, nunca esperaron tal respuesta de ella y más ante el "amor de su vida", Naruto Uzumaki. Continuo diciendo mientras Naruto solo se quedaba inmóvil y apretaba sus manos, se sentía impotente y frustrado, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Hinata por lo contrario decidió continuar-Mantén tu distancia, Uzumaki. Bien como decía, ¿Qué quieren de mí?, soy yo el Loto Blanco, me llamaron y gritaron que no fuera cobarde y que diera la cara, jejeje y bueno aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieren?-diciendo ésto levantó un poco sus brazos, hasta que Inari decidió hablar

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-le dijo Inari un poco conmocionado y manteniendo su seriedad-Es de algunos… eventos y cosas que han ocurrido en éste país, ahora que ya sé que eres el Loto, quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas-le dijo Inari hasta que Hinata de inmediato habló

-Así que todo éste maldito alboroto que ustedes causaron, era para "hablar conmigo", ¿era necesario entrar a la fuerza e intentar perturbar la diversión de los clientes?, eso no se hace querido Inari, es de mala educación entrar sin antes tocar la "puerta". Y para colmo traes "más amigos tuyos"-ésto ultimo lo decía Hinata refiriéndose a los shinobis-Debiste venir con más decencia y educación, se supone que todos somos "gente civilizada", ¿no es así oficial Inari?-diciendo esto Inari sorprendido ante la actitud de ella respondió

-Eso lo sé, pero… no habría de otra manera, si supieras que hubiera venido, hubieras huido…-le dijo Inari acercándose un poco a Hinata con el arma apuntando hacia ella hasta que de inmediato Ginta y todos los hombres que estaban con el arma en la mano, apuntaron hacia los policías e Inari donde de inmediato los shinobis y hasta Naruto reaccionaron de inmediato para rodearlos, cada uno listos para atacar hasta que Hinata habló.

-Eyyyy! Eyyyy! Ey! Muchachos, yaaaaa… calmados, calmados, mantengan su compostura-les dijo a sus hombres mientras Hinata dijo-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo oficial Inari. Usted intenta acercárseme y le juro que uno de mis hombres no dudara en dispararle o tal vez a uno de sus hombres, aunque no me guste matar policías y ese hobbie y diversión se los dejo a otros bandos. Solo no me haga cambiar de opinión-le dijo esto Hinata mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y acercándose un poco. Los shinobis ante tal declaración quedaron pasmados, excepto Sakura y Hanabi, quien en ellas solo sentían tristeza y frustración de las actitudes de Hinata. Su hermana Hanabi llegaba a pensar _"nunca pensé que mi hermana tuviera esa clase de actitudes, quien solo nos ha demostrado cuanto nos puede a llegar a odiar"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hinata decidió hablar- Sé que usted fue muy listo en traer "nuevos amigos" y estoy en desventaja, pero no olvide, quien fui yo antes…-Con esto Hinata dio a entender que poco a poco sus habilidades ninja no estaban perdidas del todo, con lo cual Hinata continuo-Dígale a sus hombres y a sus "amiguitos", que bajen la guardia, ustedes empezaron con éste alboroto, así que, ¡ordene que bajen sus armas!-diciendo esto Hinata, de inmediato poco a poco Inari fue bajando su arma y guardándola, y se volteó ante sus hombres y los shinobis ordenándoles con su cabeza "que bajaran sus armas". De inmediato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bajaron la guardia, oficiales y shinobis. De inmediato Hinata habló-Muy bien, veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo. Muchachos bajen sus armas-ella también les ordenó a sus hombres-Creo que deberíamos actuar como tal y hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió. Muy bien entonces, vamos, hablaremos arriba-diciendo esto Hinata le hizo seña a los hombres que vigilaran el bar-Síganme-diciendo esto Naruto de inmediato reaccionó y de inmediato los demás shinobis, siguieron a Inari y Naruto. Inari les ordenó a sus hombres policía que se quedaran afuera vigilando. Cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta, Naruto y los demás quedaron muy conmocionados por las cicatrices de Hinata y el tatuaje de la misma, pues Hinata tenía un escote de su vestido en su espalda. En esos momentos Naruto pensaba "_esas cicatrices…son…Dios…no puede ser…¿serán, producto de los azotes?, Dios mío…cuanto dolor siento"_, de inmediato se cercioró cuando estaban en los pasillos del segundo piso donde daba a la sala de reuniones, cuando ésta volteó ante ellos diciéndoles-Sigan, pasen adelante…¿desean tomar algo?-diciendo ésto ninguno dijo nada pues quedaron pasmados de la nueva Hinata aún no cabían del asombro. Al detectar que ninguno dijo nada alzó una ceja de irritabilidad, dijo-Bien, mejor para mí. Ginta sírveme whiskey-dijo ésta cuando Naruto de inmediato quedó pasmado al no ver a Hinata, en el estado que debería encontrarse pensó de inmediato "_NO PUEDE SER…ELLA TENDRIA QUE ESTAR EMBARAZADA…¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO EN TODOS ESTOS MESES, QUÉ PASÓ…CON NUESTRO HIJO…NACERÍA PREMATURO?¡ _ O NO SERÁ… ¡NOOO!"-Bien, entonces ya que estamos acá soy toda oídos y dense prisa no tengo todo el día-diciendo esto Hinata, mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, hasta que Inari dijo

-Ehmm, venimos acá como te dije, a averiguar y a hacerte una serie de preguntas sobre lo que se ha venido presentado en éste lugar. De acuerdo a mis investigaciones…sé que existen tres carteles…los hijos del Gato y los Otsutsuki. Y sé que han venido causando torturas, asesinatos, tráfico de armas y narcotráfico. También de que en éstos últimos momentos, los asesinatos aun venían ejecutándose de manera más cruel, de lo que se haya visto-diciendo esto Inari de inmediato Hinata sacando un cigarrillo, lo prendió y empezó a fumar, dijo

-¿A dónde maldita sea quieres llegar?-le preguntó Hinata hasta que Inari le dijo

-Quiero llegar a que, ha habido muertes crueles de políticos y lo más de coincidente, es que debían dinero al narcotráfico y otros solo tenían antecedentes de corrupción. Quiero confirmar, ¿quién está causando éstas torturas y muertes? Y más de una manera cruel y deshumanizada-diciendo esto Hinata solo le sonrió

-Así que solo quieres confirmarlo, ¿verdad?, Uhmmmm, bueno te lo diré, ahmm… pues fui yo-diciendo esto todos abrieron los ojos como platos-Siiii, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿de qué se sorprenden?, deberían de agradecerme y de ahorrarles la tarea de capturarlos, sería una gran pérdida de tiempo. De inmediato Naruto tembló ante esas declaraciones de Hinata hasta que intervino

-Esa no era la manera…Hinata, no era la forma de que les arrebataras la vida, ¿no pensaste en sus familias?, ¿si tal vez tendrían hijos o esposas?, ¿por qué maldita sea, por qué lo haces?, ¿por qu..-Iba a seguir hasta que Hinata lo interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!, tú no eres quien para hablar y juzgar de cómo fueron las cosas. Simplemente era mi trabajo y misión de acabar con las ratas, y más que nada las ratas como ellos merecen morir. ¡Ah! Pero cierto no me acordaba que eso es lo que te place hacer, juzgar a los demás sin ni siquiera tener motivos de forma justa-diciendo esto Naruto iba a decir otra cosa hasta que Shikamaru intervino

-¡Naruto ya basta!, no hables más. Ya es suficiente, tienes que calmarte-le dijo Shikamaru quien a pesar de aparentar estar sereno por fuera, por dentro estaba muy conmovido con la situación, tantas emociones en un día ya era _problemático._

-Hazle caso a tu niñero. Creo que por fin alguien con cerebro, como Shikamaru dijo algo razonable-dijo Hinata con risa sarcástica, hasta que Shikamaru se alejó un poco de Naruto. Hasta que Hinata le dijo a Inari

-Solo le diré una cosa, Inari, la muerte de sus hombres o de civiles inocentes no son de mi incumbencia, los hijos del Gato solo hacen eso para _divertirse._ En mi caso, en el de mis hombres y de Hatori Otsutsuki no nos interesa, nunca realizamos tales cosas aburridas. Solo hacemos una _limpieza social._ Y bueno, ya que sabe que yo soy "_el loto", _¿Qué hará va a arrestarme?-le pregunto a Inari estirando sus brazos en posición de ser arrestada, de manera burlona mientras los demás reían. Hasta que Inari le dijo seriamente

-No… por ahora…creo que solo lo que quería era saber, de todo lo que ha pasado, pero creo que por el momento no haré nada en tu contra sabiendo de que eres habitante de Konoha y por Naruto que te considera a t…-Iba a decir más pues Hinata lo interrumpió bruscamente

-Querrás decir, ERA habitante de esa aldea y para Uzumaki…nunca fuimos nada-le dijo Hinata a Inari mientras la peli azul miraba con altivez a Naruto-Muy bien, si no hay más que de decir pueden irse-les dijo mientras Naruto interrumpió diciendo

-No me iré de este maldito lugar… hasta que hables conmigo Hinata-le dijo mirándola a los ojos de remordimiento mientras Hinata le dijo

-Bien, entonces hablemos. Empieza-le dijo Hinata sentada en el sillón, fumando un poco más de cigarrillo, mientras Naruto se sentaba delante de ella en el sillón delante de su escritorio y dijo

-A solas, no quiero que ninguno de los que estén presentes acá escuchen lo que tengo…que decirte-le dijo mirándola con algo de mirada apagada, mientras Hinata pensaba, _"este idiota tiene cara de decaído…que patético…lágrimas de cocodrilo"._ Hasta que Hinata dijo suspirando

-Está bien, me vale como quieras que hablemos, pero no quiero que se vaya Hanabi, es mi condición Uzumaki, lo tomas o lo dejas-le dijo Hinata reafirmándole mientras Hinata terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo y apagándolo en el cenicero. Diciendo ésto Naruto asintió con la cabeza-Muy bien, entonces…salgan todos, Ginta no quiero que ninguno entre sin mi permiso a interrumpir de lo contrario si se pone feo, te llamaré-le dijo esto a Ginta mientras éste asentía y mirando con cara de asesino a Naruto y éste también le respondía la expresión de la misma forma, pensaba "_le haces daño a ella y te mato…aun si estoy en desventaja contigo infeliz"._ De inmediato Ginta ordeno que se fueran e Inari haciendo lo mismo diciéndole a Naruto que si pasaba algo lo llamara, respondiendo el rubio que no era necesario. De inmediato a que todos se fueron, excepto Naruto y Hanabi, Hinata de inmediato habló-Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-le preguntó Hinata terminando su trago, hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Quiero hablar contigo… porque siento que lo debo hacer, pero antes respóndeme una serie de preguntas… y deseo que me las contestes…con la verdad-le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras ésta de inmediato soltó la carcajada, haciendo temblar de miedo y tener escalofríos en Hanabi, hasta que Hinata le contestó

-Es impresión mía o creo que hoy fue el día de las preguntas. Bien te las responderé, y con la verdad, a pesar de que ya tengo fama de ser una mentirosa, ¿no crees Uzumaki?-le preguntaba Hinata con despotismo a Naruto mientras solo éste agachaba la cabeza, pues sabia a lo que se refería, más de lo que ocurrió aquel día tan desafortunado-Bien suéltalo, no tengo todo el día-le dijo Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto tomo aire y Hanabi mirando de reojo a Naruto, pues estaba muy nervioso, y dijo

-Necesito saber...¿por qué tienes, esas cicatrices…en tu espalda?-le preguntó Naruto mientras, mientras Hinata dirigió su mirada a Hanabi y le sonrió, respondiéndole

-Uhmmmm, creo que fue muy bien pensado en tenerte aquí en la conversación…hermanita-le dijo Hinata, mientras Hanabi levantaba su mirada ante Hinata de una forma triste, y dijo-Creo que esa respuesta mejor que nadie te la puede dar ella…Uzumaki-le dijo volteándolo a ver fijamente, para después acercarse a Hanabi preguntándole-¿No es así, querida hermanita?-le preguntó a ella mientras ésta le dijo

-No…no creo que yo…pueda hacerlo…hermana-diciendo esto Hanabi de inmediato empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, conteniéndose de llorar-Por favor, yo…yo no quiero recordarlo-después ante ésta declaración, Hinata se rio y Naruto se quedó mirando a Hanabi quien solo le temblaban las manos y la voz, Naruto iba a interrumpir hasta que Hinata se lo impidió

-¿Pero qué cosas dices hermanita?, si tu más que nada siendo una "digna" Hyuga, sabes lo que pasó ese día, tu más que nadie lo sabes, ¿o acaso se te olvida que "eres el orgullo de ese señor que se hizo llamar padre"?, di la verdad ante "El honorable Hokage", si Hiashi te escuchara lo que dices, te creerá una vergüenza para el clan…eres el orgullo del clan Hyuga-le dijo Hinata mientras Hanabi empezó a sollozar y a llorar

-¡FUEE AZOTADA Y MARCADA CRUELMENTEE POR NOSOTROS!-dijo Hanabi, mientras Naruto, ante esa confesión se sorprendió aún más ante esa declaración de Hanabi porque sabía que si fue azotada cruelmente, pues Hiashi ya se lo había dicho, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la sinceridad de Hanabi y de que ella se halla incluido en que fue participe del castigo de su hermana-No quería decirlo…porque siento culpabilidad y tristeza, pues aún recuerdo ese día tan brutal y tan deshumano de lo que te hicieron, ni recuerdo cuantos latigazos recibiste…porque solo recuerdo en mi mente, esos gritos de dolor y de desesperación, pidiendo que se detengan...-le dijo esto Hanabi mientras ésta solo sollozaba y lloraba a un mar de lágrimas, mientras Naruto solo se agachó mirando al suelo. Estaba muy mal, sabía que los Hyuga eran crueles pero no pensó, que de una manera cruel y deshumana. Lo confirmó al ver las marcas en la espalda de su amada y vaya que si parecían ser mortales…sintió una gran carga de conciencia y ahora si sentía la culpabilidad en su corazón y alma, pensaba "_¿ta vez de pronto no será que ella per_ hasta que Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos le dijo

-Ves que no era tan difícil decirlo querida hermana-diciendo esto suspiro diciendo-Y vaya que no sabes cuánto disfruté el maltrato, hermanita-diciendo esto dirigió la mirada a Naruto diciéndole-Ahí está tu respuesta Uzumaki, creo que eso responderá a cualquiera de tus preguntas-diciendo esto, se iba a retirar hasta que Naruto de inmediato le dijo

-Ahora quiero saber otra cosa Hinata…-diciendo esto Hinata ladeo su cabeza mientras Naruto continuaba-Esto aún no ha terminado-le dijo mientras Hinata otra vez sentándose con algo de fastidio Naruto se lamio sus labios y preguntó-¿Dónde…quiero saber…dónde…está nuestro hijo?-le preguntó mientras Hinata, solo lo miraba fijamente. Algo por dentro estaba creciendo, era dolor. A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas malas en su vida y de que estar dentro de los Otsutsuki le ayudaban a superarlos, aún no podía superar con la pérdida de su bebé… lloraba su perdida en las noches, tomaba hasta caer rendida de la embriaguez y sentía ira y rabia acumuladas en su alma, estaba envenenada por dentro. De inmediato le preguntó Hinata

-¿De qué estupidez estás hablando?, ¡¿DE CUAL HIJO HABLAS, SI HASTA TU MISMO ME LO DIJISTE, YO NO NUNCA ESTUBE EMBARAZADA MALDITA SEA?!, es mentira yo nunca estuve embarazada-le dijo Hinata con rabia y odio en sus ojos mientras Naruto, sacó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un sobre, pues adivinen era la prueba de embarazo de Hinata donde mostraba la evidencia. Esa prueba la encontró Shikamaru mientras saqueaba las pertenencias de Shion y Mizuki, en donde vivían, los idiotas nunca botaron nada. De inmediato tiró el sobre, en el escritorio de Hinata mientras ésta decía-¿Qué mierda es esto?-le preguntó a Naruto mientras le dijo

\- ¡No te hagas la ilusa Hinata, tu sabes qué es esto maldición!-le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras ésta solo le contestó

-Es un maldito sobre, ¿eso es lo que quieres que te diga acaso?-le preguntó hasta que Naruto le dijo gritando y al mismo tiempo llorando

-¡PUES ESA ES LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO QUE COMPROBABA QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA MALDITA SEA, HASTA CUANDO ME LO VAS A NEGAR HINATA, ESTABAS EMBARAZADA Y ES VERDAD DE LO QUE DECÍAS, QUE IBA A SER PADRE DE NUESTRO BEBÉ!, es por eso Hinata que quiero que me digas, ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?-le preguntó Naruto sollozando y mirando a Hinata con tristeza, mientras que solo ella lo miraba con rabia y Naruto le decía-Por eso te lo pregunto… porque veo que ya no estás embarazada, estarías d meses-le dijo mientras Hanabi aún llorando miraba levemente a su hermana, pues notó de inmediato el cambio de semblante de ella. Ella mas que ha nada en el mundo la conoce, pues obviamente es su hermana, vió en su mirada que cambió a una de odio e ira. Hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Ya no existe…sufrí un aborto y perdí a mi bebé-le dijo Hinata con voz apagada y a la vez con semblante oscuro, hasta que Naruto sintió como se derrumbaba en su mundo, todo se le cayó encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y empezó a llorar-Uhmmmm, así como lo oyes Uzumaki…perdí a mi bebé, y creo que tu más que nada sabes cómo fue que lo perdí-mientras ella le decía Naruto pensaba "_perdió a mi hijo…por producto de los castigos que recibió antes de ser desterrada…no…no, no, no puede ser…¡MI HIJOOO…HINATA AMOR PERDONAMEEE!"_-Siii, al mirarte siento que das lastima y veo que ya es demasiado tarde para llorar sobre la leche derramada Uzumaki-le dijo fríamente a Naruto mientras Hanabi le dijo

-¿Cómo lo perdiste, qué pasó ese día hermana?-le dijo Hanabi mientras Hinata le dijo

-Uhmmmm, tú ya sabes cómo no tengo que repetírtelo, por culpa de esos malditos ancianos y de los castigos que recibí PERDI A MI BEBÉ, es por eso que nunca, nunca se los perdonaré. Quería morir en lugar de mi hijo, sufrí una hemorragia y lo perdí, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?-le dijo Hinata a Hanabi mientras ésta solo lloraba, resignada y con culpabilidad, _no tengo derecho a reclamarle _decía para sí misma-Muy bien y ya que ahora sabes Uzumaki que más quieres preguntarme, me agotas la paciencia-dicho esto Naruto le dijo

-Yo…no sé qué decir…solo pienso que estoy en estos momentos en una pesadilla en las que no creo poder despertar, por favor Hinata, dime que todo esto no es verdad lo que dices… que aún nuestro hijo está vivo-decía esto intentando acercarse a Hinata solo que ella se mantuvo en su puesto mirándolo fríamente, hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Sí, si si, eso pensaba yo, en que todas estas malditas desgracias fueran una pesadilla. Pero desafortunadamente tienes que seguir e ignorar el dolor, porque si te muestras débil, las circunstancias y los miedos te devoran viva. Ahora tu última pregunta y te largas-le dijo Hinata mientras Naruto respirando, pensaba en esas crueles palabras de ella, nunca pensó que tanto odio y tanto rencor, tuviera ella en su corazón y mucho más lo sentía hacia él, decidió calmarse un poco a pesar de que la noticia lo había dejado noqueado y preguntó

-Mizuki y Shion, fueron desterrados, al enterarme de que ellos fueron los causantes…de lo que pasó ese día que no quiero recordar. Me enteré que ellos habían llegado acá y de un momento a otro aparecieron muertos, y de una manera muy cruel y escalofriante…lo sé porque nosotros recibimos el caso y vimos los cuerpos, lo que quiero preguntarte es, ¿Quién causó esas muertes Hinata?-le preguntaba con una voz de queda, hasta que Hinata sonrió y le respondió

-Fui yo-le dijo Hinata secamente, hasta que Hanabi jadeo y coloco sus manos en la boca y Naruto le dijo

-Dios mío Hinata, ellos ya habían recibido su merecido, pagaron por lo que te hicieron, pero ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!, por..-Iba a continuar hasta que Hinata se levantó bruscamente y le dijo

-¡PORQUE SE LO MERECÍAN IDIOTA!, ¿crees que sentí placer y alegría como me violaba ese maldito de Mizuki?, además al enterarme de que tu querida amiga Shion ¿fue la que causó todas mis desgracias?, ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTABA CONTENTA IMBECIL?!, como te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir Uzumaki, tú no eres quien para juzgarme por lo que yo hago y se me dé la gana de hacer, ni siquiera tienes moral para recriminarme algo, porque todo lo que me ha pasado es por culpa tuya y de todos esos vejetes del clan Hyuga. Así que Hanabi dile a Hiashi que ya no existe bebé, que su reputación de "Hyuga" está intacta-diciendo esto Hanabi dijo

-¡No digas más cosas hermana, mi padre está muy arrepentido de todas sus acciones y del daño que te hicimos!, por eso vinimos con Naruto-San y con los demás, para encontrarte y llevarte de vuelta, te queremos de vuelta a la aldea y.. y… reparar el daño que te causamos-le dijo esto Hanabi, que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a ella arrodillándose y colocando sus manos-Mi padre casi muere de pena y de dolor al saber todo… es por eso que vine acá hermana para hablarte y traerte de vuelta, te quiero de vuelta, dime, ¿Qué hago para que vuelvas a casa hermana?, no quiero perderte otra vez-le dijo Hanabi hasta que Hinata la interrumpió levantando con una de sus manos, levantando el mentón a Hanabi, diciéndole

-¿Dices que quieres que hagas tú?-le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica y falsa, mientras Naruto abría sus orbes azules, presintiendo que esa actitud de la Hyuga no era bueno-Bien entonces, ¿harías algo por mi hermanita?, si lo haces ahí reconsideraré tu propuesta-le dijo esto mientras, llamando a Ginta le dijo-Ginta, ¿Qué tal afuera?.. Bien…se fue Inari-decía esto último mirando a Naruto-Muy bien para mí…lleva a "nuestros invitados" a la "sala de juegos"…no importa si esa rata de alcantarilla está ahí. Solo quiero que presencien los juegos que hay…está bien gracias Ginta ya voy para allá con los demás-terminando de hablar Hinata con Ginta, se dirigió a ellos-Bien, es hora de irnos a la sala de juegos, así que Hanabi, ¿estas segura de hacerlo?-le preguntó Hinata mientras Naruto miraba con algo de terror pensando que estaba tramando ella, mientras Hanabi asentía con algo de duda, no sabía de lo que se trataba y además de que era la sala de juegos, "_tal vez quiere mi hermana jugar a damas chinas algo así"-_Muy bien entonces no hay vuelta atrás, síganme-diciendo esto Hinata, de inmediato alistó su arma y la cargó, mientras Naruto esperando que Hanabi saliera, le dijo a Hinata

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Hina?, dime que intenciones tienes con Hanabi-le dijo esto preocupado y angustiado mientras que Hinata le dijo alzando sus hombros y con voz de niña negando una mentira

-Ella aceptó Uzumaki, no hay nada de lo que pueda hacer yo, es más, ahí es en donde quiero comprobar algo con ella, desde hace mucho tiempo-le dijo esto a él pasando por su lado recalcándole-¡Haga lo que haga yo, no intervengas!-le dijo mientras salía de la oficina, hasta que Naruto volteó y apretando sus puños de gran impotencia, la siguió.

Los ninja estaban a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, del porque Hinata los necesitaba en ese salón lleno de juegos, era una especie de casino, donde a veces Hinata y los demás lo usaban para divertirse, realizaban apuestas y jugaban como mero entretenimiento pero lo que no sabía era que detrás de toda esa fachada ocurrían grandes desgracias. De inmediato aparecieron Hinata y los demás con Hanabi detrás y Naruto siguiéndoles a una distancia prudente. De inmediato se dirigió a Ginta diciéndole

-Abre el pasadizo-de inmediato Ginta accedió sonriéndole, mientras solo los otros miraban expectantes. Efectivamente, Ginta abrió un pasadizo detrás de uno de los cuadros de valor que habían en el salón, era una especie de entrada secreta y de inmediato Hinata se dirigió a ella y empezó a entrar diciéndoles-NO se queden ahí parados, solo síganme, idiotas-esto último lo dijo para sí. Los otros la seguían Ginta a su lado y los demás detrás de ella, Sasuke pensaba "_esto no me gusta nada, hay que estar alerta"_, seguían caminando y bajando por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta. Ésta la abrió diciéndoles en tono de "cortesía" diciendo-Adelante, sientesen-dicho esto mientras ella señalaba unos asientos, era una habitación grande cuando Hinata prendió las luces. Era una habitación de torturas, de inmediato Ginta cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ellos-Quiero que ninguno de ustedes intervenga en lo que se va a hacer-diciendo esto le dijo Sakura a ella

-¿Qué, que está sucediendo aquí, por qué estamos aquí?, no entendemos porque nos traes a éste lugar-le dijo Sakura mientras Hinata le dijo

-Eso mi querida Sakura… lo sabrás en un momento. ¡Ginta ordena que traigan al jugador!-de inmediato Hinata ordenó lo que le dijo a Ginta éste había dicho _tráiganlo._ A menos de cinco minutos aparecieron dos hombres cargando una persona, ésta estaba inconsciente, de inmediato todos se alarmaron. Sabían y pensaban la razón por la cual estaban allí. Iban a presenciar un asesinato. De inmediato, Hinata ordenó que lo sentaran. Hecha la orden, Hinata cogió una navaja y cortó los tendones de las manos y pies, sin ninguna piedad. Mientras lo hacía, todos quedaron asustados, Naruto iba a intervenir hasta que Sasuke y Sai se lo impidieron. Realizado dijo-Listo, muy bien ahora a despertarlo muchachos-dicho esto lo despertaron. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 65 años de edad, ya tenía sus años pero por alguna razón se encontraba ahí, lo habían torturado antes de traerlo, pues tenía marcas, cortes y golpes en su cara y cuerpo, estaba semidesnudo pues traía todavía su ropa interior, hasta que Shikamaru pensaba de manera aterrada, "_¿Qué piensa hacer esa chica?"_. Mientras éste despertaba poco a poco Hinata se dirigió a Hanabi, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la menor-Muy bien Hanabi, dices que vas hacer lo que sea para que vuelva a la aldea de Konoha, pues bien…esto es lo que harás-diciendo esto Hinata, Naruto y Kiba iban a impedir lo que tenía pensado la ojiperla, hasta que Ginta se los impidió diciendo _no intervengan-_Quiero que lo mates-le dijo Hinata hasta que Hanabi la miraba aterrada y asustada, ella se percató y dijo-¡No pongas esa cara hermanita!, tu misma dijiste que harías lo que sea, es más, eres una Hyuga, el orgullo de la familia, la "próxima heredera a ser la líder del clan", eres el orgullo de Hiashi y además, ¿no querrás avergonzar a tu padre?, siempre eras mejor que yo y de eso nunca lo negaba, así que dime, ¿lo matas?-dicho esto Hanabi le dijo

-Es…esta…bien, lo haré y si tienes razón…jejeje hermana-le dijo esto Hanabi con algo de temor y con una sonrisa asustada, se puso en posición de ataque hasta que Hinata le gritó

-¡DETENTE!, no Hanabi no quiero que lo hagas asi…quiero..-de inmediato fue interrumpida por unos sollozos del prisionero donde empezó

-¡No, por favor no lo hagas detente, no quiero morir, ya dije lo que tenia que decir, dije la verdad lo juro pero no me maten tengo esposa, hij…-Iba a decir mas hasta que Hinata le gritó y lo golpeó con el casquillo de su revolver diciéndole

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PEDÓFILO VIOLADOR!-le dijo gritando mientras los demás quedaban aterrados incluso Naruto quien no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, quería intervenir pero no podía-Sigue hablando y te corto la lengua vejete-suspiró para tranquilizarse y volvió en si ante Hanabi, quien estaba conmovida y asustada, mientras Sai pensaba _"creo que Hanabi no será capaz de matar a ese hombre"._-Muy bien Hanabi, como te decía, no lo vas a matar así a tu estilo, lo harás al mío-diciendo esto Hinata, Naruto gritó

-Hanabi sino lo quieres hacer no lo…-de inmediato fue interrumpido por Hinata diciéndole

-¡TU CALLATE MEQUETREFE!, además no tienes velas en este entierro. Muy bien Hanabi, ¿lo harás?-diciéndole esto de inmediato Hanabi le preguntó

-¿Por qué hermana, por qué tengo que matarlo, hay alguna razón para que lo haga?, no merece morir-diciéndole Hanabi con lágrimas en los ojos a Hinata quien solo ésta le respondió

-Ciertooooo, quieres saber sus antecedentes, muy lista Hanabi, muy lista. Bien te los diré-dicho esto Ginta de inmediato le pasó una carpeta con los antecedentes del prisionero, aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer-Bien, éste tipo hace como 12 años más o menos, ha venido violando, torturando y matando a niñas como de tu edad hermana. 15?, 16?, tal vez. Solo que con la información que tengo aquí en mis manos, dice que también las compra o las vende para la trata de blancas, pornografía infantil o para la prostitución, y ¿sabes?, eso no es justo, imagínate cuantas personas o familiares estarán sufriendo en estos momentos, la policía investiga y solo son casos sin resolver, ¡qué pena y pérdida de tiempo para ésta justicia tan errada!. Imagínate, personas o cerdos como éste maldito merecen morir, no merecen vivir. Y ¿sabes cuál es la gran ironía de la vida?, que tiene dos hijas una de 16 y otra de 12 años, ¿puedes creerlo hermanita?-diciendo esto Hanabi temblaba de miedo, no podía creer que esas palabras de odio y rencor vinieran de ella, de su hermana Hinata, ella no era la misma hermana dulce y cariñosa que demostraba ser cuando jugaban juntas. Pero todo se derrumbó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata había cambiado-Ten dispárale con mi revolver, es muy fácil hermanita, ya está cargada apuntas, jalas el gatillo y disparas, es fácil-dicho esto Hanabi titubeando un poco, cogió el arma, y al mismo tiempo escuchaba los sollozos del hombre, apuntaba el arma hacia el, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Hanabi empezó a temblar y a llorar hasta que dijo

-¡NO LO HARÉ, NO SOY CAPAZ, NO SOY UNA ASESINA!-diciendo esto todos sorprendidos y a la vez conmovidos por la escena, siguió diciendo-Quiero que vuelvas hermana, por favor no quiero que tengas esta vida, yo en realidad soy débil, soy una Hyuga pero no soy diferente hermana-decía Hanabi quien sollozaba mientras se arrodillaba y sollozaba y soltaba el arma, hasta que Hinata se arrodilló a la altura y le dijo

-Vaya Hanabi, sí en realidad no eres una asesina, además siempre supe que no eras capaz. Tú te parecías a mi…llena de miedos e inseguridades, ¿verdad Kiba y Shino?-los mencionados voltearon a mirarla mientras ésta le decía en su oído-No eres ni capaz de matar una maldita mosca, hermanita-diciendo esto se paró y Kiba se dirigía a Hanabi a levantarla y alejarla de ahí. Hinata dijo-Muy bien, ya que Hanabi no cumplió con lo que prometió, no volveré a Konoha. De inmediato Kiba la interrumpió

-¿Así que todo esto era un factor condicionante para que volvieras Hinata?, eras mi compañera y confidente, hasta qué punto llegaste Hinata, usar a tu propia hermana-Iba a decir más hasta que Shino le tocó el hombro para que no siguiera hablando, pues Kiba se mostraba muy indignado y alterado, hasta que Hinata habló

-Bien, haré de cuenta que no oí eso-de inmediato el prisionero empezó a llorar fuertemente hasta que Hinata de inmediato sacó su arma la apuntó al tipo y le disparó en la cabeza-¡Ya me estaba sacando de quicio!-todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Hinata, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le disparó al hombre, quien de inmediato ordenó que se lo llevaran y que ya sabían que tenían que hacer-Muy bien, sino tienen más que decir pueden irse. No iré con ustedes a ninguna parte- De inmediato cada uno se fue retirando quedando Hinata y Naruto en la habitación. Hasta que Naruto decidió hablar

-Hinata, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿no ves el daño que nos has causado al verte?-diciendo esto Hinata lo miró con altivez

-JA! Mira quien lo dice, tú eres aquí el culpable de todo. Ni siquiera de los idiotas de Shion o Mizuki. Tú me robaste la vida Uzumaki, nunca te perdonare por todo el daño que tuve que pasar. ¿Pensaste que con venir acá a esta ciudad ibas a encontrar la misma tonta e ilusa que era?, pues te equivocaste, porque esa idiota ya no existe. No regresaré a Konoha y no lo haré aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, además, el daño no lo he causado yo, lo has causado tu solamente, a pesar de que te lloraba y suplicaba misericordia que me creyeras, nunca, nunca volveré a tu maldito-le dijo Hinata mientras Naruto que escuchaba atentamente y de que sus palabras dolían más que una puñalada en su corazón, a pesar de eso, se acercaba con sigilo ante ella diciéndole

-Pues no te creo, me duelen tus palabras sí, pero no creo que sea así Hinata. Yo no retrocederé a mi palabra, te voy a llevar conmigo de vuelta a donde realmente perteneces-diciendo esto Hinata se rió mientras Naruto le dijo-Si, puedes reírte si quieres, pero eso no me importa, ¿sabes por qué?, porque yo aún te amo, sí Hinata Hyuga yo aún TE AMO, más que a nada en la vida y no descansaré hasta tenerte conmigo de vuelta-le decía Naruto aun acercándose más a Hinata mientras ésta lo empujó fuertemente mientras éste se alejaba, pensando "_¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza, si casi aún no tiene chackra?_. Diciendo esto Naruto se levantó, mientras Hinata aun sorprendida por lo que ella hizo, pues no sabía si tenía chackra o no estaba muy confundida, pero de inmediato reaccionó diciéndole a Naruto

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, porque ya en tus palabras dejaron de tener validez para mí, no te creo. Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, pero algo si te digo, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, te dejé de amar hace mucho que pasaron las cosas. Me dolió todo lo que pasó si, pero lo que más me dolió en el alma fueron tus palabras de desprecio hacia mí. Pero sabes, ya es demasiado tarde Uzumaki para remediar las cosas, pues pierdes tu tiempo en éste lugar. Yo no te amo, TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA NARUTO UZUMAKI, TE ODIOOOO-dijo ésta última declaración con mucha rabia e ira, sorprendiendo y haciendo sentir una mierda a Naruto-Te lo digo y espero que te quede claro, me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Para mí amar es más difícil que matar-diciendo esto se alejó dejando a Naruto muy conmovido, puede que en su vida haya sufrido desprecios cuando niño y fue odiado por toda la aldea, por ser portador del Kiuby, pero lo que más le dolió en su corazón y en su alma fueron las palabras que Hinata le había dicho y pensaba _"ella me odia, Dios mío que he hecho, me siento culpable, quiero reparar todo esto, pero, ¿cómo?, no me rendiré en conseguir tu amor Hinata, haré hasta lo último a que vuelvas a amarme y a que vuelvas a estar conmigo… y esta vez es una promesa Hinata...porque será para siempre"._

Después de un rato de pensar, Naruto se levantó y pensaba en todos los acontecimientos del día, la llegada al bar, el reencuentro inesperado con su amada, las verdades que salieron a la luz, de su destierro, de los maltratos, enterarse que ella había perdido a su hijo…"_nuestro hijo Dios mío", _se pasaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado pensando esto último, de lo que hacía ella y del odio y resentimiento que tenía hacia él. A las afueras cuando salió, estaban todos esperando al rubio quien solo se encontraba cabizbajo y triste, pues había llorado, hasta que Sasuke le dijo

-Dobe, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el pelinegro a éste mientras asentía levemente y le dijo-No te preocupes Naruto, solo dale tiempo a ella, la recuperaremos, así como tu hiciste conmigo amigo y sé que lo harás-le dijo Sasuke con una mano en su hombro brindándole apoyo, mientras Naruto le decía "_gracias teme"._ Diciendo esto todos se dirigieron a los automóviles quien los recogía y los llevaba al hotel a cada uno. Naruto en ese momento, miraba al techo de su habitación, lloraba a cárcamos, le dolía ver la situación en la que se encontraba _ella, _sabía que no podía remediarlo, pero que muy en el fondo sabía que la recuperaría. No sabía como pero lo haría, hasta que pensó "_te conquistaré otra vez Hinata y desde mañana empezaré"._ Después de un rato se durmió. Pues el en el fondo de su corazón se sentía con _culpabilidad._

Bueno muchachos queridos, que pena la verdad que siii tanta demora para subir el siguiente capítulo. Esta semana tuve muchos trabajos para presentar a la universidad, pero como les dije, lo prometido es deuda y como sea, sigo sacando tiempo para escribir las historias. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras, me siento honrada que ésta historia les haya agradado, me motiva a seguir actualizando, gracias y los quelooooo, byes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis queridisisisisimosss y queridisisisisimasss lectores(as), los he extrañado a montón. Les cuento que estos días de estudio y practicas me han dejado agotada pero no he dejado mi responsabilidad de actualizar mi fic. Me alegra que todos ustedes les agraden mi historia, les quedo plenamente agradecida y más por el curso que toma la misma, pues va a ser muy interesante. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me gustaron y pues en realidad no soy malita contigo, (sabes a quien me refiero), pero es que tenía compromisos de tipo estudiantil que atender y lo siento porfis y los demás bueno les agradezco me siento halagada jejejeje. Bueno aquí les presento el otro capítulo, va a ser muy interesante y sé que les gustará y como siempre digo estaré actualizando mientras pueda y tenga tiempo, gracias por su comprensión.

**CAPÍTULO 11: INTENTANDO ENAMORARTE Y COMIENZO DE UNA GUERRA**

Después de que Ginta le confirmara que ya se había ido, le pidió que se retirara y agradeciéndole ésta, Ginta la dejó sola _es lo mejor para ella después de tantas emociones en un día._ Tan pronto el chico se retiró, Hinata de inmediato empezó a lanzar cosas y patearlas de rabia y de desesperación. No pensaba que tan pronto fuera a suceder el reencuentro, hasta que solo un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza del porque "_que tonta…Inari es el mejor amigo de la infancia de ese soquete… no pensaba que fuera en su ayuda"._ De inmediato respiró, contó hasta mil y dijo para sí misma _debes calmarte Hinata, recuerda quien eres y porque estás aquí, no te dejes llevar por nada del mundo, umm jajajaja ¿ese idiota piensa que me va a conquistar?, que iluso._ De inmediato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta donde ella indicaba que pasara. Entró de inmediato Tomoyo y Amy entraron y dijo Amy

-Hinata, ¿estás bien, no te pasó nada?-le preguntaba Amy mirándola cercanamente y tocándola cersioradamente que no tuviera nada malo. Dicho esto ella asintió diciendo

-Estoy bien Amy, no te preocupes. Tu sabes que siempre lo estaré mientras pueda. Gracias-le decía sonriendo levemente hasta que Tomoyo habló

-Ese chico, rubio…y además guapo...¿es acaso Naruto Uzumaki?-le preguntó ella con un poco de tacto, pues sabía muy bien que Hinata odiaba que tan solo o siquiera lo nombraran-Perdón si te lo he preguntado Hina-le decía mientras Hinata tan solo levantó el rostro hacia ella y le dijo

-¡NO! Tomoyo no te preocupes, además tú y Amy tienen derecho a saberlo, pues son mis amigas…y siii, al idiota a que acaban de ver es Naruto Uzumaki. No se cómo y ni sé porqué lograron llegar acá, parece que hubo informantes de Inari, tengo que estar atenta, sino Hatori se molestará, aunque creo que en estos momentos ya lo sabrá. Y no dudo que me llame para reclamar, está en todo su derecho. Pero ¿saben lo que me sorprende?, que no pensé que el fuera a aparecer con los demás ex camaradas. Eso me dejó impactada-les dijo mirándolas mientras recargaba su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla con una pierna cruzada. Hasta que Amy le dijo

-Hinata, dime que ese idiota no te hizo nada, porque si no de lo contrario yo…-le dijo hasta que Hinata la interrumpió diciendo

-NO, no, tranquila no pasó nada. No se atrevió a hacerme daño, el muy estúpido no se atrevería y mucho más por el daño que me hizo, en estos momentos se debe estar sintiendo como la peor escoria del universo. Solo intentó en dos ocasiones acercarse a mí, sé que no era para lastimarme, pero no se lo permití y de inmediato lo puse en su sitio-le decía sonriéndole a Amy, mientras Tomoyo le dijo

-Ese chico se ve muy desesperado-le dijo Tomoyo mientras Amy y Hinata la miraban levemente, hasta que Tomoyo le dijo-No es que esté de su lado Hina, es más, se lo merece por haberte tratado como tal, es solo que vi su semblante bastante deprimido. Pero bueno, ese es el pago de todo lo que te hizo amiga. Y no te preocupes, siempre contarás con nosotros-le decía Tomoyo tiernamente a Hinata y tan solo la nombraba asentía agradeciéndoles. Hasta que Amy rompía el momento de amistad de las tres y dijo

-Bien, no hay que estar alteradas. Creo que las tres sabemos que hemos tenido un día muy ajetreado, sobre todo tu Hinata. Creo que desde que apareció ese tipo ante ti, no dejaba de mirarte, y más de lo sexy que estas, hasta se le caía la baba por ti jajajaja pero bueno, no hablemos más de ese estúpido. Más bien, porque no vamos todas a otro club nocturno y nos divertimos un rato, ¿Qué dices Hina?, anímate, además yo creo que el pluma blanca no te llame para otro trabajo-le decía Amy mientras Hinata reía diciéndole

-Bien….¿Cómo negarme ante ti Amy?, esta bién iré, me hace falta divertirme y distraerme, ¿tú que dices Tomoyo?-le preguntaba a la misma mientras ésta pensativa les decía

-Umm no sé, tendría que llamar a…-le decía mientras Amy le dijo

-¿No me digas que es por ese maldito de Ryu?, vamos Tomoyo, ese idiota no le importas en lo absoluto. No es tu niñero. Además, yo creo que yo sé si quien puede darte permiso jejejeje-ante tal declaración, la mencionada se sonrojó y se sobresaltó de inmediato, mientras las demás se reían de ella-Sabes a quien me refiero, o mejor dicho, Hina y yo lo sabemos. Haber te refresco la memoria mi querida chica enamorada-le decía pasándole el brazo sobre sus hombros y le decía-T-o-n-e-r-i-diciéndole ésta se reía bobamente hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Vamos Amy, no la molestes. Aunque Tomoyo, si Amy tiene razón, ese idiota de Ryu le faltan pelotas para merecerte. Es una completa basura. Tu sabes lo que intento hacer contigo, hasta que se sobrepasó conmigo el muy tonto. Claro que lo puse en su lugar como debe ser. Pero Tomoyo ese tonto no me agrada en lo absoluto. Si ese maldito intenta tan siquiera tocarte, lo mato Tomoyo. Me vale mierda el pacto que tengamos con ellos-le decía Hinata hasta que ella se paró ante ella y le paso el brazo encima del hombro de ella-Tarde que temprano las cosas cuadraran a tu favor Tomoyo. Y me siento contenta al saber que estas con Toneri, puede ser un poco tonto, pero vale la pena. Merecen ser felices amiga. Es más, no creo que Toneri tenga algún problema en dejarte ir, ¿o sí?-le preguntaba a ella mientras Tomoyo solo les sonreía y pensaba _que haría sin ellas…son lo mejor que tengo en la vida. _De inmediato les dijo mirándolas

-Está bien, vamos entonces-diciendo esto Amy y Hinata aplaudieron la determinación de su amiga hasta que ella dijo-Solo déjenme llamar a Toneri que estaré con ustedes, solo para que no se preocupe-diciendo esto Hinata y Amy rieron.

Naruto daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir de pensar de todo lo que sucedió, hasta que decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse al balcón era menos de las 10 de la noche. No podía dormir maldita sea, pensaba. Hasta que se le cruzo un pensamiento en su cabeza y se jalaba sus cabellos _"¿y si tal vez, la pueda seguir?...umm maldita sea…lo haré y no descansare hasta encontrarla y seguir sus pasos"._ De inmediato, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió cambiarse y salir de la habitación al estilo ninja. Fue directamente al bar donde encontró a Hinata, hasta que llegó a una velocidad inimaginable hasta aquel lugar. Esperó un momento hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Hinata y junto con dos muchachas más, salían del lugar. No se imaginó que Hinata, a pesar de los meses que estuvo ausente de Konoha, su belleza estuviera más marcada. Todo de ella cambió y parte de su personalidad, pero a pesar de las cicatrices y del tatuaje de su espalda, era aún más bella, tenía un sombrero color negro, tenía un vestido color blanco, de tipo strapless, resaltando sus senos, su trasero y sus curvas, quien a Naruto lo dejó noqueado. Llevaba unos tacones color blanco y altos, _se ve tan bella y sexy…¿pero en que estoy pensado?, _decía Naruto para sí mismo. Miro que Hinata y las demás chicas, subían a una camioneta negra, quien por supuesto Ginta las acompañaba. "_Ese imbécil, siempre detrás de ella maldita sea"_, pensaba Naruto. Cuando empezó a arrancar la camioneta de inmediato Naruto la siguió, sin perder de vista el automotor. Cuando se detuvo éste, fue cuando llegó a su destino. De inmediato bajaron las chicas junto con Ginta, quien solo las seguía, mientras se adentraban a la discoteca. De inmediato Naruto, bajó del techo de una de las casas y entró por la puerta trasera del lugar donde estaban. Entró de inmediato al lugar y lo que se oía en el interior del lugar era soloo gente hablando, riendo y bailando al ritmo de la música, para el eso no era nuevo, pues en Konoha ya habían lugares donde el frecuentaba, solo para desahogar sus penas. De inmediato empezó a buscar con la mirada a Hinata, hasta que la vió bailando con Ginta. Se sentó a un lugar prudente sin ser notado por ellos, quien solo Naruto le carcomían los celos, tan solo verla con ese tipo, bailando bien juntos. De inmediato Naruto se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago. Tomaba y al mismo tiempo no le quitaba la mirada a Hinata. De inmediato cuando terminó de bailar con Ginta, empezó a sonar un reggaetón y las chicas de inmediato, Amy y Tomoyo empezaron a bailar, mientras Ginta se dirigía a la barra encontrándose sorpresivamente con Naruto. Éste trató de ignorarlo hasta que Naruto le dijo

-¿Qué tienes con Hinata maldito?-le preguntó Naruto a Ginta mientras éste se sentaba y pedía un trago, y respondiéndole con una sonrisa de sorna le contestó

-No es de tu incumbencia Uzumaki, nada que pueda interesarte-le decía tomándose el trago hasta que le habló-¿Qué haces aquí, no me digas que andas persiguiendo a Hinata o me equivoco?, ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que ella no te quiere ver?-le preguntó a Naruto mientras éste le contestó

-Tampoco te importa y además no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice, ¿Qué tienes tú con ella?-le pregunto furiosamente mientras que él le contestaba

-Jajajaja, ¿no me digas que estás celoso idiota?, vieras la cara de ridículo que pones Uzumaki-le dijo Ginta mientras el nombrado lo miraba con más ira hasta que Ginta le contestó-No tengo nada con ella, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Ganas me sobran, no te lo niego, quisiera tener algo con ella, cualquier hombre desearía en este país tener algo con ella, hasta yo por supuesto, pero lastimosamente, ella no quiere nada con nadie, si eso es lo que querías saber también Uzumaki. Odia a los hombres y de eso nadie se le puede refutar a ella. Pero ¿sabes?, te lo confieso, estoy enamorado de ella. Y creo que hasta te envidio-le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras Naruto atentamente escuchaba las palabras de Ginta, primero furiosamente pero de esto último lo dejo sorprendido hasta que Naruto habló

-Se ha dónde quieres llegar, sé que es por mi culpa que ella sea así. No sabes cómo me lamento que lo sea. No hay necesidad de que lo restriegues en la cara-le decía este mirándolo mientras solo tomaba un trago más de su bebida-Me siento la peor escoria, es por eso que estoy aquí, para seguirla, así sea hasta el fin del mundo, no descansare hasta recuperarla-le decía Naruto mirándolo a los ojos a Ginta-Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta ¿contento?-Ginta solo lo miro y empezó a reír y le respondió, mientras éste miraba atentamente a donde estaba Hinata y las demás bailando, y éste le seguía la mirada también

-Te costará Uzumaki, lágrimas de sangre te costará recuperarla. Ella en estos momento te odia con todo su ser. Y sí, te lo mereces, no sabes en estos momentos cuantas ganas tengo de partirte la cara por lo que le hiciste. Pero no lo haré, porque se que mi pellejo estará en riesgo en tus manos y automáticamente moriría porque eres un ninja de gran elite-le dijo mientras Naruto le dijo

-Yo también quisiera romperte la cara, por estar muy cerca de ella pero ese sería un acto de cobardía. No pienso ensuciarme las manos contigo, Ginta-le dijo sonriéndole sarcásticamente hasta que le habló-Ya lo verás Ginta, no descansaré hasta tener a Hinata de nuevo a mi lado, la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir y tú mismo te darás de cuenta que mi amor por ella no tiene límites. Ésta vez, no fallaré, la conquistaré de nuevo y lo haré hasta no descansar tenerla a mi lado-le dijo éste hasta que Ginta le sonrió de sorna, levantándose y diciéndole

-Eso ya lo veremos Uzumaki. Por ahora mantente alejado de ella y no dejes que te vea-le dijo a modo de despedida y golpeándole levemente el hombro- De inmediato, dirigió su mirada donde estaba Hinata y las demás riendo y platicando y tomando desaforadamente. No imaginó que su amada Hinata fuera a cambiar demasiado. Observaba como tomaba desaforadamente y como reía. Pero sabía que detrás de esa risa, había tristeza y dolor en su corazón. A Naruto Uzumaki no lo engañaba nadie, ni ella misma lo podía hacer con él. Y eso, él lo averiguaría pronto. Solo que en esos momentos, decidió tomar una distancia prudente y mirar hasta que ella desapareciera. De repente sonó otro reggaetón y esta vez era de Maluma-Miss Independent y de inmediato se levantaron las chicas a bailar y cantar, pues ya estaban ebrias.

MALUMA

Jeje Welcome to my dirty site  
Miss Independent  
(Y el Patán) 

Ellas se montan en un viaje  
con Lui-G y Maluma  
escucho se rebeló y su mente le cambio oh yeaah  
sus movimientos son salvajes  
como ella ninguna  
cuando escucha reggaetón y suena mi canción oh yeaah 

Hinata bailaba junto con Tomoyo y Amy gritando y cantando a todo pulmón pues pensaban que la canción podía identificarse con ellas. Naruto al oírlas cantar y más siendo ninja tenía sus ventajas, sabía que Hinata lo cantaba para él.

Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar  
aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
y no va a parar, hasta el sol brillar  
es que son independientes 

Y hoy van a tomar y van a brindar  
por el hombre que las quiso controlar  
y no va a parar, hasta el sol brillar  
es que son independientes 

Fin de semana no hay duda alguna y se ven bonitas  
(se ven bonitas)  
tiene lo suyo y de ningún hombre ella necesita  
(no necesita) 

De inmediato, Amy y Tomoyo la cantaban con sentimiento junto a Hinata abrazadas, Amy por algunos hombres que eran patanes con ella, pues algunos clientes eran así de abusivos y pervertidos que hasta ella llegó a darse a respetar, todo por el bienestar de su hijo. Y pues en el caso de Tomoyo era por el idiota y abusivo de Ryu que solo la controlaba y la maltrataba.

LUI-G

(Hey)  
Y quien la controla si anda irreverente  
con mala memoria de su ex en la mente  
se dijo ella misma pal carajo lo inocente  
en este milenio es una chica  
independiente 

Cinco y tres lo que piense la gente  
ahora anda alegre, feliz y sonriente..  
Trabaja y se sostiene  
y sin la ayuda de un hombre ella misma  
se mantiene.. 

Lo suyo lo tiene, cambio su actitud  
el amor no le contiene y lo dejó en un  
ataúd  
se monta en su viaje y aterriza en la  
luna  
y ahora solo escucha a Lui-G y a Maluma

MALUMA

Miss independent  
le importa poco lo que piense la gente  
andan en su combo todas irreverentes  
por culpa del amor que le daño su  
mente, daño su mente

Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar  
aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
y no va a parar, hasta el sol brillar  
es que son independientes

Y hoy van a tomar y van a brindar  
por el hombre que las quiso controlar  
y no va a parar, hasta el sol brillar  
es que son independientes

No necesita la plata de un hombre  
de ningún pato hay que venga y la  
asombre  
trabaja duro y su money recibe,  
pal final de mes pagar todos sus viles

Le cambio la mente a todas sus amigas,  
ya ninguna lava, tampoco cocina,  
ser miss independent su estilo de vida..

LUI-G

(Oye)  
Miss independent  
anda revelada eso dice la gente,  
los hombres no sirven ella está  
consciente  
no quiere saber de amor anda  
demente, locamente 

Mientras Naruto veía como Hinata bailaba de una forma sensual y atrevida, un hombre que intento acercársele por detrás bailando, ésta reaccionó y le pegó un puño en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y diciéndole al oído _ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme y manosearme porque te mato y estarás a más de 3 metros bajo tierra._ Esto último lo escuchó Naruto y lo detuvo, pues cuando estaba viendo la escena de Hinata y ese hombre, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara y los testículos a ese atrevido, pero al ver cómo reaccionó ella, tuvo un poco de miedo y quedó pasmado, haciendo sonreír levemente a Naruto diciendo _esa es mi chica_

MALUMA

Miss independent  
le importa poco lo que piense la gente  
andan en su combo todas irreverentes  
por culpa del amor que le daño su  
mente, daño su mente

Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar  
aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
y no va a parar, hasta el sol brillar  
es que son independientes

Mamasita  
Bienvenida a nuestro mundo independiente  
donde somos Lui-g 21+ Plus y el Pequeño Gigante  
/y yo soy Maluma/  
Kevin el "DJ" chanel genio  
the group voice  
Lui-g 21+ Plus el Patan el Bokisucio  
Mera Mai ando con Maluma toy independiente  
te juntaste con los dos dementes  
Colombia y Puerto Rico

Terminada la canción, Tomoyo salió a contestar el celular, Amy se quedó con Ginta hablando de todo y Hinata salió para el baño diciendo _no me tardo iré al baño. _Viendo esto Naruto no siguió el consejo de Ginta de no seguirla, así que decidió hacerlo diciendo _ésta es mi oportunidad ahora o nunca. _Cuando Hinata llegó al baño estaba vacío, se miró en el espejo mirando su aspecto decidió sacar su maquillaje y retocarse hasta que una voz la interrumpió

-No hay necesidad de maquillarte, te ves hermosa así como eres a lo natural-dijo Naruto quien solo la observaba, desde el marco de la puerta del baño, de pies a cabeza, mientras Hinata quien solo al escuchar la voz empezó a temblar de la ira diciéndole

-QUE HACES AQUÍ EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR, UZUMAKI, ¿NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI?-diciéndole encarándolo mirándolo directamente-Además, éste es un baño de mujeres, idiota, ¿no sabes leer?-diciéndole directamente mientras solo Naruto se le acercaba aún más cogiéndola de un brazo diciéndole

-Tus eres la que no entiende Hinata, te lo dije claramente a ti, no descansare hasta tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, puedes patalear y pelear conmigo, pero no descansare hasta conquistarte de nuevo Hina-Naruto la jalaba hacia él, pasándole su otro brazo por la cintura de la chica mientras Hinata lo empujó y le dio una cachetada alejándolo, mientras Naruto se tomaba con la mano su mejilla lastimada por ella, mientras ésta solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Te lo dije Naruto, y quiero que te quede claro, no vuelvas a colocar una mano encima de mi, no tienes derecho a hacerlo desgraciado-le decía Hinata acercándose mas a él encarándolo mientras Naruto solo la miraba quitándose la mano en su mejilla y aún terco éste le dijo acercándosele y ésta se alejaba de él, el continúo acorralándola mientras él le contestó

-¿Ahh si?, entonces explícame ese tipo que se llama Ginta se acerca a ti como si fuera a devorarte Hinata, ¿el sí puede tocarte acaso?, tu eres solo mía Hinata, ¡SOLO MÍA!- le decía acorralándola mientras Hinata mientras retrocedía solo pensaba "_esa mirada de determinación de este canalla, tengo que salir de sus garras inmediatamente… o no sé qué pasará"._ De inmediato Hinata logró salir de la barrera que Naruto intentaba no darle escapatoria a ella, mientras ésta de inmediato le dijo

-¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE, NI SIQUIERA DE ESE HOMBRE QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI PADRE UZUMAKI!-le dijo Hinata mientras éste con su velocidad le cerró la puerta del baño, con seguro sin que nadie pudiera entrar, mientras Naruto la jaló para sí y le dijo abrazándola

-Me temo que eso no es cierto linda-le decía Naruto posesivamente, y con voz sensual a Hinata mirándola a los ojos, mientras ésta forcejeaba diciéndole que la soltara, pues Naruto la tenía acorralada, porque Hinata estaba con su espalda pegada a la puerta del baño y él tenía una mano en su cara y la otra agarrándola de la cintura para que no escapara-Tus ojos bellos que me miran en éste momento me revelan que no es cierto, dicen que soy tuyo, que siempre lo he sido y que siempre lo será, mientras los míos te dicen que tú eres solo mía y que te he amado, te amo y te amaré hasta el fin Hinata-le decía acariciándole su rostro, mientras ésta solo le alejaba la mirada de lado, y él al ver la reacción de ella, de nuevo tomó su cara para que lo mirara-¿A qué le tienes miedo Hinata?, ¿Por qué escondes y apartas tu rostro cuando te miro o te hablo?, ¿Por qué Hinata dímelo que pasa?-le decía el rubio mientras ella le contestó, ésta vez con determinación y dejando de forcejear

-No tengo miedo estúpido, ni a ti ni a nadie. Además que te hace pensar que yo piense todas las estupideces que has dicho tonto. No sabes nada de mí y nunca lo sabrás. Ahora solo te pido una cosa de una vez Uzumaki, ¡SUÉLTAME Y DEJAME ÍR MALDITO!- le decía golpeándolo en su pecho, mirándolo con ojos llorosos de rabia y frustración, mientras solo Naruto se acercó y aprovechó la debilidad de ella para besarla. De inmediato Naruto la besó mientras Hinata solo forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, no quería corresponderle, pues éste lo besaba con posesividad y de manera apasionada, de inmediato ésta reaccionó y le mordió los labios, y éste solo grito de dolor. Aprovechando la distracción de Naruto quien solo se alejaba de ella, se apartó y le dio otra cachetada diciéndole

-¡TE LO ADVERTI UZUMAKI, NO VUELVAS A TOCARME O BESARME DE NUEVO!-le dijo mientras éste solo ella de nuevo se apartaba y salía de inmediato del baño. Naruto, respirando entrecortadamente y tocándose los labios decía con ojos cerrados

-Jejejeje, te has vuelto muy agresiva Hinata, pero casi, casi te tenia de nuevo Hinata-decía mientras solo éste se acercaba al lavado a mirarse en el espejo mirándose los labios, que sangraban un poco y lavándose la cara dijo-Esto apenas es el comienzo, mi flor de loto-decía mientras solo salía del baño, buscando con la mirada a Hinata quien solo se dirigía junto con Ginta y Amy afuera.

De inmediato Ginta y Amy salieron junto con Hinata pues ella les contó lo ocurrido en el baño excepto la parte del beso claro, mientras Ginta pensaba "_ese idiotaaa… se lo advertí". _Mientras salían de la discoteca Hinata preguntó

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-les preguntó mientras estos se metían al auto, mientras Amy le dijo

-Me dijo que Toneri la había llamado para que se vieran en el apartamento de él, tu sabes amiga-le dijo mientras Hinata solo reía y le decía a Ginta

-Llévame a casa Ginta por favor, ya es suficiente por hoy-le decía mientras Amy solo le apretaba la mano como dándole a entender que todo iría bien. De inmediato Hinata bajó de la camioneta mientras que ella se dirigía al edificio donde ella vivía y Amy viendo a Hinata le decía a Ginta

-¿Crees que ella estará bien?- le preguntó mientras Ginta solo la miraba a través del retrovisor

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien, sé que ella es fuerte y ha luchado con todo, no creo que se deje amedrentar fácilmente-le dijo mientras ésta solo asentía diciéndole

-Tienes razón Ginta, ¿me llevas a casa por favor?, te invito una copa ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Amy mientras Ginta asentía aceptando la invitación diciendo _me encantaría_

Esperó que el auto se alejara, mientras Naruto de inmediato con sus habilidades ninja entro en modo sabio para buscar en que apartamento del edificio vive Hinata. Hinata al entrar al apartamento pensaba en todo lo acontecido en la discoteca. De inmediato se dirigió a la licorera y prendió el equipo de sonido con un poco de música. Mientras estaba sentada en la sala, pensando, empezó a llorar. Y allí la encontró sola. Naruto la estaba observando, desde el balcón del apartamento evitando que lo viera se escondió prudentemente. Quería consolarla, romper el vidrio de la entrada de esas puertas del balcón y decirle que ahí estaba él, pero no podía, pues sabía que esas lágrimas que estaba derramando eran por su culpa, de inmediato Hinata empezó a hablar

-Hasta ese inútil se atrevió a besarme forzosamente, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba olvidándote y enterrándote en mi pasado, vienes a invadir mi vida?-decía casi gritando sin despertar a los vecinos, pero esto último dejó a Naruto de una sola pieza, lo dejó sumamente conmovido. Había visto Hinata en el pasado, vulnerable y triste pero nunca la había notado mucho más de lo que era, vió realmente en ella que detrás de ese muro de concreto y esa barrera que colocaba ella delante de él, ella todavía seguía siendo sensible y sentimental después de todo. Siguió escuchándola diciendo-Sigues insistiendo en lo mismo pero no puedo darme el lujo a rendirme-diciendo esto, terminó su trago de licor. Después al cabo de 30 minutos, Hinata se quedó dormida en el sofá, después de tomar botella y media de ron. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y logró entrar al apartamento de su amada. Cuando se acercó a ella apagó la música, llevó todo lo que estaba en la mesita de la sala a la cocina y se quedó mirando la botella vacía diciendo _¿por qué te haces daño a ti misma?, estas destruyéndote poco a poco Hinata… no permitiré que sigas así. _ De inmediato la levantó y la alzó estilo nupcial, para llevarla a la habitación de ella.

Cuando la encontró de inmediato la acostó y le quitó los zapatos, sentía la tentación y el deseo de quitarle la ropa, pues a pesar de todo, lo volvía loco, pues todo el cuerpo de ella era sexy y de infarto. Mucho más cuando tenía esos vestidos pegados a su cuerpo, que marcaban sus curvas y su figura, la hacían ver sensual y sumamente hermosa. Sentía las ganas de tocarla, besarla y volver hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, volver a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro. Pero ya después habría tiempo para eso, tenía que volver a conquistar y desmoronar ese corazón de piedra de su Hinata, tendría que volver a enamorarla, paso por paso.

Tendrían que sanar sus heridas tanto las de él como las de ella, definitivamente la amaba demasiado y quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Se quedó embobado mirándola por un momento, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho ella y de lo que sería capaz, al verla dormir, sentía que su expresión era de paz y de tranquilidad, sus labios estaban entreabiertos como invitándolo a que el los besara. No soportó más y se acercó a ella lentamente, acariciando su rostro y sus labios, y la besó. Fue pequeño pero lo disfrutó, al menos quería volver a sentirlos, esa suavidad y textura de los labios de su amada. Se apartó la arropó y le dijo _buenas noches mi amor. _La volvió a besar pero esta vez en la coronilla de ella, mientras ésta se removió diciendo _Naruto-kun. _El de inmediato la escuchó, cuando él le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación y de inmediato algo renacía en su corazón, sintió esa sensación de calidez y de paz, pero mucho más de esperanza, porque tal vez ella no lo ha dejado de amar como tal vez ella se lo había dicho. Salió con una risa de oreja a oreja y salió de inmediato al balcón, diciendo, _poco a poco te irás enamorando de nuevo de mí Hime._ Diciendo esto último se fue de inmediato.

Mientras en el otro lado, estaba Tomoyo y Toneri en el apartamento, estaban, disfrutándose del uno del otro, estaban haciendo "su acto de amor"

-Te… extrañe…demasiado bebé-le decía entre besos y jadeos Toneri a Tomoyo, mientras él estaba dándole embestidas suaves a ella, ¡como lo volvía loco esa mujer

-Yo… yo… mucho más amor mío…extrañaba ahhh…tu cuerpo contra el mío…ohhhh-decía ella mientras ella alzaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amado, respondiendo de igual manera los vaivenes que le daba él a ella. De inmediato ella lo volteó y lo dejó sobre la cama y ella se montaba encima de él-Te demostraré cuanto te he extrañado mi amor, jejejeje-decía ella con voz traviesa a Toneri a su oído mientras este reía levemente. Ella solo se movía sensualmente y pausadamente, mientras Toneri solo alzaba sus manos para acariciar sus senos que se movían al compás de como ella realizaba las embestidas.

-OHHH NENAAAAA….DALE ASI PERO MAS RAPIDO ME VUELVES LOCO MI AMOR-decía este desesperado a manera de gruñidos mientras ella obedeciendo de inmediato a las peticiones de su amado, empezó con embestidas aún más profundas y rápidas-ESO PRINCESA…¡ASI LO HACES BIENN!-decia mientras ella solo gemia fuertemente, pues a ellos no les importaba que los demás escucharan

-OHHHH, OHHHHH, ahhhh, Toneriiii, te amo, te amooo…-decia mientras ésta saltaba dando sus envestidas sobre Toneri. De inmediato Toneri, se sentó para besar sus senos, esto mucho mas excito a la chica, y ella lo abrazó aun mas dando sus embestidas-Me vuelves loca…ahhhh-aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de Tomoyo, Toneri de inmediato cambio de posición dejando acostada a su amada y el encima de ella pero levantando una pierna encima del hombro de la chica, para tener una mejor penetración y darle mejor placer como ella se merecía

-Ahora es mi turno de darte placer preciosa-decía Toneri besándola en su boca de una forma sensual. De inmediato empezó a penetrarla profundamente, y en forma de círculos-Essss… estasss…siempre estás tan estrecha nena… me encantaaaassss… te amoooo Tomoyo…eres el amor de mi vida… por eso con todo mi cuerpo y mi ser…te demuestro como a través de mis caricias y mis besos…de lo mucho que te deseo y te amo…-diciendo esto último Tomoyo reía de felicidad, incitando a Toneri a moverse más rápido

-MASSS RAPIDOOO, QUE RICO…ME GUSTA, ¡OHHH ASI!-diciendo esto Toneri se movió mas rápido dando vaivenes y estocadas certeras a su amada, cuanto la amaba y hacer el amor con ella es lo más hermoso y delicioso que en toda su vida pudiera tener. Nunca la dejaría ir jamás. Eran amantes y para ellos era un riesgo pero pasara lo que pasara, si tenía que matar por su amor, lo haría sin pensarlo. Se movían, gritaban de placer-OHHH TONERI TE AMOOO, MAS… MAS RAPIDOOOO, YA CASI ME VENGO

-OHHH UMMMMM, LLEGA CONMIGO AMOR MIO, AHHHH YO TAMBIEN ME VENGO-diciendo esto después ambos llegaron al orgasmo y Toneri después de cuatro estocadas más se vino dentro de ella, todo su escencia cálida entro en su amada-OHHHH TE AMOOOO TOMOYO

-TE AMO TONERI-diciendo esto último Tomoyo, Toneri cayó encima suavemente con mucha precaución, de no aplastar a su amada. Se besaron tiernamente y apasionadamente-Te extrañe mucho mi amor, no sabes cuánto-decía Tomoyo acariciando su pecho y después su cabello mientras éste solo se acercaba aún más para besarla

-Yo mucho más te extrañe, no podía verte por algunos negocios de mi padre princesa, tu sabes cómo es el, me deja a cargo de todo amor- le decía mientras acariciaba con sus dedos uno de sus senos para después dándole un beso leve en el mismo-Ya extrañaba todo de ti amor, hasta hacer el amor contigo-le decía mientras ésta solo reía. De un momento a otro empezó a sentirse mareada y fue corriendo directamente al baño. Fue a vomitar. Esto lo sorprendió y preocupo al chico donde le preguntaba

-Amor, ¿está todo bien allá adentro?-le preguntó Toneri mientras que a cabo de un minuto salió la chica con ojos llorosos y le dijo

-Siii, no te preocupes amor, todo está bien, es solo que me sentí mareada y me dio ganas de vomitar. Hace 8 días estoy así, pero debe ser normal-le dijo Tomoyo a Toneri quien solo estaba en esos momentos pensando algo que de pronto sea el motivo de los mareos y vómitos de ella, hasta que le preguntó

-Tomoyo, quiero preguntarte algo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras ella asentía levemente-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó la regla?-le pregunto, haciendo sorprender y avergonzar a la chica. Lo meditó por un momento hasta que se le cruzó un pensamiento a ella _"ahora que lo pienso… es ciertooo hace más de 8 días debía llegarme hace una semana, _hasta que le contestó con algo de temor

-Hace…como un mes, no me ha llegado…como hace una semana, ¿por qué lo preguntas Toneri?-le preguntó mientras Toneri pensaba _"¿será que ella está…?, _hasta que él le contestó

-Porque, ehmm…no se…tal vez tu estés…ya sabes-ésta declaración hizo sonrojar a Tomoyo quien solo empezaba a sospechar que si tal vez él está pensando lo mismo que ella, tal vez él la deje, de un momento a otro empezó a llorar, inmediatamente Toneri empezó a reaccionar y con las manos cogió su rostro diciéndole-No, mi amor no llores…no te preocupes, no pasa nada soy un tonto…sé que ese infeliz de Ryu no te toca y que soy el único que te ha tocado nena…-le decía tiernamente sonriéndole de emoción a ella-Es más si nuestras sospechas son ciertas…tal vez estés embarazada amor…no pienses mal de mí, yo no te dejaría…es más me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta, no soy un patán-le decía besándola y ésta alegremente y llorando le correspondía, hasta que le dijo

-Es que…pensé que tal vez tu…me ibas a dejar y tenía miedo… no quiero que me dejes de amar…no quiero-le dijo mientras el solo la abrazaba, mientras ella solo lloraba de felicidad, hasta que el le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas y pegando su frente a ella le dijo

-¿Te parece si para confirmar nuestras sospechas…te haces una prueba de embarazo?-le preguntó mientras ella solo asentía alegremente mientras él le dijo-Bien, entonces… vamos hoy en unas horas a un hospital y solicito que nos den el resultado hoy mismo, ¿esta bién?-le dijo Toneri mientras ella volvía asentir. Después de eso se fueron a dormir. Mientras en la mente de Tomoyo en una parte se debatía de estar feliz y estar segura porque Toneri no la iba dejar de amar por nada en el mundo y por el otro lado estaba con mucho temor de cómo iba a hacer con Ryu para que no sospechara, solo esperaba que nada pasara de lo contrario se desataría una tragedia.

En otro lugar, Hinata yacía dormida y de un momento a otro después de varias horas despertó un poco desorientada con dolor de cabeza, lo único que recordaba era de los acontecimientos de ayer en la noche en la discoteca, Naruto y haber llegado a su apartamento y haber estado un rato en la sala tomando y escuchando música, pero no recordaba aparecer en su habitación, le parecía extraño y más estando arropada en su cama, sin sus zapatos. Miro la hora eran las 9:00am y era sábado, Hatori le había dado el día libre, así que no habría problema de descansar y darse una tarde de ocio para ella misma. Fue directo a la cocina, tomo un poco de agua con un analgésico, tenía un dolor tremendo de cabeza por el guayabo que tenía tremendo pero eso a ella no le importaba (guayabo acá en Colombia se le dice resaca o como en la costa atlántica le dicen "fea jejeje bueno), de todas maneras a pesar de todo, se divirtió un poco. Desayunó, se bañó y se vistió con un pantalón jean color azul oscuro desteñido, botas debajo de la rodilla, una blusa blanca con apliques dorados que decía "bad girl" y finalmente se puso una chaqueta café y guardó el arma en ella solo por si acaso. Llevó las llaves del carro y su cartera con todas sus pertenencias como maquillaje, dinero y una que otra tarjeta de crédito y salió del apartamento. Bajó al estacionamiento, buscó su automóvil y apagó la alarma. Subió y decidió ir al centro comercial. Quería comprar un poco de ropa y le hacía falta.

Cuando llegó aparcó en el estacionamiento, vió que alguien la seguía se bajó saco el arma y dijo

-¡Sal de una vez sino quieres que te vuele la cabeza!-gritó y de inmediato salió la persona. Era nada más ni nada menos de Sakura, pues ella decidió seguir a Hinata cuando la vio salir del edificio-¡Ah!, con que eras tú, ¿Qué quieres Sakura?-le preguntó seriamente mientras guardaba el arma y se dirigía a la entrada del centro comercial mientras ésta la seguía y le contesto

-Nada, solo pasaba de casualidad…y…pues te vi acá y pues…jejeje saber cómo estas-le dijo mientras Hinata se volteó y alzó una ceja incrédula, pues no se creyó la respuesta que le daba la pelirrosa, de inmediato contestó pasando por alto lo que le dijo

-Estoy bien…solo que me asustaste Sakura-le dijo mientras la ojijade esperaba todo menos esa respuesta, ella pensó que tal vez le iba a contestar de mala gana y agresivamente, pero afortunadamente no fue así hasta que Hinata le dijo-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que deberías estar con los demás combatiendo "el crimen"-esto último le dijo añadiendo con sus dedos comillas. Mientras Sakura caminando a su lado le dijo

-Inari nos dio el día libre, Sasuke no quiso venir conmigo, pues ha estado un poco estresado con todo esto entonces vine yo sola a caminar por acá, solo conocer el centro comercial-le dijo sonriéndole mientras ella le respondió

-Uhmmmm ya veo, parece que no tienes escolta personal por hoy, es muy raro en Sasuke que te haya dejado ir sola-le dijo mirándola levemente de lado-ésta respuesta la dejó noqueada mientras la inner de Sakura le decía _Chaaaa, no puede ser no quiero que nos descubra Sakura mantén la calma chica. _Mientras Sakura internamente luchando, Hinata la interrumpió diciendo-Bien, ya veo, entonces que te parece si me acompañas a hacer unas compras y después ya veremos que hacemos después, ¿Qué dices?-le dijo mientras Sakura respirando tranquilamente sin levantar sospechas y pausadamente le contestó

-¡Claro me encantaría!, vamos entonces-le dijo sonriéndole mientras Hinata solo mirándola decía así misma _"que buena actriz eres Sakura…estoy segura que alguien te mandó a seguirme"._

-Bien entonces vamos-le dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras ellas se adentraban en el interior del centro comercial. Fueron a las tiendas de ropa, hablaban sobre lo último de la moda y cosas de mujeres. Fueron a una boutique de maquillaje y perfumería. Le compró un perfume a Sakura y ella quería negarse, hasta que finalmente aceptó. Después fueron a una tienda de zapatos y compraron hasta que ya eran las horas de la tarde y fueron a la plazoleta de comidas y pidieron algo para almorzar, mientras esperaban el pedido finalmente Sakura hablo, pues se sentía mal por todas las atenciones de Hinata

-Hinata, yo…muchas gracias y pues…quería decirte que lo siento mucho…no me refiero a lo que ocurrió, sino a otra cosa-le decía Sakura nerviosamente mientras Hinata le decía

-Si me vas a decir que no fue coincidencia que me encontraras aquí y que solo me estabas siguiendo, no importa, ya lo sabía-le decía Hinata apoyando una mano en su rostro mirándola con una risa burlona a Sakura, mientras la mencionada se sorprendió por lo dicho mientras ella le contestó inmediatamente

-¡Espera!, ¿Cómo sabias que te estaba siguiendo?-le decía un poco alterada mientras Hinata se echó a reír contestándole

-Es simple, lo supe porque reíste nerviosamente y tartamudeabas como si fueras una niña que no quería ser descubierta por su madre porque hizo una travesura Sakura-le decía Hinata mientras Sakura suspiraba mientras le decía

-Lo siento Hinata, es solo que…es extraño…sentí tu chakra y decidí seguirte-le decía mientras Hinata le dijo

-Sí, aún tengo algo de chakra pero no del todo, por este sello de destierro que me impusieron, no la tengo del todo Sakura-le dijo mientras Sakura aún más se sintió culpable, de inmediato Hinata se percató mientras pensaba que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasó antes y realmente ella no merecía su indiferencia frente a ella, entonces decidió hablarle para tranquilizarla y le dijo-No te preocupes Sakura, solo querías seguirme y ya. Aquí el único culpable de todo es Uzumaki-de inmediato Sakura reaccionó ante la respuesta de Hinata, detectó rencor y dolor en su voz. Conocía perfectamente a Hinata y más tanto tiempo siendo amigas en el pasado, hasta que ella le dijo

-Gracias Hinata…por comprender, solo quería saber cómo estabas y saber si tú me odias…pero me alegra que no sea así. Yo quiero ayudarte Hinata…es por eso que te he seguido-le dijo Sakura de una forma maternal a Hinata tocando las manos de ella mientras ella le dijo

-No te odio Sakura…solo no quiero que dejes de grabarme-le dijo mientras Sakura sorprendida y anonadada, continuo diciendo la chica peli azul-Saca la grabadora que tienes escondida Sakura, si vamos a empezar de nuevo…no quiero que salgas lastimada-le decía mientras Sakura sacó la pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Hinata, mientras la ojiperla le dijo-Gracias-diciendo esto la apagó-Como de dije, no te odio, al contrario nunca perdonare a todos los que me lastimaron, a pesar que los que me causaron daño ya están metros bajo tierra, no los perdonaré. No pensé que fueran a encontrarme tan pronto y más por la idea tonta de ese idiota en llevarme de vuelta a Konoha, porque no lo logrará y quiero que se lo digas cuando llegues a donde está el-le dijo mientras Sakura le dijo

-Él aun te ama Hinata, sé que no justifico a ese baka infeliz de lo que hizo, pero él no ha dejado de pensarte y de llorar por ti- le decía mientras Hinata solo la miraba de una forma indescifrable-Pero se y me ha quedado claro que no lo perdonaras por sus hechos, pero si quiero que te quede algo claro Hinata, él no descansará hasta llevarte de nuevo con él a Konoha, es mi amigo y sé que en algún momento le dije que lo amaba pero era mentira porque yo quería matar a Sasuke, porque realmente no soportaba que Sasuke siguiera con esa tonta idea de venganza y de odio. Es por eso que él como hizo con Sasuke, lo hará contigo-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo

-No quiero hablar más de esto hablemos de otra cosa Sakura-le dijo volteando su mirada a un lado mientras Sakura pensaba "_por su mirada creo que ya es algo"_\- ¿Cómo has estado con Sasuke?-le decía sonriendo levemente hasta que Sakura dijo

-Estamos muy bien, a pesar de que él es un poco orgulloso y serio, es muy cariñoso conmigo y más siendo celoso, es muy sobreprotector. Hemos pensado en tener hijos, ya estamos en eso pero debido a la ayuda que le estamos brindando a Inari con la seguridad no hemos tenido tiempo de nada jejejeje-decía esto último con cara sonrojada y rascándose la cabeza

-Ahmm, ya veo, ya me imagino Sasuke con su hijo en brazos-decía mientras Sakura de inmediato se sintió mal hasta que Sakura le dijo

-Lo siento…no quise..-Hinata la interrumpió

-No, no importa, solo sé que la vida tienes sus altos y bajos…ya nada se puede hacer-decía con voz casi triste y Hinata quería llorar pero no tenía que mostrar debilidad ante ella-Es más, que importa…tal vez hubiera sido una mala madre y no le brindara lo suficiente a…bueno ya sabes-le dijo mientras Sakura de inmediato la interrumpió y le dijo

-Hubieras sido una buena madre, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para remediarlo-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Hinata la miraba abriendo sus ojos y ella bajando su cabeza dijo suavemente _gracias._

De inmediato fueron interrumpidas cuando los pedidos llegaron a sus mesas, hablaron y comieron todo el día hasta que se terminaron todo. Cuando terminaron y Hinata pagó todo, se levantaron y bajaron al estacionamiento y Hinata le dijo

-Te invito a un café a mi apartamento, ¿quieres venir?-le preguntó mientras Sakura asintió diciendo

-Claro vamos me encantaría, gracias-le decía mientras Sakura pensaba _es un avance," al menos me ofreció ir a tomar café, pienso en ayudarte a salir aunque sea un poco de la oscuridad"_. Se montaron al auto y de inmediato en menos de 15 minutos llegaron al destino y fueron y subieron al apartamento. Después de que entraron Sakura quedó sorprendida de lo lujoso que era. No era grande ni pequeño pero, apto para una persona sola como Hinata. Estaba anonadada, no cabía de la impresión, hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Sigue, siéntate como en tu casa-le dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el café. De inmediato Sakura se dirigió a la sala, se sentó y quedó fascinada con la vista a la ciudad-Que te parece-le decía sonriéndole la ojiperla que le ofrecía la taza de café mientras Sakura lo recibía agradeciendo y dijo

-Es muy bonito Hina, tienes buen gusto amiga, la vista de aquí es hermosa-le dijo Sakura mientras bebía su café, hasta que Hinata dijo

-Sí, es muy bonita la vista, a veces cuando no tengo nada que hacer, me pongo a pensar y a meditar viendo la vista, al menos me tranquiliza un poco y me hace olvidar de todo-le dijo mientras Sakura, la volteó a mirar y le preguntó por el tatuaje, pues hace horas atrás quería preguntarle al respecto

-Veo que te gustan los tatuajes-le dijo sonriéndole mientras ella le contestó

-Ah, te refieres al tatuaje de la flor de loto, si, solo quería hacérmelo por gusto y más que me recuerda a alguien especial…-decía esto último recordando a su madre-A ella le gustaban y más que también son mis favoritas-decía sonriéndole hasta que Sakura le dijo

-Claro, querías recordarla por medio de ese tatuaje, es muy lindo de tu parte Hinata-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía levemente agradeciéndole su comprensión, después Sakura se le pasó también la imagen de las cicatrices, hasta que ella le preguntó-¿Puedo preguntar algo Hinata? espero no te ofendas-le dijo mientras Hinata solo asentía para que le autorizándole-¿Tu…como sigues…de tus cicatrices?-le preguntó mientras Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendiéndose y le contestó tranquilamente

-Yo…creo que bien, no lo sé, ¿por qué?- le dijo Hinata mientras Sakura le dijo

-¿Las puedo ver?, solo quiero verlas es todo…tal vez no se…pueda ayudarte-le dijo Sakura aun con temor de que la peli azul le contestara con dos piedras en la mano, hasta que Hinata después de pensarlo le dijo

-Ehmm…bueno yo…esta bién, solo hazlo rápido-le dijo mientras Sakura tomaba aire tranquilamente, era un alivio de que no pasara lo que pensaba. De inmediato terminaron su café y las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación, Hinata se quitó la blusa para que la Haruno la revisara. De inmediato Sakura al ver su espalda, se horrorizó y pensó "¡_Dios mío!, esos Hyuga, desgraciados ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto…si hubiera estado ese día no hubiera pasado ésto". _De inmediato sin contenerse, empezó a llorar, de manera silenciosa, es que se preguntaba, ¿Quién en su santo juicio fuera hacer tal cosa tan cruel a una persona quien no lo merecía, ni siquiera a un animal?-¿Pasa algo Sakura?, veo que te quedaste muda…no te preocupes estoy monstruosa, ya estoy resignada jejeje-decia mientras Sakura negando limpiándose las lagrimas de inmediato dijo

-NO DIGAS ESO, tu no eres un monstruo, eres realmente hermosa Hinata, yo, yo…quiero ayudarte, voy a curarte no te preocupes, creo tener la forma, dolerá pero…valdrá la pena ya lo verás Hina-le decía Sakura mientras Hinata se colocaba la blusa y se volteaba con ojos llorosos diciéndole

-Si tan solo hubieras estado ese día…si tan solo, no hubiera perdido a mi hijo, Sakura, ¿por qué?-decía mientras Sakura la abrazó diciéndole

-No, ya Hinata no te atormentes todo estará bien, solo Dios sabe porqué de las cosas, no suceden solo porque sí, lo sabrás después amiga. Por ahora, te ayudaré no te preocupes, creo que ya sé la cura de esas cicatrices, todo estará bien-diciéndole Sakura de una manera maternal Hinata le contestó

-Gracias Sakura-le dijo mientras Sakura de inmediato se levantó junto con Hinata y salieron de la habitación y se dirigían a la sala a platicar cuando de un momento a otro sonó el celular de Hinata y contestó-Aló…si…hola Toneri, te noto alterado, ¿Qué pasó?...-de inmediato Hinata se levantó bruscamente y su semblante cambió-¡No puede ser!, ese maldito de Ryu… no te preocupes voy para allá, si quiere guerra con nosotros la tendrá…¿Cómo está Tomoyo?, bien me alegra, por ahora vigila de ella…nos vemos…-diciendo esto Sakura le preguntó

-¿Pasó algo?-le preguntó con algo de seriedad y de temor, mientras Hinata le dijo

-Tienes que irte Sakura, lo siento…gracias por venir, pero por ahora mantente alejada es por tu bien Sakura-le decía Hinata mientras alistaba todo para irse hasta que Sakura le dijo

-¿Solo quiero saber que pasó Hinata?, por favor-hasta que de inmediato Hinata le dijo un poco dudando si era bueno confiar en ella pero que más daba le dijo

-Es el comienzo de una guerra Sakura y creo que miles de vidas estarán en medio del peligro. Solo dile eso a Inari y a los demás. Quiero que se mantengan alejados-diciendo ésto Sakura asentía diciendo

-Bien Hinata, gracias por todo y le daré las peticiones a Inari-le dijo mientras salía afuera del apartamento-Gracias por el café Hinata…y por favor…ten cuidado-diciendo esto Sakura se alejó corriendo. Hasta que Hinata se cercioro que se fuera, Hinata dijo

-Si los Hermanos Gato quieren guerra, pues la tendrán-decía mientras se alistaba para irse del lugar

Sakura corría y corría a una velocidad impresionante hasta que llegó en menos de 30 minutos a la oficina de Inari, donde encontró a los demás dentro de ella dejando sorprendidos y anonadados a todos por la llegada repentina de la peli rosada

-¡Sakura!, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntaba Sasuke preocupado y acercándose, por el estado de su esposa mientras ella decía

-¡Algo pasará y muy grave!-decía gritando desesperada mientras Inari y Naruto la miraban sorprendidos

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura, que ocurre?-decía Naruto mientras los demás como Inari se quedaron sorprendidos

-Es el comienzo de una guerra, eso me dijo Hinata-le dijo mientras Naruto le dijo

-¿Hinata estuvo contigo?, pero ¿cómo?, sino quería ni vernos-diciendole mientras dijo la pelirrosada

-La estuve siguiendo, me descubrió, supo que la estaba siguiendo y grabando. De inmediato desisti de la idea y hablamos un poco en el centro comercial. Hablamos mucho, después de almorzar, me invitó a donde vive y cuando estábamos platicando, sono su celular, estaba hablando con un tal Toneri y después nombro a un tal Ryu, no sé solo dijo que les diera el recado a ustedes, que se mantuvieran alejados y todos nosotros nos alejáramos que era el comienzo de una guerra-de inmediato Inari la interrumpió diciendo

-NO PUEDE SER, ¡MALDITA SEA!-decía Inari pateando una silla mientras Inari continuo diciendo-Cuando ella se refería el comienzo de una guerra, ¿Qué quería decirte?, ¿escuchaste algo más en la conversación?-de inmediato Sakura le respondió acordándose y dijo

-SII, dijo "ese maldito de Ryu… no te preocupes voy para allá, si quiere guerra con nosotros la tendrá…", eso dijo-le dijo mientras Inari se sentaba de una manera brusca mientras Naruto se dirigía ante él y dijo

-¿Qué pasa Inari?, quiero saberlo, ¡DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE PASA INARI!-decía mientras Inari que se pasaba las manos en su cabeza y cara dijo

-Solo te digo una cosa amigo mío. Cuando ella quiso decir esas palabras, es porque muchas vidas se van a perder. Lo que significa…que la guerra de los Otsutsuki y los Hijos del Gato…muy pronto comenzará, no sabemos porqué, pero tuvo que pasar algo grave como para que se provocara la guerra-de inmediato Naruto le cambió el semblante y quedó pasmado no sabía que pensar solo sabía que tal vez Hinata correría peligro y ese era el miedo que pudiera ocurrir. Después Inari mirándolo a los ojos le dijo-Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor Naruto…y esto también va para todos ustedes.

Bueno muchachos, hasta aquí la continuación de mi fic. ¡QUE PEEENAAAA CON USTEDES ME SIENTO TANN MALLL EN SERIO DE NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTOOOO!, pero como digo mis niños y niñas cumplo mi palabra en seguir actualizando, tarde pero sigo adelante y seguiré actualizando la historia, así que esperen el siguiente capítulo, no se arrepentirán jejejeje. Tenía exposiciones de casos clínicos, y pues para que sepan estudio enfermería, y pues para estudiar algo de salud, es un poco complejo así que, por eso estaba muy atareada. Pero muchachos lindos y lindas les dejo acá esto y espero que les guste. Los quiero mucho y espero sus reviews pronto. Byesss Dios los bendiga


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas, buenasss mis queridisimosss y queridísimas lectores(as), ¿me han extrañado?, porque yo seeee y demasiado, porque ya casi, casi me estaba desesperando en continuar mi fic. Bueno como les dije aquí ya comienza la guerra de los carteles, va a ser un poquitín sangrienta (¬¬aunque sé que en el fondo ustedes quieren que sea de violencia jejejeje), bueno lo importante es que aquí va a ver cosas muy pero muy interesantes. Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, me siento complacida de verdad que siii me hacen llorar de felicidad, bueno no siendo más aquí el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 12: GUERRA DE CARTELES Y TRAGEDIA INEVITABLE**

En ese instante, Hinata al salir de su edificio, se dirigió de inmediato a la mansión de los Otsutsuki, siendo muy precavida y prevenida cargó sus armas en su maletero. Mientras iba de camino a la mansión, marcó al número de Ginta. Ginta quien estaba hablando animadamente con Amy esa noche contestó

-Hinata, hola, ¿ocurre algo?-le preguntó mientras Amy quien lo miraba preocupada le hacía señas diciéndole _¿Qué paso? _De inmediato, Ginta le colocó altavoz a su celular quien Amy escuchaba atentamente

-_Ginta, Toneri me llamó sumamente furioso, parece que algo muy grave pasó-decía Hinata mientras Ginta contestó_

_-_No puede ser, ¿A dónde te diriges?-le preguntó mientras Amy solo jadeo de preocupación tapándose la boca

-_A la mansión de Hatori, tienes que venir, es sumamente importante que vengas. Y por favor, tienes que estar muy prevenido, hay algunas ratas rondando alrededor de nosotros. Byes.-diciendo esto colgó y Ginta dijo_

_-_Lo siento Amy tengo que irme, parece que algo grave pasó-le decía mirándola mientras se paraba y terminada su trago-Muchas gracias por todo Amy, salúdame a Kotaru, y por favor-le decía mirándola fijamente-Cuídate, porque según las palabras de Hinata, algo grave pasó, cualquier cosa te aviso, ¿bien?-le dijo mientras ella asentía diciéndole mientras se dirigían a la salida

-Cuídate Ginta, ten mucho cuidado-le dijo Amy mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla-Y no es nada, puedes venir cuando quieras, ¡claro!, solo si tú deseas-le decía sonriéndole mientras él también le sonreía a ella y él se dirigía a su auto y se iba-Dios mío, protégenos a todos-decía Amy mientras entraba a su apartamento y se dirigía a dormir junto con su hijo Kotaru.

Tiempo después, Hinata entraba a la mansión dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones, cuando entraba estaban reunidos Tomoyo y Toneri quienes estaban sentados al frente de Hatori quien los miraba seriamente. Hinata de inmediato pidió permiso mientras Hatori le indicaba que se sentara preguntándose _¿Qué demonios está pasando?. _Después cuando Hinata se sentó rompió el silencio diciendo

-Hatori, ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntando Hinata a Hatori, mientras ella dirigía su mirada a la joven pareja quienes estaban sumamente conmovidos, de inmediato Hatori respondió

-Le solicité a Toneri que te llamara de suma urgencia. Algo grave pasó Hinata o peor aún la guerra con "Los Gato" va a comenzar, ellos mismos nos lo declararon Hinata-ella de inmediato alzó la ceja seriamente mientras ella le preguntó

-Sí, eso ya lo sé Hatori, además Toneri me comentó un poco al respecto. Pero ¿realmente que fue lo que pasó, para que esos idiotas nos lo hayan declarado?-le preguntó mientras Hatori suspiró pesadamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, quien se levantó y miró la ventana mientras contestó

-Creo que ellos dos tienen que decirnos, ¿verdad?-decía esto mirándolos fijamente, mientras Toneri le dijo

-Si padre, se lo diré. Pero vuelvo y te lo repito padre, ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HICE, AMO A TOMOYO Y NO..-de inmediato Hatori golpeando la mesa gritó

-¡SILENCIO!-le dijo mientras Tomoyo empezó a llorar mientras era consolada por Toneri-No sabes lo que has causado Toneri, confiaba en ti porque tenías que hacer eso, metiéndote con la mujer de Ryu maldita sea-le decía mientras Hatori respiraba pausadamente mientras Hinata, quien asombrada miraba ambas partes-Mira, sé que has cometido un error hijo, puedo entenderte pero no sabes lo gravísimo que se va a avecinar de ahora en adelante, si quieres yo…-de inmediato Toneri lo interrumpió

-¡Me importa una mierda lo grave que vaya a pasar, padre!, pero vuelvo y te lo repito padre, no permitiré que alejes de mi lado a la mujer que amo ni tampoco…a mi hijo…al que ella está esperando-decía mientras, Hatori lo miraba asombrado y con ojos llorosos, Hinata no cabía del asombro tampoco, ante la confesión de Toneri "_¿Tomoyo…embarazada de Toneri?...no puede ser"_ pensaba Hinata mientras Hatori se sentaba y se tranquilizaba

-Bien…no diré nada más, no puedo hacer tal cosa…creo que tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo-decía mientras Hinata interrumpió

-Perdone si interrumpo Hatori, pero ya lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada, aquí lo más importante de todo éste alboroto, es el hijo de ellos, es lo más importante aquí Hatori, por favor, sé y entiendo que comienza la guerra de carteles y que habrá muchas muertes y peligros, pero acá la prioridad, es ese bebé, es su nieto Hatori, considéralo por favor-decía Hinata mientras ella dirigía la mirada ante la joven pareja, quienes ellos solo agradecían con la mirada, de inmediato Ginta quien estaba recién llegado a la entrada hace quince minutos se sentó de inmediato-No hay que perder tiempo Hatori, se que tal vez en estos momentos ya Bill y Ryu se estarán moviendo en contra de nosotros a hacer de las suyas, y ni siquiera nos movemos. Tenemos que hacer algo y de inmediato, en vez de discutir por algo que tiene solución. Ellos se aman y no podemos impedírselos Hatori, están en su derecho, se enamoraron y ahora esperan un hijo ansiosamente, no somos quien para juzgarlos, ese papel no nos corresponde-le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras Hatori la miraba asombrado y con cierta razón mientras éste agachaba su rostro y arrepentido mientras de inmediato suspiró pesadamente y asentía diciendo

-Tienes razón…pequeña Hinata…creo que aquí lo más importante…es proteger la vida de este pequeño-decía mientras éste se acercaba a la joven pareja y le colocaba las manos a Tomoyo quien ésta nerviosamente levantaba su rostro, con su cara llena de lágrimas-No tienes nada que temer hija mía…si tu decidiste amar a mi hijo, no soy nadie para impedírtelo…eres libre de hacerlo-le decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, mientras Tomoyo asentía llorando de felicidad y abrazando a Hatori su ya prácticamente suegro y futuro abuelo-Además…traes en tu vientre, la felicidad de éste viejo…traes a mi nieto-decía mientras ésta reía mientras ella dijo

-Gra…gracias Hatori-San, yo… prometo que haré feliz a su hijo, yo lo amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón y también de nuestro hijo…y prontamente su nieto-le decía mientras Hinata de inmediato interrumpió

-Lamento interrumpirles el momento de fraternidad familiar, pero Hatori y demás, tenemos que apresurarnos a planear algo antes que nos tomen ventaja, ustedes saben a qué me refiero-les dijo mientras Hatori y Toneri se levantaron junto con Tomoyo y dijo Toneri

-Propongo que hay que empezar a aumentar nuestro pie de fuerza, principalmente por tu seguridad padre, ya que tú eres la cabeza de éste negocio familiar, tu serias para ellos su principal objetivo, no debemos darnos el lujo de facilitarles tu vida padre-le dijo mientras Ginta dijo

-Hatori-San creo que su hijo tiene razón. Además creo que…odio decir esto, en especial tu Hinata, pero…creo que necesitamos conseguir aliados-le decía mientras Hinata de inmediato se volteó hacia él y le preguntó

-¿Qué quieres decir que conseguir aliados?, ¿acaso no somos capaces de matar a esos inútiles?-le preguntó mientras Toneri intervino y dijo

-Hinata, creo que Ginta tiene razón. No digo que nosotros seamos incapaces de matarlos, tienes razón tenemos capacidad suficiente, pero creo que vale la pena un poco de apoyo…y creo y se…a dónde quieres llegar Ginta-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miraba con asombro mientras ésta se sentaba suspirando pesadamente y dijo

-¡Bien!, entonces no diré mas, pero la pregunta es, ¿Quiénes serán nuestros aliados entonces?-pregunto mientras Ginta dijo

-Odio decir esto, como te lo dije Hina…pero ya se quienes lo serán-dijo mientras Hinata se paró en seco mientras pensaba y negaba "_no…no, no no, no te atreverías Ginta"-_Si, Hinata pero no hay de otra, ¡No tenemos opción!-decía mientras Hatori decía

-¿Quiénes serán nuestros aliados Ginta, de que me perdí?-preguntaba mientras alzaba una ceja, cuando Ginta dijo

-Hatori-San, creo que…la policía…no hay de otra-decía mientras Hatori cerraba sus ojos pensativo mientras Hinata se levantó

-¡MALDITA SEA GINTA NOOOO, POR FAVOR MENOS ELLOS!-decía mientras Toneri intervino

-Hinata por favor, debes dejar al lado tus problemas personales, estamos en un serio problema y tu diciendo estupideces, por favor, ¡supéralo maldición!-decía mientras Tomoyo quien estaba a su lado le apretaba su mano tranquilizándolo mientras le decía _tranquilo amor._

-¡Tu quien eres para decirme esas cosas estúpido!, no eres quien para juzgar si no deseo ayuda de gente mediocre y aún más sabiendo quienes están allí, sabiendo que no quiero mantenerlos cerca…-decía Hinata mientras Hatori le decía

-¡Hinata!, Basta pequeña, cálmate. Se tus razones y las respeto en no querer involucrarte con esa gente, aun sabiendo que dentro de ese grupo está…ese maldito quien te hizo daño…-decía mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente y un poco nerviosa-Sí pequeña, lo sé todo, sé que apareció junto con el oficial Inari y que tuviste un reencuentro con esa gente…y lamento no haber estado allí mi niña, pero…medidas desesperadas…requieren medidas desesperadas Hinata-decía mientras éste se acercaba a ella-Ginta tiene razón, odiamos hacer alianzas con ellos pero…creo que es necesario-decía mientras Hinata lo miraba seriamente y agachaba la cara ante él mientras ella solo suspiraba pesadamente mientras decía con algo de pesimismo y de rabia

-¡Está bieeen maldita sea!, lo hago porque solamente tú me lo pides Hatori y porque…es por el bien de la familia-decía mientras ésta se tranquilizaba y se volvía a sentar en su lugar-Bien Ginta, cuál es tu plan, habla pues…-decía mientras Ginta tomaba aire y dijo

-Tenemos que ir personalmente, a la estación de policía, donde se encuentra Inari quien es el jefe de investigación criminal y junto con ellos, ofrecerles nuestra ayuda en capturar a los miembros del cartel del desaparecido alias el "Gato", creo que eso personalmente le correspondería a usted Hatori-San y es una oferta que no podrían rechazar-decía mientras Hatori asentía hasta que Toneri le preguntó

-Si tienes razón, es una oferta que ellos no podrán rechazar, ¿pero nosotros que pediríamos a cambio?, porque creo que nosotros deberíamos pedir algo a cambio-decía mientras Hinata y los demás reunidos asentían hasta que Ginta le dijo

-Jejejeje, es muy simple querido Toneri…que nuestro expediente de antecedentes criminales nos sean exentos…es decir que todos los crímenes nos sean absueltos-decía este sonriendo mientras Hinata sonreía con sorna

-Está muy bien pensado Ginta, eres un genio, veo que lo meditaste muy bien cuidadosamente-decía Hinata sonriéndole y felicitándolo dándole palmadas en su espalda, mientras Hatori respondió

-¡Muy bien Ginta!, entonces que esperamos, llevemos mañana a primera hora el plan, solo necesito que me consigas el número de ese sujeto Inari, acordar reunirme con él y llevar a cabo lo acordado-decía mientras Hinata decía

-Bien, si logras hablar y acordar una reunión con Inari, entonces, ¿Quién irá contigo?-preguntaba mientras Hatori sonreía a Hinata mientras esta se asustó

-Irás conmigo, junto con mi escuadrón de seguridad claro-decía mientras Hinata quien iba a protestar la interrumpió diciendo-No quiero excusas Hinata, es mi decisión respétala, iras conmigo y punto. Bien no siendo más, has lo que te dije Ginta-decía mientras Ginta decía _sí señor._ Después de retirarse Hatori junto con Ginta y Toneri, quien le decía a Tomoyo, _espérame, no me tardo, _ mientras la chica asentía. Quedaron ahí Hinata y Tomoyo quien solo la primera pensaba "_yo y mi bocota maldición". _Tomoyo quien la miraba le preguntó

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntaba mientras la nombrada asentía sonriéndole hasta que Hinata la miró y de inmediato la abrazó

-¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntaba mientras Tomoyo lloraba un poco, asintiéndole hasta que Hinata le dijo-Me preocupaste mucho Tomoyo, no puede ser que ese maldito intentara matarte, pero bueno…no te preocupes, lo mataré y lo mandaré al infierno donde pertenece, pagará por todo lo que te hizo-le dijo mientras Tomoyo lo dijo

-No te preocupes, estamos bien-le dijo mientras se tocaba su barriguita, donde Hinata sumamente conmovida le toco la mano a ella donde tenía su vientre-Hoy me enteré, o mejor…nos enteramos que seremos padres Hinata, estoy muy feliz-decía mientras Hinata le preguntó

-Tomoyo, dime que fue lo que pasó, ¡dímelo!, necesito saber que intentó hacerte ese maldito-le decía Hinata juntando las manos de ella con las de la chica hasta que Tomoyo suspiró suavemente tranquilizándose y limpiando sus lágrimas y empezó a contarle

_Tomoyo y Toneri se levantaron a las 10:00am, desayunaron y se bañaron juntos, donde nuevamente hicieron el amor. De inmediato, ya listos, salieron del apartamento de Toneri a dirigiesen al estacionamiento del edificio. De inmediato fueron y Toneri quien iba conduciendo fueron al hospital más cercano de la ciudad. No se percataron que uno de los autos los seguía, cuando éstos partieron del lugar de origen._ _De inmediato cuando llegaron bajaron del auto, entraron al hospital. Toneri amablemente se dirigió a una de las enfermeras solicitando cita prioritaria con un médico de turno. Después de solicitada la cita, a los 15 minutos los llamó el medico donde Tomoyo quien estaba al lado junto con Toneri fueron al consultorio._

_-Buenos días jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-les preguntaba el medico hasta que Tomoyo hablo y dijo_

_-He venido aquí, porque hace unas semanas no me he sentido bien, no me llega mi periodo y he sentido mareos y ganas de vomitar-decía apenada mientras Toneri le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo mientras Toneri le dijo_

_-Necesitamos que usted la revise…y si tal vez puede ser que ella esté-decía mientras el doctor lo interrumpió diciéndole_

_-Si ella está embarazada, si bien creo que sí, te haré unos análisis de sangre, ¿bien?-decía mientras escribía una orden medica mientras Toneri le dijo_

_-¡Por favor!, nosotros deseamos saberlo de inmediato, queremos saberlo hoy mismo-decía mientras el doctor le sonreía y mientras éste se levantaba dijo_

_-¡Esta bien!, pero tendrías que pagar mu…-dijo mientras Toneri le dijo_

_-¡El dinero es lo de menos!, pagaré la cantidad que quiera solo deseo que se haga de inmediato-le dijo mientras éste asentía sorprendido y sonriente "jóvenes de hoy en día", pensaba el médico, mientras el doctor tomaba las muestras de sangre_

_-El resultado saldrá en quince minutos, si desean pueden esperar afuera-decía mientras los chicos agradecían y se iban a sentar a la sala de espera. Estaban muy ansiosos mientras solo Toneri la abrazaba y le brindaba apoyo con sus manos entrelazadas. Después de pasados los quince minutos el doctor los llamo junto con los resultados de la prueba, ambos entraron un poco nerviosos pero emocionados con saberlo-Muy bien vamos a ver los resultados, ¿les parece?-dijo mientras los dos asentían de inmediato el doctor abrió el sobre junto con los resultados y los leyó-Muy bien…felicitaciones, estas embarazada-decía mientras ambos se emocionaron y se abrazaron de felicidad-Muy bien pueden retirarse-De inmediato se retiraron hasta que Toneri habló_

_-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Tomoyo, ¡te amo!, seré papá, seré papá-decía mientras la abrazaba y la besaba mientras Tomoyo dijo_

_-Siii, estoy muy contenta, pero…tengo miedo Toneri de lo que vaya a pasar-decía mientras Toneri solo la abrazaba y le respondía_

_-No te preocupes amor mío…pase lo que pase, no dejaré que pase nada malo ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo-decía mientras éste la besaba. Después fueron afuera quien nada más y nada menos se encontraron con el que menos debían de encontrarsen, era Ryu, mientras éste les sonreía y les aplaudía hasta que les habló_

_-¿Así que en todo este maldito tiempo me estuviste engañando con este idiota perra?-le decía acercándosele mientras Toneri se interpuso ante el y lo golpeó _

_-¡NO PERMITO QUE TE LE ACERQUES MALDITO NI MENOS DE QUE LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS A TOMOYO!-le gritó mientras Ryu era ayudado por sus escoltas y éste se limpiaba la sangre en la boca_

_-Jajajaja, crees que me importa lo que me digas Otsutsuki, eres un maldito, jejejeje….me quitaste a mi mujer perro desgraciado eres un maldito canalla-le decía mientras éste se acercaba ante el empujándolo y dándole golpes a Toneri mientras esto Tomoyo grito_

_-YA BASTA RYU, DEJALO EN PAZ-decía Tomoyo mientras éste se acercó de inmediato a ella y le dio una cachetada haciendo parar de inmediato a Toneri con un poco de dificultad, dónde Ryu la cogía del cabello tratando de llevarse a Tomoyo a la fuerza diciéndole_

_-De esta no te libras zorra desgraciada, me engañaste, te mataré maldita, te mataré…todo este tiempo me estabas engañando perra-de inmediato Toneri, cogió su arma y disparó a las llantas del auto donde venía Ryu, donde el de inmediato se volteó diciéndole-¿ME QUIERES RETAR MALDITO?, PUES ENTONCES VEN Y ARREGLEMOS ESTO COMO HOMBRES-decía mientras Toneri le dijo_

_-Suelta a Tomoyo, déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y sí, arreglemos esto como hombres-de inmediato se lanzó como fiera ante Ryu donde éste lo golpeaba. No tuvo tiempo de responder los golpes hasta que Tomoyo corrió hacia el estacionamiento, es entonces que Toneri aprovechando que Ryu estaba débil salió corriendo también, de inmediato se fue mientras Ryu gritaba ¡vamos por ellos que no escapen!. De inmediato empezó la persecución. De inmediato empezaron los disparos, por todo el estacionamiento donde pasaban los carros, la gente estaba asustada y corría desesperada. Toneri quien solo se agachaba, junto con Tomoyo, donde también éste respondía a los disparos. Corrieron hasta llegar al auto de inmediato, se subieron y Toneri arranco el auto mientras solo les disparaban sin parar._

_Después empezó la persecusión, eran perseguidos por el auto de Ryu quienes sus escoltas y el mismo no los dejaban de seguir y de disparar. De inmediato a toda velocidad Toneri logró esquivarlos, pues tomó un desvío para perderlos de vista. De inmediato Toneri llamó de inmediato a su padre donde éste le pedía ayuda para que los protegieran de Ryu, de inmediato les dijo que se dirigieran a la mansión Otsutsuki. Cuando lograron llegar a la mansión, estacionaron el auto y Toneri les avisó a los que vigilaban y cuidaban la mansión, que por favor estuvieran atentos que venían "visitas". De inmediato todos estuvieron atentos hasta que Toneri quien entraba junto con su amada, a buscar a su padre, Hatori salió a recibir, sorprendido al encontrarlo con la chica de inmediato él iba a hablar hasta que Toneri le dijo_

_-No hay tiempo para explicarte padre…estamos en peligro y debemos defendernos-dijo mientras éste solo seriamente los miraba. De inmediato uno de los empleados entró corriendo a avisar a Hatori lo que estaba pasando_

_-Jefe…es Ryu-San…está afuera, no viene solo y parece…que está muy armado-dijo el empleado mientras éste se dirigía junto con otros hombres afuera, mientras se acercaba a la salida Ryu gritaba como loco desquiciado_

_\- ¡Toneri Otsutsuki!, ¡SAL DE TU GUARIDA INMEDIATAMENTE MALDITO!, ¡TE VOY A MATAAAARRRR HIJO DE PERRA!-después de gritar desaforadamente Hatori sale de la mansión, junto con su equipo de seguridad a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Al momento de que Ryu miró a Hatori dejó de gritar y el líder de los Otsutsuki hablo dirigiéndose a distancia prudente al nombrado_

_-¡¿A qué vienes muchacho, que está pasando, por qué quieres matar a mi hijo?!-le dijo Hatori hasta que le respondió_

_-¿Qué por qué quiero matar a tu hijo, es que no lo sabes?, QUE SALGA Y TE LO DIGA ÉL MISMO-le gritó mientras Hatori lo miraba expectante y con seriedad. Hatori iba a ordenar mandar a llamar a Toneri pero éste ya estaba saliendo de la mansión y dijo_

_-AQUÍ ESTOY RYU, ¿me quieres matar?, jejeje tu sabes que tienes todas las de perder maldito. Somos más que ustedes desgraciados. ¡Vamos!, ¡Hazlo!, qué esperas idiota, DISPARA-dijo Toneri enfrentando a Ryu hasta que Hatori dijo_

_-¡TONERI QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!, ¡DIMELO!, Ryu dice que tú tienes algo que decirme a mí que no sepa-le dijo Hatori mirándolo seriamente y de forma furiosa, pues él no tenía ni idea del porque estaban sucediendo las cosas, de las ideas de matar de Ryu a su hijo, estaba muy confundido, fue entonces que Toneri dijo_

_-Padre…Tomoyo y yo somos amantes…estamos enamorados, ¡ES ESO Y ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE PIENSES RYU!, LA AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS-le dijo mientras Hatori se dirigía ante Toneri y le dio una fuerte cachetada_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esa clase de barbaridades, no sabes lo que has causado maldita sea Toneri, en que pensabas?!-le preguntaba hasta que Ryu dijo_

_-¿Enamorado dices?, jajajaja, ¿de esa perra?, ¡¿Quién diablos se va a enamorar de esa maldita?!, es una…-dijo mientras Toneri lo interrumpió de inmediato, pues esta última declaración de parte de Ryu lo llenó de ira_

_-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR MAS COSAS DESAGRADABLES A ELLA MALDITO, ¡ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE DIGAS Y SÍ LO ADMITO, ME ENAMORE A PRIMERA VISTA DE TOMOYO Y NO ES NADA DE LO QUE TU DICES, TU NUNCA LA MERECIAS, ERAS UN POCO HOMBRE ANTE ELLA, SIEMPRE LA MALTRATABAS Y LA TRATABAS COMO BASURA, ALGO QUE ELLA NUNCA LLEGÓ A MERECER ESA CLASE DE TRATOS HUMILLANTES COMO ESE!, ¿y sabes?, es la mujer más maravillosa que haya llegado a conocer, la que me brinda cariño y amor y que a cambio le di mi corazón-decía todo ese discurso mientras Hatori lo miraba impresionado, hasta que Toneri se dirigió a su padre y continuo diciendo-Debes entenderme padre…¡Estoy enamorado de ella y ni tú, ni este maldito ni nadie me lo van a impedir!, me vale mierda lo que vaya a ocurrir-diciendo esto Ryu de inmediato reaccionó, sacó su arma y dijo con ira_

_-¡VOY A MATARTE!-diciendo esto todos los que estaban protegiendo el anillo de seguridad de la mansión apuntaron contra Ryu y sus hombres, hasta que Hatori le dijo a Ryu_

_-¡Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie Ryu!, no lo harás y si lo haces, me olvidaré de nuestra alianza y lo que tenemos y mis hombres y yo no dudaremos en matarte…eso te lo aseguro-le dijo mientras Ryu bajó su arma y empezó a reír como un loco desquiciado_

_-Jejejejeje, muy bien, muy bien, lo que tú digas anciano…entonces será como dices, pero esto…no se va a quedar así…-le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras continuó diciendo-Por todas las acciones que hizo tu querido hijo y la infidelidad de esa zorra…jejejeje…¡YO Y MI HERMANO TE DECLARAMOS LA GUERRA!, y cuando eso suceda, los mataré a cada uno de ustedes hasta que no quede NINGUNO EN LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA…así que…NUESTRA ALIANZA SE ROMPE-dicho esto se volteó en dirección hacia su auto junto con sus escoltas-¡Vamos muchachos!-dicho ésto se subió mientras uno de sus hombres manejaba el auto y se iban a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, junto con Hatori y Toneri quienes estaban furiosos_

-Y eso, fue todo lo que pasó Hinata…tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasar…siento que es mi culpa, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de Toneri, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo, no puedo…y más que…él es el padre de mi bebé Hinata-diciendo esto empezó a llorar sobre el regazo de Hinata mientras ella la consolaba hasta que dijo la flor de loto

-No digas esas cosas negativas Tomoyo, y sí tienes razón…aunque nosotros nos cueste no enamorarnos, en el corazón nadie lo manda…en tu caso, fue inevitable, es decir, fue inevitable para los dos enamorasen…y si esto significa guerra entonces, guerra tendrá ese malnacido, lo más importante aquí, es que tú y el bebé están bien, por el momento debemos ingeniar un plan para protegerlos-decía Hinata tocando levemente el vientre de la chica-Y es por tu bien, mientras todo esto termine-decía Hinata a Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos, mientras Tomoyo asentía, dándole la razón a su amiga.

Después de los acontecimientos de ese día, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de procedencia, Toneri junto con su amada Tomoyo se quedaron en la mansión, por mandato de Hatori y más sabiendo que la guerra estaba declarada, no se quería dar el lujo de arriesgar la vida de su hijo, su nuera y por supuesto, su futuro nieto. Ginta llamó de inmediato a Amy, manteniéndola informada de lo acontecido y advirtiéndole de los posibles peligros que se avecinaban y más por la seguridad de ella y su hijo, es entonces, que le ofreció junto con la aceptación de Hatori, recibirlos en la mansión, solo hasta que todo volviera a calmarse un poco la situación. Hinata en cambio, no aceptó quedarse, pues ella sentía que podía cuidarse sola sin depender de nadie, pero que ella se mantendría al tanto y no confiada de la situación, es por eso que decidió, permanecer en su apartamento. Es entonces que Hinata, se dirigía tranquilamente a su apartamento, para después, irse y desvestirse e ir a dormir a su habitación.

De inmediato un sonido de su celular suena, donde Hinata cansinamente contesta, era Hatori

-_Hinata, ayer terminé de hablar con Inari sobre si había posibilidades de reunirnos…terminó aceptando, siempre y cuando solo vayamos pocos-le dijo mientras Hinata dijo_

_-_Entonces, lo cual me quieres decir…que tengo que ir contigo-dijo esto último muy fastidiada porque sabía ya que significaba que al acompañar a Hatori a la reunión con Inari, se encontraría con el _Uzumaki_

_-Exactamente mi pequeña, acordamos con el oficial que nos reuniríamos en una de mis haciendas…La Hacienda Nápoles, para evitar levantar sospechas con los "Gato", pues lo más seguro es que estén pisándonos los talones-diciendo esto último con mucha seriedad_

-Bien, es buen lugar Hatori, pero a qué horas quedaron de encontrarsen con nosotros-dijo Hinata con mucha expectativa y con serenidad pero muy dentro de su corazón le dictaba que estaba muy ansiosa y no sabía por qué.

_-En una hora, por lo que te digo que en este momento querida Hinata…te vayas preparando, iras con Ginta y Toneri, ellos vendrán por ti y te llevaran-dijo Hatori-Yo por lo tanto, iré junto con mis escoltas, solo para prevenir…lleva armas y municiones…sé que están con esos ninjas y quedaremos en gran desventaja…pero quiero prevenirte…aunque sé que tienes algo de chackra, ¿cierto?-dicho esto último Hatori, Hinata quedó desconcertada pensando "¿Cómo lo sabe?"-Lo sé porque, recuerda que mi madre era una Hyuga…ella aun tenia chackra y me demostró como lo usaba…tu aun tienes potencial pequeña…no te subestimes a ti misma Hinata…recuérdalo-dicho esto Hinata contestó_

_-_Supongo que tienes razón, pero tú sabes que aun el sello que poseo, me impide usarlo debidamente…y aun cuando intento activarlo…siento que me quema el brazo…pero bien, no siendo más…nos veremos en una hora allí-dicho esto Hatori le dijo ya para colgarle la llamada

-_Bien, nos vemos, y recuerda esto también Hinata…no te dejes llevar por las emociones…tu sabes a qué me refiero-"Naruto Uzumaki", dijo esto pensando Hinata-Muy bien, adiós pequeña-diciendo esto último, colgó. _

De inmediato Hinata colgando la llamada, se quedó en su cama pensando, no sabía cómo enfrentarse de nuevo a los demás y no solo a ellos, solo a uno en especial que la tenía desvelada y casi con inquietud a la chica, Naruto Uzumaki. Pero tenía que calmarse, pues solo eran cuestiones de alianzas nada más, y que solo si aceptaban, implicaba tener que trabajar a la mano con ellos y…también con él, odiaba tan solo pensarlo y mencionarlo, le daban ganas de vomitar. Era como volver a esos viejos tiempos de su antigua vida de ninja de Konoha, ir a cumplir misiones de cualquier rango, entrenamientos con sus ex compañeros de equipo _Kiba y Shino junto con Akamaru, _a veces cuando le tocaba ayudar a Sakura y pocas veces las misiones que cumplía junto con Sai y Shikamaru y pocas veces, Sasuke. Pero bueno eso ya no importaba, no debía dejarse llevar por las _emociones _como le decía Hatori. Es por eso que en esos momentos, su prioridad era defender el cartel y a quien consideraba, su familia, a toda costa, si eso implicaba perder la vida. Y debía mantener la compostura en su totalidad, y evitar las emociones, de un momento a otro empezó a pensar en su hermana, Hanabi. Era verdad, a pesar de haberla tratado, como ella tal vez consideraba, que se lo merecía, tenía cierta pequeña preocupación por ella, pues ella le demostró a ella, que detrás de esa mascara y coraza de "niña fuerte, nadie puede conmigo", en cierta medida podría ser débil. A pesar de todos los acontecimientos, y de los sucesos que tuvo con los Hyuga, la sangre llama, en ese caso su hermana, tenía que protegerla.

De inmediato después de 20 minutos de tanto reflexionar, se levantó arregló su habitación, alistó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Su vestimenta que escogió para ese momento, era una blusa de tirantes, color morado, con unos shorts tipo jean, desgastados, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas, color negro. Por supuesto, no iba a una reunión formal, pues no lo ameritaba de suma importancia, es más, ese día el sol salía en su esplendor. Después de salir, cambiarse y arreglarse, se dirigió a preparar su desayuno y prendió la televisión para ver noticias, alertándola de inmediato lo que estaba escuchando

-_Y en otras noticias, acaba de perpetrarse un atentado terrorista cerca a uno de las sucursales de uno de los bares de la ciudad, las autoridades investigan al respecto de los autores del atentado, pues se trató de un carro bomba que tenía un gran contenido de material explosivo tipo anfo, dejando a 2 personas muertas y 30 personas heridas-dicho esto la periodista Hinata llamó de inmediato a Toneri_

_-_ACABO DE VER LAS NOTICIAS…siii ellos ya se nos adelantaron, hay que apurarnos, y DE INMEDIATO MALDITA SEA, ERA UNO DE NUESTROS BARES, ESOS MALDITOS…debemos aclararle a ese oficial que no tuvimos nada que ver con ese atentado…bien en una hora nos vemos…adiós-dicho esto Hinata, empezó a desayunar, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, y sobre el atentado, era solo un aviso a los Otsutsuki, que la guerra ya empezó, tenían que moverse y planear todo de inmediato, tal vez, la idea de Ginta sobre esa alianza, tendría que servir de algo. Es por eso, que esa reunión era de suma prioridad para ellos, y ambas partes, en algo se beneficiarían.

En eso entonces, después de Hinata, mirar el reloj en la pared, ordenó todo, y alistó sus armas en una maleta negra. Al instante 15 minutos antes de cumplir la hora, Ginta la llamó anunciándole que la estaban esperando afuera. De inmediato salió enseguida, y ya estando a la entrada del edificio, entró de inmediato al auto, saludando levemente a Toneri y Ginta. Durante el transcurso no hablaron casi nada, pues cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues estaban seriamente precavidos antes la seguridad de cada uno de los miembros del cartel y de la situación en la que se encontraban. Para sorpresa de Hinata, ya habían llegado a la Hacienda Nápoles, y para no terminar de caer de sorprendida…ya estaban Inari y los demás esperándolos. Para Toneri y Ginta no era un secreto la reacción de su pupila, hasta que Ginta habló

-Llegamos, estemos atentos…Hinata-dijo Ginta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata-Todo saldrá bien…mantente serena-dijo Ginta mientras aparcaba y estacionaba el auto al frente de los _invitados_, mientras Hinata solo asentía con determinación. De inmediato, Inari y los demás se alertaron mientras Inari les decía _manténganse atentos._ Solo estaba con Inari, Naruto y los demás ninjas, mientras que Naruto se percató quien venía en el auto, era Hinata. Ginta bajó junto con Toneri, donde Ginta pasaba mirando especialmente a Naruto, y con una sonrisa irónica, se dirigía a abrir la puerta trasera donde estaba Hinata. Abrió la puerta del auto y tomó a Hinata de su mano, ayudándola a bajar del automotor. Ésta acción alertó a Naruto, haciéndole sacar humo de rabia y de celos, pues sabía que tramaba ese sujeto y lo que significaba esa acción. Hinata salió, junto con Ginta haciendo sorprender a los recién llegados. Después de haber salido Inari empezó a hablar

-¿Dónde está Hatori Otsutsuki?, dijo que estaría aquí en una hora, y miren-dijo señalando el reloj de pulso-Ya es exactamente una hora-dicho esto Inari, Toneri hablo respondiéndole

-Ya viene en camino, no te preocupes…mi padre es un hombre de palabra, ¿acaso dudas de nosotros oficial Inari?-dicho esto Toneri, Inari le preguntó

-Si no me equivoco, tu eres Toneri, el hijo de Hatori, ¿es verdad?-preguntándole Inari, cuando Toneri iba a contestar la pregunta, fueron interrumpidos por una camioneta blindada, que venía hacia ellos, inmediatamente Hinata sonrió, diciendo

-Ya llegó-dicho esto alertó a Inari y a los demás, mientras Hinata les decía-No se preocupen, él no va a morderlos, jejeje-diciendo esto los miraba con sonrisa sarcástica a Inari y a los demás, dejando sin palabras a Naruto. De inmediato Hatori bajó con la ayuda de uno de los miembros de su esquema de seguridad, mientras el venía a su encuentro. Cuando ya estaba en frente de ellos, Ginta y Toneri se acercaron a saludarlos, mientras Hinata que de últimas, esperó a que terminaran de saludarlos, se acercó a Hatori y lo saludó con un beso en las manos de Hatori, mientras la saludaba acariciándole la cabeza diciéndole _"mi pequeña Flor de Loto"_. Ésta acción, no fue desapercibida por Naruto y los demás, mucho más Naruto, pues en realidad no pensaba que el respeto que tenía Hinata y aprecio hacia ese sujeto y mucho más, lo dejó sorprendido por las palabras de Hatori hacia Hinata-Hatori, es bueno verlo de nuevo-dicho esto, Hatori se dirigió hacia Inari diciéndole

-Bienvenidos, sientesen como en su casa-dijo Hatori a los demás-Síganme, vamos adentro, siento la demora oficial-dicho esto Inari le contestó

-Espero que no sea pérdida de tiempo, pero por lo que veo…es prioritario éste encuentro, solo espero no tener sorpresas al respecto Hatori-le dijo mientras iban caminando a la entrada de la hacienda mientras Hatori le dijo

-Le aseguro que soy un hombre de palabra…no hay sorpresas, solo creo que necesitábamos reunirnos y hablar civilizadamente, así como mi hijo Toneri aquí presente, junto con Ginta y al quien ya conocen algunos de ustedes…Hinata, mi Flor de Loto-le dijo mientras Inari solo sonreía con sorna. De inmediato fue sacado de su ensoñación, por parte de Toneri quien le dijo

-Creo que ya responde a tu pregunta, oficial Inari-le dijo sonriéndole irónicamente, donde Inari entendió el mensaje, él era hijo de Hatori.

Después del leve encuentro, entraron hacia donde estaba la casa, o es decir, una casa enorme, tipo campestre, donde habían empleados por todas partes. La naturaleza del lugar era sumamente tranquilizadora y llena de paz, había caballos, ganado, todo tipo de animales, hasta un pequeño zoológico. Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, ésta de inmediato se percató ante la mirada del mismo, donde éste le sonrió y ella solo frunció el ceño, volteó su rostro, diciendo para sí misma, _idiota_.

Naruto ante ésta acción, solo sonreía mucho más, alegrándose de que tal vez, solo tal vez, de que por esa acción, pudo tal vez mover un poco el corazón del amor de su vida. Sai y Shikamaru se miraban alzando una ceja, pues sabían además de ellos, los demás, sobre las intenciones de Naruto. Sakura junto con Hanabi solo miraban a Hinata también, mientras que solo la última decía en sus pensamientos _"espero que papá llegue a tiempo". _Y sí, efectivamente, Hanabi logró hablar con su padre, dándole los recados sobre Hinata, y dónde ella le había contado todos los hechos, sobre su hermana. De inmediato Hiashi aceptó, pues muy dentro de sí, entendía que tal vez estaba perdiendo a su hija.

-Muy bien ya llegamos-dijo Hatori invitándolos a pasar en una de las salas de reuniones del lugar-Pueden sentarsen, ¿desean tomar algo?-les preguntó mientras solo Inari miraba a los demás mientras el sonriéndoles dijo

-Creo que un trago no estaría mal-dijo mientras Hatori ordenaba a uno de sus empleados a servir el trago, donde fueron servidos y brindados para los reunidos. Tomando un poco, Inari habló-Muy bien Hatori, ahora si a lo que vinimos, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo, ¿ustedes fueron los autores del atentado esta mañana?-preguntó Inari mirándolo seriamente, Toneri iba hablar, pero Hatori levanto su brazo dando a entender que no hablara, y respondió

-Nosotros no realizamos ese atentado, sé que hemos hecho atentados en contra de las personas que dañan esta sociedad…ese atentado lo realizaron los hijos del Gato…y fue en contra de nosotros…-dijo Hatori mientras Inari solo pensaba, _"entonces si es cierto de la guerra de los carteles"._ Mientras Hatori dijo-Me refiero a que el lugar de los hechos, fue perpetrado ese atentado cerca a uno de los bares que funcionaba y que hacia parte de mi negocio-dijo esto último con rabia-Y es por eso y mucho más…que quise llamarlo ayer, para reunirnos hoy, para hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo…y sobre otras cosas más que usted le podría interesar-dijo Hatori, mientras Naruto le preguntó, pues no resistió mas con la curiosidad, haciendo llamar la atención especialmente de Hinata

-¿A qué se refiere usted de lo que está pasando, es algo grave y en lo cual nos pueda supuestamente perjudicar?-le preguntó Naruto, mientras solo Hatori lo miraba fijamente con cara de seriedad, mientras Hinata solo maldecía dentro de sí

-Disculpa, ¿tú quién eres?-le preguntó Hatori, señalándolo, mientras él solo le respondió, Hinata solo miraba al rubio fríamente, mientras éste solo le picaba el ojo, haciendo percatar a Ginta y a Toneri quien solo se burlaba graciosamente de Hinata, pues ella solo apartó su mirada a un lado y le daba un tic nervioso de rabia a la chica, hasta que le rubio solo reía y respondía

-Jeje, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-le dijo mientras Hatori se reía también y pensaba "_así que tú eres…umm, ya veo"_. Pues Hatori se reía de la confianza tan absurda del rubio en sí mismo, hasta que habló

-Bien, Hokage-Sama…le responderé la pregunta-dijo Hatori mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos, hasta que Shikamaru pensaba "_este sujeto sabe que él es el Hokage…Hinata que más le habrás contado"-_Los he reunido aquí, para decirles, que toda ésta ciudad, está en un grave peligro…bueno…además de los peligros que se hubieran percatado, como uno de los atentados de ésta mañana…pero de todas las acciones terroristas que han visto ustedes, no son nada comparados con lo que ustedes van a ver. Lo de esta mañana fue solo el principio…y es el principio de una guerra declarada hacia nosotros, los Otsutsuki-dijo mientras Inari solo pasaba su mano nerviosamente sobre su vaso servido de licor, hasta que Sai intervino diciendo

-¿Qué quiere decir, de que les hayan declarado la guerra a ustedes, quienes fueron?-le preguntó Sai mientras Hatori contestaba

-Ustedes ya deben saber, quienes son los del otro cartel, ellos son los más conocidos como los "Hijos del Gato", ellos eran nuestros aliados anteriormente, pero por circunstancias que tal vez, no debieron suceder, pero sucedieron…-decía esto último, mirando a Toneri, mientras el solo refunfuñaba diciendo _Umph, _haciendo levantar una ceja a Sasuke quien solo lo miraba de reojo_-_Se declaró la guerra hacia nosotros y por lo que han visto…ya se nos adelantaron en empezar primero que nosotros-dijo Hatori, mientras Kiba dijo

-Y bien, ¿para qué estamos aquí, que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?-dijo Kiba mientras él solo miraba a Hatori un poco preocupado, hasta que respondió

-A proponerles un trato, de ahí si ustedes la aceptan o la rechazan-dijo terminando su trago de un solo sorbo, haciendo llamar la atención de Inari hasta que el oficial dijo

-¿Qué clase de trato quieres que hagamos?, si es dinero, es inútil, no queremos tu dinero Hatori—dijo mientras el mencionado solo reía y respondía

-No hay dinero de por medio, quiero que quede claro eso…solo hay beneficios de ambas partes, tanto la de ustedes como la de nosotros…es así de sencillo-dijo mientras cruzaba una pierna, donde Hinata solo miraba a los demás las diferentes reacciones de cada uno, era divertido, eso pensaba

-Muy bien entonces, te escuchamos-dijo Inari mientras Hatori suspirando profundamente y de forma pausada, dijo

-Queremos una alianza con ustedes, nosotros los Otsutsuki con ustedes, es simple. Nos ayudamos entre sí, para dar con la captura de cada uno de los miembros de ese cartel, si es posible y si nos ponen resistencia…los eliminamos-dijo todo eso impresionando a todos exceptuando a Ginta, Toneri y Hinata, quienes ya sabían al respecto del plan. De inmediato Inari empezó a reír, haciendo percatar de la acción, a Hatori y compañía, quien solo Ginta lo miraba con rabia, como queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada hasta que Toneri lo tranquilizó tocándole el hombro. De inmediato paró de reír diciendo

-Estás de broma Hatori, pero en realidad me haces reír al respecto. Bueno en caso de que yo acepte, ¿Qué quieren ustedes a cambio?-dijo preguntando Inari ya en una posición de seriedad, hasta que Hatori dijo, ya con mucha más seriedad

-Que nos absuelvan de todos los crímenes cometidos y nos desaparecemos de éste lugar para siempre-dicho esto Naruto empezó a sudar frio y lleno de miedo, porque si ellos abandonaban el lugar, significaba que Hinata iría con ellos y no la vería nunca, es por eso que empezó a pensar de inmediato en cómo llevar a cabo en llevarla de vuelta a Konoha, y debía ser rápido e inmediato. No quería perder a su Hime. Inari no cabía del asombro hasta que su sonrisa se borró de inmediato hasta que empezó a decir ya con un poco más de seriedad

-Uhmmmm…no te voy a negar Hatori, que tu propuesta es muy tentadora-le dijo Inari hasta que Shikamaru le dijo al oído

-Inari, creo que tienes razón, pero piensa por un momento…éste tipo nos está dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, y es más, ni siquiera hay dinero sucio de por medio, solo pídele cuales son las condiciones y listo-le dijo Shikamaru mientras Inari le dijo

-Ya tengo respuesta a tu propuesta Hatori, solo quiero saber…cuales son las condiciones-le dijo Inari mientras Hatori le dijo con una mirada de determinación y con preocupación a la vez

-La seguridad nuestra, tanto de mi hijo como la de todos los miembros de mi organización, oficial Inari…es por eso, que me veo en la obligación y por primera vez, en pedirle un favor-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos donde Inari solo agachaba su cabeza, suspirando pausadamente, empezó a responder

-Hatori Otsutsuki, no niego que su tenacidad y valentía a enfrentarse a nosotros es admirable…bien…esta bién, acepto su oferta, solo con una condición, ¿quiero saber la razón del por qué la seguridad de todos sus miembros de la organización?, ¿tiene algo que ver con el otro cartel?-le preguntó mientras éste asentía levemente, mientras a Naruto solo lo alivió un poco, pues muy en el fondo deseaba que Inari aceptara el trato, pues ya tenía el tiempo de poder estar con _ella._

-La razón por la cual se desató la guerra…es porque mi hijo Toneri a quien ustedes ven aquí presente…tuvo una relación clandestina con la esposa de Ryu, quien es uno de los hermanos del principal líder de esa organización-dijo mientras solo Toneri suspiraba pesadamente mientras, los demás quedaron pasmados ante tal declaración-Pero eso ya no importa…creo que cada persona tiene derecho a amar y a enamorarse, solo cuando la situación amerita hacerlo…este fue el caso de mi hijo…quien se enamoró perdidamente de ella…quien ya se podría decir que es mi nuera…y quien ahora estos dos me van a hacer abuelo-dijo esto último, conmoviendo un poco a los demás y haciendo suspirar a las chicas, excepto Hinata, que ella ya sabía la situación-Es por esa razón también que principalmente puse mis condiciones.

Inari y los demás que lo acompañaban, nunca pensaron que tanto podía ir lejos Hatori, esperaban dinero a cambio o alguna otra parecida al respecto, pero ante esas declaraciones, quedaron un poco conmovidos pero no confiados, pues a pesar de todo de ser un gran cabecilla dentro del mundo de la mafia, él tenía sus sentimientos y sus miedos y temores como cualquier persona del común dentro de la sociedad. Es entonces que Inari habló y dijo

-Muy bien, creo que ya con tus razones es suficiente para entender…y creo que son justificables, hasta cualquier persona quien estuviera en tu situación…haría lo mismo, entonces-le dijo estirándole la mano-tenemos un trato-le dijo mientras el líder Otsutsuki le aceptaba el apretón de manos y asentía, hasta que respondió

-Muy bien oficial Inari, es un trato, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá y podrá aclarar todo lo ocurrido. Entonces, ¿le parece si iniciamos ahora mismo?-le preguntó mientras Inari volteó a mirar a Naruto y a los demás donde el rubio antes de responderle miró fijamente a Hinata, quien ella solo lo miraba con un poco de inquietud y de incomodidad, donde solo él dijo

-Por mí y creo que nadie de mis camaradas, no hay problema alguno. Entre más rápido sea…-dijo el rubio mientras el solo le sonreía a la peli azul-mucho más emocionante va a ser, trabajar con ustedes-le respondió mientras Hinata solo se paraba bruscamente y salía afuera, Ginta iba a salir tras ella, hasta que Toneri le toco el hombro impidiéndole ir tras la chica, negándole y diciéndole _necesita estar sola_

-Muy bien empecemos-dijo Inari mientras Hatori asentía, de inmediato pidió disculpas a salir un momento, para hablar con Hinata, pues el no pasó desapercibido la reacción de ella. Cuando la estaba buscando estaba afuera fumando cigarrillo sentada al frente de la casa. De inmediato la llamó, tocándole el hombro

-Hinata, debes ser fuerte y mantener la serenidad-le dijo mientras Hinata solo se volteaba a mirarlo fijamente diciéndole

-Lo sé Hatori, no sabes cuantas veces me lo tengo que repetir a mí misma, de que solo es un trabajo, de que solo será una tonta alianza nada más…pero estando ese sujeto…al frente mío no sé si pueda…me recuerda mi pasado…mi amor que alguna vez sentí hacia él…mi sufrimiento TODO-le dijo casi llorando mientras Hatori solo la miraba paternalmente-No sé si pueda…no sé qué hacer-le dijo mientras solo Hatori le colocaba las manos en los hombros de ella reconfortándola diciendo

-Dicen que aunque intentes olvidar el pasado y enterrar todo y seguir adelante…él siempre vendrá a ti-le dijo mientras ella solo lo miraba un poco sorprendida-Te doy un consejo, no como tu jefe…sino como un padre, tienes que enfrentarlo, y presiento que será pronto, pues en realidad y te soy sincero…vi en sus ojos determinación y decisión en recuperarte y llevarte con él…pues nunca dejó de mirarte fijamente en todo el tiempo allá adentro. No tengas miedo, enfréntalo cara a cara, no huyas y solo saca todo lo que tienes que decirle…no temas a hacerlo, te conozco pequeña…tienes tenacidad y fortaleza en todo este tiempo, y lo has hecho para bien…solo quiero que no te desanimes y no te amedrentes ante lo que se venga de ahora en adelante y menos por él tu sabes a qué me refiero, ¿está claro?-le dijo mientras Hinata solo suspiraba y terminaba de fumar y tirar el cigarrillo para apagarlo y respondió

-Está bien…lo haré y creo que tienes razón, seguiré tus sabios consejos Hatori…gracias-le dijo llorando mientras él solo la abrazaba acariciando de manera paternal su cabeza. Después de terminar de hablar, de inmediato entraron hasta que Hinata habló dirigiéndose ante los demás con voz audible y segura-Siento salir sin avisar…muy bien, ¡empecemos!-les dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa con unos planos, junto con Inari y los demás, quienes solo se dirigían a la mesa de la reunión-dijo mientras ella solo empezaba a hablar.

Mientras hablaba, Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla embelesado, a pesar de escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía ella, no dejaba de sentirse, algo incómodo y a la vez casi embrujado, la veía más de cerca y podía notar la seguridad y la templanza a la hora de hablar. Pero él sabía que detrás de esa coraza y muro de hierro que impedía acercarse ella aún era vulnerable y casi un vaso frágil a punto de romperse. Hinata noto la mirada del ojiazul sobre ella todo el tiempo, pero no se dejó amedrentar y más si tenían que trabajar en equipo, tenía que enfrentarlo. Ya volviendo a la realidad, decía Hinata

-…Tenemos que estar atentos, no podemos dejarnos confiar en ningún momento, porque en cualquier momento eso malditos nos pueden atacar, si les demostramos que estamos vulnerables, nos pueden matar, por eso Inari, tienes que entrenar muy bien a tus hombres, claro está, no me refiero a ustedes-dijo señalando a los ninja quienes quedaron sorprendidos no pensaban que ella no los subestimaba-Me refiero a tus oficiales. Estos tipos pueden ser como nosotros, pero en cuanto a matar, no lo piensan dos veces, no les importa, si personas inocentes tienen que morir tan solo con matar y conseguir el poder. Ya ustedes se dieron cuenta, por el atentado de esta mañana…pues entre esas personas muertas, había una mujer y un anciano, que desafortunadamente…fueron víctimas-les dijo mientras solo Hanabi y Sakura, agacharon sus cabezas muy tristes y los demás solo estaban muy serios por la situación, tenían que no solo ayudar a Inari sino también a la ciudad completa, no podían permitirse darse el lujo de abandonar la misión-Les indicare, donde son los lugares o puntos estratégicos, donde ellos se encuentran y los territorios de ellos-les decía mientras ella señalaba cada uno, las horas de entrada y salida de ellos, donde comían, donde hacían sus negocios o "quehaceres", etc.-Bueno creo que eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?-les dijo mientras Shino solo preguntó

-¿Cuándo empezaremos?-le preguntó mientras Inari miró a Hatori fijamente, dónde éste segundo asentía y le respondía

-Hoy mismo, ¿no sé si les parece?-les preguntó mientras Sasuke respondió

-Hump por mí no hay problema, ya me estaba hartando de hacer nada de acción aquí…es a veces aburrido-le dijo mientras Hinata solo reía decía

-Pues eso lo vas a ver y a vivir Sasuke, no te vas a aburrir, créeme te vas a divertir mucho-le dijo con risa irónica donde solo Sasuke la miraba con una ceja alzada-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-les dijo mirándolos a cada uno donde Naruto no era la excepción y la miraba fijamente, donde ella al notarlo lo miró mientras ella solo de inmediato lo ignoró, ésta expresión solo hizo sonreír al rubio, sabía que si ella no le respondía la mirada y lo evadía, era señal de algo, es por eso que muy pronto lo averiguaría-Muy bien ya que al no haber preguntas…comenzamos-les dijo mientras Inari de inmediato, se levantó, y dijo que tenía que irse a preparar todo y llevar la alerta a todas las unidades, quien solo Hatori aceptó complacido y dijo que también tenía que irse junto con Hinata y los demás. Después de terminado todo los planes, Inari y los demás ya se encontraban en el departamento de policía, estaban en el centro de investigaciones y de seguridad. Dio la orden de aumentar la vigilancia y la seguridad de la ciudad, enviando más cuerpo de policía. Los ninjas también colaboraron con la causa. De inmediato, Hatori que también se encontraba planeando y enviando información a Inari sobre el paradero de Bill y de Ryu, pues ya tenía un informante que les seguía los pasos. Además que también tenía información valiosa de la siguiente acción que realizarían, que era atacar el bar principal donde se reunían ellos y donde trabajaba Amy y los demás, tenía que sacarlos de inmediato a un lugar seguro. Es entonces que solicitó a Inari enviar a uno de sus ninjas, para lograr sacarlos del lugar. Los ninja enviados fueron Kiba, junto con su compañero Akamaru y también Sai. Cuando fueron sacados, fueron llevados a lugares seguros cada uno de los trabajadores, de bar y las mujeres que trabajaban. Ya realizada la misión, Hatori agradeció el gesto de Inari. Después de realizado, Hinata recibe la llamada de Hatori

-_Hinata, hija, necesito que te encargues junto con Ginta y los demás aliados, de la seguridad de mis negocios y de lo demás. Es más, también sabotearás el atentado que realizarán-le dijo mientras Hinata le contestó_

_-_¿Quién estará conmigo además de Ginta?-le preguntó curiosa mientras, estaba sentada en el balcón de su apartamento viendo el panorama

-_Solo sé que iras con Ginta y dos ninjas, aunque también junto con otros oficiales, y por supuesto…va liderando Inari-dijo mientras Hinata solo suspiraba de cansancio-Estarás en la noche con ellos…pasarán por ti a las 8:00pm, ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunto mientras Hinata contestó_

_-_Okey, ahí estaré…cuídate, adiós-dijo mientras Hatori solo le agradecía y colgó la llamada, suspiró y dijo para sí misma-Es hora de la guerra

Hinata se metió a la ducha, ya la necesitaba, se encontraba muy estresada, fue todo un poco pesado el día. Se colocó pantalones color negro junto con unas botas, se colocó una blusa strapless color negro, y gafas negras. Alistó sus armas junto con proveedores. Cenó un poco y después esperó a que la llamaran para bajar e ir afuera. Eran las 7:30pm hasta que Ginta le timbró diciéndole que ya se estaba dirigiéndose al edificio. De inmediato timbró Ginta avisándole que bajara. Cuando ya estaba afuera, se percató que éste no venía solo, pues venia atrás un auto atrás de el, mientras ella subiendo al carro le preguntó

-¿Quiénes vienen a acompañarnos?-le preguntó mientras Ginta un poco inquieto y con duda le dijo

-No te va a gustar-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad y con algo prevenida-Además de Inari, viene con un tal Sasuke y…bueno con ese…idiota…Naruto-le dijo mientras Hinata dijo

-Ese maldito…no se cansa, bueno…no hay que preocuparnos Ginta, recuerda que solo es una tonta alianza-le dijo mientras este asentía, mientras manejaba por las calles cuando de repente se oye a Inari por el intercomunicador diciendo que estuvieran atentos, pues alguien los venía siguiendo, cuando Hinata le contestó-Hay que distraerlos con algo, esos son los hombres de Bill y Ryu-diciendo esto Inari, accedió hasta que Naruto interrumpió

-De ninguna manera irás sola Hinata, no te dejaré hacer todo tu sola, ¿entendiste?-él le dijo sumamente desesperado hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Lo siento querido tonto…lo haré a mi manera, ¡adiós!-le dijo mientras Ginta arrancó a toda velocidad, hasta que el auto que los venían siguiendo, decidió seguirlos, donde de inmediato Naruto gritando le dijo a Inari

-¡No los pierdas de vista, hay que seguirlos!-le dijo mientras Inari dijo

-lo siento Naruto, ella tiene razón tal vez ella los distraiga para que nosotros interrumpamos el atentado-diciendo esto dijo-Tomaré un atajo, para llegar rápido al lugar-dijo mientras arrancó. Llegaron lo más pronto posible al lugar hasta que Sasuke activando su Sharingan, dijo

-No hay nadie por aquí, ni siquiera algo que nos de indicios de que alguien estuvo aquí o que tal vez algo explosivo-dijo mientras Inari ordenó a sus hombres entrar al lugar y saquear si algo había sospechoso-dijo mientras los hombre entraban. Después de saquear por completo el lugar, hasta la parte trasera, entonces uno de los hombres dijo

-Inari-San, no hay nada sospechoso por acá-dijo mientras suspiró con pesadez hasta que Inari llamó a Ginta por el intercomunicador diciéndole

-¡No hay nadie por aquí!-dijo mientras de inmediato se percató que escuchaba disparos al otro lado

-¡Creo que esos malditos ya saben nuestras intenciones, Inari!, ¡ELLOS IBAN ALLÁ!, SALGAN DE AHÍ-dijo mientras Inari se volteó viendo hacia Naruto hasta que éste le dijo

-Iré para allá…teme ayuda a Inari-le dijo el rubio mientras activaba su modo juubi e iba corriendo a toda velocidad

Por otro lado Hinata disparaba con su ametralladora, respondiendo los disparos de los que los estaban persiguiendo, mientras Ginta manejaba. De inmediato, dieron la vuelta hacia otra calle, hasta que los perseguidores, dispararon por los parabrisas del auto en la parte de atrás de Ginta.

-¡ESOS MALDITOS!, hay que matarlos-decía Ginta manejando a toda velocidad hasta que fueron alcanzados al lado de ellos, donde Hinata le dijo a Ginta gritando

-¡AGÁCHATE, VIENEN A DISPARARNOS!-le gritó mientras Hinata de inmediato cargando su arma de ametralladora disparó antes de que el enemigo respondiera, matando al instante al conductor, junto con su acompañante. El auto de inmediato, chocó y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo, hasta que Hinata dijo-¡Para aquí!, necesito cerciorarme que la basura esta desechada-le dijo mientras Ginta frenó en seco, donde la gente solo corría aterrada escondiéndose del peligro. De inmediato Hinata corrió hacia el auto enemigo, donde uno de los hombres de la parte trasera salía herido del mismo, hasta que Hinata le gritó-¡QUIEN TE ENVIO MALDITO!-le dijo gritando hasta que el mismo herido casi ya moribundo le dijo

-Jejejeje…Bill y Ryu…pero nunca pensé que la persona que nos asesinara fuera una perra como tú-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo

-Sí, creo que sí tienes razón, pero solo dime una cosa, ¿ustedes iban a perpetrar el atentado?-le preguntó golpeándole la pierna herida ensangrentada

-AHHHHH, es una trampa…jejeje, nunca pensé que cayeran, en estos momentos va un auto negro con explosivos, creo que ya debe estar llegando-le dijo agonizando mientras el le preguntó-Antes de morir, ¿quiero saber quién eres tú?-le preguntó hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Flor de Loto, la perra que te volará la cabeza, maldito-le dijo mientras éste gritaba, pidiendo misericordia, hasta que le disparó, dejándolo muerto al instante. De inmediato, corriendo se estaba dirigiendo al auto de Ginta hasta que le dijo-VAMOS AL BAR DE INMEDIATO, ERA UN SEÑUELO-le dijo mientras éste arrancaba, hasta que Ginta mirando al espejo retrovisor preguntó

-¿Ese no es el Uzumaki?, viene corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de nosotros-dijo Ginta mientras ésta solo miraba aterrada, pensando "_no puede ser"_

-¡Para el auto y dile que suba!, sino va a llamar la atención del enemigo-le dijo mientras de inmediato Ginta frenó y gritó diciendo

-UZUMAKI, entra al auto, AHORA-le dijo mientras Naruto al percatarse que habían parado el auto, se subió de inmediato mientras preocupado le pregunto a Hinata

-Hina, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó mientras Hinata solo le contestó escuetamente

-Si-le dijo mientras ella furiosa le dijo-¿por qué tenías que seguirnos estúpido?, era una trampa, era solo un señuelo de distracción, en estos momentos va un auto negro cargado de explosivos. Ginta, llama a Inari y adviértele-le dijo mientras Ginta llamando a Inari le comento, donde el receptor del mensaje de inmediato, alertó a sus hombres. Ginta y los demás iba de camino a toda velocidad hasta que Hinata le dijo a Ginta-YA CASI VAMOS LLEGANDO, NECESITO QUE LE DIGAS A INARI QUE VAMOS PARA LA PARTE DE ATRÁS MIENTRAS ELLOS LOS DISTRAEN-le dijo mientras Ginta le dijo a Inari

-Vamos a llegar por la parte de atrás. Cuando lleguen distráiganlos, mientras nosotros les llegamos de sorpresa-le dijo mientras Inari aceptaba, llamó a más refuerzos y a los demás ninja. De inmediato llegaron e Inari les daba las instrucciones que se ocultaran adentro, mientras los demás, llegaran. De inmediato al llegar el auto de Ginta, llegaron y se bajaron, abrieron la puerta trasera del bar y se escondieron, mientras Hinata alistaba una de sus armas, donde Naruto solo la miraba fijamente, las acciones que realizaba. Hinata, sintió que era observada hasta que se dio cuenta que era el rubio, quien solo la miraba cara a cara, donde Ginta también fijándose en las intenciones del rubio, iba a intervenir hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Si quieres…voy a cubrirte…tu sabes…por si acaso…intentan atacarte-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada de enamorado empedernido, donde Hinata le dijo

-Haz lo que quieras…-le dijo mientras ésta al fijarse que estaban los ninja y algunos hombres de Inari, donde Naruto, solo sonreía y se fijó que Sakura y los demás los observaban asintió con la mirada que ya estaban aquí, hasta que Hinata le dijo interrumpiéndolo-Solo acepto tu "ayuda"…porque somos aliados…así que no te alegres para tanto-le dijo alejándose hacia la planta de arriba, hasta que Ginta le dijo pasando por su lado

-¡Buen intento estúpido!-le dijo sonriéndole irónicamente, donde solo el rubio, lo miraba seriamente, casi para matarlo a golpes. Iba a decirle algo hasta que Sasuke gritó

-Alguien viene, manténganse atentos-les dijo mientras Hinata de inmediato junto con los demás se dirigían a la entrada del bar. El bar aunque desocupado estaba con las luces prendidas y simulaban con música. No querían levantar sospechas.

De inmediato Hinata miró el carro negro, donde venía Ryu y compañía, junto con otro carro que sospechosamente estaba detrás de ellos. De inmediato Hinata dijo

-¡AHORAAA!-dijo gritando mientras Hinata empezó a disparar junto con los demás mientras Ryu percatándose empezó a reaccionar a los disparos ordenando a sus hombres a defenderse. Es cuando Ryu se da cuenta y empieza a gritar y a decir

-Salgan malditos, no impidan algo que haremos. Jajajajajaja, moriraaaan-les gritó mientras Hinata abrió la puerta y empezó a disparar, dando de baja a tres hombres que iban delante de Ryu. Después Hinata se ocultó de nuevo para protegerse. Hasta que Ryu dijo-ASI QUE ERAS TU MALDITA, SAL DE INMEDIATO Y ENFRENTAME…eres una gatita mala Flor de Loto, no pensé que sacaras las garritas frente a mi, pero te MATAREEEE-dijo mientras los demás hombres de Ryu se enfrentaban con Inari y los demás. Los ninjas solo los golpeaban y utilizaban sus habilidades ninja, Naruto usaba sus clones de sombra mientras los hombres solo les disparaban pero sorprendentemente, no les hacía nada. Hasta que Hanabi en una distracción, fue atrapada por uno de los hombres de Ryu mientras ella gritaba

-¡Sueltameeeee!, dejameeee-le decía gritando hasta que Hinata y los demás se dieron cuenta, pues ésta primera estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, asi que le pidió a Ginta a cubrirla. Naruto de inmediato le dijo

-¡HINATA NOOO ESPERA, ES UNA TRAMPA!-le grito, hasta que Hinata sacó su arma y le disparo en la cabeza al hombre, éste cayó al suelo y Ryu aprovechando la distracción de Hinata, apuntó a Hinata, mientras solo ésta cubriendo a Hanabi, y arrojándola al suelo Naruto gritó-¡NOOO HINATA!-gritó mientras solo se escuchó dos disparos hacia Hinata, disparándole en su espalda, hasta que Naruto de inmediato a toda velocidad se acercó a Ryu para golpearlo fuertemente y gritarle-¡MALDITOOOOOOO!-gritándole mientras, quedando inconsciente, de inmediato, los golpes de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Hanabi gritándole. Es cuando los hombres se llevaron a Ryu del lugar y de inmediato Inari ordeno a seguirlos que no escaparan a sus hombres y a Sai junto con Kiba a toda velocidad.

-¡NARUTOOO!, ayudameee. Mi hermanaa, ¡Hinataaa! Ayudaaaaaa…¿POR QUÉ?-decia mientras ella solo recargaba a Hinata en sus brazos. De inmediato Naruto junto con los demás y más Ginta se acercaron a Hinata mientras esta solo botaba sangre en la boca y en su estómago, pues la bala le atravesó el lado derecho del mismo. De inmediato Naruto gritaba, quitándole a Hinata, de los brazos de Hanabi

-¡HINATAAAA!, nooo, mi amor no me dejesss, NO, NOOO, POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA-decía gritándole desesperado y llorando mientras Hinata solo lo miraba a los ojos hasta que Naruto decía desesperado-HANABI ACTIVA EL BYAKUGAN ¡AHORAA!-decía mientras Hanabi activó de inmediato el byakugan, cerciorarse de que no haya tocado ningún órgano vital. Hasta que hablo desesperada llorando

-¡No tocó ningún órgano importante, pero…está perdiendo mucha sangre NARUTOOO!-dijo mientras Naruto gritó

-¡Sakura ven de inmediato haz algo!-decía abrazándola desesperado, donde ya Sakura corriendo acercándose, le dijo que la dejara en el suelo, para que Sakura la revisara. Es cuando Sakura ya revisándola muy preocupada dijo

\- ¡PUEDO PARAR UN POCO EL SANGRADO, HAY QUE SACARLE LAS BALAS, NO PUEDO HACERLO SINO TENGO LOS MATERIALES QUIRURGICOS!-decía mientras Inari dijo

-¡QUE ESPERAN, VAMOS A LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL, RAAAPIDO!, los demás nos quedamos a desactivar el carro-bomba-decía mientras Ginta fue al auto, para manejar, donde Hanabi iba de copiloto, mientras Sakura junto con Naruto llevaban a Hinata, para llevarla en la parte de atrás, hasta que empezó a arrancar a toda velocidad, mientras Sakura utilizaba su chackra para intentar detener la hemorragia, pues ésta no dejaba de sangrar por la boca y el estómago. Hinata, sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba y que su corazón latía lentamente, estaba medio dormida. Pero Naruto no dejaba de llorar y gritarle

-HINATAA, POR DIOS, NO ME DEJES AUN NOO, POR FAVOOOR…¡PERDONAAAMEEEEE!, me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice pasar, por favor…¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-le dijo acariciándole su rostro y dándole besos en el rostro. Ginta y Sakura miraban un poco alterados la imagen ante sus ojos, solo que éste último lo miraba con cierta confusión y un poco de rabia, se contuvo solo que él, en el fondo estaba muy alterado y sumamente preocupado por ella. No podía creer que Hinata fuera atacada de sorpresa, y más atacada por Ryu, sabía que Hinata era de armas tomar, pero nunca que cayera en la trampa del malnacido. Cuando llegaron a urgencias al hospital, fueron atendidos por una enfermera y un médico, para llevarla de inmediato a una camilla, donde Naruto junto con Hanabi estaban al lado de a chica, quien ésta solo estaba inconsciente, de inmediato el doctor les dice

-Apártense está perdiendo demasiada sangre, hay que llevarla a la sala de operaciones de inmediato, necesitamos 3 unidades de glóbulos rojos-les dijo a Naruto y los demás, mientras corrieron a llevarla, dejando a Naruto y a los demás en la puerta de la misma hasta que Naruto cayendo al suelo, lo golpeó con rabia y jalando sus cabellos llorando angustiado diciendo

-¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, ES UNA PESADILLA, NO ELLA, ¿POR QUEEEÉ?-decía gritando mientras Hanabi solo lloraba, culpándose por ser débil, mientras solo Sakura la abrazaba maternalmente consolándola diciéndole que no era culpa de ella, que todo eso hubiera pasado.

Esperaron, por horas. Ginta que solo esperaba sentado un poco alejado y pensativo, ya había llamado a Hatori sobre lo sucedido, cuando solo le ordenó mantenerlo al tanto de todo y que vigilara la seguridad de la chica. Hanabi y Sakura fueron a la cafetería del hospital, pues por sugerencia de la pelirrosa a Hanabi, pues veía que la Hyuga estaba demasiado alterada, por el estado de su hermana. Por último, Naruto quien no podía de la preocupación se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, desesperado y llorando, y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y pensando, "_Hinata…no quiero perderte, Dios solo dame una oportunidad, solo una más por favor…si yo hubiera interferido, no hubiera sucedido esto". _Ginta que solo lo miraba atento, lo irritaba mucho más hasta que se levantó, y cogiéndolo por la camisa de Naruto, le dio un golpe, donde éste cayó y le dijo

-¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS MALDITO?!-le decía mientras Naruto también le respondía el golpe a Ginta, dejándolo en el suelo donde éste le contestó

-¡¿Crees que con caminar y desesperarte, cono loco de remate, ella se pondrá bien?!,¡Das asco Uzumaki!-decía mientras él se levantaba limpiándose la boca de sangre y lo enfrentaba cara a cara diciéndole-¡Hinata no merece tus lágrimas de cocodrilo!, que querías, ¡¿Que pasara toda esta tragedia a ella, para que pudieras reaccionar a pedirle perdón?!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le decía gritándole, hasta que Naruto solo respiraba pausadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba en que en parte el tonto tenía razón, pero no iba a darle el gusto a Ginta de salirse con la suya solo que le respondió

-Quizás tengas toda la razón…pero no me daré por vencido en recuperarla, y sí lamento y me arrepiento de no haberla protegido de ese maldito de Ryu, sé que es mi culpa…pero no estoy utilizando lo sucedido con ella, como excusa de que me perdone…solo sé que todo esto ocurrió fue para abrirme los ojos a mí mismo de todo los errores que cometí con ella, soy un hombre y como tal soy débil también, y ella…es mi debilidad…sin ella no puedo vivir…si ella no está en mi vida…soy nada, la amo demasiado, sé que es un castigo de Dios y lo acepto como tal, soy un maldito haberle hecho daño…pero yo…y escúchame bien idiota…YO NARUTO UZUMAKI…no me rendiré hasta conseguir su perdón-le dijo mientras solo Ginta lo miraba con atención y veía que ese chico, tenía determinación-Quiero que todo esta pesadilla termine de una vez…y solo necesito pedirle…perdón con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi corazón…decirle a sus ojos, que me golpee, si es posible que me mate, si eso la haría sentir bien a hacerlo…con tal de conseguirlo…y sanar su corazón-le decía mientras Naruto se apartaba y se sentaba en la sala de espera, donde Ginta solo se quedaba estático de todo lo que había dicho el rubio, no pensaba y ni siquiera lo llegaba a pensar, que el rubio hablaba en serio, era la primera vez, que lo que sus oídos oían, eran palabras de verdad y del corazón. Fue hasta que en ese momento, salió de su ensoñación, se sentó al lado del rubio y le dijo

-Solo espero que cuando despierte…se lo digas en la cara maldito…porque si llego a enterarme que la haces llorar…me olvido de que eres el Hokage y te mato Uzumaki, ¿me oíste?-le dijo mientras lo miraba, donde Naruto sonrió un poco, a pesar de la situación hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Umm, no dudes que lo haré, y claro…nunca más la hare llorar…así que tienes mi palabra de hombre…no te preocupes…idiota-le dijo mientras solo Naruto quien miraba atento las puertas del quirófano, a los 15 minutos salió el medico cirujano preguntando por los familiares de Hinata, donde Naruto y Ginta se levantaron hasta que el doctor se acercó a ellos diciendo

-La señorita está fuera de peligro…gracias al cielo la trajeron a tiempo-les dijo mientras Naruto y Ginta suspiraron aliviados-Pero debido a que perdió mucha sangre por los disparos, tiene que estar en cuidados intermedios, está sedada, pero no se preocupen, solo requiere manejo estricto…entonces dependiendo de la evolución en la noche…mañana tal vez despierte-les dijo mientras Naruto lo interrumpió diciéndole

-Pero no comprometió ningún órgano, ¿verdad?-le preguntó hasta que el doctor le dijo

-Afortunadamente no, a pesar que las balas entraron por su espalda, hubiera comprometido hígado y pulmón. Asi que solo hay que esperar, a pesar de todo…está estable…esa chica es muy fuerte y afortunada…con permiso-les dijo mientras Naruto y Ginta asentían agradeciéndole al doctor, donde Sakura y Hanabi que acababan de llegar, escucharon la conversación aliviadas un poco. Hasta que Naruto le dijo a Hanabi

-No es tu culpa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubieras sido mi hermana…pero todo saldrá bien, hay que esperar hasta mañana…-le decía mientras ella solo asentía agradecida y llorando, mientras era abrazada por Sakura, pues la pobre no dejaba de llorar. Diciéndole hasta que Naruto pensaba alejándose sentado y pensando "_Hinata, mi hermosa flor de loto…despierta pronto…tengo tantas cosas que decirte"_

Bueenooo muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo. Les confieso que fue uno de los mas pero de los más laaaargos que haya escritoooooo Dios mío casiiii que no terminoooo, tenía que organizar mejor mis ideas, para poder escribirlo, pero claro está, habría que ver sus criticas mis queridos y queridasssss. Sii pensaran que soy de la peooorrr, pero como siempre digo, PEERDOOOON, es que ya finalizando semestre, los profesoresss no tienen misericordia con nosotros los estudiantes, dejándonos trabajos y tantas cosas de la universidaddd, pero como también digo…LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y SIIIIGOOOOOOO CON MI HISTORIA, HASTA QUE LA TERMINEEEE A LO BIEN QUE SIIII HOMBEEE, palabra de Colombiana jejejeje. Bueno les agradezco su paciencia y los quiero demasiado, muchas gracias pero muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a todos y que les haya gustado mi historia. Les prometo que subiré el otro capítulo, hablo en serio, tienen mi palabra y espero como siempre sus reviews. Adiositos byes byes


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que no los hiciera esperar tanto jejeje (creo que sí jejeje)pero bueno como siempre digo, siempre cumpliré mi promesa de seguir con mi fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los consejos claro, los tendré en cuenta y es más, me ayudaron a inspirarme mucho más en la historia, gracias.

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL PERDÓN Y LA RECONCILIACIÓN **

_Sueño de Hinata_

_Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y a la vez lleno de paz y tranquilidad, eso pensaba y sentía ella, como si su alma y corazón nunca desearan irse de allí, quería estar en ese lugar para siempre. El lugar era lleno de praderas y árboles con hojas y frutos hermosos. Ella estaba vestida de blanco, y pensaba "¿Dónde estoy…que es este lugar?". De inmediato se levantó, donde también se percató que había una fuente cristalina, donde estaban alrededor de la pequeña fuente flores de loto, sus favoritas, eso decía para sí misma. ella se agachó y acaricio una de ellas, era igual a la que tenía ella en el jardín de la mansión de los Hyuga, de repente una voz la interrumpió_

_-Son hermosas, ¿verdad?-le dijo una voz de una mujer donde ella dio un respingo y se volteó a mirar la dueña de esa voz. Cuando se volteó, se quedó pasmada al ver quien era esa persona, era ella…su madre. Al mirar la reacción de Hinata, ella se rio suavemente, hasta que le dijo-Tanto tiempo, hija mía-le dijo hasta que Hinata se lanzó a ella abrazándola fuertemente y haciendo reír a su mamá, donde la muchacha solo empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que Hinata habló_

_-Ma…Madre… ¿eres tú?-le preguntaba mientras su mamá se dedicaba a acariciarle el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas y su cabeza, como si de un bebé se tratara, hasta que la mujer le contestó_

_-Si mi hermosa flor de loto, soy yo…jejeje…veo que a mi pequeña hime se le olvido como es su madre-le dijo mientras Hinata la miró a su cara y agachando la cabeza a manera de disculpa, mientras ella le levantó la cara tiernamente y le dijo-No sientas culpa…sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo cariño, lo importante es que me reconociste-le dijo mientras Hinata rompió el silencio y le dijo_

_-Es solo que te extrañe mucho madre, no sabes cuanta falta me haces-le dijo mientras su madre solo reía tiernamente hasta que Hinata le dijo-Madre, ¿Dónde estoy, por qué estoy aquí, estoy muerta?-le preguntó hasta que ella le contestó_

_-Uhmmmm…no exactamente…digamos que solo estas en un lugar donde tenías que estar, pero que por el momento aún no es tu hora…llámalo como una pequeña visita-le dijo sonriéndole hasta que Hinata le dijo_

_-Ya veo…solo recuerdo haberme enfrentado a esos tipos…haber defendido a Hanabi cuando uno de ellos la intentó raptar…y que recibí disparos en mi espalda...el rostro de Naruto…y no más-le dijo pausadamente hasta que la mujer le dijo_

_-Veo que has estado metida en muchos problemas allá abajo jovencita-le dijo a manera de regaño pero de manera tranquila y suave y ladeando su dedo índice a Hinata, mientras ella solo agachaba la cabeza y un fleco de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos hasta que ella le siguió diciendo-Te pasa algo hija…conozco esa mirada tuya mi niña-le dijo mirándola hasta que Hinata la miró, suspiró y le contestó_

_-Si madre…he estado metida en muchos problemas…pero…yo tengo mis motivos…y sé que tal vez para ti no son…los correctos-le dijo volteando su cabeza y su mirada a un lado de una forma triste, hasta que su mamá ladeó con una de sus manos, la cabeza de su hija suavemente y la miró directamente a sus ojos_

_-Y uno de esos motivos por la que te llevó a hacerlo…es Naruto ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras Hinata abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y agacho su mirada ante ella, no podía negárselo, era su madre, la conocía perfectamente, no podía mentirle-Jejeje, veo que por tu reacción que yo no estoy equivocada hija, ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras Hinata solo asentía suavemente dándole la razón-No te preocupes, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal…solo es cuestión de tiempo de que tú misma te des cuenta de las acciones o decisiones que estas tomando hija mía-le dijo mientras Hinata, solo tomaba su cara en sus manos y empezó a sollozar inmediatamente y a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que entre hipidos dijo_

_-Me hizo mucho daño madre…me dolió…todo lo que me hizo madre…me duele aun tan solo recordarlo madre…me rompió el corazón, al juzgarme de una forma injusta…negó la existencia de nuestro hijo…lo perdí por su culpa…no puedo madre… no puedo perdonarlo-le dijo llorando mientras ella solo la escuchaba atenta y la abrazaba consolándola, acariciándola maternalmente, de la forma como ella lo sabía hacer. Poco a poco Hinata se fue calmando un poco, hasta que su madre habló_

_-He visto tu sufrimiento mi flor de loto…he visto cómo te has ido marchitando, por el dolor…te han lastimado…han jugado cruelmente con tus sentimientos…hasta que terminaste por odiar a los que más quieres…como te dije, no soy quien para hacerte sentir mal y a juzgar por tus acciones…sólo a exhortarte como la madre que soy a que matar no siempre es la solución a tus problemas…-le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos de su hija quien solo la escuchaba atentamente y con un rubor en su cara-Ese sentimiento al que llamamos odio…solo nos envenena el alma y nos ciega poco a poco sin darnos cuenta…y a veces como único camino que nos queda seguir…es la venganza…sé que Shion y Mizuki, merecían ser juzgados cruelmente y morir...pero no de la manera errada mi niña-le dijo mientras Hinata solo agachó su mirada, sentía pena y a la vez vergüenza ante su mamá, sentía que la decepcionaba y eso a ella, la hizo sentir por primera vez, que para sí misma estaba equivocada-Te lo repito de nuevo pequeña…no estoy aquí para juzgarte…solo hacerte ver de una manera correcta lo que está bien y lo que está mal…sé que tu padre a veces puede llegar a ser testarudo y terco, entiéndelo hija mía…es tu padre y a veces como padres, nos equivocamos y terminamos lastimándolos y haciéndoles daño…estuvo muy mal lo que te hizo y la manera de cómo te lastimó y te desterró…pero sé que está muy arrepentido por lo que te hizo…¿y sabes por qué?-le preguntó mientras Hinata solo negaba suavemente hasta que le respondió-Porque se dejó cegar por el resentimiento y la ira hija mía, y eso es lo que pasa por solo tener esos sentimientos negativos…donde se toman acciones ciegamente, hasta que cuando ya se halla hecho lo que se halla hecho…después terminamos por lamentarnos…y eso precisamente…fue lo que ocurrió con tu padre mi niña…y no solo él está muy mal cariño…creo que el más afectado de todos también es él hija-le dijo mientras Hinata solo dio un respingo mirándola fijamente, mientras su mamá solo asentía sonriéndole-Sí Hinata…Naruto…él a pesar de todo…siente una gran carga y culpabilidad de todo lo que te causó a ti-le dijo acariciándola hasta que Hinata le dijo_

_-Pero…madre…yo…no sé…no sé si yo pueda…-le dijo mientras de inmediato ella la interrumpió diciéndole_

_-Hinata, sino fueras mi hija…no te conociera más de lo que te conozco a pesar de estar muerta jejejeje-le dijo mientras ella continuo diciéndole-Solo te haré una pregunta hija, quiero que seas sincera conmigo…y no me ocultes nada, ¿aún amas a Naruto?-le preguntó haciendo descolocar y reaccionar a Hinata quien solo se quedaba muda y agachaba su cabeza. ¿Qué si aún lo amaba?, Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que preguntárselo?, ¿por qué ahora?, cuando la situación no ameritaba meditarlo…nunca se llegó a preguntárselo por sí misma, si ella aun tenia fuertes sentimientos por el rubio…no sabía en realidad…pero, tantas cosas que ocurrieron y de tantas desgracias en su vida…no lo llegaba tan siquiera a pensar. Solo pensaba en el odio, la ira, la venganza y la cólera que tenía acumuladas, y que solo se había olvidado de esa palabra y sentimiento llamado amor…a pesar que solo tiene empatía y amistad por los demás, pero amar…solo lo hizo una vez pero el miedo al rechazo y a que le hicieran daño…prácticamente estaba muy cerrado su corazón. Hasta que su madre le dijo-Si quieres, no tienes que decírmelo ahora…solo estas confundida…pero algo si te digo Hinata…para empezar a sanar tu corazón y tu alma, debes empezar a perdonar…es difícil lo sé, pero para sanarte a ti misma…debes perdonar hija mía, no sigas lastimándote a ti misma y haciéndote daño mi flor de loto…no quiero que estés marchita de dolor y de sufrimiento…no lo hagas solo por mí, por tu hijo…o por los demás…hazlo por ti misma cariño-le dijo mientras Hinata solo la miraba atentamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos, no dejaba de llorar-Y después que perdonas…tu misma responderás a la pregunta que te hice…-le dijo mientras ella solo respiraba pausadamente y se tranquilizaba, pues estar en los brazos de su madre, sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad a su alma, era estar en armonía consigo misma y olvidarse de todo el sufrimiento, hasta que de repente habló ella, levantándose ambas dijo-Ven, hay alguien que quiere verte-le dijo mientras la mujer llevaba a su hija de la mano. Hinata no soltaba de la mano a su madre, se sentía protegida y a la vez aferrada a ella fuertemente y no dejarla ir nunca, pero sabía que en cualquier momento ella se tenía que despedir de ella. De un momento a otro se dirigían a un lugar, como especie de casa, donde de inmediato, notó dos figuras características, donde ella empezó a avanzar rápidamente hacia ellas eran Neji y otro bulto quien su primo sostenía en brazos…no sabía quién hasta que Neji se acercó y le dijo_

_-Hinata-Sama, tanto tiempo sin verla-le dijo hasta que Hinata alegremente lo abrazó, percatándose al momento que el bultico que traía en brazos Neji, era un bebé, hasta que Neji riéndose le dijo-Pero hay alguien a quien debe conocer Hinata-Sama…es su hijo-le dijo mientras Hinata solo se atacaba a llorar, mientras Neji descubría al infante, quien le estaba sonriendo a ella. Era un niño…cabellos azules, con sus marquitas características que heredó de Naruto y con ojos azules claros, quien solo la miraban curioso y alegre, hasta que Neji le dijo-Puede cargarlo si quiere…es un bebé muy inquieto…igual que su padre-le dijo mientras Hinata aun un poco temblorosa reía y lloraba de felicidad, donde esto conmovió profundamente a su mamá y a su primo Neji. Ella no podía de la felicidad, tener esa sensación única de ser madre en ese momento…donde la vida desafortunadamente le arrebató, pero quería tan solo un instante…serlo tan solo una vez, hasta que Hinata le hablaba diciéndole_

_-Hola mi amor…no sabes cuánto añoré y desee…tenerte en mis brazos…saber que eres mi hijo…saber que eres varoncito, tener la sensación de mirarte a los ojitos…tocar tus manitos…acariciando tu carita, dándote besos y hablándote…como tu mamá…eres el mejor regalo que Dios me pudo dar…a pesar que no naciste en la tierra y que no se pudo llegar a ser…me da mucho alegría que estas aquí bebé…a salvo con tu abuela y por supuesto-le decía mirándolo y arrullándolo tiernamente, mientras el solo reía a carcajadas-A Neji-Nissan… ellos estarán contigo cuidándote y amándote…hasta que volvamos a vernos de nuevo…mi pequeño pedazo de mi corazón-le decía llorando de felicidad hasta que Neji le dijo_

_-Hinata-Sama…nosotros lo cuidaremos bien por usted, hasta que ese día llegue de que nos volvamos a encontrar, pero aun no es la hora, debe ir a arreglar allá abajo, muchos asuntos con usted y con los demás…y tranquila no se sienta culpable de que mi muerte fue su culpa…fue porque quería verla feliz...junto con el baka de Naruto y usted-le dijo mientras que Hinata que le iba a reprochar hasta que Neji la interrumpió diciéndole-Sé lo que pasó…y me hubiera gustado partirle la cara a ese tonto…pero por favor…solo quiero que haga una cosa no solo por usted, o por mí o por su madre…quiero que lo haga por éste pequeño…perdone a Naruto…no le digo que lo ame de inmediato, pero solo por empezar...perdónelo-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miraba atenta y aterrada, con ojos llorosos, mirando a su hijo, después a su madre y después a su primo, quien solo la miraba con una leve sonrisa…hasta que ella lentamente asentía y decía en modo de susurro_

_-S..ssi..siii, está bien…lo haré…haré lo que me digan…lo digo con el corazón-les dijo mientras Hinata se acercaba a Neji a entregarle a su hijo…mientras su madre y el solo la abrazaban, reconfortándola, donde Hinata se acercaba dándole besos en la frente a su hijo dónde este solo cerraba sus ojitos, poco a poco para dormir, hasta que su madre le dijo_

_-Ya es hora Hinata…tienes que volver…y recuérdalo…siempre estaremos contigo, aunque no nos veas…saluda a tu padre de mi parte y a tu hermana…diles que los amo demasiado a los dos y que nunca he dejado de amarlos, aun estando muerta-le dijo mientras Hinata solo asentía y abrazaba fuertemente a su madre diciéndole_

_-Mamá…muchas gracias…por todo…a los dos…de corazón, los quiero y los amo demasiado…y no los decepcionare…ni a ti, ni a Neji-Nissan…ni a mi hijo-le dijo mientras la madre poco a poco se iba alejando de Hinata junto con Neji y con su hijo, alejándose finalmente y despidiendosen de ella, hasta que ella poco a poco se iba alejando e iba despareciendo del lugar, hasta lograr divisar una luz que la cegaba hasta decir finalmente-Gracias por todo._

De inmediato, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, empezó a sentirse inquieta y a la vez adolorida, pero eso no importaba, lo que realmente sentía era que estaba viva, hasta que miró a su alrededor, ubicándose que estaba en el hospital, de repente sintió que alguien la tenía agarrada de su mano izquierda, fuertemente. Hasta que logró divisar, quien era…pues era Naruto…quien estaba levemente recostado a su lado de la cama hospitalaria, sentado, quien dormía incómodamente, hasta que moviendo sus manos, logró despertar poco a poco al rubio…quien solo abría los ojos, divisando a Hinata quien solo lo miraba atentamente, hasta que Naruto alegrándose y a la vez llorando un poco aturdido dijo

-Hi…Hinata…Hinata, estas despierta-le decía acercándose un poco a ella, para evitar lastimarle más las heridas, pero no resistió mas y empezó a llorar sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla, sorprendiendo en gran manera a la ojiperla quien solo lo miraba atenta y a la vez un poco de calidez en ella-Mi hime…gracias a Dios…pensé que te había perdido para siempre…tenía miedo de perderte, no sabes lo angustiado y asustado que me encontraba…perdóname Hina, perdóname por favor…te hice mucho daño…y si lo hice de nuevo…perdóname-le decía mirándola a los ojos, con lágrimas en los ojos, con ojeras, se notaba que tenía un poco de barba, se veía un poco descuidado…Hinata no podía casi emitir sonido, pues se notaba que el rubio…realmente se encontraba demasiado preocupado, no solo por las palabras, que para ella fueron sinceras, sino también su aspecto-Fui un maldito infeliz, al no escucharte, al no apoyarte cuando más me necesitabas, al darte la espalda, al no protegerte y evitar…que nuestro hijo lo perdieras…por mi culpa, por mi MALDITA CULPA HINATA, me siento un asesino y la peor escoria de este mundo…si quieres matarme hazlo, si me quieres golpear hasta verme morir, quiero que lo hagas, siento que lo merezco, pero por favor…perdóname Hinata, no quiero que me odies por el resto de tus días y perderte…de nuevo…yo en verdad…TE AMOOO Y MUCHOOO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE HINATA-le decía cogiéndola de ambas manos, su rostro, quien solo Hinata lo miraba atentamente y sorprendida, sentía algo en su corazón que la oprimía y que la acongojaba, como si se rompía y se derretía poco a poco…hasta que no soportó más y empezó a llorar, hasta que empezó a abrir sus labios y empezó a emitir sus palabras

-Na…Naruto…yo-le decía pausadamente y mirándolo a los ojos, mientras asentía cerrándolos diciendo-Te perdono, te perdono…por todo lo que me hiciste-le dijo Hinata tomando aire poco a poco, mientras lloraba poco a poco, y Naruto al percatarse de la acción de la chica, de inmediato paso sus manos a su rostro a secar sus lágrimas, hasta que le dice

-No…no llores, por favor…no quiero verte llorar más Hina…no tienes que sentir culpa de nada, no puedes atormentarte de algo que no hiciste mi amor…solo…solo, nosotros podemos seguir adelante…curar nuestras heridas, y poco a poco…olvidarnos del pasado y no hacernos más daño-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente, y ambos mirándose a los ojos, donde Naruto poco a poco se acercaba a besarla, pero Hinata al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer el chico se apartó suavemente de él diciendo

-No Naruto, por favor…aún no…-le dijo suavemente apartando su mirada ante él, pues se sentía intimidada un poco y nerviosa…su corazón latía como loco pero la joven le aclara-Solo…dame tiempo…tienes que entenderme…por favor…si te perdono, pero por favor comprende Naruto-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos de una manera pacífica y tierna, donde Naruto solo la miraba de la misma forma como dándole a entender que si la comprendía-Por favor…compréndeme-le dijo agarrando su mano a la de él hasta que Naruto le sonreía, sintiendo un poco de tristeza pero a la vez felicidad, tal vez era un gran paso de lograr conquistar el corazón de su amada, hasta que asintiendo él dijo

-Sí, no te preocupes, te comprendo perfectamente hermosa…solo quiero pedirte algo-le dijo sonriéndole y cogiendo las manos de la chica mirándola amorosamente-¿Me…me dejas…conquistar y sanar tu corazón, Hinata?, ¡por favor!, déjame…intentarlo por favor, y esta vez…lo deseo hacer, como debe hacerse, ¿Qué dices, me dejas hacerlo?-le dijo mientras Hinata solo suspiraba profundamente y miraba abajo mientras ella, volviendo su mirada ante él , que solo la miraba de forma esperanzadora, hasta que contestó

-Si…esta bién…hazlo, solo que es la última vez Naruto…es mi última oportunidad…aprovéchala-le dijo mirándolo hasta que él sin resistirse la abrazó de inmediato y riendo le decía

-¡Esta bien!...si claro, gracias no te decepcionaré hime, te prometo que aprovecharé la oportunidad que me das…tienes mi palabra no solo de Hokage y de ninja, sino también…tienes mi palabra de hombre, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo-le dijo mientras Naruto mientras se deshacía poco a poco del abrazo, mientras Hinata pensando en el sueño y el encuentro con su madre y los demás le dijo

-Mi madre te envía saludos junto con Neji-Nissan-de inmediato Naruto mirándola sorprendido sonrió, hasta que Hinata de inmediato llorando le dijo-Y…además…alguien más nos está…esperando allá arriba…ellos lo cuidan en nuestro lugar-le dijo mientras Naruto de inmediato, se percató de quien era que se trataba y de lo que se refería su Hina…era a su hijo hasta que el llorando asentía dándole a entender que sabía a quién se refería, la chica continuo hablando asintiendo y riendo-Es hermoso, lo tuve en mis brazos…además, se parece mucho a ti…-le dijo mientras Naruto la abrazó de nuevo y también mirando al cielo lloraba de felicidad, sabiendo que alguien estaba cuidándolos allá arriba, mientras el solo junto con ella se consolaban mientras que él le dijo

-No lloremos más Hinata…saldremos juntos adelante…por ti, por mí y también…por nuestro hijo...lucharemos hasta el fin-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente y asentía dándole la razón hasta que le preguntó

-Hanabi, ¿Cómo está ella?-le dijo mientras Naruto le dijo

-Ella está afuera con Sakura y…con ese…tal Ginta no entiendo por qué te agrada-le dijo con un puchero mientras Hinata solo reía levemente hasta que le dijo

-Es un buen chico, Naruto…puede ser a veces rudo, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona, es como un hermano para mí-le dijo mientras Naruto suspiraba aliviado, pensando que tal vez ella le gustaba a ese tonto, hasta que le dijo

-Hay alguien más allá afuera, además de ellos tres-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miró cambiando un poco de semblante hasta que Naruto le dijo-Tienes que prometerme, que no harás nada Hinata, por favor…fue una locura que viniera acá, pero…él quiso venir porque Hanabi le dijo que era de suma importancia que viniera a verte-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo

-Dime quien viene a verme Naruto, deja de rodeos-le dijo seriamente hasta que Naruto le dijo respirando pausadamente contestándole

-Es…Hiashi, tu padre-le dijo mientras Hinata un poco alarmada y a la vez confundida respiraba un poco alterada hasta que sintió que Naruto le colocaba una mano en su hombro suavemente le dijo-No te preocupes, si tu…no quieres verlo, sino estás lista para verlo…le digo entonces que…-le dijo, hasta que Hinata le interrumpió diciéndole

-¡Hazlo pasar!, por favor…dile que pase entonces-le dijo mientras Naruto la miraba sorprendido, y con un poco de susto de que tal vez se pondría feo si él lo hacía pasar, donde Hinata percatándose de la reacción de él dijo-No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo, solo déjanos solos a los dos, bueno…has pasar a mi hermana también, pero por favor que nadie más pase, es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma…te prometo que si se pone feo…te llamaré-le dijo mientras Naruto mirando la determinación de su amada, le sonrió, diciéndole y dándole un beso en sus manos dijo

-Bien, está bien, los haré pasar, haré lo que digas, solo prométeme que nada malo pasará, y que…estarás bien, sino de lo contrario llámame-le dijo mientras él parándose se alejaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto hasta que Naruto saliendo del mismo dijo-Despertó-les dijo mientras Sakura, Ginta, Hanabi y su padre se levantaron aliviados dando gracias al cielo que todo salió bien hasta que Naruto se dirigió ante Hiashi y Hanabi diciéndoles-Ella quiere verlos, por favor, ya sabe que tu estas aquí Hiashi-le dijo mientras el alegremente agradecía mientras Naruto le dijo a los demás-Tienen que dejarlos solos, a los tres en privado…nadie y ni siquiera yo podemos intervenir, ella lo pidió, pero solo en caso que nos necesite…intervenimos-les dijo mientras Ginta quien lo miraba asentía dándole la razón. De inmediato Hiashi y Hanabi se dirigían a la puerta y la abrían levemente, encontrando a Hinata postrada en la cama mirando a la ventana, donde la misma volteando, los miro juntos, hasta que les dijo

-Pasen, no se preocupen, pasen-les dijo mientras Hanabi quien solo lloraba de felicidad se dirigió rápidamente ante su hermana, quien se abrazaron le dijo

-¡Hermana!, gracias a Dios estas bien, perdóname…sino hubiera pasado esto por mi culpa, estarías…-le dijo mientras Hinata la interrumpió diciéndole

-No es tu culpa Hanabi, fue porque yo quise salvarte de ese tipo, soy tu hermana y es mi deber protegerte Hanabi, no sientas culpa-le dijo mientras Hiashi se acercaba con algo de temor y con algo de preocupación ante su hija, miró todo de ella, había cambiado, su cabello, su rostro, sus expresiones todo de ella, pero era su hija, se sentía culpable de todo, nunca pensó que la vida fuera pagarle de esa manera a ella. No era justo, se sentía escoria, hasta que arrodillándose ante ella, donde Hinata sorprendida por la acción de su padre dijo-Tú por..-iba a hablar hasta que Hiashi llorando amargamente le dijo

-Hija…hija mía, por favor, no merezco ser tu padre, ni que me llames como tal ante mi presencia, yo…yo…PERDONAME, SOY UN MAL PADRE, NO MEREZCO VIVIR, MEREZCO MORIR-le dijo mientras Hanabi quien se levantaba y se alejaba de los brazos de su hermana, Hinata le dijo

-Sé que te mereces todo eso y mucho más…padre-le dijo mientras ella solo lo miraba fijamente y seriamente a los ojos de su progenitor, mientras continuo diciéndole-No mereces mi perdón, eso lo sé, pues en realidad todo lo que me hiciste, no tiene perdón de Dios-le dijo mientras Hanabi quien iba a intervenir Hinata se lo impidió levantando una mano ante ella, mientras ella solo asentía hasta que continuo hablando-Perdí todo, perdí el amor de Naruto, a mi hogar, a mi hijo y todo lo que tenía en la aldea, ¿mereces realmente el perdón padre?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Que los azotes y heridas que ustedes como clan "respetado", me causaron a mí, hasta casi morir, merecen perdón alguno?, ¡ahhh!, y te informo, por esos golpes crueles por ustedes, ¡perdí a mi hijo!, felicidades, no hay hijo, tu reputación está salvada-le dijo mientras que ella solo lloraba pausadamente mientras Hiashi quien solo la miraba arrepentido y con dolor agachaba su mirada ante ella, mientras ella solo continuo-¿tienes algo que decir…padre, mereces realmente el perdón?, ¿crees que al sellarme y al desterrarme, tienes perdón alguno?-le preguntó mientras Hiashi llorando amargamente le dijo

-¡NO, NO LO MEREZCO!, no merezco el perdón Hinata, me siento la peor escoria y el peor padre quien pueda existir, te hice mucho daño a ti y a mi…nieto, soy el peor asesino y además mucho más miserable…al no creerte…al marcarte y al desterrarte, peor que a un perro hija-le decía mientras lloraba a mares, mientras Hinata solo lloraba también, hasta que Hiashi continuo-Pero de algo si quiero que sepas hija, es que…yo estoy muy arrepentido, demasiado, cada día mi alma y mi corazón estaban atormentados, de todo lo que te hice Hinata, no me lo preguntas, no dormía, no comía y no salía, ni siquiera hablaba, porque cada día me preguntaba…¿Cómo estará ella, dormirá, comerá, estará bien?, además de ¡como estaba mi nieto!, de su salud y su estado en general, si heredaría algo de ti o de Naruto, pero siempre mi conciencia me lo gritaba a diario…de que yo era el culpable de todo, de lo que te hice y del sufrimiento que como miserable que soy, yo te hice pasar-le decía llorando temblando y desesperado, Hinata solo lo miraba fijamente, mientras Hanabi solo miraba la escena un poco preocupada y angustiada, y en silencio, ninguna de sus hijas habló, pues no veían esa faceta de su padre, tan vulnerable y de una forma desesperada, si era que se podía describir. Solo la única vez que lo vieron llorando fue cuando murió su madre y la muerte de su tío y primo. Pero nunca de esa manera tan desesperada y amarga. Hinata de inmediato, recordó las palabras de su madre, y reaccionó al instante, hasta que Hinata hablo diciéndole

-Padre…levántate por favor-le dijo mientras Hiashi que solo la miraba fijamente y con ojos llorosos, se levantaba poco a poco junto con Hanabi quien lo ayudaba a levantarse hasta que Hinata le dijo-No soy quien para juzgarte, ni para condenarte, ese papel no me corresponde a mí-le dijo mientras Hiashi junto con Hanabi se sorprendieron de las palabras de la chica, hasta que ella continuando hablando con ojos lloros les dijo-Padre…yo te perdono-le dijo mientras Hiashi solo lloraba junto con Hanabi quien también estaba muy conmovida, ante las palabras de ella, donde decía-Perdono lo que me hiciste, a ti y al clan…sé que como dijo mi madre… a veces puedes llegar a ser terco y testarudo-le decía mirándolo fijamente mientras Hiashi la miraba sorprendida y con la boca levemente abierta, mientras Hinata solo reía levemente diciéndole-Ella desde allá arriba nos cuida…lo sé porque ella me lo dijo, también dijo que actuaste ciegamente, y que…realmente estabas muy arrepentido…ella te conoce bien padre-le decía mientras Hiashi solo la miraba y asentía, diciendo

-Ella tiene razón hija…ella siempre me lo decía, y ahora entiendo, porqué siempre me lo recalcabas-decía esto último mirando hacia arriba y sonriéndole y diciendo-Gracias-decía mientras Hinata dijo

-Además les manda a decir a los dos…que los ama demasiado y que aun estando muerta…nos seguirá amando-les dijo mientras Hanabi lloraba de alegría junto con Hiashi quien solo lloraba también, junto con Hinata, hasta que Hiashi le dijo

-Hinata, hija…perdóname, actué muy mal contigo y acepto que me equivoqué, puedes dejarme de decir padre si quieres, no me importaría, porque a pesar de que lo hicieras, aún sigues siendo mi hija, mi flor de loto-le decía mientras Hinata negaba diciéndole cogiéndolo de su mano temblorosa

-No, no digas eso, ya te perdoné, tuve resentimiento y mucho hacia a ti, pero no dejaré ni negaré en decirte padre, ¡tú sigues siendo mi padre!-le dijo mientras Hiashi no resistió mas y la abrazó llorando los dos Hanabi al mirar la acción sonrió mientras que Hinata le dijo-Hermana, ve acércate…no tengas miedo, no te culpes de nada-diciéndole esto Hanabi se acercó, como si de un abrazo grupal y fraternal se tratara-Desde allá arriba nos cuidan y nos saludan, mi madre, Neji-Nissan y mi hijo-les dijo mientras Hiashi pensó de inmediato "_mi nieto…cuídalo de mi parte Hana". _Después de haberse dicho las cosas y las verdades, hablaron de todo un poco, donde Hanabi le contaba que había estado dormida, por dos días, y que por el momento no sabían de nada de Ryu y los demás, solo que las peleas y la guerra continuaba dentro de la ciudad, hasta que Hiashi le dijo

-Hija, necesito que me muestres tu sello-le dijo mientras Hinata de inmediato obedeciendo se lo mostró mientras Hiashi le dijo-¿has intentado tan siquiera utilizar el byakugan?-le preguntó mientras Hinata le respondió

-Si…lo he intentado, pero cada vez que lo activo…éste sello no me deja, pues al activarlo, me quema y me duele el brazo-le dijo mientras Hiashi le contesta

-Te lo quitaré, solo como muestra de mi redención a ti hija-le dijo mientras Hinata sorprendida le dijo

-¿Es posible hacerlo?, porque a Neji-Nissan solo se liberó del sello al morir-le dijo mientras Hiashi asentía diciéndole

-Si es posible hija. Solo que en el caso de mi sobrino, no pude hacerlo, debido a que solo le realice el sello con fines de castigo y no de servidumbre como era en el caso de Ko-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo sorprendida

-Lo que tú me dices, es que…¿los sellos de maldición no existen ya?-le dijo mientras Hiashi le sonreía asintiendo

-Tu misma lo has dicho hija, ya no existen más en nuestro clan, porque ahora solo somos uno solo, un solo clan…no existen más ramas ni secundaria ni principal…comprendí que solo somos una familia y que no vale la pena tantas diferencias estúpidas hija-le dijo mientras ella solo sonreía levemente asintiendo mientras Hiashi le sostenía ambas manos diciéndole-Y es por eso…que te liberaré del sello, porque no solo por reivindicación, sino también…porque te amo demasiado hija-le dijo mientras Hinata le correspondía con un abrazo hasta que Hinata le contestó

-Está bien padre…hazlo-le dijo mientras Hiashi asentía junto con Hanabi hasta que su hermana hablo

-Creo que es mejor llamar al doctor y avisar que despertaste-le dijo mientras Hinata y Hiashi asentían dando la razón a ella.

Salieron juntos de la habitación hasta que, de inmediato Hiashi junto con Naruto fueron a avisar el estado de Hinata. El doctor junto con dos enfermeras fueron a revisarla, quien sorprendidos por el estado de la chica, decidieron darle de alta, las heridas de los disparos estaban cerrados y ordenaron reposo absoluto. Ginta de inmediato llamó a Hatori, quien llamaba a diario por el estado de ella, pues estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, la consideraba de la familia y aun, como una hija, le informaba sé que ese día saldría del hospital, donde de inmediato ordenó llevarla a la mansión. Esa misma tarde junto con Sakura, Naruto, Ginta, Hiashi y Hanabi, llevaron a Hinata al auto del escolta de Hatori, quien llegó a la mansión mientras Ginta les dijo a los demás

-Si quieren pueden quedarse. Mi jefe me autorizó llevarlos-les dijo Ginta quien Hiashi lo miraba seriamente hasta que le dijo

-Muchas gracias hijo-le dijo mientras Hiashi junto con Hinata al lado, no soltaba de las manos a su hija. Sabia de lo que hacia ella, pero de eso el no le iba a reprochar ni a reclamar al respecto, pues era su hija y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Naruto de inmediato bajó del auto junto con Sakura ayudándole a bajar del mismo a Hinata. De inmediato Naruto le dijo

-No te esfuerces demasiado Hinata, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, tienes que permanecer en reposo absoluto-le decía mientras Hinata con la paciencia del mundo le dijo

-Estoy convaleciente Naruto, no estoy invalida-le decía mientras Naruto le dijo

-Pues no señorita…tienes que dejar de ser terca y orgullosa Hinata, te llevaré adentro-le dijo mientras Hinata quien iba a hablar Hiashi le dijo

-Naruto tiene razón, hazle caso hija por favor-le dijo mientras Hinata solo suspiraba y rondaba sus ojos ignorando todo y dejándose llevar por el rubio, que la cargaba nupcialmente esto a Sakura y a Hanabi, les parecía tierno y a la vez cómico, quien solo Ginta reía levemente mirando de lado a su amiga. De inmediato entraron, siendo recibidos por Toneri junto con Tomoyo, quien al primero le pareció un poco fastidioso de la visita del rubio pero de inmediato Tomoyo lo miraba de manera retadora, diciéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido, donde Toneri solo alzaba las manos como diciendo _está bien no diré nada. _De inmediato, Toneri les dijo

-Sientesen como en su casa, le diré a mi padre que llegaron, tomen asiento-les dijo mientras, los mencionados, excepto Hinata y Ginta, miraron sorprendidos la mansión, era muy lujosa y moderna. Hasta que Hatori apareció junto con su hijo Toneri. De inmediato Hiashi quien se iba a levantar en saludarlo Hatori le dijo

-No no, es necesario, Hiashi-Sama, no se levante, para mí es un privilegio tenerlo acá-le dijo Hatori mientras Hiashi le contestó

-Usted debe ser Hatori…agradezco amablemente su hospitalidad, le quedo sumamente agradecido-le dijo inclinando su cabeza ante el nombrado mientras Hatori le dijo

-Lo hago por ser el padre de Hinata, yo debería estar agradecido con ella por sus servicios dentro de la organización. Como usted lo ha dicho, soy Hatori Otsutsuki, y las personas que los atendieron son Toneri mi hijo y su esposa, Tomoyo-les dijo mientras los nombrados solo asentían a manera de presentación, hasta que les continuo diciendo-Pueden quedarse por el tiempo que quieran, solo no hagan nada sospechoso, estamos en guerra y no podemos confiarnos-decía mientras se acercaba a Hinata cogiéndole de las manos diciéndole-Me alegra que estés bien pequeña, me tenías muy preocupado-le dijo mientras ella solo asentía, de una forma agradecida hasta que Hinata le dijo

-¿Qué pasó con el maldito de Ryu?, ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó mientras Hatori, sentándose en su lugar dijo

-No lo sabemos hija, solo tengo información que está muy mal herido, parece que los golpes que le diste fueron casi para matarlo, hijo-dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien solo le respondió

-Se lo merecía, pude haberlo matado si quería…¡pues hirió a lo que más quiero en la vida!-le dijo mientras Hinata dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Hatori, por favor quiero saber, ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado que intento matar a mi hermana?-le dijo mientras los demás solo miraban a la chica de una manera sorprendida donde Naruto solo le sostenía la mano suavemente, hasta que Hatori le dijo

-Tu recuperación en estos momentos es de suma prioridad Hinata, deja que mis hombres junto con Inari le sigan el rastro-le dijo mientras Hinata solo lo miraba con frustración-Además deja que ellos se encarguen hija, tienes que mejorar, es por tu bien-le dijo mientras Hinata quien se paraba con algo de dificultad dijo

-¡Está bien maldita sea!, pero cuando me recupere lo más rápido que pronto, lo buscare y lo ¡matare junto con su hermano y los demás!-le dijo gritando hasta que Naruto de inmediato se paró al lado de ella y le dijo

-Por favor Hinata, él tiene razón es por tu bien, no te esfuerces demasiado, tienes que recuperar fuerzas de inmediato, no quiero que nada malo te pase Hinata-le dijo mirándola fijamente hasta que ella asintiendo resignada dijo _está bien-_Ahora tienes que irte a descansar, ¡Sakura llévala arriba, por favor que te indiquen donde tienes que dirigirte!-le dijo mientras que Tomoyo quien iba junto con Sakura y Hinata les indicaba donde tenían que ir.

De inmediato fue llevada junto con Tomoyo y Sakura a uno de las habitaciones. La recostaron en la cama de una forma cuidadosa hasta que Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, Sakura-San-le dijo mientras Sakura le agradecía mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a Hinata abrazándola diciéndole-Me alegra que estas bien Hinata, me tenías sumamente preocupada-le decía mientras Hinata le dijo

-No te preocupes estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú y este pequeñito?-le pregunto mientras ella sonriéndole le dijo

-Estamos muy bien, gracias, creciendo poco a poco jejeje-le dijo mientras Hinata le miró un anillo característico en la mano de su amiga mientras ella señalándole le trato de preguntar hasta que Tomoyo le dijo-Si me case hace poco, con Toneri, somos muy felices-le dijo mientras Hinata alegremente le dijo

-Me siento muy feliz que la estés pasando bien con Toneri, te lo mereces-le dijo mientras Tomoyo le contestó

-Gracias Hinata, muchas gracias. Bueno tengo que irme se la encargo Sakura-San-le dijo mientras Sakura solo asentía, quien solo Tomoyo salía de la habitación dejándolas solas, hasta que Sakura le dijo

-Me alegra que estés muy bien Hina, nos tenías sumamente preocupados, y más yo…me sentí con doble de culpa, al no ayudarte, y al ver a Naruto sumamente desesperado y angustiado-le dijo mientras Hinata solo negaba, donde ésta la abrazó diciéndole

-No Sakura, no digas eso, no tienes la culpa de nada, creo que hoy fue el día en que todos se culpan jejejeje-le dijo riéndose mientras Sakura también correspondía la risa-Además, controlaste mi hemorragia y evitaste que yo perdiera sangre al máximo…para mi sigues siendo una gran medico ninja de todos los tiempos-le dijo mientras Sakura le dijo

-Oye, me halagas, siempre me haces sentir mejor Hinata jejeje-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor-le dijo seriamente mientras Sakura de inmediato la miró seriamente-Necesito que me cures de inmediato, y quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie lo que te estoy pidiendo, ni siquiera Naruto ni nadie, por favor promételo-le dijo mientras Sakura quien solo agachaba su cabeza le preguntó

-¿Quieres buscar a Ryu y matarlo Hinata?-le dijo mientras Hinata un poco exaltada asentía mientras ella le dijo

-Si Sakura, mi objetivo es matar a ese maldito, quien no solo me lastimo a mí y a Tomoyo sino también, que uno de sus hombres intento lastimar a mi hermana-le dijo mientras Hinata la cogía de las manos casi a manera de ruego diciéndole-¡Por favor Sakura!, hazlo por mi hermana, no lo hagas por mi sino quieres, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Te debo muchas y ésta también Sakura-le dijo mientras Sakura quien la miraba con determinación y de no ceder ante las peticiones de ella asintió diciendo

-Está bien…solo prométeme que esta vez te cuidaras, y que no dudaras en llamarnos cuando estés en peligro Hinata-le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras Hinata dudaba un poco en responderle hasta que Sakura le dijo-¡Promételo!-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía poco a poco diciéndole

-Está bien y muchas gracias Sakura te la debo, eres una gran amiga Sakura en verdad, sí que lo eres-le dijo mientras, Sakura la abrazaba diciéndole

-Además, te tengo buenas noticias Hinata…ya encontré la forma para quitarte esas cicatrices de tu espalda, pero va a ser un poco doloroso. No te miento pero tienes que ser fuerte al respecto-le dijo mientras Hinata alegremente asentía diciendo

-No, no importa Sakura, hazlo si quieres, ¡es la mejor noticia que me hayas dado!, ¡muchas gracias!-le dijo mientras Sakura solo asentía alegremente hasta que ella le dijo

\- ¿Tienes fuerzas para que pueda empezar por ambas cosas?, no se solo dime tu Hina-le dijo mientras Hinata de inmediato asintió dándole el consentimiento

-¡Hazlo Sakura, en la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo!-le dijo mientras Sakura asentía estando de acuerdo, mientras pensaba en llamar a Sasuke informándolo de todo.

Después de eso, por otro lado estaban reunidos una serie de personas alrededor, no muy lejos del País de las Olas, era el grupo delincuencial de "Los hijos del Gato", quien el jefe principal estaba hablando diciendo

-¿Quiero saber, y encontrar quien fue el maldito bastardo, que intento matar a mi hermano?, necesito que alguien me diga-les dijo Bill quien solo se dirigía a sus guardaespaldas, quienes solo lo miraban atónito, mientras uno de ellos, quien acompañaba ese día a Ryu, hablo

-No es de por aquí, nunca lo he visto, solo sé que se hace llamar Naruto, y venia ese día con los hombres de Hatori y con policías, él fue quien lo atacó…ni siquiera tenía un arma, parece que no es de por aquí señor Bill-le dijo mientras el nombrado solo reía sarcásticamente diciendo

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta maldito, ¡obviamente no tenía un arma infeliz, casi lo mató a golpes!, tiene una fuerza bruta y parece ser que no es como nosotros, parece ser que Hatori supo jugar muy bien sus cartas…pero creo saber cómo usar mi baraja correctamente-decía mientras meditaba, hasta que dijo el tipo quien le hablo

-Es más, Bill-Sama…a la persona quien Ryu-Sama le disparó, era la mano derecha de Hatori, alias "Flor de Loto"…y pues sé que por eso el al dispararle a la mujer…éste reaccionó letalmente contra el señor Ryu, hasta casi matarlo…pues usted mismo se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano señor-le dijo mientras Bill, solo miraba por la ventana sonriendo

-¿Así que Flor de Loto, dices tú?, creo saber a quién te refieres…y creo que mi hermano tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con ella en el bar de Hatori…jejeje…y creo saber cómo jugar mi última carta muchachos-les decía mientras él solo los miraba fijamente-Si quiere a mi hermano…tendrá que venir por él, sino morirá en el intento, jejejeje-les dijo mientras el solo pensaba _"solo así podre averiguar que trae ese maldito…que intento matar a mi hermano, y se cómo desquitarme…quitándole lo que mas quiere"_

Ya mientras todo acontecía, estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad, donde constantemente era fuertemente custodiada por el cuerpo de policía y los ninjas de Konoha, pues no sabría que movimientos iban a realizar los hijos del desaparecido Gato. Inari era informado constantemente por cada movimiento de los mismos. Le habían informado que Ryu estaba dentro de una de las casas abandonadas de la ciudad fuertemente vigilado por sus hombres, mientras que Bill solo hacía de las suyas, no iba a caer en su juego, pues presentía que éste algo estaba tramando y que tal vez tomara represalias por lo que ocurrió con su hermano, y por supuesto Inari no quería estar de brazos cruzados. Inari junto con los hombres de Hatori siempre estaban atentos, ante cualquier movimiento.

Por otro lado Hinata descansaba después de la primera sesión con Sakura, lo que le sorprendió a la pelirrosa era que Hinata se mantenía fuerte y además, a pesar de ser su primera sesión de sanación Hinata, si seguía así, pronto se recuperaría en menos de 4 días. Era solo las 10pm de la noche. De repente sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien entró en la habitación, era Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con el oficial Inari y los demás en busca de esas ratas-le dijo Hinata mientras Naruto se acercaba ante ella sentándose en la cama, y contestándole dijo

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte, sabiendo que estas recuperándote de tus heridas Hinata-le dijo Naruto mientras ésta lo miraba un poco prevenida. A pesar de haberlo perdonado y accedido a brindarle una última oportunidad, aún sentía un poco de desconfianza y de temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Naruto de inmediato notó su mirada y le dijo-No te preocupes, confía en mi Hina, te prometo que no volveré a hacerte daño-esto se lo decía con mucha ternura y acariciándole la mejilla a la vez, hasta que le contestó, cambiándole de tema de inmediato

-¿Cómo están mi padre y mi hermana?-le pregunto apartando un poco su rostro a la caricia de Naruto, quien este notándolo apartó su mano en su rostro le contesto con algo de pesar

-Hatori los llevó a que durmieran a sus habitaciones, parecía que estaban un poco cansados, después de lo que ocurrió-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía agradeciéndole hasta que Naruto le dijo-Y…¿Cómo estás tú?, ¿cómo van tus heridas?-le preguntó Naruto

-Estoy muy bien…gracias-le dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras pensaba "_¿por qué me siento nerviosa hablando con él?...siento que me tiembla la voz y me sudan las manos…contrólate por Dios"-_Ya puedes irte a dormir…buenas no- de inmediato no se percató que Naruto se acercaba de inmediato a ella interrumpiéndola con el rose de sus labios, la estaba besando. Ella intentó apartarse de él, pero de inmediato le correspondió. Algo muy dentro de su ser sentía que despertaba, como algo olvidado antes en su corazón, esa calidez y ese fuego, que alguna vez en su vida pasada tuvo…era amor. Por falta de aire se separaron hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Yo…yo…no pude resistirme más hime lo siento…pero te amo-le dijo mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla, pues ésta solo lo miraba sorprendida y un poco agitada después de ese beso-No podía soportar estar lejos de ti…no puedo aun, aunque me pidas que me aleje de ti, que me grites o aun me intentes golpear hasta matarme…te amo Hinata, te amaré y te seguiré amando, si hasta me tendría que ir al mismísimo infierno, lo haré sin dudarlo. Temí y sentí miedo al perderte, no me perdonaría y sería un maldito, al dejarte morir, no quiero perderte amor mío, no quiero-le decía llorando mientras Hinata estaba anonadada y aterrada, por sus palabras, miraba sus ojos, que existía sinceridad, arrepentimiento y aun, amor de que quería recuperarla. Ella de inmediato sintió que se le aguaban los ojos, sentía como algo en ella se rompía, sentía algo que la ahogaba, sentía ya que había llegado a su límite…"_no puedo más…me rindo", _pensó, hasta que Hinata le dijo con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas que le corrían en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué Naruto?, ¿por qué ahora cuando ya todo está perdido?, soy una asesina Naruto, una de las que me consideran a sangre fría, aparentemente limpiando esta sociedad de ratas que son ambiciosas y corruptos que la dañan. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, mato sin pensar, eso es lo que soy ahora Naruto. No se puede cambiar algo que ya no tiene remedio, ¿es que no me ves lo que soy ahora?-le dijo llorando Hinata desesperada mientras Naruto el negaba fuertemente y se negaba a aceptar esas palabras

-NO, NO, NO, Hinata, no sigas diciéndote esas cosas de ti, aún existe en ti la bondad, si has cambiado eso lo sé, has sido más determinada, arriesgada, eres capaz, hasta que dar tu vida por los demás…pero sé que en lo más profundo de tu alma, en alguna parte de tu corazón, está enterrado esa bondad y esa ternura que hay en ti, lo digo porque fuiste no solo capaz de salvar la vida de tu hermana, sino también fuiste capaz de perdonar-le decía con suma ternura, con ambas manos cogiendo su rostro y limpiando levemente sus lágrimas-Además, no podemos seguir haciéndonos daño Hinata, porque sabemos que a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó…aún seguimos amándonos, Hinata, entiéndelo, nuestro amor, aún no se ha apagado-le dijo con suma desesperación mientras Hinata solo apartaba su mirada levemente, hasta que Naruto le dijo-Hinata por favor…vuelve conmigo a mi lado…a la aldea, a donde realmente tu perteneces, a comenzar de nuevo, al clan y sobre todo…a mi lado Hinata-ésta última declaración la dejó desconcertada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea o pensamiento, si ella volvería. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en acabar con Bill y con Ryu junto con todos esos bandidos que los seguían, pensaba en solo matarlos y acabarlos de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera pensaba en involucrar ni a Naruto y a los demás, es por eso que lo estaba evitando, pero cuando se dieron el beso, no pensó que no podía separarse de su lado, era ya casi imposible, como un hilo invisible que los ataba por la eternidad, hasta que habló

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir Naruto, ¿cómo en un momento como éste me pides algo como eso? Y más cuando la guerra de los carteles está peor que una enfermedad. No quiero meterlos en mis asuntos-le dijo mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama hasta que Naruto pensaba en cómo responderle hasta que le dijo

-¿Recuerdas esa noche…cuando…estuvimos juntos Hinata?-le preguntó mientras Hinata lo miraba sobresaltada, pues claro que lo recordaba, esa primera noche que pasaron juntos hasta que después de meditarlo bajo la mirada y asentía levemente, cuando Naruto siguió-Que los dos estaríamos juntos para siempre, sin importar los obstáculos ni nada que nos impida estar juntos. Es por eso…que no pienso dejarte sola en esto que estás pasando… me siento terriblemente responsable de todo lo que pasaste y que desafortunadamente por mi culpa tomaste decisiones por tu cuenta, aun sabiendo el rencor y odio que tal vez, sentías hacia mí, es por eso también…que quiero luchar a tu lado…déjame estar a tu lado amor mío…para siempre…tu y yo-le dijo mientras Hinata no tenía palabras para responderle, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ella seguía sintiendo algo fuerte por el rubio, pero no se la pondría fácil jejeje

-Si…juntos para siempre, y creo…que tienes que irte a dormir Naruto, es tarde y creo que tienes que ir con Inari y los demás a apoyar-le dijo seriamente y a la vez con decisión, no quería por el momento besar de nuevo a Naruto, aunque sus labios lo anhelaran. Hasta que el rubio le sonrió y le dijo

-Sí mi hime…tienes razón-le contestó acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente-Me alegra que estés bien y que Sakura-Chan esté viendo de ti, me dijo que si seguías así te recuperarías pronto. Bien no siendo más me iré a dormir…y-le decía mirándola profundamente a los ojos con voz suave, tierna y sensual a la vez haciendo temblar un poco a Hinata-Hasta mañana mi flor de loto…te amo-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente

Con esto se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación de la ojiperla dejándola desconcertada y latiéndole el corazón como loco como casi saliéndose de la boca, hasta que dijo para sí misma

-Tengo que tranquilizarme… creo que Naruto Uzumaki, estas empeñado a volver a enamorarme de ti-dijo para sí misma a modo de susurro como si fuera a temer que la escucharan. Hasta que fue al poco tiempo y se durmió

Amy y su hijo Kotaru se encontraban jugando en la sala de la mansión, mientras Ginta los observaba levemente, no pensaba que la chica a simple vista fuera hermosa y que a pesar, de llevar una vida un poco libertina, ella aún conservaba ese espíritu jovial y de lucha, sentía por ella una gran admiración a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tal vez tuvo que pasar. Recuerda solo que era apenas una chica joven y con su hijo recién nacido, cuando apenas la encontraron en la calle pidiendo limosna, y ahora actualmente ese niño creció sanamente, y del amor que solo ella como mamá podría brindarle. "_Qué me está pasando, estoy enamorado de Hinata sí, pero…por Amy, en realidad ¿Qué siento por ella?...solo sé que me tiemblan las manos al acercarme a ella…algo que no me pasa con Hinata"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Amy quien se quedó mirándolo, cuando el chico estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, riendo levemente le dijo

-Hey Ginta, ¿en qué piensas?-le preguntó mientras ella se levantaba, dejando a Kotaru jugando con sus carros de juguete, mientras el nombrado un poco alterado y nervioso contestó

-Ehmm, siii…hola Amy…lo siento, pues…yo en nada-le dijo nerviosamente mientras Amy se le acercó un poco más al chico, con una ceja levantada con cara de incredulidad le contestó

-Si no pensabas en nada, ¿entonces por qué estabas parado mirándonos a Kotaru y a mi jugando juntos?-le preguntó mientras éste solo se sonrojo violentamente como si lo acabaran de descubrir en alguna travesura hasta que le dijo un poco tartamudeando

-Es que… ehmm, ¿yo mirándolos?, jejeje, si, es decir NO, bueno a decir verdad solo…-de repente sintió que la chica sonriéndole le colocó el dedo índice en los labios de Ginta, callándolo al instante hasta que le dijo suavemente y de una forma sensual

-¿Te han dicho que eres tierno cuando estas nervioso frente a una mujer?-le dijo mientras él solo la miraba sorprendido y un poco tranquilo hasta que éste le sonrió, se sorprendió ante la confesión de la pelirroja. Nunca una mujer le había hecho un cumplido, bueno…a pesar de estar con relaciones casuales anteriores, que solo buscaba algo físico, nunca como ella le había dicho. De inmediato la pelirroja percatándose la acción del pistolero, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa "_ayyy Amy, ¿Qué le dijiste por Dios?"._ De inmediato le dijo-Bueno…si eres lindo y guapo, en realidad, es…solo un cum-no la dejó terminar de hablar hasta que Ginta, la interrumpió con un beso. La besaba de una manera tierna, para cuando sintió que la chica rodeaba atrayéndola para sí el beso, sus brazos en su cuello, profundizándolo más y cambiando, de beso lento a apasionado. Sus lenguas chocaban, como si hubiera competencia alguna, de quien le ganaba a quién, sus corazones latían de una manera frenética hasta que por falta de aire, se separaron lentamente, juntando sus frentes, mientras Ginta le dijo

-Yo, bueno…perdón si yo..-le dijo mientras Amy solo le sonreía hasta que lo interrumpió diciéndole

-Jejeje, ¿siempre tienes que pedir perdón después de un beso?-le dijo mientras ella lo besaba levemente de nuevo diciéndole tiernamente-Solo debo decirte que me ha encantado Ginta, eres un gran hombre-le decía acariciándole el rostro mientras éste solo le sonreía hasta que una pequeña voz los interrumpió en su momento íntimo, mientras Kotaru le jalaba el pantalón a su madre

\- ¡Mami, mami!, tengo hambre, ¿puedes por favor darme algo de comer?-le dijo mientras Amy solo lo alzaba mientras ella le dijo

-Claro cariño, vamos te prepararé algo deli, ¿Qué te parece?-le dijo mientras el niño solo reía alegremente mientras ésta se alejaba, pasando al lado de Ginta mientras éste solo se quedaba ensimismado pensando y mirando cómo se adentraba la chica con el niño, a la cocina hasta que se dijo sonriendo para sí mismo _tal vez…creo que puedo intentarlo con ella._

_-Oficial Inari, tengo noticias del sospechoso-le decía uno de los oficiales que estaba llamándolo mientras éste se encontraba junto con los demás, excepto de Sai junto con Kiba y Akamaru._

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó mientras el chico le dijo

-_Parece que Bill planea algo en contra de la chica, usted sabe a qué me refiero-le dijo mientras Inari volteando a ver disimuladamente a Naruto mientras éste le dijo_

-Sí, sé a quién te refieres, pero ¿Qué se supone que pueda hacer?-le dijo mientras el chico le contestó

-No lo sé oficial, solo hay que estar alertas…le informaré si sé algo al respecto-le dijo colgándole la llamada hasta que Naruto le dijo

-¿Qué pasa Inari?, ¿alguna novedad?-le preguntó mientras Inari le dijo

-No, no pasa nada, aún Naruto-le dijo mientras Naruto solo lo miraba con algo de duda, Sasuke y Sakura también no pasaron desapercibido la actitud de Inari hasta que Inari le dijo-¿cómo está ella?- esa pregunta lo alteró un poco, sabía que se refería a Hinata hasta que le dijo

-Ella está muy bien, si…creo que por el momento lo está-le dijo mirándolo un poco interrogante donde Inari le dijo

-Me alegro, solo te digo…mantenla vigilada-le dijo tocándole el hombro alejándose de ellos saliendo de la oficina. Sakura ante esa declaración sabia a que se refería el oficial, prometió a sí misma no decir nada, le hizo una promesa a Hinata de no revelar los planes de atrapar a los hijos del Gato y matarlos, solo haciéndole prometer a la ojiperla que si llegado caso estaba en peligro, llamaría para que acudieran en su ayuda. "_Solo espero que no hagas nada loco Hinata"._

-Hija, ¿Cómo sigues?-le decía Hiashi a su hija mientras ésta estaba desayunando, en el comedor de la mansión, pues la chica se había levantado con más energía y un poco más recuperada, pues si seguía a ese ritmo de recuperación y con la ayuda de las intervenciones médicas de Sakura, se recuperaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo

-Muy bien padre, ya me siento mucho mejor…gracias-le dijo mientras Hiashi la miraba con ternura-Y dime padre, ¿mi hermana cómo está?

-Ella está muy bien, fue con Naruto, dirigiéndose a la búsqueda de esas personas-le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té que la empleada de la cocina le servía, y agradeciendo con su cabeza a la misma

-Ya veo…entonces creo que estarán bien-le dijo mientras Hiashi le dijo

-Hija, ¿te sientes dispuesta a que yo pueda quitarte el sello?-le preguntó mientras Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, esta sería la oportunidad para poder recuperar su chackra por completo y así poder enfrentar a esos malditos

-Sí padre…creo que si estoy dispuesta-le dijo mientras él la miraba y se cercioraba que la mirada de la chica no fuera a mentir hasta que le dijo

-Va a ser un poco doloroso, si sientes que no puedes más, me avisas y paro con el ritual-le dijo mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente hasta que ésta asintió enérgicamente dándole a entender a su padre que podía hacerlo

-Muy bien termina y vamos a tu habitación-le dijo mientras ella seguía comiendo su desayuno. _Esta es la oportunidad perfecta_

-¿Sakura en qué piensas?, desde que llegaste de la mansión de Hatori, ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Sasuke mientras la pelirrosa estaba distraída mirando desde un punto fijo del lugar donde se encontraban

-Ehmm, no, no me pasa nada Sasuke, eso solo que he estado pensando en otras cosas sin importancia, es todo-le dijo mientras Sasuke que se le acercaba, dándole un beso en los labios donde ésta le correspondía gustosamente hasta que Sasuke le dijo

-¿Por qué presiento en que no debo creerte amor?-le preguntaba mientras, le acariciaba el rostro y la miraba a los ojos. Hasta que el no insistió más y terminó diciéndole de manera comprensiva-No sé qué razones tienes mi flor de cerezo para no decírmelo, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, amor

-Eso espero Sasuke-le dijo finalmente abrazándolo mientras ella pensaba "_eso espero"._

Por otro lado Hinata y Hiashi se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, pues estaban en el proceso de erradicar el sello de su destierro. Por Dios, dolía como un demonio, pero tenía que mostrar carácter y soportarlo al máximo, para que su padre continuara con el proceso. Cuando empezaron, activó el byakugan y se concentró en su totalidad en los puntos fijos del sello de maldición de Hinata, donde a la misma le empezaba a quemar internamente. No gritaba, no lloraba, solo gemía suavemente hasta que su padre le preguntó

-Hija, ¿quieres que me detenga?, esto es muy doloroso, va a tardar un poco más-le dijo mientras Hinata negó con su cabeza enérgicamente, mientras contestó pausadamente

-No…no padre…no te detengas, sigue…no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-le dijo mientras su padre admirado de la resistencia de la hija, asentía

Dicho esto, de inmediato Hinata sentía que poco a poco el dolor aumentaba, donde Hiashi asombrado que la cicatriz de aquel sello, se quemaba e iba desapareciendo, seguía realizando el procedimiento. Es entonces, que Hinata temblando en su cama amarrada de manos y pies, se removía fuertemente.

-¡Falta poco Hinata, ya casi termino!-le decía Hiashi desesperado de ver a su hija en esas condiciones hasta que mirando ya como estaba su brazo, ya faltaba un poco para terminar de sanar en su totalidad hasta que ya se terminó. Hiashi de inmediato terminando, cayó arrodillado hasta que dijo jadeando-Hemos terminado hija…te libero del sello para siempre-le dijo mientras Hinata abría los ojos asombrada y un poco adolorida, pensó que valió la pena el dolor y sufrimiento de hace rato, hasta que le preguntó

-Padre…padre, ¿estás bien dime como estás?-le dijo mientras ella solo jadeaba y sudaba hasta que Hiashi solo contestándole le afirmaba que lo estaba, hasta que se acercó de inmediato a ella y la desató y la abrazó preguntándole

-¿Tu lo estás hija?, lo siento, siento haber tenido que hacerte pasar por esto, pero valió la pena hija, eres libre del sello-le dijo mientras Hinata solo asentía y lloraba de felicidad agradecida hasta que Hiashi le dijo-Hija, intenta activar tu byakugan-le dijo mientras la chica asentía. De inmediato cuando lo activó, no sintió dolor o molestia en su brazo, ya no le quemaba, se lo tocaba y no podía creerlo, ya no lo tenía. Ahora sí podía tener su haz debajo de la manga, podía enfrentar a esos asesinos.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que Hiashi se alistaba para irse del País de las Olas, en compañía de Hanabi, pues consideraba por la misma Hinata que no tenía que enfrentarse a algo peligroso que es la guerra de los carteles, y más de la última vez que pasó, temía que correría mucho peligro. Es cuando Hiashi abrazaba fuertemente a su hija diciéndole

-Espero que todo salga bien, y mi deseo…es que llegues sana y salva…al clan Hyuga y de nuevo, eres bienvenida hija-le decía llorando hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Lo tomaré en cuenta…solo quiero que me des tiempo para pensarlo bien padre…los amo…a los dos-les dijo la chica mientras Hanabi sin dudarlo, abrazó a su hermana fuertemente sin temor a lastimarla, pues estaba un poco delicada

-Pues queremos que lo pienses hermana…nosotros también te amamos y te esperamos-le dijo mientras Hinata solo asentía y los acompañaba en las afueras de la mansión listos para partir del lugar. Cuando ya subidos a uno de los autos, fueron escoltados por algunos hombres de Inari y de Hatori, pues sentía gran aprecio por ellos, a pesar de todas las circunstancias que le ocurrieron a su pupila.

-Haber déjame ver el estado de tus heridas Hinata-le dijo Sakura mientras Hinata solo se quitaba su camisa-Umm, veo que están bien Hinata, tienes buena cicatrización y en cuanto tu espalda…con 3 sesiones mas ya estarás libre de esas cicatrices molestas, ¿te parece si empezamos?-le preguntó mientras Hinata solo asentía dándole a entender que continuara. Después de una hora, Hinata sentía que estaba como nueva hasta que ella le dijo

-Creo que ya me siento mucho más fuerte y sana Sakura-le dijo mientras Sakura sorprendida, solo le miraba el estado de sus heridas, y sorprendentemente las heridas de las balas estaban sanas y cerradas a pesar de estar con pequeños hematomas

-Es verdad Hinata, una sesión más y estarás como nueva-le dijo sonriéndole la ojijade mientras Hinata solo le correspondió, hasta que la chica continuando le dijo-Hinata, ¿cuándo le contarás a Naruto lo que piensas hacer?-le dijo mientras Hinata sorprendida por la pregunta solo suspiró suavemente le dijo

-No se lo diré Sakura. No pienso involucrarlo a él ni a ninguno de ustedes en esto. Ya lo mío con esos malditos es personal. Pienso hacer esto, por el momento sola, es más creo hacerlo mañana-le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras, Sakura mirándola le dijo tocándole el hombro

-Tengo miedo Hinata, pero algo si te digo, si estás en peligro, le diré a Naruto de tu plan-le dijo mientras Hinata solo sonreía ante el acto gracioso e infantil de la chica hasta que ella le dijo

-No lo estaré, prometo no fallarte-le dijo mientras Sakura solo asentía abrazándola y deseándole suerte. Hasta que ya la hora de despedirse, se levantó y se fue de lugar. Cuando ya Sakura se había ido hace minutos atrás, salió de la habitación, dispuesta a hablar con Ginta o alguno de los otros sobre el paradero de los dos tipos. Cuando sin querer, en el pasillo de la mansión que daba con el despacho de Hatori, oía voces en el fondo, parecía que eran las de Hatori, Toneri, Inari y Naruto. Se acercó a una distancia prudente y desactivó su chackra (no sé si se pueda jejeje, perdón muchachos(as) ), pues ya recuperado, tenia que ocultarlo, para no ser descubierta por Naruto

-¿Así que planean algo en contra de nosotros, solo porque éste muchacho defendió Hinata, golpeando a Ryu?-le decía Hatori a Inari mientras éste contestaba

-Tal parece que sí, es lo que mi informante me dijo…es más, hay que estar preparados para cualquier movimiento, tenemos que aumentar mucho más el pie de fuerza de seguridad-le dijo Inari mientras Toneri contestó

-¡Esos malditos no se cansan!, creo que Bill, su hermano planea algo peor de lo que ha hecho. Si Ryu es un maldito, su hermano es peor de rata que él, tenemos que tener cuidado-le dijo mientras Naruto decía

-Entonces no hay que confiarnos en nada, mis camaradas no podrán en nuestra contra, hay mucha ventaja de nuestra parte Hatori-le dijo el rubio mientras Hinata solo sonreía levemente hasta que Hatori dijo

-Es verdad, pero ¿Ryu sigue oculto en esa casa abandonada?-le dijo mientras Hinata solo escuchaba más atenta

-Sí, según mi agente encubierto, está fuertemente escoltado y vigilado, no ha habido movimiento, pues esa casa está ubicada exactamente casi, al lado del ancianato de la ciudad, no quieren llamar mucho la atención-le dijo mientras Hinata solo sonreía irónicamente y satisfecha, ya sabía aunque sea donde estaba ese maldito, será pan comido y lo mataría al instante-Y dime, ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata?-le pregunto a Hatori mientras Hinata que estaba ya a punto de irse siguió escuchando

-Ella está bien, me sorprende que esa chica que es ninja médico, haya cuidado bien de su salud, no sé qué hace pero tu pupila es buena en esto-le dijo mientras también miraba a Naruto sonriéndole hasta que le dijo

-Sí, Sakura-Chan es una de las mejores ninja médico, bien entrenadas de una de las ex Hokage de la aldea. Y es ella gracias a que Hinata está en excelentes condiciones-le dijo el rubio mientras Toneri dijo

-Solo espero que Hinata, no cometa alguna tontería-le dijo mientras Naruto solo lo miraba y seriamente le daba la razón hasta que Inari dijo interviniendo, recordando las palabras de su informante

-Toneri tiene razón, tienen que impedir que ella salga de éste lugar, interrumpiría mis planes de capturarlos. Tienes que controlar mejor a tu pupila Hatori-le dijo mientras Naruto solo lo miraba con curiosidad y aun con duda _"algo me estarás ocultando de que no me quieras decir Inari"_

-La mantendremos fuertemente vigilada, y espero contar contigo…Naruto-le dijo Hatori mientras Naruto solo asentía diciendo

-De eso que no le quede duda alguna, la vigilaré estrictamente, y no dejaré que escape, en busca de dar con ese maldito-les dijo mientras Hinata que se alejaba sonreía pensaba "_uhmm eso ya lo veremos Naruto"._

A la hora de la cena, Hinata cenaba tranquilamente, estaban reunidos, todos incluyendo a Naruto quien la miraba constantemente, donde ella al notarlo simulaba de reojo que no veía nada. Hinata ya sabía que el pretexto de cenar, era solo para quedarse esa noche con ella vigilándola. Era algo estúpido pero a la vez…algo que podría ser un poco tentador. Últimamente el rubio se acercaba un poco más a ella, la ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba pocas veces, temblaba su voz, le sudaban las manos…se estaba comportando como la estúpida ingenua chiquilla que era antes…no podía permitirlo, no se la tenía que poner fácil, pero a pesar de pensar todo eso…era imposible resistirse a sus encantos, es que el idiota, estaba malditamente guapo, sus ojos con que la miraban eran más azules e hipnotizantes, su cabello más varonil y suave al tocar, su piel bronceada y además sus rasgos varoniles que lo hacían ver sexy_…"¡no, no, no, no Hinata contrólate, no deberías pensar algo en un momento como éste, concentrada chica!"_. Cuando ya hubo terminado despertando de su ensoñación se retiró

-Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa, me iré a dormir, buenas noches-les dijo mientras Hatori y los demás la despedían hasta que Naruto mirándola fijamente ella lo ignoró, solo para no demostrar que estaba nerviosa

Al rato después de colocarse su piyama, se acostaba, pensando en un buen plan para dar con Ryu, tenía que ser estratégico, deshacerse de esos hombres que lo vigilan estrictamente y entrar a donde se encuentra. Se tocó el brazo revisándose de nuevo que la cicatriz no estaba, es que no lo podía creer, su padre había quitado en ella ese sello de maldición. Si tenía que hacerlo, era mejor esa misma noche o a la madrugada, hasta que todos durmieran pero tenía que encontrar la manera de evadir a Naruto, no sabía como pero tenía que hacerlo, obviamente golpearlo no lo seria pero tendría que evadirlo, no quería que se involucrara en algún peligro alguno, sabía que esos malditos no le hacían ningún rasguño y que en un santiamén el rubio los elimine, y que era uno de los ninja más fuertes de alta élite, lo sabía si, pero ésto tenía que hacerlo por sí misma, ya era algo personal, cueste lo que cueste. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación eran casi las 11pm, y a ésta hora se suponía que estaban todos dormidos, excepto a veces Tomoyo que despertaba a Toneri con sus antojos, el embarazo ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Tenía un arma oculta debajo de su almohada, se hizo la dormida, y espero que la puerta se abriera. Se abrió la puerta y Hinata estaba lista, entraron, se acercaron a ella y de inmediato cuando sintió que le tocaban el rostro, se levantó, puso al sujeto debajo de ella con su arma apuntando a la cabeza

-¡Espera Hinata soy yo…Naruto!-le decía sudando frio con la punta del arma a la cabeza y sacudiendo sus manos nerviosamente hasta que Hinata resoplando pesadamente la bajó

-¡Pensé que era un intruso, casi te disparo Naruto!-le dijo mientras ella bajaba su arma y bajándose de Naruto, la guardaba en la mesita de al lado de su cama

-Quería verte, saber cómo estabas y cerciorándome que estés bien hime-le dijo mientras ella solo asentía diciendo

-Ya me viste, estoy bien, ahora si me permites quiero seguir durmiendo-le dijo mientras Naruto aun acostado en la cama de la chica, simulaba dormir-Oye Naruto, ¿acaso no entiendes?, ¡quiero dormir pero sola!-le dijo mientras ella lo sacudía, sabía que lo hacía de adrede no caería en su sucio truco

-Umm entonces, si quieres dormir, déjame dormir contigo entonces-le dijo mientras Hinata sobresaltada se sonrojaba violentamente-Está bien, me iré solo con una condición-le dijo mientras éste la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa pícara. Hinata cruzando los brazos, levantó la ceja, exasperadamente le dijo

-¿Haber cuál es tu condición para que dejes dormir sola?-le preguntó mientras Naruto que se sentaba en la cama le dijo

-Quiero que me beses-le dijo con una voz ronca y muy suave, éste hombre estaba dispuesto a todo. Hinata abriendo los ojos, llevó sus manos a su cintura que ante esto el rubio no la paso desapercibido, pues la hacía ver tierna y muy sexy a la vez.

-Umm, está bien…solo para que me dejes dormir en paz-le dijo mientras ella que se acercaba ante él de una forma tranquila y sin prisa se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio. Éste sonriéndole, alegre porque la logró convencer, se acercó a ella y la besó. Ésta de inmediato le correspondió, recordaba el beso de esa noche con el rubio, lo recordaba, pero éste era como revivir de nuevo su corazón. Era suave, pausado y muy tranquilo, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para profundizarlo aún más, volviéndolo aún más exigente y apasionado. Sus lenguas chocaban descontroladamente y expresaban lo mucho que se necesitaban. Naruto sentía como cierto "amiguito", se despertaba, ya la anhelaba, sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas y de necesidad de sentir la piel de su amada rosando con la suya. Es cuando le acaricio las caderas y tomándola de allí, la acostó al lado suyo, hasta que ambos por falta de aire Naruto fue el primero en hablar

-¿Puedo ver tus heridas?-le preguntó mientras Hinata con un poco de vergüenza apartaba su mirada-No te preocupes solo quiero verlas, no haré algo que tu no quieras preciosa-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía y se levantaba un poco la blusa mostrándole su estómago, el lado derecho del mismo, donde Naruto mirándolas, sorprendido que éstos ya habían cerrado. Tocándole su piel y rosando con sus dedos Hinata se estremeció pero conteniéndose a sí misma sin que el rubio se diera cuenta-Ahora muéstrame las de tu espalda-ella nerviosamente obedeció y Naruto levantando la camisa de la chica, vió que también estaban cerradas, hasta que mirando más arriba de la misma, se fijó en las cicatrices de su espalda, y sin contenerse con una de sus manos, las rozo, sintiéndose culpable. Esta reacción la notó Hinata de inmediato hasta que le dijo

-No…no te preocupes, Sakura…también está curándomelas…estaré bien-le dijo mientras ella volteándose se sorprendió que el chico estaba llorando

-Me siento miserable Hinata…soy un maldito, al haberte llevado, hasta el punto en que los Hyuga te mataran a golpes-le dijo mientras Hinata solo lo miraba fijamente y sumamente conmovida-Además, como consecuencia, perdimos a…-iba a decir más hasta que Hinata colocando un dedo en sus labios interrumpió diciéndole

-Shhh…ya no digas más Naruto…ya pasó todo, además son solo cicatrices, son feas pero, no importan, en realidad Sakura me está ayudando a borrarlas y que exitosamente desaparecen poco a poco…así que no te molestes por nada-le dijo mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole levemente. Naruto de inmediato le sonrió tiernamente, mientras Hinata le limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas del chico. Tal vez, si solo tal vez, podía amarlo con más intensidad, aunque su corazón ya lo sentía, solo que le costaba admitirlo-Y bueno…como lo prometiste, tienes que dejarme dor…-cuando estaba hablando no la dejó seguir, pues Naruto no resistió y la besó de nuevo, con mucha más intensidad. De inmediato también la chica que asimiló el beso, le correspondió, solo que con mucho más fuego y de manera apasionada, sentía que estaba ardiendo por él. El chico pasó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, volteándose y quedando ella debajo de él hasta que Naruto le dijo

-No puedo más mi hermosa hime…te amo, te deseo y quiero sentirte otra vez, mi cuerpo te extraña mi amor-le dijo mientras Hinata sin resistirlo más lo atrajo más hacia ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, y lo besó correspondiéndole la petición hasta que ella le dijo

-Yo tampoco Naruto…no puedo negarme más…no puedo dejar a un lado lo que hace tiempo me persigue…yo…yo aún te amo y quiero de nuevo sentirte dentro de mí…-le dijo mientras Naruto y ella se besaron de nuevo. Naruto pasó sus manos recorriéndola cada curva de su ser, su cabezo, su cara, sus brazos delicados, sus pechos, su abdomen, sus piernas todo, ¡Dios cuanto la extrañaba!. Hinata pasó sus manos en la espalda de Naruto, acariciándola debajo de su playera negra, y paso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mismo.

Seguían besándose, hasta que Naruto abandonando su boca, empezó a besar sus parpados, su rostro, sus orejas, su cuello, realizando mordidas y roses con su lengua, queriendo marcarla de nuevo como suya, Hinata ante ésta acción gemía descontroladamente, que volvían loco a Naruto hasta que le dijo a su oído-Ya extrañaba tus hermosos gemidos preciosa-le decía mientras Hinata solo sonreía tiernamente, hasta que Naruto seguía con su recorrido, besándole el nacimiento de sus pechos, y que sí que lo provocaban, eran casi un manjar y una debilidad a la vez, lo excitaban, quería ya volver a probarlos. Levanto con cuidado la blusa de Hinata, donde ella al percatarse de la acción de él, se levantó para que él mismo se la quitara. No tenía brasier, y más emocionó al chico, al no tenerlo. Empezó a tocarlos, lamerlos y estrujarlos, haciendo gemir cada vez más a Hinata

-Ahmm…ahhhh-gemia la peli azul, mientras Naruto seguía orgullosamente con su labor, le encantaba estimularla y excitar a su chica, mordía, chupaba, jalaba suave y profundamente sus pezones, donde esto emocionó más a la chica-Uhmmmm…ahhh…Naruto…-le decía mientras el chico acariciaba sus senos, seguía con su recorrido, besando y pasando con cuidado sus boca en su abdomen, para evitar algún error de dañar a la joven, por las heridas, a pesar que estaban cerradas-No…no te preocupes…estaré bien…sigue-le decía mientras Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces siguió besándole su abdomen sin dejar cada rincón sin besar o pasar su lengua, que hacia estremecer a su chica-Ahora quiero complacerte, Naruto-le dijo mientras la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de él donde, le quitó su camiseta y botándola lejos a algún lugar de la habitación. Empezó a besarlo, sus oídos, su cuello, realizando mordidas y lamiendo sensualmente, haciendo encender al chico, pasó sus manos en sus pectorales, en sus abdominales y sus pezones. Pasó su lengua en cada rincón de todo su pecho, y haciendo gemir al chico

-Ohhhh, muñeca…ya te extrañaba, te amo-le decía mientras ella sonriéndole seguía con su labor. Pasó su lengua y besando al mismo tiempo, sus ingles, hasta que Hinata, pausadamente acaricio con una de sus manos, su miembro que ya estaba erecto, donde Naruto solo gemía descontroladamente-Uhmmmm…Ahhh Hina…-le decía mientras Hinata ni corta ni perezosa bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer llevándolos lejos de su vista y dejándolos en algún lugar de la habitación, mostrando a su pene erecto. De inmediato Hinata empezó con una de sus manos traviesas, a tocarlo y cogerlo como si fuera un juguete, con sumo cuidado, a empezar a subir y bajar, esto sí que volvía loco al rubio-Ahhh, Uhmmmm, siii, sigue así Hinata, ohhhh así nena…-le decía mientras ella, cogiendo su pene llevándoselo a la boca y soplándolo un poco, excitó más a Naruto, gimiendo de manera fuerte, lo metió a su boca, chupándolo, y moviendo su cabeza, realizándole a Naruto el sexo oral, complaciéndolo, donde Naruto gemía como loco, ¡ésta mujer sí que lo hacía delicioso!-OHHH, AHMMM, ¡ASSSIIII HINATA!, me vuelves loco amor así…ya te extrañaba…te amo nenaaaaa-le decía mientras él de inmediato la apartó, pues ya estaba que se venía en su boca, pues la gracia era venirse dentro de ella-Ahora te castigaré linda por lo que me hiciste-le dijo apasionadamente y excitado a la vez donde ella riéndose un poco, le chico la puso de espaldas de él, besando su nuca, sus orejas y alternadamente, pasando sus manos acariciando sus senos de una forma sincronizada, donde Hinata también pasaba uno de sus brazos al cuello del mismo y su otra mano estimulando su pene, donde el chico tampoco que quería dejarse ganar de su amada, besó su espalda, estimulándola y haciéndola gemir sin descanso. Pasó una de sus manos hacia la parte intima de su chica, que aun teniendo su Short puesto, la estimulaba, hasta que Naruto lo bajaba poco a poco junto con su ropa interior, pues su objetivo era, adentrar sus dedos en su vagina. Fue así que lo hizo, uno de sus dedos empezó a adentrarse y acariciar lenta y tortuosamente en el punto sensible de su chica, haciendo gemir melodiosamente

-Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh Naruto, Uhmmmm, asiiii, más rápido-le decía, donde esto lo hizo excitar y levantarle más el ego al chico, acepto su petición acelerando más la entrada y salida de sus dedos, estaba muy mojada, le encantaba y le fascinaba tenerla, así, de nuevo, haciéndole el amor. Seguía con su dulce y apasionada tortura hasta que acelerando más la velocidad de estimularle más su clítoris también, Hinata estalló en su primer orgasmo, hasta que Naruto la volteó de nuevo delante de él besándola y acostándola, dejándola debajo suyo

-Esto aún no termina aquí mi flor de loto, ahora sigue lo más hermoso-le decía mientras él la besaba tiernamente y apasionadamente y de manera desenfrenada, calentando más a la chica. De nuevo la beso por todas partes, hasta que pasó por su vagina y abriendo sus piernas y dejándolas en su hombro, empezó a besar su parte intima-¡Ahhhhh!, OHHHHH, Naru…tooo, Uhmmmm, ahhhhhh, asiiii-le decía mientras Naruto le respondía

-¿Te gusta mi Hina?, ¿quieres que pare o siga?-le decía, pues éste la estimulaba con sus dedos el clítoris, mientras Hinata desesperadamente se mordía los labios asintiendo

-Sí, sigue Naruto, quiero que sigas-le decía mientras Naruto le contestó

-Pídemelo, gime mi nombre amor-le dijo mientras Hinata le decía

-Por favooor, hazlo-le dijo mientras Naruto que solo reía y le decía

-El gusto será mío-le dijo mientras Naruto seguía estimulándola con sus dedos y al mismo tiempo le besaba los labios y de manera profunda su vagina, gemía desesperadamente, pues él se restregaba besaba, chupaba, mordía, toda su parte íntima, volviéndola loca completamente a la ojiperla, hasta haciéndola derramar sus jugos en la boca del rubio, hasta que Naruto acercándose besándola a sus labios, la hizo probar de ella misma, haciendo calentarla aún más hasta que Hinata le dijo

-Ya, estoy lista…Naruto, hazlo…quiero que me hagas de nuevo tuya…te amo-le decía mirándolo a los ojos y él sonriéndole, la besaba asintiendo, hasta que Naruto acercando su pene a su vagina, la estimulaba, haciendo provocar espasmos en su parte baja a la chica, donde ella casi gritándole le dijo-Mételo Naruto…por favor…te amoooo-le decía mientras el respondiéndole le decía a su oído _yo también te amo mi amor_. De inmediato y cuidadosamente la penetró, haciéndolos gemir a ambos, donde Naruto sentía las paredes vaginales de Hinata estrechas y cálidas, donde a él esto lo excitó mas donde empezó a moverse dentro de ella de inmediato

-Uhmmmmmmm Hinata, me encanta…lo estrecha que estás….ahhh-le decía mientras ella solo le respondía también con vaivenes debajo de él gimiendo

-Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, Narutooo…Uhmmmm que ricooo….un poco más rápido-le dijo mientras Naruto, obedeciendo la petición de su amada aceleró un poco más-Asiiii, esooo….ahmmmm Naruto mi amorrrr, te extrañeeee…ohhhhhh, ohhhhh-le decia gimiendo y besándolo con dificultad, donde el chico desesperado aumento un poco más la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo gemir más a Hinata

-OHHHHHHH, HINATAAAA, UHMMMMMM, UHMMMMMM-le decia mientras Hinata de inmediato con una fuerza excepcional, dejó debajo de el a su amado, y ella empezó a mover sus caderas de una forma descomunal, haciendo mirar a Naruto, como sus senos se movían, por cada salto y vaivén de su chica-ASIIIII, ESOOO NENAAAA, MUEVETEEEE ASIII, QUE RICOOOOO-le decía guiándola y tomándola de sus caderas, indicándole la velocidad a que iba. De inmediato Naruto con un poco de dificultad se sentó en la cama, junto con Hinata donde estaban juntos frente a frente, quedando los pechos de Hinata a la altura perfecta de Naruto, pues este mientras se movía, mordisqueaba y lamia los pezones de los senos de ella. Ella y él seguían con su danza de amor, acelerando un poco más la velocidad de sus embestidas

-OHHHH NARUTOOO, MAS RAPIDOOOO, ASIII, ASIII, ASIIIII, YA CASIIIII, ME VENGOOOOO-le decía mientras ella se movía descomunalmente y a la vez sentía que llegaba al clímax

-LLEGA…LLEGA CONMIGO MI HIMEEE…OHHHHH MIERDAAAA-le decia mientras el aceleraba sus caderas sincronizadamente con las de Hinata, y a una velocidad descomunal, llegaron al clímax finalmente, derramándose dentro de ella toda su escencia, gritando al mismo tiempo. Hasta que Hinata cayendo sobre el chico y el saliéndose dentro de ella dijo besándola en su boca-Te amoooo, no me cansare de decírtelo, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra mi hermosa Hinata-le decia mientras Hinata aun recuperándose ella le sonrió diciéndole entre besos

-Yo también te amoooo, y me encantó hacer el amor contigo…y de nuevo-le dijo mientras éste la atrajo aún más abrazándola y besándola con adoración le dijo

-Entonces, ¿esto es como una reconciliación?-le dijo mientras ella solo se reía diciéndole

-Uhmmmm, pues…podría decirse que sí, es una reconciliación-le dijo mientras Hinata acariciaba su rostro hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Entonces quiero que lleguen más como ésta, jejejeje-le dijo mientras Hinata solo lo golpeaba diciéndole _pervertido-_Jejejeje, prométeme…que no harás ninguna tontería, sin que yo te lo permita Hinata, no quiero perderte…no de nuevo-le dijo mientras la acariciaba mirándola a los ojos, y ella mirándolo fijamente le dijo dudando

-Está bien..._"por ahora",_ ahora duerme, mañana será otro día Naruto-le dijo mientras el solo la besaba y caía en el sueño. Cerciorándose que pasaba un tiempo prudente, que Naruto estuviera profundamente dormido, se levantó cuidadosamente, evitando despertarlo. Se fue cambiando poco a poco, llevó una maleta llena de armas, cogió sus llaves, y antes de irse, besó a Naruto en sus labios diciendo _lo siento mi amor, _removiéndose un poco el chico siguió durmiendo, hasta que Hinata mirándolo por última vez, se fue del lugar.

HOLAAA HOLAAAA CHICOS Y CHICASSSSS, MILAAAGRO QUE SUBO EL CAPITULOOOOO, YA CASIIIIIII TERMINOOOO LA HISTORIA PORQUE ÉSTE ES CASI COMO EL NUDO DE LA HISTORIA. LOS EXTRAÑEEE DEMASIAAADOOOO, siii soy una desgraciadaaaa, traicioneraaaaaaa y faltooonaa de primeraaa, pero les tengo una noticia buena, ya termino esta semanaaa el semestre jejejejeje gracias a Dios por fin vacaciones juemadre. Mis más sinceras disculpas en serio, no hallaba la hora de terminar mi capitulo. Pero como ya voy a estar libre, voy a subir más jejejejejejeje, se los prometo, siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Graciassss muchas gracias por sus reviews, me halagan, a todos, y gracias por todo especialmente a una que le tengo aprecio (ya sabes quien comadreeee), bueno a todos gracias por apoyarme, los quiero y espereeeen el siguiente capítulo, les va a fascinar, espero sus reviews, los quiero, adiositoooo.


	14. Chapter 14

Holaaaaa! Mis niños y mis niñasssss, como han estado jejeje, sé que me extrañaron. Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi otro capítulo, éste es el penúltimo, porque ya casi termina jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, me agradaron demasiado y me halagan que les haya encantado mi historia. Bueno ya que nuestra Hinata después de perdonar a nuestro rubio, decidió ir a vengarse de esos malditos, y he aquí les traigo este capítulo para que sepan lo que pasó

**CAPÍTULO 14: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO Y LA FLOR DE LOTO RENACE**

Hinata corría de techo en techo buscando la dirección y la ubicación de Ryu, daba gracias al cielo que las habilidades de ninja hayan regresado, sino tardaría horas en buscarlo. Se sentía un poco mal de haber dejado a Naruto, pero que más podía hacer, no quería involucrarlo, no quería que él pagara por sus pecados, lo amaba y no dejaría que él se interpusiera en su camino, sonaba egoísta, pero quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

Poco a poco se removía de la cama, y abría sus ojos, cuando lo hizo sonrió después de los acontecimientos de la noche que pasó, por fin después de mucho luchar y de mucho llorar, logro conquistar a su amada Hinata, se sentía el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, cuando volteó para mirar a su lado, se alarmó de inmediato, Hinata no estaba. La busco por todas partes de la mansión, cuando empezó a gritar

-¡HINATAAAAA!- decia desesperado-Maldita sea no puede ser-decia muy preocupado, hasta que Ginta apareció, junto con Amy y acudieron muy alarmados por los gritos del rubio

-Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre?-decia preocupado Ginta

-Es…Hinata…no está…y me temo que escapó, ¡Maldita seaaa!-decia mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el piso

-¿Cómo sabes que escapó, acaso ella te dejo una nota algo así?-le pregunto Amy a Naruto mientras éste se levantaba llorando

-No…ella no dejó nada…solo sé que ella no está, la busque en todas partes de esta mansión, y lo que más acertadamente sospecho es que ella fue tras de esos malnacidos de Bill y Ryu-les dijo mientras los demás miembros de la mansión acudieron preocupados

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-les pregunto Toneri junto con Tomoyo, quien atrás venia Hatori y tres guardaespaldas preocupados por el alboroto

-Sucedió que nuestra querida pupila fue tras esos malditos-les dijo Ginta mientras Toneri muy furioso decia

-¡Maldita seaaa!, fue tras esos inútiles para completar su venganza, y conociéndola no descansara hasta desaparecer del mapa a esa guarida de ratas-les dijo Toneri quien Tomoyo le cogía la mano para que se tranquilizara, hasta que este con el gesto se calmó un poco-Y lo más obvio es que ayer escucharía nuestra conversación, lo más probable es que iría a la guarida de Los Gato, no podemos quedarnos quietos tenemos que actuar y ¡rápido!-les dijo mientras Naruto marcaba a Inari para comentarle lo sucedido

-Inari, dile a tus hombres que estén pendientes ante cualquier movimiento, Hinata fue hasta ese lugar-le dijo mientras Inari quien se encontraba en la estación de policía alarmado dijo

-_No puede ser Naruto, te dije que la vigilaras, odio tener que decirte esto Naruto, es demasiado tarde para comentártelo…pero creo que ella correrá peligro-le dijo mientras Sakura y Sasuke escuchaban la conversación, mientras Sasuke miraba a Sakura y ésta arrepentida se sentía muy mal en no tener que decir la verdad a su amigo Naruto _

-¿Qué me estás diciendo Inari?, ¡porqué no me lo dijiste antes y tu sabiendo que ella está mal herida todavía!...pero está bien, no importa solo haz lo que te digo por favor-le dijo mientras el rubio se dirigía a alistarse para ir de inmediato a donde fue su amada

-_¡Lo siento Naruto es mi culpa!-le decia Sakura llorando mientras Sasuke la consolaba mientras iban en la patrulla de Inari, pues esta no resistió mas y le quito el teléfono a Inari-Le prometí a Hinata no decirte nada…temía que te involucraras en algo que te pondría en peligro…ella te ama…te ama Naruto todavía hay algo de amor y pureza en ella-le dijo mientras el otro en la línea impactado y sorprendido le dijo_

-Sakura…Dios mío…no…no te preocupes Sakura, sé que hiciste mal en ocultármelo, solo prométeme que me ayudaras junto con el dobe y los demás ha encontrarla-le dijo mientras Sakura del otro lado a aceptaba sin dudarlo

Hinata le costó un poco llegar hasta el lugar donde se escondían, tenía que ser cuidadosa y no dejarse ver en la casa donde se ocultaba Ryu, es entonces que activo el byakugan. Veía a más de 20 hombres que fuertemente estaban armados dentro del hogar, pero también estaban 8 más vigilando las afueras de la guarida, 6 en la parte baja que exactamente estaban en el patio trasero de la casa y 2 en el techo. La casa era de dos plantas, realmente grande y abandonada, perfecta para un escondite, el techo era construido como especie de muros alrededor, para no levantar sospechas de cualquier movimiento, constaba en total de 6 habitaciones, 2 en la planta baja y 4 en el segundo piso, y el resto no se puso a mirar, sabía que estaban armados y que podía fácilmente con ellos, pero lo que más le extraño es que no sentía la presencia de Ryu, _tal vez mi chackra está un poco débil y no puedo buscar a ese maldito,_ _tengo que tener cuidado y apresurarme, tal vez lo están escondiendo en algún lugar recóndito de la casa _dijo para sí misma. Esperó a que los dos guardias que estaban en el techo de la casa donde se ocultaba Ryu, entraran al lugar, salto de manera sigilosa y rápida, evitando que tal vez uno de los hombres de Los Gato la descubrieran. Activó de nuevo el byakugan, para mirar que había alrededor de la guarida, miro efectivamente el ancianato que estaba al lado, y vió que al lado de la calle que daba con la entrada del ancianato, estaban dos policías de Inari, se sintió un poco mareada, _tal vez estoy débil…_ _no puede ser…espero no me hayan visto…tengo que usar mis armas por el momento…recién apenas recibí de nuevo mi byakugan, _se dijo para sí misma. Es cuando en ese instante, se quitó la maleta donde estaban guardadas las armas, sacó de manera inmediata las que necesitaba, municiones, entre otras cosas y las iba guardando en las fundas para revolver de cuero negra en cada una de sus piernas, serían suficientes para matar a esa cantidad de hombres, y mientras eso hacía colocó silenciador a una de ellas para empezar a entrar en acción. Sintió de repente que los dos hombres se iban acercando al techo, es cuando aprovechó a ocultarse, para sorprenderlos infraganti, "_muy bien…ya es hora de la fiesta", _pensó. Cuando ya los tuvo cerca, de inmediato les disparó a ambos en la cabeza dejándolos muertos instantáneamente. Activó de nuevo su byakugan, para seguir por las escaleras que daban con la planta baja de la casa y mirar cuantos más había allí, había exactamente 3 personas, pero descarto la idea de ir de inmediato, pues si tenía que actuar, seria con cautela, entonces decidió matar a los 6 hombres del patio trasero, era como un método distractor para los que se encontraran adentro, pues la idea era matar a los malditos, para que sean de carnada y que acudan algunos hombres afuera y poder seguir con la matanza. Entonces, cerró la puerta de la terraza, sacó su arma ya lista de francotirador, con su silenciador, apuntó a cada uno, y cuando no había nadie afuera del patio, los mató al instante. Sonriendo de satisfacción por su trabajo, guardó su arma en su maleta, escondiéndola en un tanque de agua. Ya restaban ocho faltan 20. De una vez, se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza, activó su byakugan de nuevo y miró que los mismo tres hombres estaban en el pasillo que daba al segundo piso, estaban hablando, riéndose y fumando desaforadamente, matanza realmente fácil para hacer. De inmediato bajó de manera sigilosa para dirigirse al pasillo, sacó su arma y sin darles tiempo les disparó a cada uno 2 en el pecho, sacó su reserva de municiones, y cargó de nuevo su arma, activó su byakugan de nuevo, mareándose un poco, pero logró estabilizarse, y vió que estaban 7 hombres en los cuales dos estaban en la habitación jugando videojuegos, 1 estaba en otra habitación teniendo sexo con una prostituta, y el resto estaban jugando juego de cartas en un casino improvisado. Así que escogió, aunque le costara decidirlo, al hombre que estaba "ocupado sexualmente". Entró de manera sigilosa con el arma, dándole asco a lo que estaban haciendo

-Eso…eres un perro malnacido dale duro que rico-le decía la prostituta al estúpido que le daba por detrás

-Jeje…me encantas zorra, me encantassssss, me fascinassssss-le dijo y le dio una nalgada a la mujer, mientras respondía a manera de placer que le gustaba. Hasta que el hombre abriendo los ojos miró quien estaba delante de ella, era Hinata-Tu qué haces aquí-dijo hasta que temblando de rabia, iba a desenfundar el arma que estaba en la mesa de noche, mientras la mujer también que la miraba, a manera de terror chillaba fuertemente, ahí entonces Hinata de inmediato sin darle tiempo, le disparó en la cabeza y en el pecho. De inmediato la prostituta grito de terror y miedo mientras le pedía que no la matara. Es entonces, que los otros hombres restantes se percataron de los gritos de la mujer, y Hinata de inmediato le tapó la boca y colocándole el arma a la cabeza de la amenazó diciéndole

-¡Cierra la boca, sino quieres que te mate!- dijo mientras uno de los hombres se acercó a la puerta, golpeando y preguntando dijo

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa allí adentro, todo bien?-dijo el hombre, mientras Hinata le decia al oído a la chica

-Di que pase, que tu hombre está dormido y drogado y necesitas que él te ayude con el-le dijo Hinata mientras ella enérgicamente asentía-Después que le digas eso ocúltate en el baño y enciérrate y bajo ningún motivo, de lo que veas o escuches…no salgas, ¡¿me has entendido?!-ella asentía enérgicamente e hipando un poco dijo

-Pasa…tu amigo está dormido y…no puedo con el ayúdame…creo que se drogo antes-le dijo mientras arranco como alma que lleva el diablo al baño y se encerró ocultándose en la bañera y llorando silenciosamente

-Está bien muñeca…te ayudaré…solo con la condición de que me des una de esas "dosis de…-decia entrando hasta que de inmediato junto con otro hombre que se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación, pararon en seco de la escena de su compañero muerto, sacaron sus armas diciendo-¡Sal de tu escondite maldita perra!-dijo mientras que Hinata que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta la cerró de un portazo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, gritaron aterrorizados de quien se trataba, mientras que solo se escucharon disparos de parte de la ojiperla alertando a los demás hombres de la casa.

-Muy bien…faltan 14 ratas-decía Hinata, mientras salía de la habitación escuchándose de una vez disparos por doquier dirigidos hacia ella, obligándola a ocultarse de inmediato en otra habitación vacía- ¡Maldición, jeje…empieza la fiestaaaa!-decia mientras preparaba dos armas más para acabar de una vez con ellos en un santiamén

Los sonidos de los disparos de inmediato alertaron a los oficiales adentro mientras que Naruto y los demás acudían junto con los demás al lugar donde estaba la casa, hasta que Inari habló

-Muy bien manténganse alertas…Naruto puedes entrar, cuando estés listo-le dijo-ten cuidado y te mantendré informado-le dijo mientras el nombrado asentía enérgicamente diciendo

-¡Entraré de inmediato!, Toneri, Ginta vamos-les dijo mientras asentían, mientras éste convoco clones dos clones de sombra y saltaron de inmediato al techo mientras se seguían escuchando disparos

-Espero que estén bien…solo espero que Hinata no salga herida más de lo que se encuentra-decia Sakura mientras Sasuke le dijo

-No te preocupes, el dobe no dejara esta vez que ocurra de nuevo-le dijo colocándole su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa

-Hinata está débil-dijo Shino mientras los interrumpía-Su chackra está presente pero debido a que hace mucho tiempo no utilizaba su byakugan, se debilita, y en estos momentos está rodeada-les dijo mientras Sakura preocupada por lo que dijo, manifestó de manera angustiante

-Debemos decirle a Naruto…-les dijo mientras Kiba dijo

-Naruto sabrá que hacer, no te preocupes mujer-le dijo mientras Sai dijo

-Creo que tenemos compañía, basta de hablar, alguien se acerca-les dijo mientras los demás junto con Inari se preparaban

Hinata estaba rodeada y un poco débil para de nuevo utilizar el byakugan, apenas solo podía responder a los disparos, hasta que escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándola cuando la vio oculta en una de las habitaciones y entró de manera veloz, y sin pensarlo la abrazó sorprendiéndola al instante y le dijo

-Hinata…HINATA POR DIOS… ¿por qué escapaste así?, sabiendo que estas debilitada…GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS BIEN-le dijo mientras Hinata solo lo miraba sorprendida pensando que tal vez estaría más furioso eso la calmaba un poco-¡Eres una pequeña terca, me pegaste el susto del siglo!, no quiero perderte, prométeme que…-lo interrumpió besándolo para poder callarlo de una vez y poder concentrarse en matar a esos desgraciados hasta que Naruto y ella se alejaron por falta de aire hasta que la chica le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Eso te lo explico después Naruto, por ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de esas ratas-le dijo mientras éste asentía indicándole que tenía razón-Bien…entonces ¡sigamos con la piñata!-le dijo preparando las dos armas

-¿Puedes activar el byakugan, Hime?-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo

-Si…pero me siento mareada cada vez que lo activo, pero no te preocupes, lo hare-le dijo mientras Naruto un poco preocupado por su condición a regañadientes acepto-Habían 20 hombres, por acá, quedan 14 el resto es historia, cúbreme las espaldas mientras voy disparando directamente al pasillo, por si se complica la situación-le dijo mientras Naruto asentía activando su modo sabio-Bien a la cuenta de tres, 1…2…3-le dijo mientras de una vez iba caminando mientras de una vez se encontró con dos hombres quien le iban a disparar pero Naruto reaccionó de inmediato de desviar los disparos al aire de los dos sujetos, es cuando la oportunidad de Hinata de dispararles: Uno con dos impactos de bala al estómago y el otro sujeto con dos impactos en sus partes nobles haciendo asquear a Naruto un poco hasta que una voz en su interior le dijo

-¿_Vez lo que pasa mocoso cuando haces enfurecer a una mujer como ella? Jajajaja-le dijo Kurama quien solo Naruto tenía un poco de miedo por la acción de su chica_

Los disparos seguían, hasta que tres se les acercaron mientras Hinata a toda velocidad les disparaba a quemarropa. Naruto estaba sorprendido ante la puntería de Hinata, en verdad ella era una profesional y una bien certera. Solo la protegió cuando estuvieron a punto de matarla con los disparos, pero estaba muy aterrado que su amada, era muy buena pistolera y excelente en dar al blanco. Hasta que de repente se oyeron pasos en la escalera hacia el primer piso, ésto enfureció a la Hyuga en gran manera _malditos cobardes _dijo para sí misma y que fácilmente Naruto la podía oír fácilmente, hasta que ella se sintió un poco mareada y fatigaba, mientras Naruto la sostenía para evitarle una caída hasta que él le dijo

-¡Estas muy débil…apenas utilizas tu byakugan recién que recuperas tu chackra, tu cuerpo aun no lo resiste Hime!-le dijo tiernamente y de manera silenciosa mientras Hinata se incorporaba de nuevo y respirando con un poco de dificultad le dijo

\- Estaré bien, puedo estar debilucha, pero aún me queda un segundo aire…quedan nueve exactamente, pero detecté que afuera también las cosas están ardiendo…deberías irte con ellos Naruto y dejarme aquí a que siga con lo mío-le dijo mientras Naruto le dijo un poco alterado y para evitar que los escucharan

-¡NO, NO DIGAS ESO HINATA!, no te dejaré sola, como lo prometimos, estaremos juntos para siempre, no lo olvides, además no vine solo, vine con Toneri y Ginta que les dije que nos separáramos mientras buscan más pistas de Ryu o tal vez de Bill-le dijo mientras Hinata sonreía levemente diciendo

-Esos canallas no querían perderse la fiesta…pues no les daré ese gusto Naruto, ¡vamos!-le dijo mientras Naruto solo reía levemente y a la vez se sentía preocupado por el estado de su amada-Parece que se escondieron, ¿detectas algo Naruto?-le dijo mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos y Kurama le dijo

-_Hay tres escondidos en la cocina, otros dos están debajo de la escalera y el resto en la sala y afuera del patio…es más los dos mocosos que venían contigo están apoyando a los demás afuera_

-¡Gracias Kurama!, ¡bien, ponte detrás de mí cuando te indique, en donde están disparas!-le dijo mientras Hinata y el bajaban por las escaleras de manera sigilosa-En la escalera Hinata ¡dos!-le dijo mientras los dos sujetos que le disparaban a Naruto con las ametralladoras, les respondió esquivando las balas, hasta que no quedaran municiones, Hinata les dijo

-¡Malditos cobardes!-les dijo, mientras les disparó en la cabeza y piernas respectivamente. No tardaba en matarlos hasta que aparecieron, dos detrás el mueble grande para responder también disparando, hasta que Hinata con su habilidad de puntería, les disparó a ambos rápidamente-Falta uno ¡sal en donde estas imbécil!, no tienes escapatoria-decía Hinata mientras Naruto la cubría ante cualquier ataque hasta que Naruto escuchó la voz de Kurama en su interior

-_Oye tonto…detecté que alguien más está entrando y también parece que tiene compañía, creo que se está ocultando en el sótano, ¡apresúrate!-le dijo mientras Naruto asentía agradecido, hasta que una serie de disparos los interrumpió-¡Creo que ya mató al último, tu hembra sí que tiene agallas!_

_-_¡Oye!, no te equivoques, Hinata es mía consíguete la tuya-le dijo mientras fue interrumpido por Hinata diciéndole

-¡Tengo que encontrar al malnacido de Ryu!-le dijo mientras caminaba a toda prisa mientras Naruto le dijo

-Espera Hinata, iré contigo, hay que ir al sótano, según me dijo Kurama, hay alguien ahí pero no está solo-le dijo mientras ella asentía y cogía su arma para cargarla una vez más hasta que notó que solo le quedaba un par de municiones, para su revolver semiautomática (generalmente no sé cómo se llaman en realidad esas cajitas que vienen con las balas listas jejejeje, bueno tal vez no les aclaré pero en la historia nuestra Hinata utilizaba de este tipo jeje, bueno continuemos), que eso la puso un poco frustrada y a la vez decia maldiciones-¿Qué ocurre princesa?

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡solo me queda un par!, no importa, de todas maneras tengo que saber aprovecharlas-le dijo resignadamente hasta que Naruto le dijo

-No te preocupes…sé que estas un poco frustrada y también que todavía no te acostumbras del todo a tu chackra de nuevo, pero yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase, no te dejaré-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía diciéndole

-Gracias…Naruto-Kun, si salgo de ésta…-decia la ojiperla mientras Naruto la interrumpió

-Querrás decir…si salimos de ésta Hinata-le dijo sonriéndole mientras iban caminando sigilosamente para dirigirsen al sótano, y continuo hablando la chica

-Si…si salimos de ésta…Naruto-Kun…prometo que lo que me pidas…siempre te complaceré…si es lo que te haría feliz…-le dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras Naruto sorprendido y a la vez emocionado de las palabras que le decía la ojiperla, y con cara de enamorado le dijo

-Entonces…así será…Hinata y creo saber qué cosas voy a pedirte-le dijo picándole el ojo y el percatándose que hacia un puchero e iba a protestar la besó, y ella le correspondía-Te amo Hinata y mucho-le dijo mientras Hinata un poco por la conmoción despertó mientras que ella que le dijo

-Yo también te amo Naruto-Kun-le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos hasta que ella de inmediato reaccionó le dijo-Tenemos que seguir-le dijo mientras Naruto un poco resignado asentía

Los demás estaban luchando contra los demás matones, faltaban 10 exactamente, pero pararon un poco la balacera, debido a que se escondían del cuerpo de policía y de ninjas luchaba arduamente mano a mano, junto con Toneri y Ginta, y descansaban un poco pues estaban un poco agotados. Tuvieron que desalojar el ancianato y ayudar con el perímetro del lugar para evitar más tragedias

-Inari, solo faltan 10-decía Sasuke quien tenía activado su Sharingan, hasta que Shikamaru habló

-Inari, tu y tus hombres que ayuden a seguir desalojando y dando seguridad a las demás personas y familias del lugar, evitemos más muertes-como dijo Shikamaru, si efectivamente cayeron 6 policías que murieron durante el hostigamiento, y que lamentablemente Sakura no pudo salvarlos debido a que su chakra estaba muy debilitado y Sasuke la obligó a no hacerlo más, y obligándola a irse a ayudar a la gente de alrededor

-El genio tiene razón Inari-le dijo Ginta-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás, además sé que nuestra pupila junto con el idiota rubio tienen bajo control

-Tienen razón, confío en ustedes…solo prometan que si pasa algo, me lo dirán-les dijo mientras Toneri le dirigía una mirada de superioridad y burla al oficial

-Como ordene oficial Inari…tendremos todo bajo control…no se preocupe-le dijo Toneri mientras Inari quien solo le sonreía a manera de amistad le dijo

-Más te vale que sigas con bien…además hay dos personas que esperan tu regreso sano y salvo-le dijo Inari a Toneri, mientras que el aludido sabia a quien se refería Tomoyo y su hijo en camino-Muy bien…vamos muchachos

Se fueron y de inmediato los demás que quedaron seguían expectantes ante cualquier movimiento o disparo que se presentaran, hasta que Sasuke les dijo

-Van a disparar…estén alertas…se dirigen acá-dicho esto de inmediato cada uno de los ninjas y los dos que quedaron, que fueron Ginta y Toneri se prepararon y al instante se escuchó el primer disparo de ametralladora-¡Ahora!-mientras atacaban fuertemente Akamaru gruñía hacia la casa donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, hasta que Kiba le dijo

-Akamaru, amigo, ¿Qué pasa?-le dijo mientras él con un ladrido y gruñido fuerte, le decía, pues Kiba sabe su lenguaje,-Creo que yo también detecto olor a podrido ahí, y ellos tienen compañía compañero, "_espero que Naruto y Hinata no corran peligro y sepan salir de ésta", _vamos a destrozar y morder algo Akamaru-le decia mientras él y Akamaru se dirigían a acabar con los demás hombres de los hermanos Gato

Terminaron de bajar sigilosamente por las escaleras que daba al sótano, estaba un poco oscuro pero fácil de ver el camino, hasta que un poco aterrados el sótano era grande, parecía como una especie de casa pero con la diferencia de que solo habían habitaciones en cada una y que era una especie de laberinto ya que su construcción no era vieja, sino moderna, perfecto para un escondite. Hasta que Naruto le dijo

-No hay nadie aquí pero siento que hay dos personas acá pero lo más extraño es que no están juntas…-dijo el rubio mientras le dijo Hinata, frunciendo el ceño sabiendo de quien se trataba _"debe ser ese maldito…y tal vez con otro secuaz que cobarde"_

_-_Creo entonces que debemos seguir…andando-le dijo Hinata un poco con el semblante cambiado, quien Naruto no pasó desapercibido el cambio de ella, tenía que tener cuidado y estar vigilándola para evitar que saliera lastimada. Después siguieron, hasta que llegando casi a la mitad de los pasillos, se apagaron las luces del lugar dejando en la oscuridad a los chicos

-Hinata no te sueltes de mí por favor...-le dijo intentando agarrarle la mano mientras Hinata era atrapada por detrás por alguien, que le tapaba la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo, hasta que quedó dormida-Hinata…HINATAAA MALDICIOOOOON-decia Naruto mientras de nuevo se encendían las luces, y se desesperó al no encontrar a Hinata, quien no estaba con él y una voz le dijo

-Así que tú eres el idiota que intentó asesinar a mi hermano-le dijo mientras Naruto quien abría los ojos para ver mejor a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él le dijo

-¿Quién eres tú maldito?, ¿Dónde está Hinata dímelo?-le dijo Naruto un poco de rabia hasta que el sujeto le contestó

-Humph…tu damisela…bueno…debe estar en alguna habitación de aquí jejeje bueno no importa, soy Bill, hermano mayor de Ryu y líder principal de mi organización…tú debes ser Naruto-le dijo mirándolo con desagrado, mientras Naruto solo lo miraba con ira y con odio-Muy bien no más charlas y terminemos con esto-le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba y se dirigía a toda velocidad a Naruto sorprendiendo y de manera desprevenida a Naruto quien recibió un golpe en la cara sacando volando a Naruto hacia la pared del final del pasillo

-¡_Oye mocoso, éste insecto parece que es o debió ser entrenado como ninja-le dijo Kurama mientras Naruto se levantaba sorprendido y a la vez limpiándose la quijada_

_-_Y hasta ahorita me lo dices zorro pulgoso-le dijo ofendido Naruto mientras el zorro le contestó

-_Idiota, no sentí que lo fuera…solo te dije que habían dos malditos aquí en este lugar, pero ahora estas ocupado, no habrá tiempo de charlas-le dijo el zorro colocando en guardia a Naruto_

_-_¡Vaya Bill!, me has sorprendido, veo que eres un ninja y sabes el arte del taijutsu-le dijo mientras se colocaba en guardia para responderle a la pelea-¡¿Quién te entrenó?!-le dijo mientras Bill sonreía sarcásticamente le contestó

-Para qué responder algo cuando tu mismo lo comprobaste con tus acciones…Hokage-Sama-dijo mientras Naruto abría los ojos con ira mientras Bill seguía hablando-Bien, te lo contaré… mi padre fue antes entrenado cuando era muy joven, por un ninja renegado, pero solo taijutsu el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es entonces que el mismo nos entrenó a mi junto con Ryu, pero bueno no importa, basta de habladurías y muéstrame lo que tienes Hokage-le dijo mientras Naruto y Bill se acercaban a toda velocidad para el golpe

En otra habitación, muy amplia, de repente se prenden las luces del lugar, donde precisamente estaba Hinata que se despertaba poco a poco de su estado de inconciencia, hasta que se levantó poco a poco dijo

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se dijo para sí mismas hasta que ella oyendo unos pasos que venían hacia ella le dijo

-Cuánto tiempo Loto Blanco, es bueno verte de vuelta-le dijo una voz que para ella era muy conocida, y sorprendida pensaba _"maldita sea…no puede ser…esa voz solo le pertenece a ese tipo…", _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ya logró ver en frente suyo de quien se trataba y aun conmocionada abrió sus ojos anonadada-Jajajajajaja, por tu expresión parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma, no te preocupes…pues seré tu peor pesadilla maldita perra-le dijo mientras Hinata se colocaba en guardia dispuesta a coger su arma de fuego y dispararle

-¡Donde están mis armas maldito!, eres un maldito cobarde Ryu-le dijo Hinata con ira mientras el reía mas desaforadamente

-Me cercioré que tus juguetes no estuvieran contigo, para el momento que despertaras no estuvieras en ventaja conmigo…además que pasa gatita, ¿tienes miedo?-le dijo Ryu de una manera burletera mientras ella lo miraba con rabia-Además mi hermano está ocupado con tu hombre y él estará ocupado de no rescatarte-le dijo mientras Hinata le dijo

-Jajajaja, no sabes lo que le espera al estúpido de tu hermano, y además no necesito que me rescaten como si fuera damisela en apuros-le dijo mientras Ryu que la miraba seriamente reía levemente diciendo

-Bien, di lo que quieras querida…solo lamentaras haber nacido y desearas que te mateeeeee-le dijo mientras él a toda velocidad se dirigía a Hinata para atacarla donde ésta fácilmente lo esquivó

-¿Qué pasa Ryu eso es todo lo que tienes?-le dijo mientras Ryu le dijo

-Solo espera y verás…solo estaba calentando y creo que es hora de entrar en acción-diciendo esto sacó una especie de control remoto y presionando el botón, hasta que Hinata reaccionó

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-la estaba electrocutando, hasta que sin más resistirlo, cayó al suelo de rodillas, y Ryu presionó de nuevo el botón, para dejar de electrocutar a Hinata-Jajajajajaja, solo estaba calentando estúpida, ¿acaso no ves el brazalete que tienes en tu muñeca derecha?-le dijo Ryu mientras Hinata miraba sorprendida su mano derecha donde estaba el mencionado objeto

-Eres un maldito canalla y cobarde Ryu…¿así es como peleas, de ésta manera tan sucia?-le dijo mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad, se sentía mareada y aun se sentía un poco débil para usar su chackra y el byakugan siquiera, tenía que recuperarse a como diera lugar

-Muy bien, solo tómalo como parte del juego…por ahora dame lo que tienes-le dijo mientras él se iba acercando a ella con pasos rápidos para golpearla

Por otro lado Naruto estaba fuertemente luchando contra Bill, ambos estaban heridos y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, cuando Naruto escuchó los gritos de Hinata se preocupó muchísimo, haciéndolo distraer un momento y aprovechando Bill la oportunidad de atacar lo golpeó fuerte por el estómago haciéndolo volar instantáneamente y perder el aire mientras éste tosía sangre fuertemente

-Jajajajajaja eres un estúpido imbécil, tienes que concentrarte en nuestra pelea, si solo quieres ver a tu mujercita que por lo que escuche… es más, esa perra se está divirtiendo demasiado con mi hermano jajajajajaja-le dijo mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Naruto para acabar seguir golpeándolo fuertemente, y Naruto que se levantaba un poco, hasta estar de pie-Además…ya me estoy aburriendo contigo, pensé que iba a ser más interesante en pelear contigo, que es el Hokage y ninja más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja, eso me dijeron, pero por lo que veo eres solo un mediocre-le dijo mientras lo cogía del cuello hasta levantarlo, pero Naruto no daba la cara a Bill-Hasta no miras a los ojos cuando hablo…eres un desperdicio de tiempo-le dijo mientras le iba a pegar un puño directamente al rostro y fue cuando Naruto reaccionó deteniendo el golpe diciendo

-Puede que sea débil a veces y un poco distraído…-le dijo Naruto levantando la mirada hacia Bill pero con el color diferente, eran rojos-Pero no perderé frente a ti maldito-le dijo cogiéndole la mano a Bill que la apretaba fuertemente hasta romperle la muñeca causando un grito desgarrador al tipo- ¡Y tampoco te permito que le digas así a Hinata maldito!-le dijo mientras lo levantaba por los aires a toda velocidad e invocando sus clones de sombra. Estaba cegado por la ira y a la vez por el valor y la fuerza de su alma, tenía que apresurarse a terminar con la pelea e ir por Hinata que se encontraba en peligro, pues todavía se encontraba débil y sentía que el chackra de la chica estaba dormido todavía-¡ahora conocerás el poder de éste mediocre Rasengan!-el Rasengan se dirigió directamente a Bill donde éste en medio de su conmoción no pudo reaccionar y callo de inmediato al suelo inconsciente y medio muerto. Naruto al ver y acercarse al cuerpo de Bill, comprobó que estaba muy débil, es entonces que decidió buscar a Hinata quien luchaba arduamente con Ryu-Hinata, espérame voy por ti-dijo mientras empezaba a correr por los largos pasillos del sótano

Ryu no le dejaba un poco de ventaja a Hinata, a pesar de que dejó de electrocutarla por el brazalete de la chica. Hinata estaba medio inconsciente no podía reaccionar ante los golpes que le brindaba Ryu, ni gritaba de dolor de los mismos. Solo escuchaba la voz de Ryu diciéndole

-No eres la misma gatita salvaje que sacaba las garritas para pelear…me alegra lastimarte hasta matarte, así me evitas más dolores de cabeza tonta jajajaja, esta vez me decepcionas-le dijo pateándola fuerte y chocándola contra la pared-Jajajajajaja, claro, porque aun estas débil por los disparos que te di ese día, es por eso que no puedes ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño. Es mas no sabes cómo disfrute verte medio moribunda por defender a esa niña debilucha. Ash qué más da eres igual a ella. No me sorprende que las mujeres sean débiles e inferiores a nosotros los hombres-le decía inclinándose a ella y le tomaba el rostro, mientras Hinata abría los ojos débilmente y escuchaba atenta a las palabras del sujeto-Como Tomoyo…esa perra insolente…no pensé que me saliera peor que una prostituta y que me engañaría con ese maldito de Toneri y que además llevara un bastardo en su vientre…pero no me arrepiento de nada en haberla golpeado y haberle hecho la vida miserable, porque al menos eso era lo que se merecía-le dijo con cara de desquiciado, mientras Hinata lo miraba fríamente a pesar de lo débil que estaba, sentía que le quedaba un tercer aire y que a la vez, algo en su interior crecía, como un fuego, sentía que algo que hace tanto tiempo tuvo anteriormente, volvía de nuevo-jejejeje ¿sorprendida?, pues no lo hagas, es más, te contaré una historia, para que no te aburras del mismo tema de esa zorra, es más ella misma me lo contó, pensando que tal vez se me pondría a llorar con ella que tonta-le decia levantándola de los cabellos y la sentaba en una silla, le amarro las manos y las piernas, mientras éste colocaba otra para quedar sentado al frente de ella, mientras ella solo lo miraba fijamente con rencor, mientras su ira iba en aumento-Es de una chica, es una historia muy ridícula y a la vez graciosa, que cuando me la contaron no paraba de reír, haber la historia empieza así, pero llamemos a la chica haber, umm si…ya se, se llamara Hinata como tú, si es perfecto-le dijo mientras Hinata quien abría sus ojos prestando atención presintiendo lo peor- haber ella llego muy mal herida a esta ciudad, llego en malas condiciones, porque había sido torturada y desterrada de su aldea por algo que no cometió, ¿Qué pasa te suena coincidencia la historia?-le pregunto con sarcasmo el chico mientras Hinata solo lo miraba apretando sus puños y le dijo con voz débil

-No…te atrevas maldita sabandija…no te atrevas-le dijo mientras el reía diciéndole

-Jajajajajaja…seguiré con la historia-le dijo importándole cinco lo que pensara o dijera la ojiperla-Ella fue torturada de una forma cruel e injusta por algo que ella no cometió…¿sabes por qué?...era novia del Hokage de esa aldea, eran muy felices, pero la encontró en su oficina con otro tipo, umm no me extrañaría eso en una mujer…es más dijo que la estaban violando y que era mentira que él era su amante y que estaba embarazada, que ella esperaba un hijo del Hokage, jajajaja que excusa tan ridícula que tonta-le dijo burlonamente a su cara mientras Hinata se movía de la silla queriendo soltarse desesperadamente, su paciencia estaba por el limite-y bueno el punto aquí, es que cuando la torturaron la dejaron a su suerte cuando la desterraron, y que cuando llegó acá a este lugar…perdió a su bastardito y siii la chica tenía en su vientre esa cosa dentro de su maldito cuerpo, jajajajajaja ayyy pobre y tan desolada quedó que decidió jugar a la asesina a sueldo y a las armas de fuego, con Hatori y sus amigos ¿no es así Hinata Hyuga?-le dijo mirándola burlonamente, mientras Hinata respiraba e hiperventilaba de la ira mirándolo con mucho odio, algo sintió en su interior que estallaría en cualquier momento, que sintió que sus manos y sus pies debilitaban los grilletes de sus 4 miembros-¿Qué tal se sintió perder algo que más querías de repente y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puff…se esfumó?, jajajaja debió ser muy entretenido ver esa cara de desolada y abandonada, es más lamento haberme perdido esa escenita tuya al saber que habías perdido a tu mocoso, jajajajajajajajajajaja-el tipo se reía burlonamente hasta que Hinata no pudiendo más gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y sorprendiendo a Ryu, la chica se soltó rápidamente de los grilletes de sus manos para después de sus pies, hasta decir

-¡Byakugannnnnn!, ¡HAS LLEGADOOOOOO MUY LEJOS RYUUUUUU MORIRÁAAAAS PERRO DESGRACIAAADOOOOOO!-dicho esto por parte de la chica, lo golpeó con su técnica de puño suave donde con la ayuda de su visión de byakugan logro detectar sus puntos de chackra para debilitarlo, donde logró hacer que hiriera al instante a Ryu haciéndolo botar sangre en la boca

-¿Qué…que significa esto…desde cuando recuperaste tu chackra?, esto es imposible…tú estabas muy débil ahorita ¡No puede serrr!-le decia aun conmocionado-¡No permitiré que una tonta débil mujer como tú me gane!-le dijo corriendo hacia ella mientras ella solo lo esquivaba fácilmente, se sentía como nueva, como si algo en ella había renacido, como si algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía lo volvía a sentir en su alma y corazón, se sentía…como una flor que después de la tormenta o que aun marchita, se renovara y renaciera. Hinata lo permitió acercarse y respondió con varios golpes de su técnica haciéndolo volar lejos hacia el muro. Tenía muchos golpes, no se podía mover, sentía magulladuras, contusiones y hematomas en su cuerpo, aun sangraba por la boca y tosía descontrolado, fue hasta que Hinata se acercó a él, frente a frente diciéndole

-Quiero que te quede claro algo al menos en tu negra cabeza hueca…nunca en tu vida pero nunca, menciones el nombre de mi hijo de manera despectiva a el-le decia mientras el solo lo miraba abriendo sus ojos sorprendido ante la mirada de Hinata y sus marcas de red venosa producidas por el byakugan…sintió miedo por primera vez en su cochina vida- Ni tampoco de manera despectiva de Tomoyo junto con Toneri y su hijo en camino maldito…porque lo único que mereces en estos momentos…es morir-le decia mientras le lanzaba un golpe directo al corazón, haciendo al instante que Ryu respiraba y jadeara entrecortadamente, y trataba de levantarse hasta que ella sintió que alguien acababa de llegar a la puerta dijo

-Hi…HINATAAAAA-decia Naruto quien con cara de preocupado se dirigía a ella que la abrazaba fuertemente, mientras ella levemente se quejaba de dolor, producto de los golpes que le brindó Ryu durante la pelea-LOS SIENTOOOO, perdón, lo siento mi Hime, ¿estás bien, como estas?-le preguntaba mientras Hinata que se alejaba un poco mirándolo a los ojos paso su mano al rostro de su amado dijo

-Estoy bien…un poco herida pero estoy muy bien, Naruto-Kun-le dijo nuevamente que ella lo abrazaba, mientras el rubio aliviado miraba arriba agradeciendo al cielo y al Poderoso por haberla encontrado, si un poco herida, pero a salvo. El rubio sentía como algo húmedo caía en su pecho, Hinata estaba llorando fuertemente, eso a Naruto lo preocupo y lo conmovió mucho, nunca la había visto llorar así. La abrazo aún más acariciando su cabeza y besando la coronilla de la misma.

-Ya…ya pasó todo mi flor de loto…se terminó…por fin se terminó todo-le dijo mientras ella, se separaba un poco y limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que caía, le dedicó una sonrisa a él, que el rubio lo dejaban noqueado de amor dijo

-Te…te amoooo Naruto-Kun, no me separaré de ti nunca…nunca más, hasta el fin de mis días-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, mientras ella se acercaba a sus labios y lo besaba de inmediato. El rubio gustosamente le correspondía el beso, fue tierno y pausado al principio hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron mutuamente, encontrándosen ansiosamente y amorosamente, como si no hubiera un mañana después. Por falta de aire se separaron y abrieron sus ojos hasta mirarsen fijamente y levemente se daban besos, Naruto dijo

-Yo también, te amoooo mucho…mi hermosa flor de loto, volvamos con los demás-le dijo el cargándola estilo princesa, mientras se alejaron del lugar poco a poco.

Después de que salieron del lugar de escondite de los hermanos Gato, fueron recibidos gratamente por sus amigos, todos incluido Ginta y Toneri, quienes estaban estos dos agradecidos con el rubio de haber salvado a Hinata, quien ésta de inmediato fue revisada por Sakura quien no se cansaba de reír de la emoción de saber que estaba viva. Ya con las fuerzas recuperadas de la pelirrosa empezó a curarla como ninja médico que era. Le informaron de inmediato a Inari para que acudiera a la casa abandonada y que Naruto y Hinata estaban sanos y salvos. A los pocos minutos llego el con todo su escuadrón policial hacia el lugar de los hechos. Encontraron a Ryu muerto instantáneamente, se vio que la Hyuga lo dejó muy mal, pues uno de los policías quien acudió a hacer el levantamiento del occiso, quedó petrificado, estaba lleno de hematomas en todo su cuerpo, debido a las hemorragias internas de las mismas, dejándolo agonizante y muerto al instante. A Bill lo encontraron escondido detrás de la escalera, estaba muy herido, pues Naruto lo había dejado muy magullado y con fracturas, parecía que había llegado hasta allí arrastrándose por el suelo. Apenas podía levantarse, cuando lo arrestaron, caminaba con suma dificultad, debido a que tenía una de las piernas rotas, y varias costillas fracturadas. Cuando salió se encontró con Inari frente a frente mientras le dijo

-Quedas arrestado Bill, tienes derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado, cualquier palabra o declaración será usado en tu contra-le dijo mientras el que reía sardónicamente, no se supo cómo ni qué pero logro soltarse de los oficiales, le quitó el arma a uno de ellos listo para dispararle a él, hasta que…se escucharon una serie de disparos, en los cuales Inari nunca sintió llegar, donde abriendo los ojos quedó muy sorprendido con la escena que acabó de presenciar. Era Hinata que tenía un arma en sus manos de uno de los oficiales de Inari, que apuntaba y acababa de dispararle 6 veces a Bill por la espalda, donde éste cayo junto con el arma que había quitado, al suelo, dejándolo muerto instantáneamente. Esto dejó a varios sorprendidos, sobre todo Naruto, ante la determinación de su amada, mientras el un poco conmocionado y a la vez aliviado, le dijo _muy bien Hinata, puedes bajarla_ y ésta sonriéndole devolvía el arma al oficial diciéndole _lo siento…gracias_. Inari respirando aliviado dio la orden a uno de los peritos que hicieran el correspondiente levantamiento del cuerpo de Bill, se acercó a Hinata y a Naruto le extendió la mano diciéndole-Muchas gracias…Hinata…me salvaste la vida-le dijo mientras ella le correspondió el agradecimiento y con un apretón de manos asentía.

Después de esa conmoción y de tantas emociones por un día, todos junto con Inari quien los acompañaba, hacia la mansión de Hatori quien éste ya estaba informado de todo y aliviado de lo que había ocurrido, pues ya estaba junto con los demás miembros de la mansión estaban ya esperándolos, sobre todo Tomoyo y Amy junto con su hijo. Cuando sintieron que habían llegado Tomoyo salió expectante hasta la entrada de la mansión y quien sonriente Hatori y Amy miraban conmovidos por la escena de la muchacha, hasta que vió que se bajaban todos, y miró que venían Toneri junto con Ginta a su lado. Toneri quien vió la figura de su esposa, salió corriendo hacia ella hasta abrazarla fuertemente, mientras Tomoyo decia

-Toneri…mi Toneri…gracias a Dios…estás bien amor mío-le decía llorando de felicidad-Te estábamos esperando-le dijo la muchacha chocando su frente a la de su amado y el sujeto colocando su mano hacia el vientre de su amada

-Los extrañe mucho…te amo Tomoyo-le decia mientras la besaba diciéndole-Se acabó…ya pasó todo…al fin eres libre mi princesa-le dijo mientras se abrazaban de nuevo. Vio que su padre, Hatori, estaba al frente suyo y de inmediato se separó un poco de su amada hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos asentía, dándole a entender que fuera con él. De inmediato se acercaron los dos poco a poco hasta que Hatori soltando su bastón fue a abrazar a su hijo, besándole la coronilla

-Hijo…mi hijo, gracias a Dios estas bien-le decía mientras Toneri le correspondía el gesto, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía el abrazo de su padre, solo fue hasta ahora que volvía a sentí los brazos de su progenitor

-Si…ya estoy aquí…padre-le dijo mientras Tomoyo que conmovida por la escena sonreía de suma felicidad que albergaba en su corazón

Por otro lado Ginta se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión divisando a Amy junto con su hijo, quienes le sonreían, hasta que él se acercó a ellos y mirando al niño le dijo

-¿No piensas saludarme pequeño?-le dijo mientras Kotaru miraba a su madre, quien lo animaba a saludar, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos, lo abrazó

-Mi mami también estaba preocupada por ti…es un secreto-le dijo Kotaru al oído mientras que Amy y Ginta sonreían de forma divertida ante la acción del niño mientras Ginta le dijo a ella

-¿Es cierto eso señorita Amy?-le dijo Ginta mientras que Amy de inmediato se sonrojo de la pena, y balbuceaba, mientras Ginta se acercaba a Kotaru diciéndole _ve adentro, quiero hablar con tu mamá a solas, por favor amiguito_ le dijo palmeándole la espaldita mientras éste asentía y se iba corriendo

-Bu…bueno siii, claro que me preocupe mucho por ti…pero también no quiere decir que no me preocupé por todos ustedes…además que pensabas idiota…tengo corazón y sentimientos…quería que tu…digo que todos us..-le decia pero fue cayada con un beso que ella sin dejar de sonreírle le correspondió pasando sus brazos al cuello del chico para profundizar el beso, hasta que por falta de aire juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos Amy dijo-Gracias a Dios estás a salvo…estaba muy preocupada por ti Ginta, mientras el galeno con una sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla a la mujer le dijo

-Te prometi que volveria…una promesa es una promesa Amy…y además a volver acá sano y salvo no solo para volver a verte, no solo a ti también a Kotaru, sino a decirte algo muy importante-le dijo mientras ella lo miraba divertida y sonriéndole le preguntó

-Sino solo regresaste a mí solo para volver a vernos, ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que decirme?-le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Jejejeje, Te amo y mucho hermosa-le dijo mientras ella sorprendida y a la vez feliz saltaba hacia el haciéndolos caer al instante hasta que ella le dijo

-Yo también te amo tontito, pensé que te tardarías en decírmelo-le decia mientras se besaban de nuevo. _"Vaya que esto va a ser un futuro prometedor y de felicidad en mi camino", _pensaba Ginta mientras besaba a Amy.

Todos estaban contentos y a la vez un poco agotados después de tantas emociones y eventos que sucedieron en un mismo día, pero ya todo estaba terminado, bueno, casi todo. Inari habló a solas con Hatori sobre el acuerdo que tenían ambos bandos, y le dijo que haría todo lo necesario para hablar en la mañana con la justicia para que pudieran conseguir el indulto de todos los crímenes que cometieron él y la organización Otsutsuki. Mientras sucedía eso, Naruto permanecía al lado de Hinata en todo momento desde que llegaron a la mansión. Apenas que habían llegado unas horas atrás a la mansión, subieron junto con Sakura a la enfermería de la mansión, para terminar de curarla. Tan pronto Sakura terminó con su tarea, les informó que solo eran heridas un poco complicadas pero no comprometían su organismo, que solo tenía que descansar. Cuando Salió Sakura, Hinata algo pensativa, rompió el silencio cuando Naruto le acariciaba su mano

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Inari-San ya se fué?-le dijo mientras Naruto algo sorprendido le dijo

-Está hablando con Hatori en privado, creo que sobre los acuerdos del día que se establecieron las alianzas para acabar con esos sujetos, ¿Por qué?-le dijo mientras ella suspiró fuertemente y se levantó para sentarse en la camilla de la enfermería, dejándose ayudar de Naruto, le contestó la pregunta

-Umm, ya veo…solo pregunté por curiosidad Naruto-kun-le dijo mientras el rubio no muy convencido por la respuesta, notó de inmediato la expresión de ella. Conocía su expresión, ella le inquietaba algo y sabe lo que ocurría

-Te preocupa que pueda pasar después, ¿es eso lo que te inquieta princesa?-le preguntó acariciándole el rostro, y ella de inmediato levantó sus ojos mirándolo a él. Y si tenía razón, pensaba en que no sabía que iba a pasar, si Inari iba a cumplir con la parte del trato o tenían que pagar ante la justicia por todos los crímenes y errores que habían hecho, después de todo. Pero a eso ella no le importaba, si ella tenía que pagar ante la justicia, así sería, era ante los ojos de la sociedad una criminal, fue entonces que Naruto al notar la expresión en sus ojos le dijo-No te preocupes cariño, todo estará bien, Inari hará todo lo necesario y lo que está a su alcance en ayudarlos, es más, yo también iré como Hokage, ante las altas cortes de justicia, y, hablaré por ti, sabes que te amo y no te dejaré sola en esto-le dijo mientras Hinata solo negaba con su cabeza, y rompiendo en llanto le dijo

-No Naruto, no nos engañemos más…soy una criminal, una asesina, maté a muchas personas que a pesar que eran malas y corruptas… no estuvo bien matar, es un crimen que debo pagar Naruto, ante la sociedad y ante este sistema de justicia…soy una mala persona…un peligro y amenaza para la sociedad, Inari puede que hable por nosotros pero, ¿Qué nos asegura que ellos nos escucharan Naruto?, además sé que hablarás por mí Naruto-Kun pero…pero…¿Qué pasa si tampoco te escuchan?, les importará cinco tal vez porque…porque soy muy mala persona…yo no me…-le dijo llorando mientras Naruto negaba alarmado y preocupado, le cogió con ambas manos el rostro de su amada le dijo

-NO, NO, Hinata por favor no sigas diciendo eso, no lo digas por favor, tú no eres mala persona, sé que las cosas que hiciste estuvieron muy mal, pero nunca, y escúchame ésto princesa…nunca es demasiado para cambiar y emendar los errores, ¿acaso no te dije que haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para quedarme a tu lado y nunca rendirme a que vuelvas conmigo a la aldea?, ¡pues eso haré Hinata Hyuga!, no retrocederé a mi palabra, nunca lo hago ni lo haré. Y además, no eres una amenaza, ni un peligro para la sociedad…solo que uno a veces en momentos de confusión y de rencor, hiciste las cosas mal en el momento, somos humanos Hinata, nos equivocamos, somos imperfectos, cometemos errores, sean grandes o pequeños, y, ¿sabes por qué digo que no eres todas esas cosas malas que dices?-le preguntó mientras ella negaba un poco triste-Porque tienes un gran corazón Hinata…porque tu corazón a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas malas, aún tienes amor por los demás y que además, tienes conciencia y arrepentimiento sincero en tu alma, quieres reivindicarte y sanar todo lo que hiciste y sanarte a ti misma, porque estás dispuesta, a cambiar no solo por ti misma, sino a todos, eso es lo que pasa Hinata. Nunca perdí la fe en ti mi flor de loto y nunca lo haré, en que seguías, sigues y seguirás siendo siempre la mujer que conocí, tierna, bondadosa, pero sobre todo, llena de amor para dar-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía el abrazo a su amado y lloraba de alegría. Hasta que él se acercó a su oído diciéndole-Te amo tanto Hinata, que mi amor por ti no alcanza más allá de lo que puedas imaginar-le dijo mientras ella lloraba más fuerte. Seguía así con el abrazada y aferrada a sus brazos, llorando y el solo consolándola, dándole palabras de amor y cariño, calmándola que todo iba a salir bien y que estaría a su lado siempre. Pasó casi una hora hasta que ya su llanto se calmó hasta que soltándose un poco, Naruto dirigió su rostro para mirarla y decirle-¿Ya estás mejor Hime?-le dijo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y le sonreía, hasta que ella aclarando su garganta le dijo agarrando su mano

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, no te vayas por favor-le dijo Hinata, mientras el solo la miraba con ternura y amor el asentía diciéndole

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo a tu lado, no me iré no te dejaré sola…solo prométeme que no lo harás tu-le dijo a manera de broma hasta que ella se sonrojó de pena asentía, hasta que Naruto riendo suavemente le dijo-Jejeje, sé que lo harás pequeña, hasta que Hinata le dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias…Naruto-Kun…te amo-le dijo acercándose a él para besarlo, Naruto inmediatamente sin pensarlo él tomo la iniciativa de responder ante la iniciativa de su amada. Salieron juntos de la enfermería, dirigiéndosen a la sala de la mansión. Cuando Inari salió junto con Hatori, se despidieron cordialmente, hasta que Naruto les dijo que se iba a quedar con Hinata esa noche. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y no tuvieron problema alguno. Naruto y Hinata acompañaron a Inari y los demás a la puerta para irsen, hasta que Inari le dijo al rubio

-Te espero mañana temprano junto con Hatori, ambos tienen que estar en el tribunal de las altas cortes, para poder aclarar todo-le dijo mientras Naruto asentía hasta que Hinata se dirigió a Inari para hablarle

-Inari-San-le dijo mientras Inari la miraba y le sonreía asintiéndole para que hablara-Muchas gracias por todo, y…perdón por lo de…ya sabe a lo que me refiero-le dijo mientras Inari solo sacudía ambas manos riéndose hasta que le dijo

-No, no pasa nada, ya todo está olvidado, solo lo hacías por el bienestar de los demás, yo también actúe mal, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo-le dijo mientras Hinata bajó su cabeza hasta que Inari le tocó el hombro y Hinata que lo miraba de nuevo, le contestó-Además, yo soy el que estoy en deuda contigo, me salvaste la vida a manos de Bill, sino hubieras reaccionado así, quien sabe, estaría muerto-le dijo mientras ella solo asentía y le daba la razón, a pesar de todo-Muy bien y para reivindicarme contigo y con los demás, haré todo lo que pueda ante el tribunal, no solo yo Naruto también y los demás-le dijo hasta que ella le sonrió diciéndole un gracias silencioso-Muy bien Naruto me voy, hay que descansar, fue un día interesante, pero mañana tenemos otro-le dijo mientras Naruto solo le sonreía y asentía, hasta que Inari despidiendosen se dirigió al auto para irse. Naruto y Hinata se despedían de los demás ninjas hasta que Hinata pedía las miles y miles de disculpas por todo lo que había hecho, todos alegremente solo le aceptaban las disculpas, excepto Sasuke quien solo a su modo le acepto las disculpas, sonriéndole le dijo

-Aceptadas Hyuga…solo no dejes que éste dobe deje de ser tan estúpido como siempre-le dijo mientras se iba junto con Sakura que le sonreía a Hinata, que se había despedido antes que Sasuke, hasta que Naruto un poco alterado _oye teme…vuelve acá cobardeee._ Todos los demás se reían ante la escena que montaba el rubio hasta que Sai le dijo

\- Te veremos mañana entonces, solo no llegues tarde mañana y evita hacer cosas sucias con Hinata esta noche-le dijo mientras ellos dos se sonrojaban a no más poder muy avergonzados, hasta que Sakura se dirigió a Sai a pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza diciéndole _eres un bakaaaaa y deja de decir tonterías. _Iba a pegarle más pero Sasuke la detuvo, con algo de temor y terror, convenciéndola evitar una muerte segura al pálido muchacho, mientras Shikamaru y los demás asentían que se lo merecía por haber hecho comentarios fuera del lugar, y lo arrastraban por su estado de inconciencia para irsen del lugar. Todos se fueron, hasta que Naruto y Hinata entraron a la mansión, para irsen a la habitación de la ojiperla. Hasta que ya acostados en la cama hasta que Naruto le dijo

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se aferraba a él, siendo abrazada por su amado, le dijo

-Bien…ya estoy mejor…sin lugar a dudas, Sakura es excelente ninja médico, es una gran amiga-le dijo mirándolo volviendo sus ojos a él mientras sonreían hasta que ella le preguntó-¿Por qué?-le dijo mientras él con mirada seductora y pícara le dijo

-Para hacer lo que dijo…Sai, aunque, no de la manera como lo dijo-le dijo mientras ella lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y correspondiéndole de manera seductora, reía diciéndole acariciando de forma sensual

-Entonces…creo que lo haremos-le dijo mientras ella sin dejar de reaccionar al rubio, se sentó encima de él sobre sus caderas rozándolo hasta provocar y matar al rubio de placer, donde lo hizo reír al mismo tiempo de la acción de su amada hasta que el levantándose dirigió su rostro al de ella y rosando sus labios le dijo

-Jajajaja, muy bien linda, me parece buena idea entonces-le dijo sin más aguantarse, hasta que se besaron intensamente y así pasaron toda la noche amándose y entregándose sin ninguna restricción

Se llegó el día en el que se iba a saber el destino de los Otsutsuki y en el que también, incluían a Hinata como "El Loto Blanco". Naruto estaba despierto desde temprano mirando a su amada dormir, era una de las cosas que siempre hacia cuando ellos pasaron la época juntos y que ahora se le alegraba el corazón de volver tener a su lado al amor de su vida. Ya mirando su reloj eran las 6:00am, tenía que estar preparado para irse al tribunal de las altas cortes, sino los demás le daban una reprimenda. Beso en la frente a Hinata haciéndola remover de su lado y abrir levemente sus ojos perla, haciendo sonreír al rubio, hasta que Hinata suspirando le dijo

-Ya es hora-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y el acariciaba tiernamente su rostro y besaba sus labios el cual correspondía el gesto-Se te hará tarde si no vas antes de la hora acordada y Hatori es demasiado estricto cuando se trata de llegar temprano-le dijo mirándolo y acariciando su rostro el cual Naruto cerraba sus ojos ante el gesto de su princesa.

-Sí, tienes razón, tú sigue durmiendo pequeña y descansa. Todo saldrá bien lo prometo-le dijo mientras ella asentía y el la abrazaba-Como quisiera no irme pero…el deber llama y es algo muy importante que debo hacer y tú eres mi más grande prioridad-le dijo mientras Hinata miraba su reloj hasta que le dijo

-Ehmm Naruto…creo que se te hizo tarde, son las 6:30am-le dijo mientras el rubio empezó a gritar y fue a levantarse directamente al baño, ella empezaba a reír y volvía a acostarse, y se quedó mirando el techo y pensando _"Madre, Neji-Nissan...dame fuerzas". _Pensando eso a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida de nuevo. Naruto al volver ya arreglado y ya listo para irse, se acercó a ella y besó su frente, despidiéndose de ella

Hatori esperaba a Naruto, ya en uno de los carros junto con Ginta y Toneri, mientras Amy y Tomoyo los despedían desde la puerta de la mansión. Ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban pensando y completamente en silencio. Solo cruzaban miradas, pero no eran incomodas, eran de absoluta calma y seriedad. Ya en unos pocos minutos, sin llegar a fijarsen, llegaron a su sitio de destino donde Inari y los demás los esperaban, y entraron al instante.

Después de haber dormido 3 horas más, se había levantado, ni siquiera había comido nada, su apetito estaba nulo. Fue al jardín de la mansión Otsutsuki recorrerlo y a intentar dejar al lado sus preocupaciones, solo quería estar a solas. Amy junto con su hijo que estaban afuera notaron su presencia, y Tomoyo quien estaba sentada acompañándolos, no dijeron nada cuando la vieron pasar, se miraron y asintieron juntas, pues sabían que no quería compañía, solo quedaba acompañarla en silencio. Caminaba por el enorme jardín, había variedad de flora en el lugar, sentía paz y tranquilidad, para su alma y corazón, hasta que divisando un estanque se sentó al borde de él. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, sentir la brisa recorrer su rostro, el cual movían sus cabellos, que a pesar de haberlo cortado, ya le crecía rápidamente de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos suavemente, hasta que divisó algo que nunca había visto en ese estanque. Había cientos y cientos de flores de loto, que nunca había visto. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que Hatori tendría en la mansión flores de loto en su estanque. Se acercó un poco a tocar una, se extrañaba que estuviera cerrada, pero al verla detenidamente, era solo un capullo, intentando salir del estanque. Sabía que cuando era pequeña, su madre le había dicho que las flores de loto, cuando no abrían sus pétalos de día, eran un retoño todavía, pero tal vez si las tocabas había dos posibilidades, renacían o morían. Pero si había pureza en tu corazón, florecían al instante. Fue entonces que se acercó más al retoño de flor, y decidió arreglarla. Tenía un poco de maleza a su alrededor y un poco de hojas marchitas al lado de ella, es por eso que no florecía, porque no podía sentir los rayos del sol en sus hojas.

-No te preocupes pequeña Loto, te quitaré la maleza y lo marchito que está alrededor de ti, para que puedas florecer libremente-hablo la ojiperla de forma cariñosa y decidió hacerlo. Divisó unas tijeras para jardinería, y las usó para quitar la maleza y lo malo que había alrededor de ella, con delicadeza. Poco a poco, la quitaba y se cercioraba que quedara perfecta-¿Sabes?, creo que eras igual a mi pequeña…tenía tanta maleza y tantas cosas marchitas en mi alma, que no me dejaban crecer en este mundo y no veía más allá de mi oscuridad, pero a pesar de encontrarme en la adversidad…logré perdonarme a sí misma y perdonar a los demás…porque todo lo pudo el amor…el cual venció la ira y el odio de mi corazón. Listo, quedaste perfecta, con todo esto fuera de ti florecerás libre y hermosa-le dijo sonriéndole y tocando sus pétalos a punto de abrirse.

Pasaron cinco horas desde que estuvo en el estanque, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Amy que venía apresurada diciéndole

-Hinata, ¡vamos!, ya están aquí-le dijo mientras Hinata, con algo de ansiedad, se levantaba para irse al lado de Amy quien la miraba levemente y le dijo-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaré allí-le dijo mientras Hinata la miró y le sonrió asintiéndole. A los pocos minutos, Amy y Hinata entraron a la mansión, con algo de temor. Ya estaban adentro, pues el auto de Hatori y de Inari estaban al frente de la mansión. Cuando entró a la sala, estaban todos reunidos sonriéndole, mientras ella un poco extrañada preguntó

-¿Y bien?… ¿qué pasó?-dijo mientras Naruto se levantaba ante ella y la abrazaba mientras ella un poco conmovida sabía lo que había pasado, empezó a llorar pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte por el y por su familia, hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Espero que llores de felicidad Hinata…porque ya todo se terminó-le dijo mientras Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándolo, es decir Naruto le quería decir…-Si Hinata, les dieron el indulto-le dijo mientras ella se emocionó aún más y se aferró más al abrazo de su amado, a pesar de estar angustiada y pensativa a la vez, algo le decia que no perdiera la esperanza, que es lo único que queda.

-Fue un poco difícil, aunque pusieron una serie de condiciones, que tienen que cumplir-les dijo Inari mientras Hinata se sentaba con Naruto. Tomoyo junto a Toneri quien también lloraba de felicidad, Amy al lado de su hijo y de Ginta, y Hatori al frente de todos. Los demás estaban alrededor de la sala-Hatori-San, tu el haber sido jefe principal de esta organización, pagarás tu condena-le dijo mientras Hatori asentía, hasta que Hinata se alarmó, hasta que Naruto la tranquilizó _espera...hay algo más-_Pero el haber cooperado con la policía y con la justicia, se te ha hecho una rebaja a tu condena de 30 años de prisión a solo 5 años de prisión domiciliaria, sin derecho a libertad condicional…y tal vez si mantienes buen comportamiento _oye…mi padre no es…_hablaba Toneri mientras Hatori y Tomoyo lo calmaban, quien todos de gracia por la actitud del chico-Es broma…sé que tu padre es excelente persona…es más, creo que tal vez después que puedas cumplir el primer año de condena, podría hablar de tu parte y con un buen abogado, que sea con libertad condicional y puedas ver a tu nieto crecer-le dijo mientras Hatori agradecía a Inari por el gesto, y los demás sonreían de alegría.

-Gracias muchacho…serás excelente oficial en un futuro-le dijo mientras Inari agradecía con un gesto con su mano-Como muestra de mi gratitud, quédate a comer con nosotros-le dijo sonriéndole mientras Inari aceptaba la propuesta de Hatori-Y en cuanto a los demás hijo, terminarás de estudiar en la universidad…no quiero que mi nuera y mi nieto pasen necesidades-le dijo mirándolo fijamente y asentía dándole la razón a su padre, quien Tomoyo le tomaba fuertemente la mano- Ginta en cuanto a ti Inari tiene algo que decirte-le dijo mientras Inari dirigió su mirada ante él y le dijo

-Trabajarás como jefe de seguridad del gobernador de Las Olas-le dijo mientras Ginta impresionado, no lo creía hoy eran demasiadas sorpresas y excelentes noticias-Empezarás mañana, te di buenas referencias ante él, es excelente persona-le dijo mientras Amy reía alegremente

-Muchas gracias Inari, prometo no fallarte-le dijo mientras Inari asentía

-Muy bien Amy ya que Ginta ha aceptado, tú y las demás jovencitas de mi organización no volverán a brindar sus servicios, y las más jóvenes estudiarán-le dijo mientras Amy aceptaba las peticiones de Hatori. Fue entonces que Hatori, dirigió su mirada a Hinata diciéndole-Hinata…mi pequeña-le dijo mientras Hinata que se encontraba riendo le contesto

-Si…Hatori-San-le dijo mientras Hatori le sonreía

-Te libero del pacto y todo lo relacionado conmigo…no me servirás más, eres libre de irte, solo si eso es lo que deseas-le dijo mientras ella se levantó y abrazó a Hatori, mientras lloraba-No quiero que llores más, quiero que seas feliz y no quiero que sufras más...vuelve a donde perteneces, al lado de tu clan, tu padre y tu hermana…pero también junto al hombre que amas-le dijo mirando a Naruto, quien solo le sonreía como agradecimiento-Sé feliz con el…hija mía-le dijo mientras ella sorprendida, Hatori limpiaba y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su rostro y afirmaba con la cabeza-Y a todos ustedes, muchachos muchas gracias por su ayuda…en especial a ti Naruto…o debo decir…Hokage-Sama

Todos pasaron el día alegremente, Inari disfrutó la comida que Hatori le había brindado, todo era alegría y paz. No había más preocupaciones y angustias, todo estaba en suma tranquilidad. Inari después de haber pasado el rato, se levantó y les dijo que tenía que irse a entregar los últimos informes para poder archivarlos en los historiales criminales. Se despidió de todos, agradeciendo a todos los presentes por todo lo que hicieron hasta que se acercó a Naruto diciéndole

-Viejo amigo, gracias por todo no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda-le dijo mientras se daban un apretón de manos agradecido

-No es nada, para eso somos los amigos, salúdame a tu mamá, y dile de mi parte y de todos, varias disculpas, que a la próxima prometo visitarla junto con Hinata si es posible-le dijo mientras se rascada la cabeza de pena

-Si se lo diré, no te preocupes amigo, ella entenderá-le dijo mientras se iba ya a la salida para ir hacia el lugar y finalmente descansar. Mientras iba conduciendo pensaba _"se feliz Naruto…te lo mereces amigo"_

Sakura junto con Amy y Tomoyo fueron a la habitación de Hinata para ayudar a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía hasta que dijo Sakura

-Vayaaa Hina, no pensaba que tendrías todos estos atuendos reveladores y sexis, vieras la cara de Naruto cuando te vio jajajaja-le dijo mientras todas reían excepto Hinata que estaba avergonzada

-Pero que cosas dices Sakura…solo quería cambiar un poco-le dijo mientras Amy la abrazaba diciéndole

-Es cierto lo que dice Sakura, ese rubio muere de infarto cuando te vió a ti, es más…últimamente no deja de mirarte más de lo debido-le dijo mientras ellas reían y ella decia _oyeee, no sigan_

-Ya déjenla tranquila-decia Tomoyo mientras su risa pasaba-Además, en el fondo estamos felices por ti de que vuelvas a la aldea donde perteneces, a tu familia y amigos, pero sobre todo al lado de Naruto-San, eso es lo importante-le dijo mientras Hinata se conmovía ante las declaraciones de su amiga-Es más…te vamos a extrañar, estarás en nuestros corazones…siempre y no dejare de estar agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por todos-le dijo mientras ella la abrazaba-Solo prométeme visitarme de vez en cuando, para ver a tu sobrino-le dijo mientras Hinata decia

-Claro que sí y me alegra que todo te haya salido bien con Toneri, veo que el amor de ustedes ha crecido y así será-le dijo mientras Tomoyo agradecía-Es más Amy, también a ti y a Ginta y por supuesto al pequeño Kotaru…sabía que merecían ser felices juntos-le dijo mientras Amy le dijo

-Sí, ni yo tampoco lo imaginaba, Ginta es un gran hombre, nunca pensé que hubiera ganado mi corazón-le dijo hasta que acercándose a Hinata de una forma graciosa-Es más te he dicho que es tremendamente sexi y buenísimo en…-iba a decir más hasta que Tomoyo alarmada decia

-Amy ¡NO DIGAS MAS!-le dijo mientras las demás reían fuertemente, ante las declaraciones de la pelirroja-Bien Hinata creo que eso es todo lo que empacaste. Y creo que no es un adiós…es un hasta pronto-le decia abrazándola de nuevo hasta que Amy se acercó a su lado para abrazarla

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Hinata-le decia Amy abrazándola-Hasta pronto-le dijo mientras Hinata asentía agradecida

-A ustedes gracias, por todo, por su amistad…y su apoyo condicional, les debo la vida-les dijo mientras sonreía-Bien creo que ya nos vamos Sakura, no quiero preocupar más a Naruto

-Si ese baka debe estar ansioso ya de volver a la aldea-le dijo mientras reían todas-Es más Tomoyo y Amy acompáñenos a la puerta-les dijo, mientras todas ayudaban a cargar las pertenencias de Hinata

-Oye gracias por todo amigo, por salvarme el pellejo de esos imbéciles-le dijo Ginta a Shikamaru que lucharon hombro a hombro, mientras le daba la mano y con leve apretón dijo el genio

-Uhmm, no hay de qué, buena suerte con tu empleo…-le dijo mientras el agradecía, mientras todos se encontraban despidiéndose unos con otros, donde se veía una escena peculiar de un grupo de mujeres junto con Kiba junto con Akamaru

-Ayyyyy, te extrañaremos mucho Akamaruuuu-le decían a Akamaru quien era mimado por un buen número de muchachas, mientras el movía su cola emocionado, y dio un ladrido alegre haciendo emocionar a las chicas-Ayyyyy que lindooooo-decian mientras Kiba estaba furioso con su compañero perruno, quien solo le prestaban atención al canino menos a él

-Akamaru, es hora de irnos deja de ser un aprovechado-le dijo mientras Shino le respondía

-Deja los celos a un lado, solo es un perro-le dijo mientras Shikamaru y Ginta reían fuerte ante la reacción de Kiba, hasta que Ginta divisó a Naruto hablando con Hatori y Toneri

-Cuida bien a Hinata y solo espero que no lo arruines esta vez-le dijo Toneri mientras Naruto movía sus manos nervioso y prometía obedecerles-Enviaré mensajes para que sepan cómo va todo por acá

-Hazla feliz hijo…sé que esta vez harás las cosas bien-le dijo mientras Naruto les contesto

-Si haré todo lo que me digan, y gracias por todo…estoy en deuda con todos ustedes, por cuidar a mi Hinata, estaré eternamente agradecido, y cuando termines de pagar tu condena…serán bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha-les dijo mientras Ginta se acercó a Naruto junto con Shikamaru al lado y le toco el hombro llamando la atención del rubio mientras mirándolo le dijo

-Espero y cuides bien de mi hermanita-le dijo mientras Naruto sorprendido ante la declaración de Ginta le sonrió de una forma zorruna le dijo

-Cuenta con eso, y veo que te gane-le dijo mientras Ginta riendo ante la declaración de su casi rival le dijo

-Sí, odio admitirlo y acepto mi derrota, pero no creas que el hecho que me haya rendido, no deje de preocuparme por ella-le dijo mientras Naruto reía y empuñando su mano ante él, a manera de pacto y despedida le dijo

-Lo sé y gracias por todo…buena suerte con tu amada pelirroja-le dijo mientras Ginta se sonrojaba mientras Sasuke que escuchaba la conversación sonreía hasta que Ginta miró al Uchiha le dijo

-Oye Uchiha…golpea a éste cabeza hueca si hace algo mal-le dijo mientras Sasuke decia

-Umph, eso no lo dudes Ginta-le dijo mientras Naruto le dijo _oye maldito Uchiha deja de aprovecharte y tú también Ginta –_ Dobe, vámonos tu aldea te necesita, no sé porqué eres Hokage si sigues siendo el dobe mas dobe-le dijo mientras todos reían a más poder, y Naruto con un aura deprimente. Apenas todas las chicas estaban ayudando a guardar el equipaje de la Hyuga

-Adiós a todos Ginta, Toneri y Hatori…gracias por todo-les dijo la peliazul mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Ginta y Toneri. A ambos los consideraba como sus hermanos, pues la cuidaron todo este tiempo como si fuera su hermanita menor, estaba muy contenta que estuvieran muy bien sanos y salvos. Ya todos despedidos Sai dijo apareciendo al lado de Naruto

-Ya nos podemos ir Naruto…el camino está despejado-le dijo mientras Sai volviéndose a los demás agradecía, inclinándose-Muchas gracias por todo y por su hospitalidad-les dijo mientras se dirigía a Toneri y Tomoyo quien curiosos les dijo-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-ellos ante la pregunta asentían-¿No han tenido problemas al tener sexo mientras ella está embarazada?-ésta pregunta alarmó a la pareja hasta que Sakura furiosa lo golpeó fuertemente, diciéndole

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES SAI, ¡YA VAMONOS!...perdón jejeje el a veces es un idiota imprudente es que está casado con mi mejor amiga que se encuentra embarazada-les dijo mientras asentían fuertemente, dándole a entender que las disculpas eran aceptadas. Todos negaban con su cabeza ante la actitud de Sai, siempre tan imprudente y que nunca cambiaba

Todos se fueron, junto con los mismos autos que habían llegado al País de las Olas. Todos estaban agotados después de todos los acontecimientos que hasta se quedaron dormidos, excepto los que conducían y Hinata que miraba el paisaje alegremente, y a la vez a su rubio que dormía en su hombro y le acariciaba el cabello de su amado. Mientras pasaba eso, una flor de loto, en el estanque de la mansión Otsutsuki, se abría ante los rayos del sol.

Ya habían pasado horas de viaje, hasta que Naruto movía levemente a Hinata diciéndole

-Princesa…despierta-le decía mientras ella se removía del asiento del auto, hasta que logro estirarse y abrir los ojos completamente y divisando afuera, se le aguaron los ojos de felicidad, habían llegado a Konoha, tanto tiempo de no haber estado allí, sentía nostalgia después de todo-Hemos llegado, bienvenida de nuevo a Konoha-le decía mientras le besaba la cabeza

Después de haber bajado, todos los aldeanos junto con Kakashi que era el Hokage encargado les daban la bienvenida alegremente y también a Hinata que era la homenajeada en esos momentos. Todos se acercaron a abrazarla y a pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado, donde ella animada junto con Naruto aceptaba. En esos momentos hinata miraba por todos los lados si estaba su clan, donde naruto al notarlo le dijo

-Ven, creo que unas personas quieren verte-le dijo mientras Naruto con la mano agarrada a la suya, donde más adelante entre toda la multitud, se divisaba a todos los del clan Hyuga y cuando eran todos eran todos, porque ya todos eran uno solo. Ella con ojos llorosos soltó la mano de naruto y se colocaba las manos a su rostro reia de felicidad, donde miraba a su padre, a Hanabi y Ko, quienes la miraban conmovidos hasta el abuelo quien solo reía de felicidad al verla-Ve con ellos, estaré a tu lado, solo te daré espacio cariño-le dijo mientras ella asentía diciéndole gracias corrió hasta quedar frente a frente a ellos, en especial a su padre, quien solo lloraba de felicidad, soltando su bastón acercándose le dijo

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo hija mía!-le dijo abrazándola donde ambos solo cayeron arrodillados, donde Hiashi lloraba de felicidad, sin dejar de besar y acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña, la extrañó mucho a pesar de que ya se habían visto cuando se reencontraron en el País de las Olas, pero daba gracias al cielo, de haberla regresado a donde ella pertenece-Sabía que volverías, y Naruto…-le dijo mientras Naruto miraba alegremente emocionado la escena le dijo-Gracias…muchas gracias por haberme traído de vuelta a mi hermosa flor de loto-le dijo mientras el séptimo Hokage asentía con la cabeza

-Hermana-le dijo Hanabi mientras era abrazada por Hinata-Es bueno verte de vuelta hermana, te extrañamos todos hasta Ko-Kun y mi abuelo-le dijo mientras el abuelo junto con Ko asentían.

-Hinata-sa…digo Hinata, es bueno tenerla de vuelta a la aldea y al clan, todos la extrañábamos-le dijo Ko mientras Hinata solo lo abrazaba hasta que el abuelo le hablo a su nieta

-Hinata…pequeña-le dijo mientras Hinata se soltaba de Ko levemente, donde sorprendida vio que se inclinó al suelo y con rostro en tierra casi postrado, le dijo-Pido mis más sinceras disculpas Hinata, sé que nosotros y el consejo tuvimos mucho que ver ante lo ocurrido a tu persona y merecemos tu odio y rencor-le dijo mientras todos los del consejo y el resto de los Hyuga se inclinaban a ella hasta que ella conmovida les dijo

-¡NO POR FAVOR!, no lo hagan, levantesen, no hagan eso-les dijo mientras todos sorprendidos ante la acción de ella se levantaron hasta que Hinata se acercó a su abuelo lo abrazó, donde todos incluyéndolo, quedaron conmovidos ante la acción de Hinata-Yo también te extrañe, abuelo, solo no hay nada que perdonar, lo importante aquí es que todos somos iguales como clan y me alegro que todas nuestras diferencias que nos alejaban de los nuestros, se hayan unido. Eso es lo importante-le dijo mirando a todos y a su abuelo mientras el viejo Hyuga solo sonreía y abrazaba más a su nieta, a pesar de ser un poco duro y tenas, se le ablando el corazón cuando la vio llegar al lado de los suyos, después se acercó a su oído diciéndole _todos allá arriba están orgullosos de ti pequeña Hyuga. _Ella escuchándolo se aferraba más a los brazos de él. Todos los aldeanos veían también la escena sumamente conmovida y feliz, pero lo más importante era que estaban para celebrarlo, el regreso de Hinata hasta que Naruto como siempre animado les dijo

-Bien, ya basta de lloriqueos y tristezas, es hora de celebrar el regreso de Hinata Hyuga, hija, hermana, amiga y sobre todo…el amor de mi vida-les dijo mientras todos alegres aplaudían ante ella mientras él se acercó a ella dejándola un poco sorprendida ante las declaraciones de su amada y sonreía ante él mientras, el solo pasaba su brazo para llevársela ante los Hyuga que estaban alegres por las acciones de amor del Hokage-Vamooooos todos a celebrarloooo, y te digo esto de nuevo Hinata, ¡bienvenida a la aldea de Konoha!-y todos le decían _bienvenida._

Todos en la aldea celebraban, donde Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura, quien solo hablaban con sus otros amigos de los ninja más destacados de toda Konoha Sai junto a Ino, que ya casi iba a tener a su bebe, Shikamaru junto a Temari, Gaara y su esposa Matsuri que también estaba embarazada pues ya su vientre había crecido y Kankuro (esos no se pierden ni la corrida de un catre ¬¬), TenTen, Lee con su llama de la juventud, Choji y kauri quienes estaban de vuelta hace poco de la luna de miel (quien el primero solo comía y comía), también Shino y Kiba con su perro Akamaru, quien solo comía alegre su comida. Estaban contentos ante el regreso de su amiga y compañera de equipos. Apenas la vieron llegar junto con Naruto se acercaron a saludarla y a hablar alegremente con ella mientras Naruto solo hablaba con los demás hombres. Todos hablaron con ella, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, etc, (no nombro el resto porque se me va toda la noche jajajaja bueno sigo) entonces cuando ya era de noche sonaron los fuegos artificiales, mientras Naruto tomaba a Hinata de la mano mientras la llevaba del lugar, ninguno lo notó, entonces aprovechó la distracción de sus camaradas

-¿A dónde me llevas Naruto-Kun?-le preguntaba la ojiperla y lo miraba risueña y con la cara sonrojada hasta que Naruto le dijo

-Ya lo verás cielo, es una sorpresa que te tengo-él le decia mientras Hinata solo le sonreía divertida ante la acción de su amado rubio. Ese hombre sí que sabía hacerla sentir amada. Con más seguridad, se aferró más a Naruto mientras éste ante tal acción sonrió más ampliamente, fue entonces que llegaron al lugar, que era sumamente deslumbrante, era hermoso. Era un campo de luciérnagas alrededor, quienes de inmediato rodearon a la pareja, y que estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna brillaba en su esplendor, a Hinata se le aguaron los ojos alegremente mientras Naruto le dijo-¿te gusta el lugar?

-Si…Sii es muy hermoso Naruto, gracias, te amo-le dijo mientras ella solo lo abrazaba y lo besaba

-Por eso te traje aquí, sabía que te gustaría, era mi lugar para meditar después de…lo que ocurrió…pero bueno eso ya paso lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo a mi lado tal y como te lo prometí-le dijo mientras ellos se sentaron y Naruto la abrazaba por detrás mientras Hinata solo sonreía y le contestó

-Y cumpliste tu promesa Naruto-Kun, veo que a pesar de todo…nunca te rendiste hasta ganarme de nuevo, pensé que se te haría difícil y bien, lo lograste-le dijo mientras ella lo miraba graciosamente haciendo reír a carcajadas a Naruto hasta que le dijo

-Lo ves, te lo dije y me encanta que admites que lo hiciera y que al fin comprendieras que mi amor por ti cruzaría fronteras, solo con tal de tenerte a mi lado y que además por cierto, cumplí mi promesa ahora cumplirás la tuya-le dijo mientras ella un poco alarmada sabia a que se refería su amado Hokage

-Jajajaja, ayyy Naruto…no se te escapa nada, y si, tienes razón es hora de cumplir con lo que prometí, uhmm haber, ¿Qué es lo que deseas Naruto-Kun?-le preguntó mientras Naruto le dijo

-Ponte de pie-le dijo mientras ella extrañada se puso de pie, le pareció rara y fácil la petición, pero sospechosa por eso lo hizo, pues el rubio permanecía sentado en el suelo-Ahora cierra los ojos-dijo el rubio mientras esperó impaciente a que lo hiciera y ella un poco dudosa, hizo lo que le dijo. Mientras ella con los ojos cerrados, Naruto, arrodillado en una sola pierna y apoyaba la otra en el suelo, sacó algo en su bolsillo, una cajita negra, pequeña donde la abrió, hasta vislumbrarse un objeto brillante dentro de él, donde lo sacó y se lo puso en su dedo anular derecho, deslizándolo poco a poco haciendo abrir al instante los ojos a Hinata. Era un anillo hermoso. La piedra tenía incrustaciones de diamante y perla, eran de color azul en el centro y perla alrededor, es entonces que Hinata empezó a llorar y reír de dicha y de alegría al mismo tiempo. Naruto entonces le dijo, cogiéndola de ambas manos y las besaba al mismo tiempo mirándola a los ojos, y bajo la misma posición con la que se encontraba le dijo-Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo Hinata, y hemos pasado tiempos de paz, de felicidad, de tristeza, de soledad y otras más. Es por eso que durante todo este tiempo lo he pensado muy bien, quiero compartir eso y más para el resto de mi vida a tu lado hasta el fin de los días, quiero vivir contigo, amarte y respetarte amada mía. Quiero bajo la luz de la luna, de las estrellas de testigo y las luciérnagas claro…que seas mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi esposa y tal vez…la madre de mis hijos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunto mientras ella llorando y riendo de felicidad se arrodillo y lo besó al instante diciéndole

-¡SIIIIII!, SIIII NARUTO, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero casarme contigo…acepto ser todo lo que me dices amor mío _juntos para siempre_-le dijo mientras ella se fundía con él en un solo beso y el cual Naruto alegremente y lleno de amor y felicidad le correspondía hasta que por falta de aire le dijo mirándola a los ojos y juntando sus frentes le dijo

-Gracias…muchas gracias Hinata… y juntos para siempre…mi flor de loto-le dijo mientras se levantaban y caminaban alegres para contar las buenas nuevas de la propuesta de matrimonio. A partir de ese momento, sus vidas cambiaron para bien, todos alegres recibieron la noticia de los dos, les deseaban buenos augurios y bendiciones para sus vidas, incluyendo la bendición y permiso del patriarca de los Hyuga que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó, y otra celebración más para esa noche

Buenoooooooo muchachosssss, buenas, bueeeenassssssssssssssss, como han estadoooo, los extrañeeeeeeee demasiaoooooooooooo, no hallaba en terminar mi historia y miran, cumplí mi palabra. Mentirassss falta el epilogo que ya estoy armando en mi cabecita como hacerlo, les agradezco sus reviews de nuevo y de que se hayan preocupado mucho que me ausente de ustedes (que mala soy jejejeje), y pues miren aquí estoy de nuevo. No podía actualizar pronto porque estaba de vacacionessss y pues muchachos y muchachas descanseee como nunca antes, realmente las necesitaba, pero como siempre digo, cumplo con mi deber de escritora en actualizar (tarde si pero lo hice), y cumplí mi promesa. Muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, los quiero mucho y espero ansiosa su reviews, me halagan que algunos les hayan puesto como historia de "favorita" y eso. Byes, Dios los bendiga.


End file.
